Will Our Happily Ever After Come?
by Odette1821
Summary: 3 years after the kingdom got rid of Rowena, Genevieve and her family find there self in danger again and threaten. kings and rulers of neighborhood nations are plotting to kill king Randolph, and take over the kingdom. Genevieve and Derek have been chosen as heirs to the throne, but will they be able to protect their nation and get their happily ever after that they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been nearly almost two years since Derek and Genevieve got married, Ashlyn, Blair, Delia had all gotten married. Ashlyn and her husband have two children a girl named Emily and a boy named Adam and of course the girl is the oldest. Blair is currently pregnant with her first child, in two months she will become a mother. Then there's Delia, they don't have children yet, but there trying to have one let's hope she gets her wish. Of course, they each live with husband in their kingdom, while Genevieve, Derek, Courtney, Edline, Fallon, Hadley, and Isla, along with the triplets live in the palace with their father.

Since Genevieve's father named her and Derek the future kings they are to stay there till the king retires, and in the meantime Derek gets his future king lessons. One afternoon Genevieve was with her father playing chess but not just with any board it was her favorite, the special thing about it was that her mother Queen Isabella had given her the chess board for her tenth birthday. Since her mother saw that she loves the game very much and was very good at it she got her daughter one, to this day she still uses it. It's was also the last gift she got from her mother when she passed away a few weeks after her eleventh birthday. "Perfect" said Genevieve as she moved her elbow across the board, "check."

Her father dramatically moaned, she giggled her father has always been like that and acted huffy when she did well in chess, even when she's a grown woman with a husband. "I certainly didn't see that coming!" exclaimed the king. Genevieve watched her father stare at the board, his blond hair already had some with inside it and his blue eyes most that resemble of herself. Her father's eyebrows knitted together for a second, but his face lit up and he moved one of the ivory pieces. Genevieve smiled to herself and planned her next move, her husband Derek and she have been chosen by her father to take over the kingdom of Glidonia, when her father could no longer rule.

Derek was currently taking his political lessons, as a princess Genevieve was never trained to rule since she thought she'd just married off to some king. Derek's training was supposed to last for six years and then the king would hand his country over, Genevieve and Derek had only been wed for three years so it would only be in a short amount of time before he would be king. The match continued, and in the end, she won again as always. "Your mother use to beat me every time we played," said her father, staring fondly at the board. "You certainly are her daughter; I don't know where she got her brains but I know you got them from her." "Mother was a scholar," Genevieve reminded him with a little smile, "she was intelligent because she read."

"Derek is doing quite well in his studies," said king Randolph jovially. "I'd thought you'd be happy to hear it, put a crown on his head and no one would have ever guessed he was never born a prince. He will be a wonderful ruler, as well as a wonderful husband, in fact he already is." Genevieve smiled back, her fathers had always concerned himself mainly on her happiness. The older she got the more she realized her happiness was placed even before the kingdom's needs, the only time he'd put other before the princesses was when he called upon the help of his cousin Duchess Rowena, that decision had almost killed him, back then Genevieve had been so naive. She didn't expect the Duchess until it was very clear she meant her father harm, the older she got the crueler she learned the world was.

"Papa, I know you always expected me to marry royalty," Genevieve said shifting uncomfortably in her seat, as she smoothed her long pink dress with her white hands. "I always wanted you to be happy and I got it," said her father. "Papa if you allowed me to marry the man I love, then why are you making Courtney marry the prince of Thraas? She doesn't love him, why not let her marry someone who makes her happy." The king thought for a moment and frowned, Genevieve could tell immediately her father never expected the conversation to head this way. "Your sisters are happy in the marriages I have arranged for them," he said "Yes papa, I know" she began.

"And your mother and I were in an arranged marriage of course your mother was against it from the very beginning, but I was in love the moment I set eyes on her. Who's to say I won't be the same for your sister or for the rest of them as well." "But prince Levi isn't anything like Courtney," Genevieve said "How do you know? Courtney has never expressed love for a man, and she's ready for marriage, besides king Laurent is a dear friend of mine. We've wanted to join our houses for a while, and now that there's an opportunity why turn my back now. I can assure you prince Levi will make Courtney happy, if I wasn't sure of it I wouldn't be arranging the marriage." Genevieve bit her lip, her father had been correct so far with some of her sister's marriages, but there was something about this arrangement that made her feel so uneasy.

Her elder sister Ashlyn now twenty-five years old, was the mother of two children the first one was a daughter of almost two years old and a son who'd been only born two months ago, She and her husband are very happy; he wasn't a king but a high ranking lord his name was Atticus Reed. Her next sister Blair had wed a prince whose father was still alive, though the moment he passed he'd taken the throne, her husband's name is Dante. The two hadn't had any children yet though Blair was pregnant with her first, she is due less than three months, again it's another happy marriage.

The next in line would have been Courtney, but when Edmund had arrived to take her hand, things changed drastically when instead he fell in love with Delia. Sensing the two's romantic involvement Courtney had begged her father to allow Edmund to wed Delia, the two had no children together but Genevieve knew they were trying. Then there was Genevieve who married the cobbler who assisted her in saving her father's kingdom from Rowena. At the time, she was overcome by love, but sometimes she wonders if she'd made the right choice, she loves him dearly and could never see herself with another man.

But the day her father named him heir the weight of reality made itself at home in her stomach always. "You are absolutely certain he will make her happy?" she asked. "Of course, I am my princess, I promise you that Courtney will be protected and loved by Laurent's son. You know someday I know you'll be an excellent mother, like the way you care for your sisters I know you'll care the same for your children." She found herself smiling as her head was looking down at the floor, but then she put her head up to reach her father's face. "Thanks papa, do you know when prince Levi arrives?" Genevieve asked. "This evening, at eight o'clock, did you want to know that so you could be late for the meeting." "Oh, ha-ha, funny papa," Genevieve said dryly "Where's Courtney? How's she preparing for this?" "She's been getting ready since this afternoon, she's been washed, given a new dress, her hair is currently being made up for his arrival. She's very nervous as you can imagine but I believe she's very excited, I'm excited for her too, I know she will have a wonderful wedding just like you and your sisters did."

"Yes, I'm sure." Genevieve smiled. Her father rose from his seat and told her that he had to prepare for the arrival of the prince, he excused himself and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Genevieve let out a low sigh and got to her feet as well, she wished her mother would have lived longer to teach her the ways of war. She didn't think she'd ever need to know about it, but ever since she knew I'd be her and her husband would be the ones to rule Glindonia she wanted to be prepared. She put away the check-board game and went to go see if Derek was finished with his lessons, arriving she waited by door for him to come out. "Genevieve!" he said as he exited the room where the lessons where held, he swept into her embrace and slightly kissed her on the lips. "How were the lessons?" asked Genevieve.

"Nearly perfect they would have been better if you were there." she couldn't help the grin that spread along her face, she knew very well that she was also blushing, Derek was always trying to say these things to her. How are your shoes? I've notice you've been on your feet quite a lot this past week and they are beginning to ware do you need new ones?" "No" she said immediately. "Derek you're not a cobbler anymore your about to be a king that life is behind you know." He sighed and his brown eyes sparkled, she loves him more than anything else in the world, except for his father a sister, the love she had for Derek was different something special she feels. "It's hard, all, right? He confessed. "I've lived my whole life as a shoe cobbler, I just want to make you happy and make you the most comfortable wife in the kingdom is all." Her gaze softened, and she kissed him gently on the lips, "As long as I'm with you I will always be happy" said Genevieve. "Come on we should get going, the prince of Thraas is arriving soon and as future rulers of Glidonia, we need to be there to make an impression." The two wrapped their hands to one another and headed for the entrance hall of the castle, as they walked Genevieve caught a glimpse of Courtney coming out of one of the rooms. Though Courtney looked stunning Genevieve could recognize a hint of panic in her face, please let her be okay, please let prince Levi be her one true love thought Genevieve. Genevieve and Derek took their places behind her father and suddenly, the grand horn was blown, announcing the arrival of prince Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thump. Thump! Her heart wouldn't stop hammering, and it was hard to breath she'd read in a book sometime in her life about anxiety. A rapidly beating heart and shortness of breath. She wasn't a psychologist, but she did believe she had come down with her own case of anxiety and nervousness.

Her first reason for being anxious had to do with her meeting her husband. To most that would be enough of a reason to be nervous, but for her, it really wasn't. Having grown up a princess, she always assumed she'd marry someone her father picked for her. The only one of her sisters thus far to have escaped an arranged marriage was her younger sister, Genevieve.

She supposed she should have been grateful for whom her father picked for her. Prince Levi was the son of a dear friend, and she'd even met him once, perhaps even twice (though if she had met him twice the first time was back when she was too young to remember). Of course, the last time she traveled to Thraas was when her mother had still been alive. It was soon after she gave birth to the twins. She was eight; Prince Levi was almost ten. At the time, he'd seemed sweet, but she never considered him as a possible husband. Prince Levi was a family friend, and her father had never been wrong arranging a marriage before.

But that's really what frightened her. All her sisters had been married off to their perfect matches, their soul mates. What if she was the only one who couldn't fall in love with her prince? What if she lived the rest of her life unfulfilled? Her father had already chosen the wrong match for her once, back when King Edmond had fallen for Delia. She didn't know if she could handle another repeat of that. Back then, she'd been happy for her sister and cheered at her wedding along with everyone else, but deep down, it hurt.

Ashlyn, Blair, and Delia weren't able to come to Glidonia to meet Prince Levi. Genevieve and Derek were there beside her, and behind her was the rest of the unmarried sisters, Edaline (twenty-one), Fallon (twenty), the twins, Hadley, Isla (both fifteen), and her three youngest sisters, the triplets, Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey (all eight years old). Genevieve offered her an encouraging smile. Edaline and Fallon nudged her gently, and she looked forward as her husband-to-be entered the room.

Prince Levi was certainly handsome. He looked like the sort of prince who came straight from her stories. Fallon didn't hide her gasp of pleasure very well when she saw the prince. He was tall, athletically built, with lovely grey-blue eyes and blonde curls that fell perfectly around his head. He was clean shaven and had a face full of boyish youth, even though he was in his twenties. The more Courtney looked at him, the more her throat went dry and she wished she had a book in her hands to ease her tension. "Your Grace," King Randolph said, moving to meet her fiancé. "I hope your ride was pleasant. Please, make yourself at home. Someone will take yours and your attendant's belongings to your rooms." "Thank you, Your Majesty," Prince Levi said, sweeping into a bow. "My father wished he could have come, but he needed to stay in Thraas. He's disappointed, of course."

An attendant in an expensive jacket had joined them, but Courtney paid him no attention. "Ah, yes, I knew deep down he wouldn't be able to come, but I hoped he could," King Randolph said, bowing his head. "Is your father doing well? It's been far too long since I've seen him." "Far too long indeed, but you'll see him at the wedding," Prince Levi said. "He's doing well, Your Majesty." "I'm glad." King Randolph smiled gently at the prince, and then clapped his hands. "Allow me to introduce my daughter Genevieve and her husband, future king of Glidonia, Derek." The King gestured at the couple, who bowed. Prince Levi bowed back. "An honor to meet you, highnesses," Prince Levi said. "The honor is mine, your grace," Derek said. Courtney couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the way he held himself. Obviously, lessons had been doing him good. King Randolph beamed at them.

"And now I shall introduce you to the one I'm sure you're most eager to meet," her father said. "Prince Levi, may I present to you my third eldest daughter, Princess Courtney." At the mention of her name, Courtney stepped forward. Even though it was just a step forward, she still managed to stumble over her own feet. Her cheeks heated up automatically, but to her relief Prince Levi didn't seem to notice. She curtsied before him and bit her lip, but caught herself and stopped. She came back up. "The pleasure is mine, your grace," she said. Her voice was shaking. She could both hear and feel it. She didn't dare look him in the face. I wish I was brave like my sisters… Genevieve and Blair would be handling this whole thing much better than I could. And Ashlyn…She'd be much more graceful. "My lady," Prince Levi said and bowed low before her. "A pleasure." A sudden surge of bravery caused her to lift her head. He was smiling gently at her, flashing a mouth full of brilliantly straight, white teeth. Any jeweler would mistake them for pearls had they been anywhere but his mouth. He so handsome she found herself a little lost. Courtney held in a gasp when the prince reached out and kissed her hand. Genevieve watched from the sidelines, still grinning encouragingly. "Princess," the Prince began. "If I could ask a favor so early on in our meeting…" "What is it?" her voice squeaked.

"If you could call me by name," he breathed, looking into her eyes. "I'd be appreciative. "Fallon didn't even hide her gasp of excitement from the group, but she was shushed quickly by Edaline. Isla whispered something in Hadley's ear that Courtney couldn't make out. The triplets said nothing, but she knew they were watching intently. Her head was absolutely swimming. She needed to pull herself together… "Dear," her father's voice cut across to her. "Yes!" She gasped. "My apologies, your –err, Levi. I'm afraid I've been distracted. "He laughed good-naturedly, she noticed. He turned to her father and said: "If you don't have any objections, I'd like to spend some time with my bride to be." "Only if she has any objections," said her father, and he looked at her expectantly. "Not at all," Courtney said. "I'd be honored to spend time with my future husband." Courtney's heart beat sped up again when Prince Levi wrapped his arm in hers. He said his farewells to her sisters, and the two started to leave the room. As Courtney was going, Genevieve placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her one more smile. It really was incredible how such simple gestures could empower a person. Levi took her out to the castle's pavilion. Her heart ached with memories upon reaching it. It was in this very place her sisters and she spent their time dancing, back when they all lived together in the castle, before her sisters had gone away and married. She also recalled when she and her sisters were sent to a magical world, left to them by their mother. This was the only time in her life she'd ever been a part of anything magical, and since she hardly read anything in her books about magic being real, she was afraid to discuss it with the prince. He'd think she was crazy for sure. "I know it's been a long time, but I came here once as a boy," Levi told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I remember seeing your mother dance here, and it was like I was put into a trance. She was so beautiful. I was merely seven, and your sister Ashlyn was the same age. I remember you all danced with your mother, and I knew you all would grow up to be just as beautiful of dancers." Then he grinned. "Well…Genevieve could have used some work…" "She was three years old," Courtney said and found herself laughing. "Genevieve wasn't born with rhythm, but she worked at it and never gave up. She's the best dancer of us all now, and she dances like mother." "Well," he chuckled, and his eyes again sparkled, "Genevieve has her talent, as I'm sure you have yours." "I danced because it was a time I could enjoy the company of my sisters and mother," Courtney admitted.

"I liked it because we all did it together…" she trailed off, recalling some of her better memories of the pavilion. "Beautiful," breathed Levi. She stared at him, and he suddenly cleared his throat and blushed. She giggled. She liked seeing him like that. It was proof that he was a person underneath his title. He got scared just like she did. Maybe this arranged marriage wasn't such a bad thing after all. She should have trusted her father from the very beginning. "What is it you find yourself doing most often?" Courtney asked him, beaming. "Well…shall I give you the true answer or the answer everyone expects me to give?" the Prince asked. "The truth, please," answered Courtney. "Honesty should always come first in a marriage." "If you insist, though you'd better not laugh at me," he said and brushed his hair out of his face. "I tell people my hobbies include fencing and battle plans, which to be fair, I do spend a lot of time with, but in reality…I don't like reading books about war. I enjoy reading books about life, about romance, and about how the earth works." "Oh," was all Courtney could say for a moment. "Levi…you're a reader?" "Every chance I get," he admitted. "My mother taught me to read," she said. "I've loved it since I was a girl." Prince Levi leaned in closer to his face. She forced herself not to retreat, but up close she could better appreciate his flawless face. Her sisters had all married wonderful men, but she knew that Levi was the handsomest by far. She'd seen his face many times on the paintings of angels in her books on religion. "I'm beginning to believe our fathers arranged a perfect marriage," he breathed. "Princess Courtney, I want to spend more time with you as soon as possible." And with that, he kissed her cheek and gracefully walked away. Fallon couldn't be happier for her sisters. Honestly, that was the truth. Courtney deserved a prince more than anyone she knew.

"Prince Levi sure is handsome," Edaline said beside her. Fallon's eyes widened. "You really think so?" Fallon said quickly. "Yes, I do," Edaline said. "I thought you of all people would notice that." Even Edaline noticed the prince's good looks, and that was saying something. Edaline had always been sportier than the other girls and hadn't really expressed any interest in marriage and men. Fallon's chest tightened. She was so ready for marriage. She already believed herself to be old…or at least old for not being married. "I think he's very polite," Genevieve said. "It's too early to decide if he's her perfect match, but I could still see a very happy marriage between the two." "I don't really believe in perfect matches," Fallon said stubbornly, folding her arms. "Anyone can fall in love and be considered perfect for one another if they just take the time to get to know each other." "It's two weeks until the wedding, isn't it, papa?" Edaline asked, turning to the King.

"Two weeks," he affirmed. "The wedding's preparations are already underway. I just wish Ashlyn, Blair, and Delia could attend, but they aren't able to. Still, I have sent a scroll announcing the union, and they promised to send their regards and to visit as soon as they could." "Is Courtney going to wear her blue dress or a white one?" Kathleen, the middle triplet, asked. Before anyone could answer, she went on, "I personally think she should wear blue. It fits her best and white gets messy too easily." "Just because you can't keep a dress clean doesn't mean Courtney can't," Janessa teased. She was the oldest of the triplets and wore her favorite light blue dress. "Blair had a red dress!" Kathleen reminded. "Blair had red in her dress," Fallon said. "Her dress was mostly white, though." "Oh, come on, now," Genevieve said, stepping in between them. "Courtney's going to wear whatever she looks best in and feels most comfortable in. We'll just be there supporting her the whole way. That's our role, after all." Genevieve. She was always the best at calming a scene, even though she was the seventh sister. Maybe that was why father was giving the throne to her…err…to Derek. Fallon busied herself with studying the tiles in the floor while her sisters and father went on about the wedding. She really did want to join in the conversation, but she was frightened her voice would betray her and reveal her feelings.

After the talk was over, a miserable Courtney headed toward her bedroom. Sometimes she wished she didn't share with her sisters. She loved them all and had never fought with them once, but tonight she would have liked some privacy. As she walked, she overheard something and froze. Ducking beneath the window, Fallon watched as her sister walked from the pavilion to the castle. She was humming. She's falling in love. Prince Levi is perfect for her! Courtney was bound to tell them everything that happened. There were no secrets among st her sisters after all. Fallon glanced down the hallway that would lead to their bedroom and suddenly had the urge not to go there. Maybe she'd visit Genevieve. She squashed the notion; Genevieve had a husband. It wasn't like the old days where they could just meet up. Now feeling exceptionally more miserable, Fallon slumped to her room. Wishing that she had the same luck as her oldest sister did except for Genevieve, she was older than her by a year, still her sister found her happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King Randolph

It'd been one week since Prince Levi had come to the castle of Glidonia, and King Randolph had never seen his daughter so happy. Courtney was absolutely taken by Levi, who seemed to be her perfect match. His heart swelled with love for the both whenever he saw them together. In just over a week the two would be wed. He often caught the two of them pouring over books in the library or out at the pavilion, talking about their future. Seeing them together made his bosom pound with joy. He couldn't have been happier for Courtney and the son of his dear friend. Of course, that was just Courtney. Since Prince Levi's arrival, he hadn't seen much of Fallon. It made him worry, and when he went to Genevieve for advice, Genevieve was at a loss for what to do. "She's just normally so full of energy," he was saying, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought she'd be happy for her sister." "She is, father," Genevieve said absent-mindedly. "Fallon probably just wants to give the two space." But despite what Genevieve said, King Randolph couldn't help but worry for Fallon. It was at dinner that night when one of the servants came in, requesting King Randolph and Prince Levi. Perplexed, Courtney touched Levi's arm. "I'd like to come with," she said in barely a whisper. "You are to be my husband." "Of course, love," Levi said gently. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you in the dark."

King Randolph wondered for a moment what business would need him and Levi. And what of Genevieve and Derek? They were the heirs to the throne. Normally business regarded them too. He rose, Levi and Courtney following. Then they left the dinner table and went with the servant. Partway down the hall they were met by one of King Randolph's trusted advisors. "Your Majesty," the man choked out, "this may be difficult for you to hear." King Randolph raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" The King asked. Courtney's arm tightened around Levi's, and with his other arm, he wrapped it around her small waist. The advisor's eyes scanned the room, for what, Randolph wasn't certain. At last he nodded his head and led his betters inside one of the castle's many rooms. The advisor walked over to a desk in the room (it was clearly some sort of study) and picked up a note. Biting his lip, he handed it to the King. "It was delivered earlier today," he said. "News from Thraas." Prince Levi's eyes widened, and he nearly made a move to snatch the letter from King Randolph's hand, but he caught himself just in time and hung back. The King ignored it and ripped into the envelope. Suddenly, his hands were shaking. He read the letter once, his face pale. "No," was all he said for a moment. When no other words were spoken for several seconds, Courtney gently prompted, "What is it, Papa?" But King Randolph couldn't speak. He'd become choked up. The words wouldn't come to him. He couldn't tell his daughter or her fiancé what had happened. "The letter says," the advisor began solemnly, "the letter says that King Laurent of Thraas was found dead in his chambers three days ago," Though he'd just read the news, it being spoken aloud added a sort of finality to it. King Randolph buried his face in his hands, and Prince Levi let out a horrible, high pitched wail of sorrow. Then the Prince broke down entirely, pulling at his hair and sobbing. He said things that King Randolph couldn't understand. Something about "his father" and "I'll make them pay". Courtney hugged Levi and wept with him. The advisor watched the scene, but hung around in the background. "V-Very well," King Randolph forced himself to say. "Send our regards to the Kingdom of Thraas." Then he paused and added in whisper: "Thraas is without a ruling family. We need to get Prince Levi and Courtney on the throne as soon as possible."

He pretended to be all business, but in truth, he was grieving. King Laurent had been his greatest friend since as long as he could remember. Even when he married Isabella, he insisted that Laurent be his best man in the wedding. When Laurent's wife, Helena, passed away, Randolph was able to comfort him…since he'd lost his own wife two years earlier. Even after the incident with Randolph's cousin, Laurent had sent his regards and worried over his friend. The two, though they weren't able to see each other often because they ruled separate kingdoms, had a bond and their friendship was known throughout the kingdoms. "How'd this happen?" Prince Levi said suddenly. He rounded on the advisor and grabbed his shirt. "How did my father die? Tell me! He was in perfect health!" "Your Grace, I –" the advisor began. "Tell me!" Prince Levi hissed and pushed him against the wall. "How did my father die?" "Levi!" Courtney cried out. Swallowing away the lump in his throat, King Randolph calmly put a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Levi," Randolph said in a quiet voice. "The letter says that they found poison in your father's evening drink."

Levi released the advisor, who ran to the other side of the room, as far away from Levi as he could get. Levi, the King, and Courtney spoke for a while. "…But if King Laurent was poisoned…" Courtney trailed off. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears falling freely from her face. "My father was murdered." No emotion touched Levi's voice. King Randolph turned to the advisor. "Ready the kingdom for the wedding. Courtney and Levi will exchange vows in two days. Then they will go to Thraas and sit on the throne," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He wanted to mourn. He so wanted to mourn, but he was a king, and he had a duty to his people, and he believed he had a duty to protect Laurent's kingdom…at least until Prince Levi was on the throne. Hopefully that could be done by the end of the week. Until then, Thraas wouldn't have a ruler. He knew he had to be strong. Randolph turned his back on the others in the room and exited. His thoughts and emotions swam mercilessly, and he didn't want to return to dinner. After he grieved for several hours that night, there was a knock on his door. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly eleven. "Papa, it's me," came Genevieve's voice. "Genevieve," he choked out. "I'm coming in," she said and pushed open the door. She closed it behind her. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Genevieve rushed to her father and threw her arms around him. He's gone, Randolph thought to himself, he's gone…just like Isabella. "I'm so sorry, papa," Genevieve said tearfully, holding her father. Randolph said nothing but accepted his daughter's comfort. He just cried, and for once, he forgot he was king and became just a man.

When Genevieve returned to her chambers, she was surprised that her husband was still awake. He sat up in their bed, a confused expression on his face. Genevieve had to giggle at his look. "You should be asleep," she told him. "So, should you," he rebutted with a smile on his face. Then he sobered. "How is your father?" Genevieve frowned. "He's grieving… He lost a very good friend." Derek tilted his head and studied Genevieve's features for a while. Genevieve noticed this. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked blankly. "You're worried," Derek said knowingly. "You're not just worried about your father and his mourning either. You're concerned about something else…something more important that everyone is missing." Genevieve turned her husband, her eyebrows furrowed. She hated how well he knew her sometimes. Then again, they didn't believe in secrets. She let out a loud sigh and decided to tell him what was on her mind. "If Prince Levi is to take the throne of Thraas, that means that Courtney is going to be queen by the end of the week," Genevieve said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why you're so concerned," Derek said. "Prince Levi has been trained to rule his entire life. Courtney will be queen, yes, but it will be her husband that rules. Rulers die, and their sons take over. Thraas must go through a transition, but they will be taken care of." "I know perfectly good Courtney will have no power on the throne…but some kings seek advice from their wives," she said. "If something goes wrong, which is certainly a possibility, especially since King Laurent was poisoned, Courtney as queen could be in a lot of danger. Also, I know my sister. If things go array while she is queen, even if it has nothing to do with her, she will blame herself."

"Somebody killed the King of Thraas," Derek said. "Who would kill the King…?" And then there was silence. "I don't know Derek?" "This subject is getting mysterious? Let's try to get some sleep and figure this tomorrow, okay." "Fine." Said Genevieve with a small grin, she goes into her wardrobe and changes quickly into her night gown, that covered still her a bit above her knees. Since she got married, she changed most of her wardrobe clothes. As she's getting her bed sheets to cover herself, she feels a familiar pair of strong arms go around her waist. She turns around to reveal Derek, she feels more calm and safe in Derek's arms. Then Derek slowly started taking off her robe and removed his hands from around Genevieve's waist. As he gently lay her onto their bed, Genevieve put her hands on his neck as both gazed into each others eyes while having nothing on to cover their bodies. Holding each other a little tighter, the kiss became more passionate. As Genevieve used her legs and wrapped them around the male's waist, their desires for each other grew with each moment that passed.

"I love you Genevieve."

"I love you too Derek."

looking lips, the two became one with each other and made love.

Princess Fallon

Fallon normally enjoyed surprises, but the announcement of King Laurent's sudden and unexpected death was not the kind of surprise she liked. The day after, the entire castle was in complete and utter chaos. Between planning a funeral and a wedding, every member of the castle's staff had something to attend to. Her poor father had lost his best friend, and then there was poor Levi. She only saw him twice, considering he was so busy with all the things that were happening. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose your father, she'd been young when her mother had passed, but she wasn't away. Her family was able to mourn together properly. Also, Levi didn't have eleven sisters to comfort him. The fact that Courtney and Levi would be married tomorrow, made her feel insecure it didn't feel right to her. Though she had only known Levi for a week, she was with her sister Genevieve it was a bit early for that. But what was bothering her most was how she believed she was mourning for the wrong reasons. Yes, she certainly was saddened by the news of the King's death, but she believed she was more saddened by the fact that Courtney and Levi would be married tomorrow.

Though she had only known Levi for a week she had doubts, but now he's with Courtney, and they're going to be happy. She refused to tell any of her sisters about what she thought about Levi, because she didn't want to burden them. No matter how often she thought he was bad news, she knew perfectly well that Courtney and he were perfect for one another. Father truly had picked another perfect union. This hurt Fallon even more. If they weren't so happy together, she wouldn't feel so guilty about being so in love with the Prince. While Fallon was passing by Levi's chambers that night, she was surprised when he came out of it. Please leave you shouldn't be talking to me before your wedding… not bothering me. "Oh, Princess Fallon," Levi said, surprised. "I'm worry for your loss," Fallon sputtered out. "And I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding to my sister." Prince Levi smiled at her sadly and said: "Your words are much appreciated. I hope my father is resting peacefully. This has come as a terrible shock. I only wish I could enjoy my wedding day without my father's passing weighing heavily on everyone's minds." "It must be difficult," Fallon said. Her bloodstream froze when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her breathing suddenly became much faster, and her heart beat irregularly, she doesn't trust completely. "Princess Fallon," he began, and Fallon swallowed. "Your kindness gives me strength. I only wish that more people in this increasingly dark world were able to love like you are. Your empathy is truly a gift to us all." "Your Grace," Fallon said suddenly. "Do you love my sister?" "I do," Levi answered, but then he looked away, "but I fear my heart is currently split in two pieces…" He looked away from her, and Fallon's breath caught. He was so vulnerable. He was in so much pain that she didn't even think when she took his hands in hers and gazed into his perfect eyes. "I must confess something to you," Levi said, his voice suddenly broken. He paused, and then he said: "I am in love with your sister, but also…though I have only known you for a short time, I am in love with you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Princess Genevieve

Princess Genevieve stared at herself in the mirror. It was nearly time for the wedding of her sister. The nine sisters who still lived in the palace were to wear matching gowns for the occasion. Genevieve knew that her sister would have preferred more color, but it was traditional that the bridesmaids match. The lavender gown she wore made her already feel like a queen. As the heir to the throne, she wore a simple golden crown in her hair. Derek wore a darker shade of purple than she or her sisters, and his crown was larger, but it still wasn't as large as the King's. His crown seemed a bit big for his head; however, and he was constantly having to reposition it so that it wouldn't fall. Since learning of King Laurent's sudden death, the castle had been somber, but Genevieve was glad to see that Courtney was happy with Prince Levi. Not only was she happy, but Fallon seemed happier as well…depending on the day. She spoke more openly with Prince Levi at the dinner table. Genevieve didn't understand this, but if her sister was even a little bit happier, she was happy. "All right," said Derek, fixing his crown for the umpteenth time, "let me remember how these royal weddings go. First they exchange the vows…"

"…And then we have the feast," Genevieve said. "Afterwards to ensure their union is complete, the bride and groom must sign a document pledging themselves to one another. Don't you remember our wedding?" "I remember the cake," he said, smiling. "And I remember how beautiful you looked." She rolled her eyes but still stood up on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. The two exited their room and watched as all the chefs, florists, and servants ran around to make sure everything was in order. It was the union of a King and Queen after all. Everything had to be perfect. Even Genevieve's cat, Twyla, had been fitted with a new crystal collar for the occasion. They reached the grand hall where the wedding would be taking place and entered.

The grand hall was circular, held up by many pillars and decorated with marble statues of angels around the walls. The ceiling was made of glass and created the most beautiful stain glass window. There was a large dais with an altar for royal unions. Above them was a large balcony in case events had more people attend that could fit. Genevieve had a feeling that the balcony would be filled for the wedding. All the statues had been covered in white silks and banners for the occasion. A bouquet of flowers was placed every few paces around the room. Genevieve spotted her sisters standing up on the dais. They each held their own bundles of flowers and wore identical dresses. The royal cleric who would conduct the ceremony spoke with Edaline as they waited. Meanwhile, Fallon just clutched her flowers and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I am to join my sisters," Genevieve said to Derek. "And I am to be a witness to the vows," Derek replied, gesturing at a special spot for him. "Your father will escort Courtney down the aisle. Prince Levi will be waiting at the altar. I know all this."

"Of course, you do" Genevieve said. "I'm just nervous is all. I want Courtney to have the best wedding the kingdom's ever seen." Genevieve walked up the steps and joined her sisters. Isla handed her a bouquet of roses. Normally they would have lined up in order, but as King Randolph had named Genevieve as heir, she was the first. After her was Edaline, Fallon, and so on. "How's Court?" Genevieve whispered to Edaline. "Nervous, but otherwise doing well," Edaline answered. Genevieve let out a sigh and wished to say something to Fallon, but for the first time in her life she could think of nothing to tell her sister. She still didn't understand what was wrong with Fallon. Her sister was generally so lively and upbeat. She seemed ready to go down to her grave now, despite the fact that she flashed the others a confident smile. Genevieve's thoughts were interrupted when scores of people began entering the grand hall and taking their seats. As Genevieve, had suspected, the floor filled first and then the people filled the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The wedding is about to begin," Kathleen whispered excitedly. Prince Levi entered the room flanked by servants and guards and walked onto the dais where he stood by the altar. He was very handsome, Genevieve thought. He bowed before each of them politely, and as he rose, his eyes lingered on Fallon, who turned red in response. Suddenly, the doors to the grand hall opened, and light flooded in as King Randolph and Princess Courtney made their descent down the aisle. Genevieve worked to keep a straight face. Fallon's lip quivered, and the triplets giggled silently. Courtney was as beautiful as the sunrise. Her white gown and train trailed behind her. The lavender bouquet she clutched in her hands was the perfect contrast to the white and ivory. Her hair which she usually tied up in a bun was down and hanging in curls around her shoulders. Encircled around her throat was a necklace with the crest of King Laurent. Though her smile was shy at first, as she neared her husband to be, her grin became fuller and lit up the room. Genevieve had never seen her sister so happy before, and her spirits soared.

Princess Courtney and King Randolph walked up the dais. Courtney stood on the other side of the altar, facing Prince Levi. King Randolph took his place beside Derek. The bride and groom clutched one another's hands, and the royal cleric began on the traditional marriage vows. He asked them if they'd care for one another always, if they'd be loyal to one another's families, if they'd sustain one another with everything they had and more. Courtney and Prince Levi agreed to these terms and kissed before the entire hall. Everyone burst into thunderous applause. Everyone except Fallon, she was still busy wondering what happened at night.

Princess Courtney

I'm married, she thought. I'm married the love of my life. Well, she wasn't married yet. They had just exchanged the vows, and now she needed to sign the documents, but she was as good as married. Her wedding day was everything she had imagined and more. Her sisters beamed at her, and her father cried (he always had cried more than her mother, but she had a feeling her mother would be crying too) Then there was her new husband, the man of her dreams. He looked simply pristine. Even though the vows had already been exchanged, he refused to let go of her hands. This was the type of wedding she read about her after all her sisters had already gone off to bed. "And now for the royal feast!" King Randolph said loudly, clapping his hands. Prince Levi wrapped his arm around hers and they stepped down the dais and headed for the great doors. As the bride and groom, they were expected to go first. After them went the King, and then Derek and Genevieve, the rest of her sisters, the royal cleric, and finally the rest of the hall. Courtney couldn't stop the tears that fell freely down her cheeks. Prince Levi merely gave her an encouraging smile. When they entered the dining hall, Courtney gasped when she saw that it had also been decorated for the wedding. At the front was a large table with two decorated chairs in the center for her and her husband. "It's like I'm a queen," she whispered to Prince Levi. "You are, my love. You're my queen now," he said and kissed her. They sat down in their huge chairs. Then the rest of the family followed and the guests found their places. The chefs walked in carrying large platters of roasted duck and gravy. It was laid at the end of each table. Courtney and Prince Levi were served specially. When they finished their meal, the chefs would bring the cake in.

"And now my lords, ladies, and friends," King Randolph said, standing up. "We invite you to eat and to enjoy. You are all our guests today." He clapped his hands together, and noise filled the air as the people began passing around plates and dishing themselves up. He sat down. Courtney couldn't stop smiling. Prince Levi took her plate and began cutting up the meat on it. "Open wide," he breathed. She giggled and did as she was told, and he placed the fork in her mouth. She'd never tasted anything so delicious. Everyone ate their food happily and enjoyed one another's company. They were becoming full. Even Courtney felt the strings on her dress strain against her stomach. She still had to make room for the cake too. "Courtney," King Randolph said. "You'll need to sign the official marriage document. They will bring it now." She nodded. Then a man came up to the table, clutching a scroll. He bowed low and handed the scroll to Prince Levi, who unwrapped it. The marriage document was nothing special, just something for the record books. In the corner, it already had the royal stamp from King Randolph and the late King Laurent. A quill was given to Levi, who proceeded to sign his name. "Your turn, love," he said and handed it over to Courtney. She dipped the quill and began writing her name. Suddenly some loud coughing erupted, Courtney dropped the quill and bumped the ink bottle, which poured out over the ground. Prince Levi grabbed a hold of her. The coughing got louder and louder. "Papa!" Genevieve screamed. "Papa!" Everyone gasped and cried out. Her sisters leaped to their feet. King Randolph dropped the bread he was eating and his coughing worsened. He grabbed his throat, and tears ran down his cheeks. Derek began pounding on his back, and the King continued hacking. He choked and sputtered. "Papa!" Courtney screamed out like Genevieve. "He's choking! Someone get a doctor!" One of the guardians did as told and went to do fetch one, just then a piece of bread flew out of the king's mouth and the coughing stopped. He was slowly breathing again.

"Papa!" Scream Genevieve. "He's all right for now, best better take him to his room." Said Derek. The place was in chaos. Everyone in fear of their own cups being poisoned threw their glasses down. The glass shattered and their drinks seeped everywhere as the same for their pieces of bread. Derek and Genevieve carried the king to his room when, "It was the cooks!" Someone cried out. "It was the cup bearer!" Another accused. Courtney thought she was going to be sick. Little Lacey had already lost it and vomited all over the floor. In all the commotion, no one noticed when a large group of men came in and started attacking. "Everybody, run!" Genevieve screamed. The men were covered in armor and held swords. They sliced the tables in two and grabbed a hold of the people. Ladies screamed, and their husbands struggled, and they were met with punches. The people's shoes didn't protect them from all the shattered glass on the ground. People tried making a run for it, but they were stopped before they could get very far. "Courtney!" Prince Levi yelled and pulled her to her feet. "My sisters!" Courtney cried. He ignored her, though. He grabbed the document and stuffed it into his pocket, and then he took her by the arm, and they ran off. No one tried stopping them. As they were leaving, Glidonia's own knights had rushed in and were countering the band of men. Courtney had no idea who they were or how they'd gotten into the castle. The last thing she saw was Genevieve helping Lacey and the rest of her sisters being escorted away by the knights.

Then suddenly one of the men grabbed Kathleen and shoved a potato sack over her head. "Kathleen! They've got Kathleen!" Courtney screamed. But it was too late. They couldn't stop. The man smacked Kathleen in the head, and she fell into his arms. He lifted her up and Courtney watched as her little sister was carried off. The fight continued and Courtney was dragged away by her husband. "Kathleen no!" Genevieve wanted to run to go safe her sister, since Edaline and Fallon took their father too his room. But when she was ready to rescue her they were going to hit her with the sword. Until she heard a noise, it sounded as two swords clan, just then she saw Derek and was grateful that he showed up on time when she needed him. Derek fought bravely and won since the guards that took Kathleen said "we came what we wanted let's get out of here" and they left. Derek rushed to Genevieve and hugged her "are you all right Genevieve?" "Yes, I am thanks to you, thank you Derek." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime, now let's go check on your father." With that they both rushed to go check on the king


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Genevieve

Courtney went with Prince Levi.

Kathleen has been kidnapped.

Each thought made the bile rise in her throat. The castle's knights had arrived on the scene, and they had fought the attacking army away. Unfortunately, they couldn't prevent all casualties. The dungeons were full now, though. The wards were full too. Genevieve sat on a white bed silently as the doctor dabbed at some of the bruises on her body with medicine. It stung, a bit but wasn't compared to the worry she was feeling for her father and sisters. "All right your majesty, the bruises don't look so bad, but I suggest that you rest for two days." She nodded weakly, wanting to know about her father, "thank you doctor, how's the king?" Asked Derek. "Thanks to your Intelligence and quick act you managed to save the king, fortunately the king will have to take an antibiotic. But most importantly rest, that poisoning was too close, he's in a bad shape but with the medicine and rest he'll be all right." "Doctor how long will he have to stay in bed?" Asked Genevieve at last making words come out of her mouth. "Well I can't say for sure how long it would take for him to completely be healthy again, but I say about a month, at least two but it will all depend. I will come to check on him every week and call if anything happens." "Thanks doctor." "A pleasure to be a service your highnesses." Derek followed the doctor to escort him, leaving Genevieve in their room. She hoped that Courtney was safe after all, she escaped with Prince Levi. He'd protect her. As for Kathleen, they send out troops to start looking for the princess, she was eight years old they couldn't hurt her, or would they? Their kingdom had been attacked, and Genevieve had a duty to the people more than her own family. And perhaps the worst part of it all (depending on how you looked at it) Derek was technically king of Glidonia at least until the king recovered. But he also hadn't completed his training, the kingdom was a mess, and they had a new enemy, and Genevieve was queen. She heard a knock at her door, "come in" it was her sisters Edaline, Fallon, Hadley and Isla, Janessa, and Lacey. "Where's papa?" Asked Lacey "he's resting right now and will have to if he's to get better" said Genevieve "is someone looking for Kathleen and see if Courtney is ok?" Asked Hadley. "Yes" said both Edaline and Fallon. "Kathleen will come soon and we'll hear about Courtney soon too." Said Edaline.

She didn't know that for sure. It's not like they'd been gone very long either. It had only been hours since the attack, but it felt like an eternity. Genevieve ached inside. Edaline was older than her, and she was pushing down her own grief to comfort their sisters. She should have been queen, not Genevieve. No one made any mention that she was the new queen, but she felt like they were already judging her. What if her decisions as queen cost her more? Like her sisters? Derek wasn't ready to rule. She wasn't ready to rule. Now what? She wanted to cry, but she knew the twins and triplets (minus one) were watching her. She knew someone was going to write to her sisters and tell them all that had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One of the knights assured them they'd place guards around their rooms. Genevieve wished all her sisters shared a big room again, just like the old days. She wished everything was like the old days. The sisters were led out of the ward and escorted back to their rooms. Once Derek came back, Genevieve rushed to him and threw her arms around him. He caught her, and finally she let it all out and sobbed into his shoulder. He said nothing, but his embrace and kisses were enough to show her he cared.

Princess Courtney

Prince Levi handed her a cup of something hot. She clutched it in her hands, shivering as the tears fell freely down her face. "Drink, my love," he said. "I'm not thirsty," she choked. "It will help to calm your nerves. It's tea from Thraas. My mother used to give it to us after we'd had a nightmare," Levi said kindly. "Please drink it. For me." She finally gave in and tipped the cup into her mouth. The carriage bounced as they sped away from her home and towards the kingdom of Thraas. She still couldn't believe what had happened. When the attackers had entered, Prince Levi had wasted no time in grabbing her and getting her safely to the carriage outside. He insisted that her sisters were all right and that Courtney would be targeted as the new queen of Thraas. When they reached his country, they'd send backup to Glidonia. Of course, they wouldn't arrive in Thraas for another two weeks. By then more attacks could occur. The tea certainly did help to calm her nerves, though. It was strangely satisfying and blurred her memories. "What's in this drink?" She asked. "Very special herbs," Levi answered. "Drink more. It will help." This stuff was for nightmares, but this nightmare she'd never be able to wake up from. She was just glad she had her husband with her.

Princess Genevieve

It had been four days since the attack they had, and her father is still resting in his room trying to regain strength again. Her father didn't think he was going to get any better since they also took one of his daughters. He decided to crown Derek now to cover for him till he got better, but she knew there wasn't much time for him. That's why every minute she got to spend time with him was a blessing, and hoped they hurry to find Kathleen. Since then, everything edible was to be prepared in front of the knights. Then the one preparing the food would be forced to sample it. No one would want to poison themselves. Everybody was extremely cautious. Also, the kingdom was in mourning. All the banners had been changed to black. As a symbol of the kingdoms weakness, they needed more soldiers if they were going to win this war that's coming upon them. Sure enough, the coronation did come, and she and Derek were placed in front their subjects, both in purple with high necked collars. Derek held the scepter, and she held the globe, and the crowns were placed upon their heads.

"Presenting King Derek and Queen Genevieve of Glidonia! May they reign with wisdom! May they reign with the support of their people! May they reign with protection! Long may they reign!" A man announced. "Long may they reign!" The whole room echoed and lowered to their knees. Genevieve flushed at the sight. Genevieve felt her knees go weak. She felt like she was going to collapse. She never envisioned herself as queen growing up. And yet here she stood. When the people rose, they cheered and applauded, but still wondering why the king passed the throne to its next rulers. But we're happy that the king was still alive, and would help the new rulers by guiding them to success.

King Willard

He stiffened upon reading it. The late King Laurent's idiot son had done what he set out to do. Lucky thing the next ruler to be king of Glidonia was there, and acted fast and saved the king. Glidonia was weak, and Levi was now king of Thraas. He should have given the boy more credit. Anyone who was willing to kill his own father and his father in law had ambition. He stiffened upon reading it. The late King Laurent's idiot son had actually done what he set out to do. King Randolph was gone, Glidonia was weak, and Levi was now king of Thraas. He should have given the boy more credit. Anyone who was willing to kill his own father and his father in law had ambition. At the same time, though, King Willard knew he needed to be cautious around him. He'd use him like a beast in combat take advantage of him, but be very, very careful too. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," King Willard said in his deep voice. The door opened and there stood the captain of his knights. The armor he wore made him look like he'd never seen battle, but this wasn't true. The captain was just a very good fighter. "Your majesty," said the captain. "Captain Robespierre," King Willard acknowledged. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He then tossed the letter in front of him. "Have you read this? It won't take long, and I think you'll be amused by the contents." Captain Robespierre picked up the letter and read it. He smiled at the end. "Someone should have warned us better of the son in law of the King, and next ruler. " he said, snickering. "So, they should have. But Derek isn't an idiot, even if he is completely inexperienced. We must keep that in mind," said the King. "The people still mourn, though." King Willard's face twisted. "Yes, and her sisters have been scattered." He fingered the letter and grinned at the wall. "Send the men out for an attack. Barricade Glidonia's castle. Tell King Derek that if he doesn't surrender to us, that you will kill one of the Queen's sisters until he agrees to our terms. I want Glidonia for myself. It's time I got back what was rightfully mine." Captain Robespierre bowed his head and said, "yes, sire." Then he offered a bow and left the room, shutting the door behind him. The candle had nearly gone out. King Willard's face twisted into horrible sneer. Glidonia would be his by the end of winter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Princess Courtney

"Court, we're here," Levi said suddenly, shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and stared up into the face of her husband. Levi smiled at her, and she felt her heart lift. He was so handsome. She was grateful she had him. Since they left the wedding, things hadn't been easy for her. Her father's death still left a hole in her heart, and she wasn't sure if it would ever heal. "Where?" She asked. Levi kissed her forehead. "We're in Thraas," he said. Her eyes filled with tears. "Will you send protection to Glidonia? My sisters will need it," she said. "Yes, of course I will. Anything for my queen," Levi answered. "Come. There are guards waiting for us. They will protect us until we are safely in the castle." The guards surrounded them as they left their carriage. Levi took Courtney by the hand and guided her. Her knees were weak, but he made sure she wouldn't fall. "You'll be able to sleep in a real bed again," he told her. "You've been so restless. Anything you need, it will be provided for you." "Thank you," she said and leaned against him. Their party walked up the front steps to the Thraas castle. When they got inside, the guards spread out and Courtney was able to see the magnificent castle. It was different from her home, but she felt safe there. A sense of relief washed over her. "Levi!" Someone cried. Courtney lifted her head and saw a blonde man running toward them. He threw his arms around Levi and hugged him. Courtney was able to tell immediately who he was, even though she'd never seen him before. "Brother," Levi said. "It's been so long," the brother said. "I was worried about you. After the news of King Randolph's death. Our father died not long before that. Someone out there has it in for kings. You'll have to be careful."

"Yes, I will, won't I?" Levi said. He motioned at Courtney. "This is my wife, Queen Courtney. Courtney, this is my younger brother, Tobias. He's two years younger than me." Courtney curtsied before him. "It's a pleasure," she said. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father," Tobias said. "And I'm sorry about what happened to yours," she said, her heart twisting. Tobias shared Levi's hair, and though he certainly wasn't ugly, he wasn't attractive either. His nose was larger than average and he was skinny. His eyes were high on his head and he tended to squint. A few freckles dotted his face. "Guards!" Levi shouted. "Take my wife to the baths! Make sure she has everything she needs! Then bring her to the throne room so we can discuss our next plan of action!" The guards obeyed orders and escorted Courtney out.

Prince Tobias

Prince Tobias felt so much love and adoration when he stared at his brother. It hadn't been easy since his father died. Everyone went into a panic since the new king, or Levi, was away, and that meant much responsibility from Tobias. Now that Levi was back, their country was sure to be all right. "Your wife is very beautiful," Tobias commented. "Yes, she is," Levi said. "Guards, leave us. Walk with me, Toby." He put an arm around Tobias's shoulder and they began walking away from the group of guards. "Do you know who killed our father?" Levi asked Tobias. He shook his head. "No one knows. It was poison, though. Maybe the person that killed our father killed King Randolph…" "Well I don't know who killed King Randolph, but I was able to find out who killed our father," Levi said. "Who?" Tobias's voice shook.

"Well the order was sent out by Prince, or excuse me, King Derek of Glidonia," Levi answered. When Tobias's eyes widened, Levi went on. "I was shocked too, of course, but I found the order tucked away. Derek promised gold to the assassin. I don't know where the man who did it is now, but I assume he's on his way to Glidonia to pick up his reward. Now Derek is king." "By what ill will do he bear for our father?" Tobias asked. "Don't ask me to tell you how sick people think. They like pain. He probably did it for some sort of political gain, but I don't know what. We must exact revenge, though. I can't idly sit by and let justice not work," Levi said. "Why didn't you say anything?" Tobias asked. "Because I was a foreigner. The people wouldn't trust me in Glidonia," Levi answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yet you still married into that family?" "As far as I'm concerned, the family didn't know about it, but Derek did…and his wife probably knew too. I think they felt threatened by us. Chances where they were happy about me marrying Courtney so they could have one of their own in our family. Courtney won't be able to do anything though…" "How do you know?" "She's too weak. She won't be a threat. King Derek and Queen Genevieve may even be more willing to admit to their treachery if we have their sister." Tobias stopped and stared in horror at his brother. "You're planning on using her as a ransom? She's innocent! You can't do that, even if her family –" he began. "Silence! I am your king now! You will not question my ways. Just because Courtney will be a ransom, doesn't mean I will hurt her. She is my wife after all, and I am very aware that she is innocent. You don't need to fear for her, brother. You should fear for our country," Levi said coldly. Tobias nodded, his throat constricted with emotions. He wasn't sure what to feel. Hate? Sadness? Pity for Queen Courtney since her family were murderers? At least Levi was back to make things better… "I'll announce the truth to the public in the throne room. I trust you'll be there," Levi said. "Of course," Tobias said. "I will always support you. I am your brother." "Good," Levi said and walked away.

Queen Courtney

The servants were kind to Courtney and she was allowed time to relax in the bath. When she finished, she changed her dress into a queenlier one and was escorted to the throne room just as her husband had commanded. Upon entering, she saw Levi in his new throne and a smaller seat beside him. She walked up and sat down beside him. The throne room was huge and circular, held up by expertly carved pillars. Several people shuffled in, and Courtney spotted Tobias off to the side. When they looked at one another, he turned away and glared at something. Why was he so angry? He had been kind before.

When things settled down and the room was full, King Levi stood up and addressed the room. Courtney smiled at them, and she felt at peace. He would make the announcement to send help to Glidonia… "My people! It's good to be back! I regret all that has happened since I left you! I'm sorry for your pain!" He said loudly. "I know you are all heartbroken over my father's sudden death! As am I! I want vengeance for him! I want the person who ordered my father's death to be brought to justice!" Courtney felt strange as the people in the room burst into cheers. Tobias crossed his arms and turned to glare straight at Courtney. She wanted to sink in her seat. "I know who killed my father! Do you want revenge?" He asked. There was a loud noise of approval. Then Levi reached up and wiped away a tear. "My dear wife has suffered much," he said. "She too had to watch her father die. I don't know who murdered King Randolph, but I do know who murdered my father… My poor wife had to be born into a family of murderers." Courtney sat straight up. "What?" She whispered. "It is with regret that I announce the betrayal of Glidonia! Not King Randolph! I speak of King Derek and Queen Genevieve, the new rulers of Glidonia! King Derek sent the order to have my father assassinated! The man who sits on Glidonia's throne is a murderer and must answer for his crimes!" Levi screamed. Everyone gasped, and Courtney got to her feet. She moved forward and grabbed Levi's arm. "Levi, that's impossible!" She cried. He shoved her away from him. A few guards came behind her and grabbed her arms. The people began roaring. "For this crime, my first order as king will be to wage war against Glidonia!" Levi cried. "We won't rest until King Derek's and Queen Genevieve's heads are on spikes!"

Those in the throne room began stomping their feet. The sound was thunderous. Courtney screamed out, but her cry was lost in the noise. Levi turned his back on the people and stomped over to the guards holding Courtney. "Come, wife," he said and took her by the arm. "Levi!" Courtney gasped. "You've made a mistake! Derek couldn't kill –" "A queen never questions her king!" Levi snapped. He dragged her away and out the throne room. He no longer handled her gently. Courtney winced from the pain. He pushed her up some flights of stairs and pushed her inside what she presumed to be their bedroom. "Levi, please! You can't wage war against Glidonia! You know that Derek is innocent!" Courtney gasped. Levi slammed the door shut and suddenly pushed Courtney against the wall. "You are a stupid girl, aren't you?" He snarled. Courtney felt her heart go numb. "What are you talking about?" She asked, tears springing to her eyes. "Of course, Derek didn't kill my father! He's not smart enough! He's too naïve!" Levi snapped. "Then why did you tell everyone that he…?" Courtney asked.

Levi burst into a fit of giggles. "Because it wouldn't do very good to tell them that I was the one that killed my father now, would it?" He laughed. "You killed your father?" Courtney's voice was distant. "And I killed yours," Levi said, grinning at her. "Your sisters will fight for Derek and Genevieve, and they will die as they will. Then with your help, I will not only rule over Thraas, but I will sit upon the throne of Glidonia as well…" Courtney looked horrified, but then her face grew hard. Without thinking, she smacked him across the face. In retaliation, he spat in her face. Then he grabbed her by the hands and made sure she couldn't move. "You traitor! How could you?" Courtney gasped. "When I tell the people what you really are, you'll be hung!" "I would be, but who's going to tell them?" Levi grinned. "I will!" She announced. "You're my wife! You will do everything I tell you to," he said. "I don't care if I'm your wife or not! I will tell them the truth! I can't let my country be invaded! Countless lives will be lost for your sick ambition!" Courtney cried. Levi let her go, and she caught her breath. She glared at him and made her way to the door. "Oh, before you go…" came Levi's voice behind her. "I thought you just might want to know that if you say a word…" She froze. "…I will be forced to kill poor Kathleen." She couldn't move, and Levi came to her side and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night," he said and opened the door. She heard the lock click.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Princess Kathleen

When the bag was ripped from Kathleen's head, she darted forward to escape, but she was shoved backwards. She landed on her bottom with a thud on a hard floor with lots of straw. Her eye sight still hadn't returned yet, and she wondered for a moment if she was brought to a barn. She sniffed the air but smelled no animals. It stunk, though. "Where are my sisters?" She cried defiantly. She wanted to be strong like Janessa or Genevieve, but she found she was shaking. She didn't like the dark.

"Silence!" A harsh voice cut her off. "Learn to hold that tongue or there'll be punishment." Her throat burned, and she heard a door slam. She rubbed her eyes and when her vision cleared, she still couldn't make out much. She was someplace dark and damp. It was nothing like the bright and clean castle she was used to. Who had stolen her? Who had killed her father? When she remembered the wedding, she felt like throwing up. Getting to her feet, Kathleen ran toward the prison's door. She slammed her small body against it, but it wouldn't budge. The door had a small barred window in it. She got up on her toes to be able to see outside of it. She gasped and covered her mouth. She was in a large dungeon and there were cells all around her. A long and skinny moat ran between her cell and some of the others. Two guards were stationed outside, chatting with one another. No one noticed her. When Kathleen could no longer keep her balance on her toes, she dropped and fell again. She covered her heart and panted. Why would anyone put her inside a dungeon? She'd done nothing wrong ever in her life.

She imagined Janessa's and Lacey's faces back at the castle. Then she thought of her other sisters, and finally she remembered her father's smiling face. He'd never smile at her again. She recalled the way he coughed and the way he had fallen at the table. She remembered Edaline announcing that it had been poison their beloved father took. Reliving all these moments and staring around her new home, a dark prison cell, made her lose it. Though her stomach was nearly empty, she still managed throw up all over the place. A pounding sounded on the door. Kathleen opened her eyes but didn't move. She couldn't open the door. She waited but didn't care what happened. She seriously doubted that someone was there to help her. No one in her family had any idea where she had gone. She heard the door open, and she lifted her head from her knees to see who it was. A man entered and tossed a plate of mush at her feet. It looked disgusting, but she'd only been able to nibble on small things during her journey. The man, clearly a guard, was bearded and had thick black eyebrows. Kathleen expected him to leave but all he did was stare at her. "You don't have to stay," Kathleen said bravely. "I understand that's my supper." "Will you eat it?" He asked her. His voice was gruff and she recognized it as the man's who had thrown her inside the dungeon.

"When I'm hungry," she said. "You must be starving," he said coldly. Then he closed in on her, and she crawled backwards until she hit the wall. He was so foul-looking, so frightening. "Eat the food. You're not to die in here." "Who took me?" She asked, her heart hammering. "Eat the food," the man growled, ignoring her question. "Listen up, girl. If there's anything you need that I can get you without losing my head, you come call out for me. The other guards won't give you the time of the day." "Then release me!" Kathleen gasped. "I said anything I could provide without losing my head!" He snarled. "Don't be stupid, girl. Play by all the rules, and you just might make it home to your family." "How will you help me?" Kathleen asked. "What can do for you me?" "For now, I'll force you to eat to at least keep you alive," he answered. He stabbed a spoon inside the mush and scooped it up. He pushed it in front of her face. "Wait! What are you doing?" Kathleen cried.

He didn't answer, and she sputtered when the so-called food was pushed between her lips and she forcefully swallowed it. She nearly lost it again and threw up, but the guard covered her mouth his hand, making her fully take it in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The taste was awful, and she felt tears sting her eyes. When the second spoonful was pushed into her face, she grabbed a hold of the man's hand and attempted to shove his hand away. "Stop it!" She screamed. "I'll eat the food! Just let me do it at my own pace!" "How do I know you'll eat it?" He asked. "Come back within the hour and the plate will be clean," she said. "I promise." "Promises are broken every day, every moment," he said. She straightened up. "I swear to you on my honor as Princess Kathleen, daughter of King Randolph, of Glidonia!" The guard paused and considered her words for a moment. Then he straightened up and dropped the spoon inside her mush. He said nothing more to her, and he left the cell, shutting, and bolting the door behind him. Kathleen didn't eat the mush right away. She was remembering everything the guard had told her. Why was he so concerned with making sure she didn't die? She looked down at the food and plugged her nose. She had promised him, though. It wasn't just any promise either. She had promised him by her birthright. Her father had always taught her that an oath must be honored. Keeping her nose plugged with one hand, she scooped up some of the mush and put it inside her mouth.

Lady Reed

Princess Ashlyn desperately rocked the screaming baby in her arms, but nothing was working. Her son just wailed and wailed and wailed.

"Aiden! Please!" Ashlyn moaned. He still would not quit his cries, so she brought her face close to his ear and began shushing him. The sound of his mother's voice was something the child recognized, and he calmed down and just stared up at her. She sighed and noticed like she always did that he had his father's brown eyes. "Thank goodness," she whispered to herself and kissed his forehead. She had left her daughter, Lucille, in the nursery, but she didn't want to have a maid raise her son…at least for the first year. She'd been the same way with Lucille. She remembered how her mother had been and strived to be the same kind of mother to her children. Ashlyn had not gone back home since her wedding. She communicated with her family through letters, and she did miss them, but she was also very content living with Lord Atticus Reed. Since marrying him, her title as princess lost all power, and she was mostly referred to as Lady Reed, but everyone knew she was King Randolph's eldest daughter. She was still treated with respect. She couldn't have been happier with any other man than Atticus. When they'd first met, she thought he was stuffy, but after getting to know him, she learned he was a fine man. He came to Glidonia and courted her for a few months before they were married and went to the countryside. He treated her with nothing but respect, and after a year of marriage they welcomed their first child, Lucille, and nearly two years later, she gave birth to Aiden. Motherhood suited Ashlyn well. Ashlyn lowered Aiden, preparing to feed him, but the door opened. When she saw, it was just her husband, she proceeded to feed Aiden.

"How are you?" She asked him conversationally. "You should have seen your son earlier. I couldn't get him to calm down." "I…" Atticus began. "I… I don't know what to say, Ash." Lord Atticus Reed was a tall man with a square jaw and a plain face. His hair was thick and brown, and he sported large sideburns. There was a warmth in his eyes, though, that made Ashlyn constantly fall in love with him. "Why the long face?" Ashlyn asked her husband. "You look like you just saw a rabbit hit by a carriage." She chuckled a bit, remembering when a hare had in fact been hit by a carriage. Atticus had lost it and insisted on nursing it back to health. When the rabbit was better, they gave it to their daughter as a gift. "Ashlyn… This is serious," Atticus said slowly. "I just received a letter from the Queen of Glidonia." "Queen?" Ashlyn repeated, puzzled. "I don't understand. Genevieve is not queen yet –" He handed over a scroll, and she fumbled a bit to take it and unroll it with one hand. Atticus went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes scanned the parchment, and a horrible moan ripped from her throat. She dropped the letter. "My father!" She cried. "But how can this be? Who would do this?"

"I don't know who did it. No one knows, but your country is in danger," Atticus answered. "We must send aid to your sister to help her prepare for any possible threats –" He stopped when he realized his wife was in tears. He crushed in into a hug, and she wept in his arms. It was a while before Ashlyn could compose herself. At first, she didn't want to see Lucille, but in the evening when Lucille came to her and presented some flowers she'd ripped out of the courtyard.

Ashlyn felt her heart melt and swept her daughter into an embrace. The Reed family ate together that night, Atticus making all the servants leave them. Ashlyn wasn't very hungry, but she knew she needed to eat…at least to be able to feed Aiden. "My sister and her husband are now queen and king of a nation they weren't prepared to rule," Ashlyn said. "Derek wasn't finished with his training. They could be in danger." "Ash, please, this isn't the time," Atticus said, peering over at Lucille who was playing with her food. He reached over and helped her to mash up her potato. "Our daughter can hear you." "I can't let her lose her aunt and uncle either. We need to send help, just as you said. I've cried, and now I must act." "You only just learned today!" Atticus said loudly. Lucille looked up from her food. "And how long did it take for that letter to arrive? It could have been a month, and Genevieve is back at Glidonia and in trouble. Then there's Kathleen, who was taken hostage –we have no idea if she's still alive! I can't just sit here!" Ashlyn said. "I want to go to Glidonia. My sister needs me."

"We can't just go to Glidonia," Atticus reasoned. "It's too dangerous. If someone really is threatening your country, they may be expecting you and your sisters to come running to Glidonia. For now, we will send some of my men, and we will wait for word from the King and Queen. It's the smartest plan." She wished she could argue, but she knew he was right. She'd never understood things such as threats before. She remembered when Duchess Rowena came to live with them and tried to usurp the throne. It seemed so long ago and like such a small threat. Her father had been poisoned that time too… But he had made it thanks to the magic, she thought tightly. The conversation about Glidonia's future halted, and Ashlyn lovingly spoke to Lucille. Lucille didn't speak much, though Ashlyn knew she knew how. She was a shy child and liked to show her affections through gestures, such as painting pictures and giving homemade gifts. Later when Lucille and Aiden were both asleep, Ashlyn cuddled against her husband, and he kissed her cheek. She liked to believe she didn't need to mourn, but she couldn't help herself. She cried all over again, but luckily for her, Atticus was there to hold her throughout the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve had just come from her father's room, she went to go visit him and see what the doctor had to say how he's doing. Later Genevieve poured over the letters and documents on the desk in front of her. Derek was at a meeting, but the council had said that it was no place for a woman. Derek had tried to fight for Genevieve to be there, but Genevieve insisted it was all right. She expected him to tell her everything. She also told him she'd take the opportunity to sort through all the paperwork since her father's passing. As she looked through them, she thought about what her sisters would do when they received the news of their father. On top of that, she hadn't heard a word about Kathleen's whereabouts, and she lost a lot of sleep over it. Speaking of sleep, she and Derek hadn't had a restful night since Courtney's wedding. At least Courtney was safe, though. Levi was a good match for her. Genevieve heard a knock at the door and rose to answer it. A maid handed her a letter, and Genevieve took it from her. She looked down and saw that it was addressed to Derek, but when she saw that it was from Thraas, she tore it open.

To His Majesty King Derek of Glidonia, you are requested to appear before the Realms' juries to decide your sentence for the murder of King Laurent of Thraas and the possible murder of King Randolph of Glidonia. You are requested to step down from your claim to the throne. If you run, the courts will hunt you down and kill you. Your trial date will be written below the page. King Levi of Thraas Genevieve's hands shook, and she saw the small date written below. The letter had been written in the lettering of a scribe, but below King Levi's signature was a note she believed was written by the King himself. Tell your wife that her sister is doing fine. Refuse to meet my demands, and she will bleed.

At that Genevieve dropped the letter entirely. She doubled over and clutched her chest. The door swung open, and Derek entered. He rushed to Genevieve's side and helped her into a chair. "What is going on?" He asked. "Genevieve! Talk to me!" She hastily pointed at the letter. Derek picked it up and read it. "Genevieve, I swear I would never try to kill your father or King Laurent! never!" Derek said desperately. "You have to believe me!" "I know!" Genevieve gasped. "I know you would never do anything! But you are accused of murdering a king, Derek! Courtney could be in danger too! I thought King Levi was kind, that he'd treat her with respect, but now, oh no I was right I should have never let this happen. We cannot tell my father about this yet, he's in critical conditions right now his heart would not take this news well. "We don't know if he wrote that last part," Derek said, shaking. "I will attend the trial. I will give my testimony, and they won't be able to name me guilty. Oh goodness…How did this happen? Who knows about this?" "I don't know," Genevieve said miserably. "But this is bad. This is very bad. If you leave for a trial, that will leave Glidonia open. My father's killer could be at the castle now, and try to kill him again or harm one of my other sister. If we are to leave here... Oh no!" We cannot tell my father about this, He's in a critical situation and his heart would not take it." "We don't know if he wrote that last part," Derek said, shaking. "I will attend the trial. I will give my testimony, and they won't be able to name me guilty. Oh goodness…How did this happen? Who knows about this?" "I don't know," Genevieve said miserably. "But this is bad. This is very bad. If you leave for a trial, that will leave Glidonia open. My father's killer could be at the castle now, and try to kill him again or even hurt one of my sisters. If we are to leave here…"

"We won't go anywhere until we receive an official notice from the courts," Derek said boldly. "I don't know who put these ideas into King Levi's head, but we must get them out. This can't be the work of the Levi I met when he was preparing to wed your sister. He was a good man." "What are you suggesting?" Genevieve asked. "I don't know. Maybe somebody else wrote that letter in his name," Derek said. "It had the Thraas seal on it," Genevieve said. "Oh, poor Courtney. What if she's in danger? She'll bleed if we try anything! What does it mean?" "I will write to the courts at once," Derek said and sat down in another chair. He pulled a quill out and grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing vigorously while Genevieve just watched him. It was another fitful night for Glidonia's young rulers. It was made extra fitful when they were awoken early in the morning by a loud ringing in their ears. Derek rolled over, but Genevieve sat up straight. She recognized the ringing, but she'd only ever heard it once in her life. She remembered when her father showed the bells to her and her sisters. "Listen to me very closely," her father had said. "I pray you will never hear these bells again in your lifetimes, but know that when these bells ring, it means that Glidonia is in danger. Someone is attacking. Your mother had them installed."

Genevieve shook Derek violently. He sat up as well. "What is that?" He asked. "It's the bells," she said. "Someone is attacking." They jumped out of bed and threw robes on before running from their chambers. Outside men were preparing for battle. Men were placing helmets on their heads and were pouring out of the armory with swords, bows, and shields. Edaline came running toward them, also in a robe. She caught Genevieve's hands. "Who is out there?" Genevieve demanded. "They have Bulovian banners," Edaline said. "It's King Willard's men." "But why would they be attacking?" King Derek asked. "We have never harmed their nation. We have always been friendly with one another." Just then one of their guards rushed up to them. "They have already burned down some farms and are looking to storm the castle," he reported. Derek and Genevieve looked at one another. Genevieve swallowed, and then Derek said in a clear voice: "Tell the men to prepare for battle. If King Willard thinks he can just attack Glidonia, he's got another thing coming." The guard bowed before the King and Queen, and then he started shouting orders. Then some other guards approached them and spoke urgently. "Your grace," one said, nodding at Genevieve. "You are to be taken below for your own protection. Your grace, King Derek, the men will need your support on the battlements." Genevieve gaped at her husband, but he nodded. "I will be out there as soon as I can," he said.

"Derek!" Genevieve half sobbed. "I will return," he swore. "Take care of the other women. You must be a good example for them and calm them down. If I can aid even just one of their husbands' returns to the castle, I will do so. Please, Genevieve, listen to me!" She wished to argue and to pin him to the ground, but Edaline grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She watched as Derek went for the armory and wondered if she'd spend another night in her husband's arms again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

King Derek

Derek's mind was racing, and though he put on a brave face, all he wanted to do was hold Genevieve. She was so white! He'd never seen her so frightened before! He never trained for battle, other than a few spars with practice swords in the garden. He studied foreign relations first, and then he was supposed to study different kinds of weaponry. His lessons had been cut short, though. Not only did he not feel ready to be king, he knew he wasn't ready to be king. The soldiers bustled around him. They helped him into his armor. It was beautiful and must have cost a fortune. Engraved in the breastplate was the Glidonia crest. Then a sword was pushed in one hand, and a shield in the other. They were so heavy to Derek. He felt his arms droop when they were put in each hand. Then someone was yelling something, and he and the other soldiers were leaving to go outside. The Glidonia castle was protected by tall, strong, stone walls. Then there were fields, and the fields eventually turned into sand and docks. Derek was taken up to the top of the walls. It was littered in soldiers with bows and arrows. He swallowed when he saw the ships. In the fields were men staring up at them.

"Your grace," a man said, nudging Derek. "The men need your words to inspire them." Derek almost gaped. Why would they need his words? They were more seasoned warriors than he was. He remembered Genevieve telling him, though, that subjects expected their morale to be boosted by their rulers. His head spun, and he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, but he started yapping anyways. "Men of Glidonia, I am honored to find myself protecting my country with the likes of you. Fight for Glidonia and all you hold dear!" What was he saying? Why did it just sound so phony to him? He thought of Genevieve's face, and his resolve hardened. "Like many of you, I have a beloved wife waiting for my safe return. Fight for those you love! I will defend every man I can so that he may return home to his wife or his mother or his sister. I hope I see the same devotion from you. I am your comrade on the battlefield, your friend. Will you fight with me?" Derek felt stupid, like he had spouted off a bunch of nonsense. He wanted so much to tell these men how he felt, but he couldn't get the words out. He was a shoe cobbler for crying aloud! Not a king! But his words must have reached the men, because they started cheering and smashing their weapons into the ground. Derek's ears rang, and he felt a sense of adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream. He had to make it back to Genevieve. He couldn't leave her alone. Derek wondered for a moment if the Bulovian leader was telling his men to fight. What would they be fighting for? Perhaps one of them had poisoned the King! The men readied their weapons, but they couldn't hear what was going on below. And then a wave of arrows came flying at them. Instinctively, they held up their shields, and the arrows bounced off, but some of the men weren't fast enough. Derek gasped when a few men fell from the wall. More arrows came at them, and they didn't have time to fire their own. Then some thirty men below came running at the wall, holding what appeared to be a battering ram. They smashed it into the wall, and Derek had to fight to stay on his feet. The wall shook.

"Partner up!" Derek yelled. "Someone defends while someone attacks!" They obeyed his orders, and every other man held up his shield so that the other man could ready an arrow and shoot. Derek wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel when the arrows rained down on their enemies. Some of those men could have families too… Derek held his shield up and protected the man beside him, who shot at the men below. The man was a genius with the bow. Then the men slammed their battering ram once again, and more men fell from the wall. They slammed it again, and suddenly Derek saw that the gate had burst open. He was grateful that the men behind their wall knew what to do. When the men started pouring in, the Glidonia's attacked, and the battle continued. Derek's partner said to him: "Your grace, we are needed below." His throat dry, he nodded, and he and his partner ran down the wall, holding their shields up for protection.

Once on the ground, Derek found that they had more men than the Bulovians, but that didn't prevent some casualties. He worked not to step on anyone, and his arms trembled with his sword. A beefy bald man came at him. "Watch it!" The warning came just in time from his comrade. Derek put up the shield, and the man bounced back, but Derek nearly fell over from his weight. Then Derek used the side of his blade to smack the man in the head. He wobbled, and Derek's partner entered the scene and finished the man. Derek probably would have been sick, but he was forced to keep fighting. He found that he was clumsy with the sword, and his companion always had his back. On top of that, no matter what, Derek couldn't kill anyone. The fight continued, and to Derek's dismay, more Bulovians stormed through the gates. "Order the men to open the Queen's tunnels," his companion said to him as he fought off a man. The Queen's tunnels? Did he mean Genevieve's tunnels? He'd never heard of that before. But this man had saved him so many times that he trusted him.

"Open the Queen's tunnels!" Derek yelled out. He wasn't quite sure what happened next. He suddenly saw what appeared to be grass shifting and moving. It was like an earthquake was on its way. He was pulled out of the way of an oncoming attack. Then, as if by magic, the ground opened, and Derek saw inside a series of wheels working and a deep pit. Reinforcements poured out of it, climbing up ropes, and they charged down the Bulovians. Then they pushed Bulovians down inside the pit. While the Bulovians struggled to climb the ropes up, the men above cut them down so that the Bulovians were trapped. The angle of the pit was perfect too; their arrows couldn't reach them. Derek just gaped. Had the pit always been there? Did they have reinforcements the entire time? What other secrets did the castle have that he was unaware of? As he asked himself those questions, he was interrupted when he found himself engaged in combat once again. This time Derek was able to defend himself with the shield and then shove the man over the side into the pit. He landed amongst his friends, spitting, and screaming up at Derek.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Princess Edaline

Edaline kept glancing over at Genevieve. Every second she was twitching and shifting. She had tried to calm down the poor ladies, but Edaline knew Genevieve well enough to see that she was clearly fritting for her husband. On top of that, Genevieve was white as a ghost. They couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear the battle from outside. Each time a sword was heard clashing against another, Genevieve seemed to get smaller and smaller. "King Derek is fighting bravely!" Janessa said matter-of-factly. "Do you think those men out there have Kathleen?" Lacey asked quietly. She stared at Genevieve. "Somebody help sister…" Edaline wrapped a hand in Genevieve's. "Derek is fine," she told her. She wasn't sure if it was right to say something she didn't know was true. "He would never leave you alone. He knows how much you need him, and he has good allies." "What allies?" Genevieve whispered. "We thought Bulovia was our ally, and now they're attacking us. Father was almost killed at his daughter's wedding… There were no enemies at our table. What makes an ally now?"

"Glidonia," Their father Randolph said strongly. "We must trust in our own kingdom. And we can't lose hope ourselves. We may not all be together, but we are still the Twelve Princesses of Glidonia…It's just now we're expected to have a few more responsibilities…in some cases to even rule. We can't ever forget that." At last Genevieve smiled, and Edaline felt so much love for her that her heart could burst. She hugged her sister, and she felt Genevieve's tears wet her shoulder. "Edaline," Genevieve began, pulling away. "How can I help my husband? How can I help my people? I don't wish to be only a queen in name. I wish to be a queen the people can rely on, that serves her husband and her country." "And you will be." Edaline kissed her forehead. "I know you will be. Remember when you helped us and supported us three years ago, when Rowena was performing treason? I'll never forget that." Just then the door flew open, and Edaline and Genevieve jumped to their feet. Janessa and Lacey looked up. A man in armor marched toward them. He was still in his helmet, but Edaline felt no fear. She could see the Glidonia crest on the breastplate. Genevieve walked toward him, and he bowed. "My queen," he said and removed his helmet. He was a sandy haired lad. "I am here to report that the Bulovians are now retreating, and our prisons are filling with the men we captured." Genevieve's mouth dropped open, and the ladies in the room perked up. "And my husband?" Genevieve said. "The King?" "His wounds are being dressed, but he should be back with you in the evening," he answered. Edaline knew that Genevieve was silently rejoicing.

"Thank you for telling me," said Genevieve. "Your orders, your grace?" The soldier asked. Fallon waited. Genevieve never really had to give any orders in her life. It was a sign of her reign as Queen of Glidonia. She silently prayed for Genevieve, prayed that she'd have her father's compassion and her mother's wit. She could be a great ruler. "The prisoners are to receive food and clean water," Genevieve said. "My husband and I will decide what is to be done for their crimes, but for now we will treat them as ransoms in case Bulovia feels the urge to attack again. For now, though, I want them cared for." The soldier bowed his head and dismissed himself. Genevieve collapsed into a chair. "You did well," Edaline said. "You acted like a true queen." "Then why do I feel so ill?" Genevieve asked. "Your probably just exhausted and worried about everything, just stay calm Genevieve everything will be all right." "Here have some water." said Lacey "Thank you Lacey." Said Genevieve.

As the soldier, had announced to them, Derek returned to Genevieve's arms that night, and Edaline left the two love birds together. Genevieve had been exceptionally lucky, but not all the women's husbands had returned from the battle. Edaline and Fallon volunteered to help plan a funeral for them. She was determined to serve her sister, and she knew that Genevieve and Derek had a lot on their plate. When everything started to settle down, Edaline found Genevieve and Derek. "Edaline, Fallon, thank you so much for taking care of Genevieve," Derek said, smiling at her. He sported a few bandages and a small gash across his forehead, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. Derek got up and pulled out a chair for Edaline. Then Genevieve poured Fallon a cup of tea. Edaline and Fallon thanked them.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Edaline said to Derek. "We should have lost that battle. I don't know much about war, but I could see that the Bulovians had a lot of men. How did we capture so many of them?" "It was thanks to Queen Isabella," Derek answered. "She was a genius. She had traps installed in the castle's yard for exactly that purpose –capturing enemies. I hear she had even more plans. The men all knew about them, but I didn't. You should have seen it. When we were in battle, the whole ground opened. It was like an earthquake was splitting the ground. Reinforcements flooded out of the crater. Even I had no idea they were there. Then the Bulovians were pushed inside, and the ships were forced to retreat. I'm still in awe over it to be truthful." "My mother did that?" Edaline gasped. "As I said, she was a genius," Derek answered. "And it was thanks to her preparedness and wit that we won the battle. I know lives were lost, but it could have been many more."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edaline felt a sudden rush of emotions just hearing about her mother. It had been eight years since her mother's tragic passing, but she could still remember just how strong she was. More than that, though, her mother was learned in strategy. Most women didn't study that, but her mother had. The women who were able to sleep with their husbands the night after the battle had Queen Isabella to thank. Thoughts of Queen Isabella spun through Edaline's mind even after she finished her visit with the King and Queen. On her way, back to her chambers, her admiration for her late mother only grew. She wanted to be like her. She wanted to serve her country like she had. As she was walking to her room, she stopped next to her father's room, "what are you doing?" Asked Fallon "don't scare me like that, I'm going into my father's room before he comes back from being with the twins and triplets (except one). Want to come?" "Sure, why not." Edaline looked around to make sure no one could see her, and then she and Fallon slipped inside the room.

She was forced to ignore the pain in her chest as she went over to the room's large bookcase. It was suffocating in there. She saw her parents' bed and remembered when she was a little girl how if she had a nightmare, they would welcome her into her bed. Her throat became tight with emotion. After a few minutes of scanning the shelf, she found what she was looking for. She pulled down a heavy, leather bound book. Then she hid the book and ran to her room as quickly as possible. She threw the book down on her bedroom's table. The dust from it flew up, and she coughed, waving it away with her hand. No one had touched this book in years. She opened the book up, and she gasped with pleasure when a series of notes of plans fell out of it. "What's wrong?!" Asked Fallon as she saw what she found. Everything was written in the late Queen Isabella's hand. "Mother…" Edaline trailed off. "You were truly an incredible woman…" And then she began reading and studying all the battle plans and strategies that her mother had left behind in order to protect her people sister…" Edaline wrapped a hand in Genevieve's. "Derek is fine," she told her. She wasn't sure if it was right to say something she didn't know was true. "He would never leave you alone. He knows how much you need him, and he has good allies." "What allies?" Genevieve whispered. "We thought Bulovia was our ally, and now they're attacking us. Father was almost killed at his daughter's wedding… There were no enemies at our table. What makes an ally now?"

"Glidonia," Their father Randolph said strongly. "We must trust in our own kingdom. And we can't lose hope ourselves. We may not all be together, but we are still the Twelve Princesses of Glidonia…It's just now we're expected to have a few more responsibilities…in some cases to even rule. We can't ever forget that." At last Genevieve smiled, and Edaline felt so much love for her that her heart could burst. She hugged her sister, and she felt Genevieve's tears wet her shoulder. "Edaline," Genevieve began, pulling away. "How can I help my husband? How can I help my people? I don't wish to be only a queen in name. I wish to be a queen the people can rely on, that serves her husband and her country." "And you will be." Edaline kissed her forehead. "I know you will be. Remember when you helped us and supported us three years ago, when Rowena was performing treason? I'll never forget that." Just then the door flew open, and Edaline and Genevieve jumped to their feet. Janessa and Lacey looked up. A man in armor marched toward them. He was still in his helmet, but Edaline felt no fear. She could see the Glidonia crest on the breastplate. Genevieve walked toward him, and he bowed. "My queen," he said and removed his helmet. He was a sandy haired lad. "I am here to report that the Bulovians are now retreating, and our prisons are filling with the men we captured." Genevieve's mouth dropped open, and the ladies in the room perked up. "And my husband?" Genevieve said. "The King?" "His wounds are being dressed, but he should be back with you in the evening," he answered. Edaline knew that Genevieve was silently rejoicing.

"Thank you for telling me," said Genevieve. "Your orders, your grace?" The soldier asked. Fallon waited. Genevieve never really had to give any orders in her life. It was a sign of her reign as Queen of Glidonia. She silently prayed for Genevieve, prayed that she'd have her father's compassion and her mother's wit. She could be a great ruler. "The prisoners are to receive food and clean water," Genevieve said. "My husband and I will decide what is to be done for their crimes, but for now we will treat them as ransoms in case Bulovia feels the urge to attack again. For now, though, I want them cared for." The soldier bowed his head and dismissed himself. Genevieve collapsed into a chair. "You did well," Edaline said. "You acted like a true queen." "Then why do I feel so ill?" Genevieve asked. "Your probably just exhausted and worried about everything, just stay calm Genevieve everything will be all right." "Here have some water." said Lacey "Thank you Lacey." Said Genevieve.

As the soldier, had announced to them, Derek returned to Genevieve's arms that night, and Edaline left the two love birds together. Genevieve had been exceptionally lucky, but not all the women's husbands had returned from the battle. Edaline and Fallon volunteered to help plan a funeral for them. She was determined to serve her sister, and she knew that Genevieve and Derek had a lot on their plate. When everything started to settle down, Edaline found Genevieve and Derek. "Edaline, Fallon, thank you so much for taking care of Genevieve," Derek said, smiling at her. He sported a few bandages and a small gash across his forehead, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. Derek got up and pulled out a chair for Edaline. Then Genevieve poured Fallon a cup of tea. Edaline and Fallon thanked them.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Edaline said to Derek. "We should have lost that battle. I don't know much about war, but I could see that the Bulovians had a lot of men. How did we capture so many of them?" "It was thanks to Queen Isabella," Derek answered. "She was a genius. She had traps installed in the castle's yard for exactly that purpose –capturing enemies. I hear she had even more plans. The men all knew about them, but I didn't. You should have seen it. When we were in battle, the whole ground opened. It was like an earthquake was splitting the ground. Reinforcements flooded out of the crater. Even I had no idea they were there. Then the Bulovians were pushed inside, and the ships were forced to retreat. I'm still in awe over it to be truthful." "My mother did that?" Edaline gasped. "As I said, she was a genius," Derek answered. "And it was thanks to her preparedness and wit that we won the battle. I know lives were lost, but it could have been many more." Edaline felt a sudden rush of emotions just hearing about her mother. It had been eight years since her mother's tragic passing, but she could still remember just how strong she was. More than that, though, her mother was learned in strategy. Most women didn't study that, but her mother had. The women who were able to sleep with their husbands the night after the battle had Queen Isabella to thank. Thoughts of Queen Isabella spun through Edaline's mind even after she finished her visit with the King and Queen. On her way, back to her chambers, her admiration for her late mother only grew. She wanted to be like her. She wanted to serve her country like she had. As she was walking to her room, she stopped next to her father's room, "what are you doing?" Asked Fallon "don't scare me like that, I'm going into my father's room before he comes back from being with Lacey. Want to come?" "Sure, why not." Edaline looked around to make sure no one could see her, and then she and Fallon slipped inside the room.

She was forced to ignore the pain in her chest as she went over to the room's large bookcase. It was suffocating in there. She saw her parents' bed and remembered when she was a little girl how if she had a nightmare, they would welcome her into her bed. Her throat became tight with emotion. After a few minutes of scanning the shelf, she found what she was looking for. She pulled down a heavy, leather bound book. Then she hid the book and ran to her room as quickly as possible. She threw the book down on her bedroom's table. The dust from it flew up, and she coughed, waving it away with her hand. No one had touched this book in years. She opened the book up, and she gasped with pleasure when a series of notes of plans fell out of it. "What's wrong?!" Asked Fallon as she saw what she found. Everything was written in the late Queen Isabella's hand. "Mother…" Edaline trailed off. "You were truly an incredible woman…" And then she began reading and studying all the battle plans and strategies that her mother had left behind in order to protect her people.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and thank you for the reviews, the next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday. What do you think will happen to Courtney and Kathleen? Will Randolph ever find out what is happening to Courtney and Kathleen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Remember: Tobias is Levi's younger brother by two years. Levi is married to Courtney and holding her hostage as well as Kathleen. King Willard is working with Levi to overthrow Glidonia, but he seems to have his own agenda. Captain Robespierre is King Willard's right hand man.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was in her room sitting in her vanity, she was thankful that Derek had survived the battle. But was wondering if she should tell her father about Courtney, she knew it was a matter of time before her father would ask about Courtney and Kathleen. The only reason her father hasn't notice yet was because he was too busy focused on Derek and her, and little Lucey. Since Janessa and Kathleen were always hanging out together so close he always thought they were having fun, while they were hiding for protection during the battle some of them were in a different room. Just as she's brushing her hair she sees Derek coming and he puts his arms around her shoulder's, she can see a couple of his wounds in his right cheek, top of his arm too. "Hey" said Derek as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey" said Genevieve as she stood up and turned around to face him. "You gave me a scare today, but I'm so glad you're alive, because if you didn't I don't know what I would have done without you." "Hey, don't worry, I will never leave you Genevieve I'll always be here for you." Genevieve smiled then brushed her lips against her husband. Parting lips for a moment, Derek slowly started taking off her robe and removed his hands from around Genevieve's waist. As he gently lay her onto their bed, Genevieve put her hands on his neck as both gazed into each other's eyes while having nothing on to cover their bodies. Holding each other a little tighter, the kiss became more passionate. As Genevieve used her legs and wrapped them around the male's waist. Their desires for each other grew with each moment that passed.

"I love you Genevieve and I will never leave you."

"I love you too Derek."

Locking lips, the two became one with each other and made love.

Remember

Tobias is Levi's younger brother by two years. Levi is married to Courtney and holding her hostage as well as Kathleen. King Willard is working with Levi to overthrow Glidonia, but he seems to have his own agenda. Captain Robespierre is King Willard's right hand man.

Queen Courtney

It had been roughly two weeks since Courtney had arrived in Thraas. It had been a miserable two weeks, but occasionally Levi did tell her that Kathleen was alive. She'd learned very quickly that she couldn't talk back to Levi. On only the second day he had mocked her and said he'd give her Derek's and Genevieve's traitorous heads to her as a late wedding gift. She had retaliated and tried slapping him, but he'd caught her wrist before she could land a hit and had threatened to take his anger out on Kathleen. It had taken her an hour of begging and apologizing for him to back down. And then following him saying he wouldn't hurt Kathleen, he felt the urge to hold it over her head constantly. Levi knew perfectly well that she hated him, but in order to protect her sister, she took her place as Thraas's queen and sat atop the throne beside him. She said nothing, but she listened as Thraasians came and expressed their complaints and concerns to Levi. He hated listening to what he called their petty problems, but he was smart enough to know that it gained the people's trust. He would lie to them and tell them how the royal family would aid them in their problems.

After one civilian complained to them about bandits ransacking the city, Levi rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, I wondered when that would become a problem," he said loudly so that the whole room could hear. Anyone was allowed to attend these meetings, and they all clung to Levi's every word. "Not many know this, but Glidonia was always good at sneaking into other countries. It's how they became so powerful; Queen Isabella sent spies into other countries to steal their ideas and their goods. We can only assume that these aren't real bandits, but are spies from Glidonia. I will put a stop to them immediately." Courtney, who was draped in a long sleeved purple gown and had a silver crown on her head, bristled, but she worked to stay composed. She knew now what sort of a liar Levi was. He lied for his own gain, and he understood that everyone was like an instrument that could be played. With Kathleen imprisoned, she could only pray that Genevieve and Derek were prepared for Thraas's threat.

Later they dined together. She mixed her food around on her plate like she was a child trying to convince her mother she'd eaten more than she had. Levi watched her. She knew that he was staring. "Is it not to your liking?" Levi asked. If she were to speak, her voice would betray her. "Shall I call for something else?" he pressed. He was mocking her. He knew very well she didn't have a problem with the food. "I need you alive and in relatively good health." "Why do you lie to your people?" She finally asked, looking up. "You've already got them wrapped around your finger, so why lie to them?" "You can never have someone wrapped around your finger too many times. I'm merely preparing for the future, something your father never understood," he answered. The taunt about her father rang in her ears. "My father often spoke of your mother. Everyone knew that she was the real reason that Glidonia flourished. She, however, did not look ahead or prepare for the future." "Mother was always ready for anything," Courtney corrected him. "She never taught your father how to rule without her, and that led to his death," Levi said. "You poisoned him!" Courtney hissed. "She never had any sons. She knew Glidonia couldn't be ruled by women, but she never left clear instructions to dear King Randolph on who should become king of her precious country. For that a shoe cobbler is in charge, and finally…" He smirked and took a bite of food. He opened his mouth, displaying the food inside and said: "…She didn't prepare to be killed by her own daughter. Does little Princess Lacey know that she killed her mother?"

"My mother was a great woman," Courtney said. "She was prepared for whatever threat could arise, and she did not deceive her people with lies. You have sorely underestimated Glidonia." "I don't think I have," he said. "You underestimate my sisters," said Courtney. "Fool, I have not. I learned everything I could about your sisters before I came. I knew you spent your time in libraries. I knew that Fallon was in love with the idea of romance. I knew exactly where your youngest sisters went and what they did. It is you that underestimated me," he sneered. "And because of that, you are now my queen, and Kathleen rots in a dungeon. When I dispose of your sister and her husband, we will sit on the Glidonia throne." "You're insane…" She couldn't think of anything else to say. "They'll never follow you." "Glidonia loves its royal family, so I am grateful for you," Levi said. He suddenly leaned in even closer to her face. Up close, she couldn't deny he was handsome, but he was a monster. She'd never fall for him again. One hand caressed her face. "You're a beautiful woman, Courtney, but I can't let you talk back to me like that." "D-don't hurt Kathleen!" Courtney sputtered. "I don't really want Kathleen." His breath tickled her face. "I want you, Courtney. I want you to fear me, then to depend only on me, and then for you to love me as my queen…" Before his lips could brush hers, she jumped backwards, knocking her chair down. Her hand grasped for anything on the table in which to defend herself with. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the hilt of the knife she'd used earlier during supper. She held it in front of her. "Stay back!" She cried. Levi started in for her, but she brandished the knife. In one movement, he knocked the knife from her hand, causing it to fly across the room and stick itself in the wall. He captured her wrists, nails biting into her flesh. But he stopped abruptly, released her, and he started laughing. "Did you think I would hurt you?" He asked. "Do you think I'm a monster?" She still wasn't able to answer. He called out: "Tobias!"

Courtney turned to see the door open. Levi's brother, Tobias, entered and bowed his head. "Take Queen Courtney back to her room. I believe she's eaten too much," Levi ordered. Tobias didn't regard Courtney with any emotion as he wrapped his arms in hers and led her from the room. She turned back to Levi, but the door had already closed. A muscle in Tobias' jaw was twitching slightly. "Prince Tobias," Courtney began nervously. "Do you know what your brother is?" Was she crazy? If Tobias reported to Levi, she and Kathleen would both be in danger. She remembered arriving at first and how Tobias had been mild-mannered. "Did you know that your brother by law was a murderer?" Tobias asked. "Derek didn't kill your father," Courtney breathed. They'd just arrived at her room. "Levi killed your father. He's a monster; he wanted the throne. He killed yours and he killed mine." "You're in denial," Tobias said stubbornly. "Good night, highness –" She refused to let the door close, putting her foot in the way. It hit painfully, but she wouldn't budge. "Has Levi told you that he's holding my little sister, a girl of eight, hostage in his dungeons?" Courtney demanded. "Do you even know what your brother has done? He's taking advantage of this country. He manipulated me and he's manipulating you." "I think you need to sleep now, Queen," Tobias said. "Your mind is clearly not where it should be. Levi insists you're innocent and knew nothing about King Derek's plans. I will tell him that you are in need of some medicine…" "Before you tell him," Courtney began desperately, "you have to visit the dungeons. Ask for Kathleen. I don't know where he's keeping her, but search for her. If she's not there, you can tell your brother everything I told you." "Why should I do what you want?" Tobias asked. "Because…because I'm Levi's wife now, and that makes me your sister by law. I want to build a relationship with you, but I can't if there's no trust." Before she knew it, she was clasping his hands in hers, staring right at him. "Please, Tobias, I need you. I need you to help my family." "I am loyal to Thraas…" he trailed off. "Then be loyal to Thraas and help them. Levi doesn't mean just to unjustly rule Glidonia but he wants Thraas too," she said. Tobias looked like he was about to tell her off, but she stared imploringly at him. "Please, Tobias, please. Do it for your me…do it for your people."

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be posted either thursday or friday, most-likelyon friday but not sure yet I have a busy schedule today with school and tons of homework. But I promise I will continue to keep posting new chapters. What do you think Tobias will do? Will he help Courtney or be loyal to his country.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve woke up to find herself sleeping in Derek's arms, since they got married she has always enjoyed sleeping in her husband's warm arms. She looked up at him and started drawing her hand up to his face and with her fingers started brushing his hair back and forth, then going down to touch his face. Then when she stopped for a bit when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her, her hand stopped in his cheek, he then took it and kissed her arm, then her lips. "Hey" he said to her. "What time is it?" "I think it's barely eight," said Genevieve. "So around breakfast time then?" "Don't talk about food Derek you're going to get me even hungrier." Said Genevieve smiling. Derek smiled back at her and kissed her softly on the lips, "Then let's get ready to go have breakfast," said Derek kissing her once again. "Genevieve I think it time that we tell your dad about Kathleen, honey he's going to have to find out eventually." Genevieve sighs, "I've been thinking about that, and your right Derek it's time, it's better I tell him now then later or have him finding out." "It's for the best honey, come on let's get ready." Said Derek. As Genevieve was getting up she stumbled and almost fell, luckily Derek was close to her and could catch her before she could fall. "Hey you ok?" he said with a worry in his face. "I'm fine Derek," "you sure?" "yes, come on let's get ready for breakfast." "all right then." Said Derek. Genevieve put on a blue and yellow dress with elbow sleeves and red flowers on the middle edge of the dress. While Derek put a brown top black pants with matching black boots. The two made their way to the king's dormitory, but were stopped when the advisor came in search for Derek. "Good morning your majesties, king Derek you are needed for a moment in the throne room." "Go, I'll tell my father." "you sure, we can go together after I'm done?" "No, its fine go Derek," said Genevieve. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at breakfast" she nodded and quickly went to go find her father.

She reached her father's room and knocked on the door, then slowly opened it. "papa?" she said "My dear sweet Genevieve come in dear," she slowly walked in ready to talk to her father. "Papa I need to tell you something…...Kathleen…. uh…Kathleen has been kidnap the day of Courtney's wedding." "I know dear," said the king a bit sad "you what?! How?! When?! Who told you papa?!" "Calm down Genevieve, I noticed that when she didn't come to visit me whenever the doctor came to see me. I didn't tell you anything because I knew you and Derek would do the right thing." "Effectively your right papa, we have everyone in the Kingdome and all around looking for her, as for Courtney we haven't heard anything about her." She saw that her father was sad that one of his little girls was missing, and could see a tear forming and coming down from his eye and onto his right cheek.

"Oh papa, don't worry, well find her I promise you that." "I know you will Genevieve, you treat your little sisters as if they are your daughters, and you will do anything to protect them. There's no doubt that someday you'll be a great mother someday." Genevieve smiled and stared at her father. "Thanks papa, we should be heading to breakfast." "Of course, my dear," Genevieve helped her father get up from his bed and both headed to the diner to have breakfast with the rest of the family.

Princess fallon

Fallon felt hopeless she couldn't do anything to help her sisters Kathleen and Courtney, although she had her thought already. Why would prince Levi tell her that he also is or was having feelings for her? Why hasn't soldiers from his kingdom come to help us? Why hasn't Courtney contact us by letter yet? Even worse how did they know which one to kidnap, they easily could have kidnap someone else thinking it was one of them? But on the first try they got it right, unless…. "Oh no!" fallon made her way to the diner and noticed that her father with Genevieve and Derek were there, as were her sister. She decided to wait after breakfast to tell them what she discovered.

What has Fallon discovered? and what will happen when she tells Derek and Genevieve?


	20. Chapter 20

"But he shook his head, realizing that she'd spoken to him in all her wits. There was nothing wrong with the mind. What had she wanted from him? She said that she wanted him to check the dungeons and look for Princess Kathleen, but his duty said he needed to talk to Levi and tell him everything Courtney had said. she said before that he needed to check the dungeons! Why should he trust a girl he barely knew over his brother, who he had known all his life, who had always been there for him? But what would it hurt either if he looked for the girl? Levi had said Courtney was innocent, so there was no danger. He'd check for Kathleen first, and then he'd report to Levi and have him deal with his wife. It was odd for him, taking orders from a girl and ignoring his brother, but he needed to see for himself. She was wrong, of course, so why did her words leave a bitter taste in his mouth? He hurried down the stairs of the castle, down more flights of stairs, until he finally reached the entrance to the dungeons. The dungeons were generally only used for high treason prisoners or those who had committee very serious crimes. Very few had committed such crimes in Thraas for a while…except King Derek…who had sent an assassin to poison his father. He clenched his fists, knowing that if he caught either one, they'd be thrown in this dungeon. When he walked inside, he saw no one, and he was about to turn around, but just to humor Queen Courtney, he continued to a lower section of the dungeon. At last he saw a guard. The guard noticed him and bowed. "Forgive me, prince, but we weren't expecting you," the guard said. Tobias looked around. "I didn't expect to come down here either." He swallowed, not sure what to say. "I'd like to see the prisoners." "Are you sure? It's dismal down here," the guard said."I'm sure. I want to see the prisoners," Tobias said. "I order you as prince of Thraas. Show me your prisoners."The guard seemed rather uneasy.  
Are you sure?" he asked. "Show me now," Tobias said." Your highness, we don't have many prisoners being kept here. We can give you a report of who is down here if it pleases," the guard said. Tobias looked around, hating where he was. Did anyone actually deserve to live in these dark halls? His face hardened; murderers deserved it, especially murderers that had betrayed friends."Take me to all the prisoners," Tobias ordered. "I don't want to be down here anymore than I need to be. Take me now." The guard was obliged to lead Tobias down the dark corridor, deeper into the prison. It stank in there, and the mote smelled rotting. As they got deeper, Tobias was able to see a few dirty faces peeking out at him, but there wasn't many. "Has your curiosity been met?" The guard asked. "Keep walking," Tobias said. His stomach twisted nervously. He hated being down there and wanted to go back up, but he was determined to get to the end.  
And finally, they were deeper than he'd ever been before, but he spotted a small prison cell and could very clearly hear shallow breathing. His heart sank, but he said boldly "What is that?" "You're imagining things," the guard said quickly. "There's nothing here." "What is that?" Tobias shouted. He shoved the guard against the wall, and the guard coughed. "Who is in that prison cell? Tell me!" But the guard didn't need to answer. He could make out small footsteps, and he released the man when he saw, just as Courtney had said, a girl with auburn hair that couldn't be any older than eight, walking toward the bars and halt right there. Her eyes were blue, and something about her face shape reminded him of Courtney. She was filthy and her hair hung in tangles. "Princess…Kathleen…?" Tobias said. Even covered in filth, she managed a curtsy worthy of any princess. "I am Princess Kathleen of Glidonia, daughter of the late King Randolph. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "What is your name?" "Tobias," he answered, staring at her as if she wasn't real. "Who did this to you…?"  
"You're Prince Tobias?" Kathleen asked. She wasn't frightened and regarded him with a boldness that wasn't typical of a child her age, especially in her position. "You are Prince Levi's younger brother. Does that mean I am in Thraas?"She didn't even know where she was."Y-yes," Tobias said. Had Courtney spoken the truth? But did that mean that Levi had really killed their father? "Do you remember anything?" "They put a bag over my head when they snatched me," she said. "My father was poisoned, and then we were attacked, and I was snatched. I don't know anything. When they took the bag off to feed me, it was always in locations I couldn't see. Do you know my sister Courtney?" A lump was rising in his throat, but he pushed it down. "I know her. She is my queen." "Tell her I'm alright." The princess smiled sweetly, revealing a mouth that still had baby teeth in it. Tobias spun around, facing the guard. "Why is a child in here? What could she have possibly done?" "I received orders to keep her here," the guard said. "He's not usually the one here," Kathleen spoke up. "Who gave the order?" Tobias shouted.  
"em I did em." They all shifted and saw standing there none other than Levi, arms crossed and staring straight at Tobias. Kathleen seemed rather confused by his sudden appearance, but Tobias and the guard weren't as confused, though Tobias felt horribly betrayed. "I brought her down here to use as a pawn," Levi said, striding toward them. "Did my wife tell you about her? You actually listened to her, I see. You didn't come to your brother. That would make you traitorous." "What have you done, Levi?" Tobias's voice cracked. The guard bowed his head respectfully. "Why have you kidnapped a little girl? Do you want war with Glidonia?" "I'm doing what's best for our country," Tobias said. "It's something you don't understand, but yes, I do want war with Glidonia." "You captured me!" Kathleen cried indignantly. "Silence!" Levi screamed at the girl. "I told your sister if she ever went against me, I'd punish you for it, and I can see she went against me just now –" "Stop!" Tobias shouted and pushed Levi out of the way. Levi hadn't expected anything and hit the ground. "Guards!" Levi shouted. Before Tobias could react, three guards had appeared and were grabbing him by the arms, making him unable to move. Levi got up in his face.  
"I don't know what my lovely wife told you, but since you listened to her and believed her, I'm afraid that you must suffer accordingly." He sneered. "I want him locked in the dungeons. I can't have a traitorous brother strutting around the castle." The guard who'd led Tobias down to the prison began opening the cell next to Kathleen's. Just as the others were about to shove Tobias inside, Kathleen cried out "King Levi, if you imprison your brother, your people will become suspicious and demand answers!" Though she was but a child, everyone focused on her. "I don't need a child telling me how to run my kingdom," Levi said. "My sister has probably already reported my absence, and I don't know if anything links me to you, but if your brother disappears, someone might make the connection," she said. "I don't know what your plans are or why you're even doing this, but if you leave Prince Tobias here, then it's too risky. Besides…you said that my sister told him that I was down here. If Courtney already revealed that secret once, who's to say she won't do it again?" "Then what do you propose I do?" Levi snarled. "Do to him what you did to my sister," Kathleen said. "You must keep him in the picture, but hold some sort of threat over his head."  
Levi started laughing. "You're smarter than most your sisters," he said scathingly. "Much smarter than Courtney or Fallon anyway. I believe you are right. Guards, take him back up. I'll follow." Kathleen's quick thinking had saved Tobias. The guards pushed him toward the dungeon exit. Then Levi followed, and they left Kathleen alone again. The whole walk, Tobias fought back tears. His brother had betrayed them. He'd killed their father... He'd killed Courtney's father too. When they got out of the dungeons, Levi ordered for the guards to hand over Tobias and to leave them. Staring at Levi caused Tobias's throat to clog with both hatred and sorrow. His own brother had betrayed him. His own brother had betrayed their entire country. Suddenly Levi held up a hand. "Attack me and I will have guards take you away," Levi said. "Now… I admit this is partially my mistake. I never imagined that my dear wife would tell you that I was holding her sister as a prisoner."  
"That's why she never said anything. You were blackmailing her," Tobias said. "And I'll have to threaten you too, I suppose," Levi said. "I poisoned our father. It was easy, and I could poison anyone else really. So, I'll make this simple. You will not tell anyone about my plans. You will not work against me. If I get any wind of this, then I may just slip and poison someone's soup at dinner. Consider my words, brother. I would kill someone and it would be because of you." "You'd kill your own people?" Tobias growled. "A mere sacrifice," Levi said. "But would you kill your own people? Because if you work against me, little brother, then that's exactly what will happen, and it will be on your conscious." There was nothing that Tobias could do. He gritted his teeth, knowing that Levi had the upper hand. "You're a monster," Tobias said. "Yes, you and Courtney have more in common than I originally thought," Levi said. He smiled cruelly and walked off, leaving behind a disgusted Tobias.

So Tobias listen to Courtney and saw that she wasn't lying with this information what do you think will happen?


	21. Chapter 21

"King Willard listened with his cheek resting on one hand as Captain Robespierre reported to him all that had happened with their attacks on Glidonia. He told him that Levi had full support from the Thraasians, that King Derek and Queen Genevieve were facing a trial for murder, and that his forces had been defeated when the Glidonians displayed tactics never before seen. King Willard had to chuckle. Queen Isabella. Now that was a fine woman. It was a shame she went in the way she did. "It seems that King Levi also left his own note for King Derek," Robespierre said. "He threatened them with Genevieve's sister –" At that, King Willard lifted his face from his hand. "That fool!" he hissed. "Now Glidonia knows that Levi is behind this! What was he thinking? I told him to be quiet about this!" "We have no way of knowing, sire," Robespierre said, eying King Willard nervously. "The King shot up. "He could have ruined our plans entirely! Glidonia won't go down with brute force alone. We have to bleed them out. First we would attack, then the other countries at the council would attack, finally Thraas would attack, and then we would come in and finish them off! Now we've lost the element of surprise! Stupid boy!" King Willard slammed his fists on the table, causing everything to rattle dangerously. "What do you plan to do?" Robespierre inquired.  
"What else can I do?" King Willard looked up. "I'm going to let Levi cause as much damage as he possibly can, continue to make him as useful as possible, and then I will kill him and claim Glidonia for myself." "Since Genevieve's sisters have already wedded, if she and her husband die, the next in line for the throne would be Courtney's husband," Robespierre said. "By law, Levi would become king of both Glidonia and Thraas." "I don't plan to keep Levi or Courtney alive," Willard said. "I just suggested the marriage to make Levi believe he was getting something out of it." "Then what are you proposing?" "My son... Adriel is nine years old and hasn't been promised to wed anyone. Queen Isabella had triplets who are now only eight. He'll marry one of the triplets and in the end, he'll become king. Adriel will do everything I tell him to, so I will rule over Glidonia." "And how do you expect to get Derek to agree to this?" Robespierre asked. "I will offer it as a peace treaty," Willard said, shrugging. "They'll buy into it. After they agree to those terms, we'll simply arrange for something. Or…I'll let Levi finish off the royal family, and then I will merely worm my way in there." "Prince Adriel is only nine as you said. He's much too young to wed," Robespierre pointed out. "Oh, Glidonia won't be mine in a night. It's going to take a while. But I don't even need Adriel married to her…yet. I just need an engagement. If it's written on paper, we'll be fine." He patted Robespierre on the back. "So, enjoy the show. Let us watch as everything that Queen Isabella created crumbles and comes under our rule. Care for a drink, captain?" He offered a glass to Robespierre, who smirked, took it, and drank from it.

OK so I know this was a short chapter and for that I'm sorry, I have had a busy schedule this week, but hopefully next week wont be that busy. and my internet wont give me any trouble tomorrow or the next week as it did today took me four hours to fix it but I finally did. Anyways thank you for being patient, what do you think will happen next? Do you think Derek will agree to that? And when will Fallon actually tell Derek and Genevieve? What will Tobias do? The next chapters will be posted either Friday or Saturday.


	22. Chapter 22

Queen Delia  
Her fingers twisted together, the rock from her wedding ring glinting in the faint light. She had reread the letters she had received a thousand times. She was worried that someone try to attack her home and poisoned her father. The good thing now was that he is still alive, but for how long?  
The next letter she had received had been from Genevieve. Glidonia was under attack, and Derek was facing a trial for killing King Laurent and possibly trying to kill his own father-in-law. Genevieve had written and also said that there was a note at the end of the letter, left by the now King Levi, Courtney's husband. He threatened Courtney if Genevieve and Derek did not meet his demands. She had mulled over the information so many times she had come up with a hundred theories on who was pulling the strings and who had try to murder her father. And she came up with the same conclusion each time. Levi... he was the one who tried to kill her father, and now her sweet, gentle, older sister was being held as a hostage in his courts.

Her husband, King Edmond, entered the chamber. Edmond was older than her by a few years, but it made no difference to them. He was a good man and a fair ruler, and being gentle on the eyes didn't diminish him in any way either. On the day of their wedding, he had given her an equal place in their marriage. She would attend small council meetings. He wouldn't pass any laws without coming to her first. He had told her that his mother and father ruled as equal partners and he planned to rule the same way with his wife. "You're still reading those letters," he said, throwing off his fur lined cape. "How many times must you torture yourself?" "I know who tried to kill my father and who are enemy is." "I think we have more than one enemy," he grumbled. "Edmond, it's Levi. Levi he tried to killed my father," she said. "How else would he whisk Courtney out of the country? He came into Glidonia with the intention to marry her and to kill my father." She clenched her fists. "But I still don't know why. King Laurent and my father were close friends, and Glidonia and Thraas have always been on good terms. It makes no sense." "War often never does," Edmond said, eyes flashing. "You should write to your sister. Queen Genevieve needs to know every possible plot there is." "Queen Genevieve is too far away, and we can't be sure that the message won't be intercepted. As you said, we may have more enemies, and if Thraas can't be trusted, then no one can be," she said. She sighed, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Despite all the treachery, she smiled beside herself. She ended up going over many of her theories and ideas with Edmond, but in the end she was no closer to finding a solution to their problem. It wasn't enough to know who was behind all this. She needed to act, but how would she go about that? No matter what she did, her new country, Edmond's country would be put in danger. But that was war, wasn't it? She couldn't leave her sisters to rot, and she needed to avenge her father. She wanted justice.

Throughout the week she and her husband still came up with nothing, and she wondered if there had been any more attacks. Word traveled slowly when it was something beneficial and yet quickly when it was a dangerous secret. To help cope with the stress, she and Edmond had played croquet to pass the time and clear their heads. Delia clutching the handle of the mallet reminded her of playing croquet with Edaline, her twin sister, back at the castle while their father watched them. Their mother had taught them the proper grip, and they rarely lost a match. Edaline was her greatest rival because she was so good. She pulled her arms back and struck the ball. It went flying. "Nice shot," Edmond said, wrinkling his nose. He hit his own ball, but it wasn't as good as hers. "Why do I play this with you? Losing gets exhausting, you know." She ignored his teasing and hit the ball even further across the lawn. The game had been doing a good job at keeping the stress at bay, but it was starting to bubble up again. That night she snuggled up against her husband in their bed. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and kissed her gently. "I know what I want to do," she said suddenly. "And what's that?" He asked. "I want to visit my sister Blair. She's much closer than Glidonia, and we can combine our countries and get protection for our nation as well as my homeland," Delia said. When Edmond's eyes widened, she continued. "I can't trust a letter not to be intercepted. It will be safer than traveling all the way to Glidonia, but it's still not foolproof. Nothing is."

"Delia, you can't be serious," Edmond said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? A queen traveling across the land to meet up with another future queen? There have to be hundreds of people out there wanting to ransom you!" Her eyes flashed. "It's a risk I have to take. I won't be traveling as a queen though. I'd go in disguise, and I'd only take our most trusted advisors and ladies." "I understand you want to help your sister, but this…" he trailed off. She reached up, touching his face. "If your younger brothers were endangered, what would you do to get them back? What lengths would you go to ensure their protection?" When he didn't answer, she said. "Don't you see? I can't turn my back on them. Genevieve is my younger sister, and she's drowning in these politics. She should have never become queen so early, but there's nothing we can do about it now. And Courtney…she was supposed to marry you, remember? Perhaps if she had, she'd have never been forced to marry Levi. Perhaps our father would still be ruler, And little Kathleen is gone. No one has even heard from them. I have to protect my family." "And our country? You can't expect me to let you go alone," he said. "You'll have to. The people need you here," she said. "I promise I'll return. We can't hope to fight back until we are stronger, and the only way to do that is to make alliances. You'll rally the people here, and I'll work with Blair to rally the people there. I won't be gone long. When we're strong enough, we'll travel to Glidonia to help them." "I expect you to write me," he said. "We'll have to use aliases, and I will look over each of your companions to make sure they are suitable to accompany you. You must keep your theories a complete secret until you are looking your sister straight in the eye. Don't even trust her servants." "I'll be safe. I promise you nothing will happen to me. I will return as soon as possible," Delia swore. Edmond gathered her in his arms again and kissed her deeply.

Will Delia be able to convince her sister Blair and her husband to join allies and help their family? Or will Glidonia be doomed? the next chapter will be posted either Sunday or Monday. I also updated chapters 5, 20 and 21 since both of them had problems, if you didn't read them that good now you can.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

King Levi

King Levi was in his study, with his right-hand guard "my dear queen has gotten a bit out of control, she has told my brother things and now he's against me? I'm going to have to keep my wife quiet, and my brother locked up for now." "As you wish your highness, is that all?" "Yes Pasqual, thank you. Courtney, you and my brother are going to regret that you two went through behind my back."

Prince Tobias

I can't believe that my brother would do that to our father, especially to his wife who seemed she loved him so much he didn't care if she got hurt or not. If his brother wanted to play with fire, then he to can play his little game. He left the room and went to see his sister in law, he tried to be distant so people wouldn't see him and go tell his brother. He reached the room, first he put his ear onto the door to make sure his brother wasn't there, but he was he quickly hid and started to hear the conversation he and Courtney were having. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS, AND NOW MY OWN IS AGAINST ME," "I-I-I'm sorry." Said Courtney she sounded so frighten, of course she is If I was in her place I would be frighten too. "YOU BETTER HOPE THAT MY BROTHER WON'T TRY TO HELP YOU AT ANYTHING, BECAUSE IF I FIND OUT HE IS YOU CAN JUST KISS YOUR PERFECT LITTLE KATHLEEN GONE." NO, please don't hurt my sister she has nothing to do with this, this is something that's between you and me leave her out of this please." Said Courtney with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey but I can't do that, that's the only way I could get you to listen to me." Said Levi removing his hand from her face. "Your servant will come by soon to bring you your lunch, have a wonderful day honey." With that Levi left and Courtney burst into tears on the floor worried for her sister and family. When Tobias saw, his brother leave he could hear Courtney crying, he quickly went to her room and locked it since his brother won't be back till later most likely when he's gone, and lunch wasn't for another three hours or so. Courtney looked up to see who it was, "T-T-Tobias? What are you doing here you shouldn't even be here?!" "It's alright Courtney I come to help you and your sister, but we need to do it fast." "What can we do? Levi is in charge of everything that's going on here." "I have a plan but I need to know if you're in?" "Of course, if it will save my family especially Kathleen then yes I'm all in!" "I have a plan but we will have to wait a couple of days before actually putting the plan in action, I will take Kathleen from the dungeon. In a large bag to cover her completely, it will be around midnight, I will personally take her back to Glidonia and tell the rest to prepare for the battle were about to have. Knowing my brother, he will that will only lead you here alone, I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving you here with my brother." "I'll be ok." "No, you won't, at least he can't blackmail you anymore with your sister. It will just be you, but I know for one thing he won't hit you if you play his game too." "What?" "Courtney I need you to play his game, be the perfect bride, queen, don't let him see you suffer anymore, tell him you support him and are happy with him. That way he won't get you anymore and will stop bothering you, make him trust you gain his confidence." "Ok I'll do whatever it takes to keep my sisters safe, I'll write a letter to Genevieve can you take it for me?" "Of course, write the letter this plan will go into action tomorrow at midnight." As Tobias was preparing to leave he saw Courtney get out a piece of paper, and started to writing, he hoped this plan would work and no one would get hurt.

Princess Fallon

After breakfast was over, Fallon was going to go over and talk to Derek and Genevieve but since she saw that Derek and Genevieve were taking her father to his room. She decided to go to her room and hope that Edaline was there to talk to her while Genevieve and Derek finished with her father, she knew it was going to be a while so she went to their room.

will Tobias plan work? Will Courtney manage to trick Levi? Find out in the next chapter. The next chapter will posted either on Tuesday or Wednesday.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Queen Genevieve

"There you go papa," said Genevieve as she and Derek helped her father into his bed. "Thank you, Genevieve, you too Derek" "Your welcome Randolph." Said Derek. "We'll let you get some rest now papa," "Thanks Genevieve." As Derek and Genevieve were leaving the room little Lacey came in, she got on top of their father's bed and started to have their conversation. On some occasions, she would let Lacey be with her father, but only for a while since he had to rest. When they arrived to their room they heard a knock at their door, it was Fallon she had a letter in her hand and looked frightened too. "Fallon what is it?" "Genevieve…... a letter from king Willard came today, and I've been thinking about what you said about Levi. Your right, here read the letter." Derek took the letter and started reading it as his eyes widened to what he read. "What is it Derek?" Derek handed the letter to Genevieve his eyes were still in shock after what he just read, "I would never agree to that, it all made sense now Fallon is right. All this was a plan that Levi had planned, to get a hold of the kingdom." said Derek. Genevieve read this and was in the same condition as Derek. The only difference was that she felt like she lost her balance and felt a bit dizzy, she grabbed a hold of the arm of the chair and tightened it as she was sitting down. She tried to hide the dizziness she was feeling but Derek managed to catch that, "Genevieve are you all right?" said Derek. "Yes, I'm fine." Said Genevieve, she didn't want to make it so important, but in the other hand Fallon was also worried that her sister might have something serious. "No, you're not. This isn't the first time that happens." Said Derek with a worry look in his face, "It isn't?" said Fallon. "No, Fallon could you please go bring a doctor." "Of course, I'll be right back."

"No, I'm fine really." "It's better to be sure." Said Derek, as Fallon left to go find one. When Fallon left Derek helped Genevieve get to their bed and covered her with a blanket, "Derek I'm fine really, I know what I have" "Genevieve your starting to worry me? Your constantly feeling dizzy? And you threw up last time?" "It's not the first-time these things happen," "See?" "Derek I might have a clue of what I have, but I'm not sure." "When the doctor gets here we'll find out." They waited for the doctor to get here, then saw the door open to reveal Fallon and the doctor "your highness I didn't expect to see you today? What's the matter?" "I've been experiencing some dizziness and sick on the morning, but I think I know what I have, I'm just not sure?" "Well let's look then your highness." The doctor started to examine Genevieve, he took out his stethoscope used it to listen to her heart and gave her a quick normal checkup. "Ok, everything seems to be in normal conditions, just one more question to confirm this." Genevieve nodded. "When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

Genevieve gasped at this she had skipped her cycle this month, she was always on time like a clock, she had no more doubts anymore what she suspected was correct. "By the looks of it you are correct your highness." "What does he mean?" said both Derek and Fallon. "I'll leave you to talk with your husband your highness, I'll go check on your father and be back later to give you another exam." Genevieve nodded, and saw the doctor exit the room with Fallon behind him, as the door closed she turned around to look at Derek's beautiful blue eyes. She could see the worry in his eyes as well in his face expression, she knew he always worried about her and cared, she took a deep breath before opening her mouth to talk.

"What's wrong Genevieve? "asked Derek. "Nothing serious Derek," "What is it then?" Genevieve stared at Derek with a smile in her face, "Derek… I… I think it's finally time for someone to start calling you daddy?" said Genevieve with a smile on her face, Derek's eyes widen as his mouth did too to what Genevieve said. "What?" said Derek with a confuse expression on his face, this took his by a big surprise. "You're going to be a father," said Genevieve while laughing at the fact that Derek still couldn't believe it. "I'm going to be a father! Genevieve this is the most exciting and best news you ever gave me!" said Derek with tons of joy and happiness, he and Genevieve shared a hug, then he captured her lips and pressed them slightly against his.

Princess Fallon

Fallon was with the doctor while he examined her father, little lacey was there including Janessa, Hadley, Isla, Edaline, they all wanted to be present with what the doctor had to say about their father. "Well I am happy to say now that your highness is getting a bit better little by little, I now recommend that starting tomorrow you should get out of bed and take a walk." "That's good news," said their father. As the doctor was putting his stuff away Derek and Genevieve came in with a smile on their faces, what are they up to? "Genevieve, Derek come on in" said her father "Hey guys what's going on?" said Fallon "Were glad everyone is here we have some important news to tell everyone." Said Genevieve as she turned and smiled at Derek. "Well what's the news?" said Fallon "Well…. Soon you guys are going to be hearing and seeing small footsteps around the castle." Said Genevieve while looking at Derek and both smiling, everyone's eyes soon widen especially her fathers. "Really I'm going to be having a little grandchild running around here?!" "Yes, you are papa." Said Genevieve with a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you guys." "thanks." Said Derek "I'm going to be an aunty?" said little Lacey. "Yes, you are Lacey." Said Derek. "I'm so happy for you two how far a long are you Genevieve?" "Uh…. 4 weeks, but were still a bit nervous." Said Genevieve with a smile on her face. "you'll be fine, both of you will, I remember when your mother told me she was pregnant with our first child. I was in your same position Derek I was so nervous too, but in the end I was fine and so will you." Said Randolph "thanks Randolph." Said Derek. Fallon watched as her sister and husband were happy, and they are going to be even more with their baby on their way. She decided to let them enjoy their happiness for now, since theirs never last's long, she'll discuss with them about what to do about Levi another day.

Here's the new chapter guys, the next one will be posted either Thursday or Friday, sorry but since I've been getting a lot of work to do I rarely have free time to write. But don't worry I will continue the story and will finish it. What do you think will happen next? Will Genevieve's pregnancy get in between the battle? Will Delia ever reach her sister Blair? What will happen with Courtney? And what will Derek's next step be?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Queen Blair

She was sitting in her chair that was near her window, she looked at the outside of her window while rubbing her stomach, it was big of course she was eight months pregnant. With each day that passes she's close to having her beautiful baby, she was reading the letter that she got from her sister Genevieve. She was worried for her and Derek and of course her father, why would someone try to kill him? She was also happy to hear that Derek and Genevieve were expecting their first, they deserve a little of happiness after all that they've been through, especially since the attack in Glidonia. She knew if she was Genevieve she too would worry for her husband, still today she's like Genevieve she wouldn't know what to do if she lost her husband king Brayan.

She would like to go visit them but she knew for one thing her husband wouldn't let her go, because she was two months to her due date and the road there isn't to safe. Especially since the launch attack that Glidonia has he won't let her go for her safety, and also the baby's, she knew very well her husband loved her very much and was protective of her and didn't complain much since he was always there for her. She didn't worry much about Genevieve because she knew that she had Derek with her, and he loves her and will always protect her no matter what happens. She heard a knock at the door, she turned around to see who it was, it was one of the guards, "Your highness, your sister queen Delia is here. Shall I send her in?" "Yes, please." Delia what is she doing here? She didn't even send me a letter telling me she was coming? I hope nothing is wrong with her kingdom too?

"Oh, Delia" I said as I walked up towards her with my big tummy I wasn't in the same condition as I was eight months ago, I can't even manage the stairs since I get tired very easily. "Hi Blair, wow I can see what my brother-in-law was talking about. Blair, you really do look even beautiful with that cute tummy that you have." Said Delia as they ended their hug and then she started rubbing her tummy. "What brings you here Delia?" "Well… you see Blair, I came from my kingdom, to talk to you about our home in Glidonia. As you know it was under attack, and I can't just sit at my palace doing nothing, although Edmond said we'll send in men to help. I still feel useless, as princesses of Glidonia we should do what we can and join in alliances to help our kingdom win this battle, and help Courtney too." "Courtney? What's wrong with Courtney?!" said Blair worried for her sister, next to Ashlyn she's the second one that she would always hang around with. "Calm down Blair its not healthy for you to get all worried, especially in your condition." Said Delia

"It's her husband king Levi, he tried to kill our father at the wedding," "What? Are you sure Delia?" "Well positive, positive, no, but Genevieve send me a letter telling me that she suspected it, and if he was capable of doing that I won't doubt that he killed his own father too. Then try to frame Derek by saying that he's the one who did it, he still believes our father is dead so that can be use for us as an advantage. Genevieve also says that it's been at least a month since she heard from Courtney and Kathleen too." "Kathleen? What happened to her?!" said Blair worried. "I guess they didn't tell you everything because of your state right now, I'm sorry Blair, I should have asked Edmond if you knew about this before I started talking." Said Delia. "No, you're doing the right thing I hate it when people lie to me, even though it's for a good cause I still don't like people lying to me."

Delia signed. "On the day of the wedding, during the attack someone snapped Kathleen, Genevieve and Derek are having everybody in the kingdom looking for her. But still today we haven't heard anything from her, but I have my thought's that I wouldn't be surprised if Levi was behind that too." Said Delia. "Wow poor Genevieve and Derek they're going through a lot right now, at least they'll have some happiness soon." "What? I don't understand?" said Delia. "Didn't you hear the news yet Delia, Genevieve and Derek are expecting soon, they're going to be parents already." Said Blair. "That's wonderful," said Delia she was happy for her sister but was also sad, she and her husband have been trying for a while but still nothing. "Come on Delia I'll show you to your room, later when my husband gets back from his meetings well talk about this with him." Blair took Delia to her room and let her fresh up, when Delia entered she sat down at the desk took out a piece of paper and started writing a letter to her husband saying that she made it here unharmed. She was going to wait till king Brayan could talk, she made a promise to herself that she would help her home in Glidonia, and to make her kingdom proud.

Will Delia and Blair be able to convince king Brayan to help fight with Glidonia? Will Delia be able to make her kingdom and husband proud? As well as her home in Glidonia and ever become a mother? First I want to thank my readers for being patient, I've been packed with a lot of Homework. The next chapter will be posted either Sunday or Tuesday, I will be skipping Monday since it will be my birthday that day and will be out celebrating with friends. But don't worry I'll be back to my normal two days post after, my birthday, thanks again guys I love you all!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Queen Courtney

Courtney was sitting in her room, she tried to regain her strength from what happened a few days ago, with her husband Levi. Tobias had come twice a day to meet her and talk about the plan they were making, and would go into action tonight. So far Tobias had been right, she treated Levi much better and did what he told her to do, and smiled around him. After that Levi treated her much better and started to tell her everything even what he was planning on doing to Glidonia. She made sure to remember them whenever she would tell Genevieve and Derek in person, Levi had totally been convinced that Courtney was like him and now wanted to take over the kingdom too.

"Hello Courtney my dear, how are you today?" Said Levi while giving her a kiss on the check, as much as Courtney didn't like it she had to let him kiss her because if not he would suspect something. "I'm good dear Levi, what about you?" "I've been doing good darling just tired, also I have a meeting in about five minutes, what I hate most about that is that it will last two hours." Said Levi. "But in the end, everything will all be perfect." Said Courtney. "I should be heading that way already, I'll see you later my dear Courtney." He said and kissed her and left. Courtney felt scared of what will happen if he ever found out what she was doing, but it's for her home in Glidonia. She heard someone opening the door but didn't turn thinking it was probably Levi again and he probably forgot something, but instead it was Tobias. "Courtney, are you ready?" "Yes, I'm positive this time that everything will be fine. I've been doing what you said for a few days and now he completely trusts me, while you rescue Kathleen I'll get us a carriage, I'll just say I want to go for a ride. Since I'm doing what you told me, he lets me do more things on my own and doesn't suspect anything at all. But you'll come with us, right?"

"I don't know if I should Courtney?" "But…Tobias he'll suspect that you had something to do with it, and then he'll torture or even kill you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you've helped us so much and your still so young you have a lot to live for. Your barely 16 years old, you have a lot to live for, please Tobias come with us, my father and Derek won't reject you when you tell them everything about your brother. How you had no idea what he was doing and that he tricked you and even blackmail you, they'll believe you please I don't anything to happen to you because of me. "All right I'll go with you Courtney, just be prepared our plan goes into action now."

As time clicked there was no time to waste, every minute counts. Courtney saw Tobias leave the room and started to head right, after that the door closed and Courtney grabbed her coat and headed out to go find a carriage. She had to be careful to make sure no one saw her because if they did her plan wouldn't work. When she made it in she quickly started to look for a carriage that Tobias had told her about, they hardly use it so no one will notice its gone. She searched it but was hard to look for it, she though she looked everywhere until…. She stepped on a small square tile then a secret passage opened. She entered in a small room it was filled with a lot of pictures of the pass wars of Thraas, how they manage to win all the wars. Courtney was shocked to see this, they would win the wars basically by cheating, they would send the soldiers who would fight. But they didn't really fight, they had more men in the hideouts of the underground and would attack the other soldiers from underground and above. Now it all made sense how Thraas would always win, they didn't have a legend like most people though they just cheated. Courtney feared her family, if they did this in the pass what will stop from doing it again, "I have to find that carriage and get out of here with Tobias and Kathleen, I have to warn Derek and Genevieve." Courtney rushed out and started look for the carriage again, finally when she found it she quickly examined it make sure that no one was inside, when she turned around she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

Prince Tobias

He had to work fast and get Kathleen out, when he made it close to the dungeons he saw some guards, he had to think of something quickly to distract the guards. He remembered last time what happened he knew now that the guard won't let him in without having to consult his brother first. Then remembered that he was smaller his brother and him would always play in there without their parents knowing, because princes where allow to play there. They would always take a secret passage way, it war near the entrance of the dungeons. They had to step into one of the tiles in order to open the walls, the quickly found it stepped on it and went inside. Then another door opened he looked up to see that he was at bottom of the stairs and passed the guards that blocked the beginning of the stairs.

He quickly went to the cell where they were keeping Kathleen, he saw the little girl frightened and hugging her knees while her head was on top on her knees. "K-Kathleen?" The little girl looked up as he called her name, and got up from the floor. "Yes? Are you Tobias? How's Courtney?" "Yes, I'm Tobias, your sister is fine soon you'll be with her, but first we need to get you out of here." Tobias tried to find something to open the door, but he knew the only thing that would open the door would be the key. Then he remembered what Courtney taught him, he quickly returned with Kathleen. "Kathleen, do you have a bobby-pin that I can borrow?" Kathleen quickly put a hand in her hair and sound not one but five bobby-pins, then she gave them to Tobias. "Thanks." Tobias quickly grabbed them then started picking-up the lock it took three tries but he finally got it, he opened the door and out came princess Kathleen. "Thank you so much Tobias." She said as she embraces him in a hug. "Your welcome now let's get going your sister will be happy to see you." Tobias lead the princess to the stables where queen Courtney was supposed to meet them, when he saw her he turned to Kathleen, "look there's your sister." He watched Kathleen saw he sister and race to hug her, he saw as Courtney turned around to return the hug, she looked happy to see her sister again. Tobias sometimes wished that his brother and him where close as Courtney was with all her sisters.

"Thank you, Tobias, for bringing me my sister." Said Courtney. "Your welcome Courtney, come on we should get going, Levi's meeting could be over any minute now." "You're right, let's go" Courtney got inside the carriage with Kathleen, while Tobias put his disguise of a coachmen and started driving the carriage. "Courtney make sure you hide Kathleen well until I tell you to." "Ok, Tobias." As Tobias passed the gates that lead to their village he made sure to not make a lot of noise since everyone was asleep now. I mean it was already eight-o'clock, when he saw it was safe he told Courtney that Kathleen and she can stop hiding now. All they had now a long ride to Glidonia, even thought they were the closest to Glidonia it would still take them about four weeks to get there, they prayed that they'll be able to get there safe, with that they vanished into the woods.

sorry it took long guys, but what do you think? Will they make it there safe? What do you think Levi will do and think about his brother be-trail? The next chapter will be posted either on Thursday or Friday, thanks again and have an amazing afternoon guys!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

King Levi

I'm so tired, that meeting took too long, at least now I'll be able to go see my dear queen Courtney. I'm so happy to finally see that she's getting along here and get use to the idea of being with me. But I'm not as stupid as she thinks I am, I have a feeling that she's planning something or wants something, because there's no way that all of a sudden, she listens to me. Or even does what I tell her to, I mean come on she even agrees with everything I say, even I don't agree with everything I say or think. As Levi got to Courtney's room he decided to go in this time instead of knocking like he normally does, when he got in he was surprised he didn't see Courtney inside. "Courtney? Courtney? Where are you?" he went to go find Lucas he was one of the guards that helped him kidnap Kathleen and planned everything. "Lucas, have you seen my brother? Or Courtney?" asked Levi. "I haven't seen your brother Tobias, on the other hand your wife Courtney, I saw her heading to the stables, I can go check with you if you want your highness." Said Lucas. "Thank you." Said Levi.

They both went to the stables and started looking for Courtney, Levi then suddenly realized that one of the horses was missing. "Lucas what happened here? One of the horses is missing did someone take a horse? Did my wife tell anybody where she was going or if she was going somewhere?!" said Levi he was getting impatient not knowing where his wife was. "No, sir no one has been told anything, but I'll have search parties looking her right now." Levi suddenly realized something, he quickly raced out of the stables and headed to the dungeon. He went to where Kathleen's cell was, but when he got there all he found was an abandon cell, this got Levi furious. "LUCAS?!" he screamed. "Yes, your highness?" "WHAT HAPPEED TO KATHLEEN? NOW IT ALL MAKES SENCE, HAVE YOU FOUND MY BROTHER YET?" Said Levi, he was getting impatient. "No, your highness but we have everyone looking for them." "NO! It was my brother Tobias, he probably took my wife Courtney with him and his sister Kathleen! He helped them escape, they probably went back to Glidonia? LUCAS get the troops ready, where going to attack on Glidonia real soon."

Queen Delia

As time passed it kept getting closer and closer for Delia to talk to Blair's husband king Brayan, Delia was with her sister Blair in the studies room, where she and her husband always had business here. "How do you feel Blair you're so close to be having this little guy here?" said Delia as she's rubbing Blair's tummy. "Well first I'm actually really excited to be having a baby I can't wait for this little guy, or girl to be here soon it's all I've been thinking about for weeks." Said Blair with a smile on her face. Delia hoped that soon she and her husband would have kids, Ashlyn already did, Blair was about to have her first, even her little sister Genevieve. She and Derek have only been married for three years and they were already going to be parents, and Ashlyn with one year of marriage she got pregnant that same month. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her? Why couldn't she have children? "What are you thinking about Delia?" "Nothing important Blair." "Don't worry, Delia you'll become a mother, your day will come soon, I promise." As Delia was about say something she was cut-off by an opening door, it revealed to see king Brayan.

"Queen Delia what a surprise I didn't know you were coming, how are you?" said king Brayan as he embraces his sister-in-law for a hug. "Well to be honest I've been a good just doing the normal work, and I wanted to come see my sister since she's about to give birth any day. I decided to come and be with her until that day passes, but I also have another proposition for you but that can wait a bit more longer. How's the soon to be father?" "I'm actually nervous but also happy, I'm really glad that you came this way I feel a bit calmer to know that you're here, because now she at least has you here." "Well then I'll be sure to do my job here then," said Delia with a smirk on her face while playing with her sister's hair.

"Brayan I- I came here to talk with you and my sister too, as you too may know Glidonia is in danger, not only once but twice one by the war they had two weeks ago, the second one is king Levi." "King Levi? Isn't he your brother-in-law?" asked Brayan a bit confuse. "Yes, but only for title because he's a terrible husband and ruler, he was the one who send the attack on Glidonia I'm sure of it. I came to ask you both for a support on Glidonia, my husband and I already agreed to help but…. If you help us I know we can win the battle." Brayan stood there with a surprised look on his face. "I would love to help but I'm not sure?" "please do it for me Brayan for our baby, think of Genevieve and Derek there expecting too. Genevieve is probably almost going into her three months or done, we need to help them. If it was us in trouble I know for a fact that Genevieve and Derek would help us too, even Delia will help we will only give part of the help, please Brayan." Said Blair. "I-I all right Blair, were in Delia." Said Brayan as he hugged his wife.

Delia was so happy that she completed the mission she was send to do, all now she had to do was wait for Blair to have her baby, for now she will send a letter to her husband. "Thank you so much king Brayan and you too Blair, if you guys excuse me I must go write a letter to my husband to tell him to plan the soldiers." As Delia reached her bedroom she had a strange feeling that something was wrong back in her kingdom with her husband Edmond, she wrote a letter to her husband. Saying that king Brayan had agree to what she and her husband talked about, and wondering if everything was alright in their home.

sorry if this chapter is short guys I'll try to extent them a bit, have a anyway Why does Delia feeling that something is wrong? What will Levi do next?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Queen Courtney

It had been at least two months since Courtney left Levi's side and kingdom, she was close to Glidonia now, they had to make their traveling longer because first they had little Kathleen so they had to stop constantly. The second reason was because Levi was already looking for them everywhere, so they had to take a route to another place so they wouldn't catch them. But now they were only a few hours away, "Are we almost home Courtney?" "Yes, then you'll be able to see father, and the rest of our sisters, they'll be happy to see you again." Kathleen smiled her biggest smile ever yet and hugged Courtney, they felt the carriage moving, but then it suddenly stopped, she wondered why. "Why did we stop Tobias?" She asked as she got out of the carriage, when she opened the door she saw guards but not just any they were the guards of Glidonia.

"princess Courtney," they said as they bowed down to her. "We finally found you princess don't worry we'll save you from this criminal," They said as they were taking Tobias under arrest. "No! Don't take him, he helped me escape with Kathleen, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here." Said Courtney as the guards saw little Kathleen exist the carriage. "Princess Kathleen? Your alive and safe. Let's take them to the palace there the king and queen will decide what to do with him. At least now the princesses are and will be safe by us and the king of course." They took the carriage and drove it to the way of the palace, Courtney was happy that they finally are safe since they have guards now, and was eager to see her sisters again.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was standing looking at her window, while rubbing her belly she just finished her first trimester, and was now in her second. Even though it was just beginning her belly was now growing it was small and round but barely showing, the doctor even told her not to worry if she felt the baby. Since she was now in the second the baby would start to move more often, for now she hadn't felt the baby yet, she wondered when she would be able to feel her baby moving. Suddenly she felt someone come in and hugged her waist, she turned around knowing it could have only been one person, her husband Derek. Of course, she was right, he buried his head into her neck, "How was your meeting sweetie?" "It was long I'll tell you that, how are you feeling today honey?" "I'm all right, just a bit more tired than usual." Said Genevieve with a bit of annoyance, Derek slightly chuckled to what Genevieve said, because he knew that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. She was tired more than usual, her appetite grew with each month that passed, and her breaths were also getting bigger.

"DEREK it's not funny!" "I'm sorry Genevieve, but hey you don't need to worry I love you in the both situations that you're in. Just think in here there's life 'said Derek as he was rubbing Genevieve's small belly' a new born that we created by ourselves with all our love." "your right," said Genevieve with a smile on her face, then Derek turned her face side was and kissed her softly on the lips. Genevieve slightly gasped after feeling something, Derek felt something was wrong as Genevieve pulled apart from the kiss. "what's wrong Genevieve?" "give me your hand Derek," Derek did as Genevieve, he then had his hand on her belly, he waited a while before saying anything. As he was about to say something when he felt a small movement and a small kick inside of Genevieve, he suddenly smiled of joy and excitement.

"Was that…?" "Yes, Derek our baby just moved." "really? Wow that's amazing." Said Derek as he softly kissed Genevieve again, as they parted ways Genevieve looked at Derek and said "You know this is the first time the baby has ever moved, maybe all it needed to do was listen to the voice of her father." Derek smiled and was about to say something when he and Genevieve saw a carriage arrive. "Where we expecting company honey?" "No, not that I was aware of? Let's go see who arrived." As they reached outside they saw the carriage door open and couldn't believe their eyes, was it really that really what their eyes saw it was Courtney with Kathleen and teen boy around fifteen or sixteen years old. "Courtney…. Kathleen….is that really you two?" They nodded. Genevieve had a smile on her face and started to cry over joy, then she hugged her sisters. "I'm so happy to see you all safe." "So are we Genevieve," asked Courtney. "Derek!" said Kathleen she was so happy to see Derek before he married her sister she always had a soft spot for him, she trusts him like her father. "Well hello Kathleen where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere, I know for one thing, your father will be so happy see you again."

"What do you mean?" said Courtney confused. "Papa is alive?" asked Kathleen with a bit of hope. "Yes, he is thanks to Derek father is safe." Said Genevieve. "Really? Derek?" asked Kathleen, both Genevieve and Derek nodded their heads, "Come on I'll take you to him." Said Derek, as he took them to their father's room he wondered what Courtney will tell them later, as they arrived Genevieve opened the door. "Papa, Derek and I have a surprise for you," "Really Genevieve? What is it?" Derek and her moved aside from the door to reveal Kathleen and Courtney, she looked at their father and he smiled the biggest smile he could do. "Courtney!? Kathleen!? Your all right," both rushed to their father to embrace him, "yes, papa, were all right." Said Courtney as she was crying over joy.

Then suddenly Fallon came into the room and was surprised as her father was, "Courtney? Kathleen?" She said as she ran to hug them, when they parted ways Kathleen went to hug her father again. "My little Kathleen where have you been all this time? I've been so worried about you?" "I was with Courtney but didn't know till I saw Levi papa, it was him papa he kept me hostage in the dungeons." "it's okay my Kathleen now your safe." "Kathleen why don't you go with the rest of the girls and tell them your back, we'll have dinner in a bit." Said Genevieve "Okay, Genevieve…. Never mind I'll ask you later." Genevieve nodded and watched as little Kathleen left the room, but what was weird was that as she exited Edaline came in. Now all the adults where there ready to discuss what will happen next and to see what they will plan to do about Levi and his threat.

sorry this chapter took so long guys I've been kind of busy, but anyway here's the next chapter. What will they all discuss in their meeting? Why did Edaline came in does she have bad news? What will happen to Tobias? What will be Levi's next move? the next chapter will be posted either Thursday or Friday. Happy Valentines day to everyone too, and thank you all love you.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

King Levi

It had been a month since Courtney left, he was still in furry because his own brother betrays him and now in the eyes of everyone in his kingdom they think his wife abandon him. But to quiet that down he just said that his wife cheated on him, he acted as an innocent child, but he even knew that this won't last long, after he takes over Glidonia. But first he needed help he decided to go and pay his dear friend king Edmond a visit and see if he's willing to help him, since he married on of Courtney's sisters he'll have to think of a plan to take charge of the soldiers. "Hello dear friend how you been?" asked Levi. "Hello Levi, I've been good what about you?" "I've been great, where's your precious wife, Delia, right?" "Yes, that's correct, she's on a conference with the king Brayan. But come in how may I help you?"

Well you see Glidonia is in danger and my wife Courtney has been asking me for some help for her country and I've done all I can with the help. But…. now I wonder if you were willing to give some men too, that way you know I can trained them and we waist less time and get ready whenever they attend to attack Glidonia again. What do you say my old friend will you help me and my wife, but also Glidonia?" "Oh, well… you see you actually come late I already send Glidonia all the men I could and many other supplies. And well…. I need some men here in my kingdom to protect it here." "I see, well that's all I wanted to discuss, thanks for listening to me. Have a great rest of your day." "You're not going to stay for a while?" "No, I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you another day." With that Levi left furious, he thought he was his friend, "You're going to go down with Glidonia Edmond, that day you're going to regret it."

King Edmond

He was surprised to see Levi arrived alone, especially talk in Courtney's place? As he reached his Desk he saw a letter addressed to him from his wife Delia, it said that she finally convinced king Brayan to fight with them and help Glidonia with the battle. If she could go back the next day she would but she promised Brayan that she would stay with Blair till she gave birth, which would be pretty soon, so she should be back in about four weeks. Unless they decide to go to Glidonia and help with everything, that would go on. But now decided to put guard in every turn of the kingdom because he knew Levi very well, he knew that one day he'll get back at him for revenge for not wanting to help him with something he was planning. He knew his friend very well, he would never come to ask him for help to save another kingdom unless it's his own, or needed more men to fight at his own war that was probably having with another kingdom. He needs to think clearly before making any sudden move, whenever he reached his desk he started to write a letter to send to his wife.

Queen Blair

Blair was with her sister Delia enjoying a walk they were having in the garden, "I would Love to go with you to Glidonia, but when I have the baby I'm going to be taking care of when it's here." "Don't worry Blair, if you and your baby are safe, that's good enough for us." "I wish I could do more, sometimes I feel useless and…." "Blair? What's wrong?!" "Delia get me inside to my room and call the doctor and my husband. I think this little guy has finally decided to come OH!" Blair was quickly breathing heavily and was having a difficult time to walk since she was in labor, she could feel the pain starting to reach through her spine and losing control of her legs.

Delia did as Blair told her, she got her to her room, and on the way, there told a maid to call the doctor while a guard went to fetch the king. Blair was in her bed breathing heavily, then her husband came in. "BRAYAN! OH! Thank god you're here." "I'm right here honey and I'm not going anywhere." Said the king as he kissed his wife hand, he then saw the doctor come in. "Well your highness I didn't expect to see you again so soon, it was only three days ago, I came to see you, how are you feeling?" "OH! Well as you can see doctor I'm in pain and about to have my baby finally, OH NO!" "Well that's normal being in labor, you will feel a bit of pain, let's take a look, now shall we?"

At last the baby was out, "Is my baby all, right?" asked Blair worried and breathless of course almost going at it for two hours who wouldn't be tired. "Congratulation your highnesses, you are the proud parents of a lovely and beautiful girl." "a baby girl?" repeated Blair, happily and exhausted, she holed her baby for the first time and felt her so tiny and over joyed. Her daughter looked like her except for her eyes, she had her father's eyes they were the color of dark brown. "she's beautiful Blair," "indeed just like her mother" said Delia, she was happy to see her sister so happy and finally become a mother. "Thank you, Delia." "What should we name her honey?" asked her husband. "We already discuss this honey, if it's a boy we said Antonio and if it was a girl like your mother Gabriella." Said Blair. "Do you still agree with those names?" asked King Brayan as he was holding his daughter. "Of course, I do honey." "Gabriella, it is then honey."

"What a beautiful name Blair," "Thanks Delia." Delia decided to leave the two alone with their new born daughter, as she got to her desk she saw a letter addressed to her from her husband. She read it and nearly gasped after reading it, he told her that Levi came to visit them, and was probably planning to do something to their kingdom since he refused to help him. He said that whenever she was ready he'll send the guards over to Glidonia, so she would be with them there too as they get ready for battle. She took out a piece of paper and started writing to her husband saying that he should already send the soldiers, since she was leaving first thing in the morning or at least till they come here. That way she can take king Brayan's soldiers too and all head to Glidonia together, she also told him that Blair had a beautiful baby girl named Gabriella, she was so beautiful, and that she can't wait till they start to have children of their own.

So there was a lot of point of view's on many people, but what do you think. Will Levi plan something against Delia and her husbands kingdom too? Will the soldiers arrive? Will Delia arrive safe to Glidonia with the soldiers? What will she do whenever she finds out her father is still alive? So I decided not to say when the next chapter will updated, I decided to make it a surprise, till next time love ya'll.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Queen Genevieve

Edaline still couldn't believe her eyes, right in front of her was her sisters Courtney and Kathleen, she thought she would never see her sisters again. "Kathleen? Courtney? You are finally home, with no harm, right?" she said as she hugged them. "Yes, were fine." Said Courtney as she knew Levi never laid o finger on Kathleen since she changed her character toward him, he never harmed her. "Kathleen why don't you go find the rest of your sisters and tell them that you and Courtney are back." Said Genevieve. "Okay Genevieve." With that Kathleen left the room leaving only adults. "My dear girls are finally home, I'm so sorry Courtney and you too Genevieve." "Why me papa?" asked while Courtney said "It's fine papa, you were trying to find me happiness." "Because you warned me Genevieve and I didn't listen to what you had to say, I thought that since the rest of your sisters had a successful marriage that Courtney will too. But I guess I was wrong, only you truly know your sisters and the people they are to be with, you can see right through them. Since I had a good friendship with Levi's father it though he would be the best for her." Said their father, he sounded so disappointed of himself. "Oh, papa," said Genevieve speechless, instead of saying anything else she hugged her father first.

"Papa, you weren't the only one was fooled I was too, I though Levi was nice and would never do this to me or my family, but he did." Said Courtney. "Yeah, papa, don't feel bad you are only looking for our best." Said Genevieve. "Can you two ever forgive me." Said their father. "of course, papa." Said both Genevieve and Courtney. "You remind me so much of your mother Genevieve, she had that gift that you do, whenever the thing we had with Rowena you took charge like a true leader, that's when I found out that you would make a terrific queen and mother someday." "oh papa." Said Genevieve as she hugged her father. "what are we going to do?" asked Courtney. "Do what we always do, protect Glidonia, why don't we start from the beginning." Said Derek.

"Well for starters remember the letter we got a couple of months ago, honey, from king Willard," Said Genevieve. "What letter Genevieve?" asked her father confused. "There was a letter we got from king Willard a couple months ago, papa, he wanted to talk to Derek. About the triplets, he wanted Derek to agree to an arrange marriage for them, he insisted Janessa since she is the older one, but months passed and we haven't even answered the kings letter yet." "Why didn't you tell me anything?" asked their father. "Because I would never allow that Randolph, whenever that time comes well search, or if they find someone they want to be with then that will be fine. I would never arrange marriage for them, as I said when the time come well discuss it." Said Derek. Genevieve was proud of Derek he had spoken like a true king, she knew that he loved her and her sister's way too much to do that.

But she could see that her father was worried, especially about little Lacey, since she was the little one she could tell he worried about her a lot. "Thank you, Derek." Said Randolph, Derek nodded and said "I'll write a letter to king Willard tonight." "Okay so we solved one already, what is the next one?" Said Edaline.

Outside the room

Princess lacey

"Hey stop pushing!" said Isla. "sorry" said Janessa. "Can you guys be quiet, or we are going to get caught." Whispered Kathleen. Lacey was so happy that her sister Kathleen and Courtney finally returned, she was most surprised to know that it was King Levi's men that captured her and help her hostage. Whenever she met him she though he would never do this to them, especially Courtney since it looked like he loved her, but it wasn't love, it was just evil and cruel. It was also weird, because whenever she met her brothers-in-law for the first time it took a while for her to trust them with her sisters. Except one, Derek. From the very first she saw him, she knew he was different from the other princess that had come once.

He knew not just how to gain her trust but also the rest of her sisters too, he would help them whenever they needed help, and would play with them too. So, in the end when she found out he was going to marry her sister Genevieve she was overjoyed. Her sister would be happy and they would have a trusting and fun loving brother-in-law, he hoped that she and rest the sisters would have the same luck as Genevieve and get a good man too. "Shhh! I think I hear Derek telling something to papa." "Because I would never allow that Randolph, whenever that time comes well search, or if they find someone they want to be with then that will be fine. I would never arrange marriage for them, as I said when the time come well discuss it." They all heard Derek say this and were thrilled especially Janessa, she was worried that she would have to marry someone she didn't know, a total stranger.

"Did hear all that?" whispered Lacey. "Yes." Said Janessa, Kathleen, "Derek said he won't let us marry a total stranger." Said Janessa. "He also said that if we want to be with someone else then we can, he will support us." Said Kathleen "I know that both Derek and Genevieve won't let anything happen to us, they'll be like our parents." Said Lacey. "They'll be excellent ones, look how well they're taking care of you. They'll be naturals when their baby is born," said Isla. "What baby?" asked Kathleen confused, of course she just got here she didn't know what was happening. "Genevieve and Derek are expecting a baby, it should be here in five months." Added Hadley. "So, that's why she looked a bit different when I saw her?" said Kathleen. "You mean her stomach? That's nothing compared to what she will look like in five months." Said Hadley as she and Isla chuckled.

"Hey quit it guys, wait Shhh. I think Courtney is about speak." Said Lacey but didn't hear anything, until she heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Guys run for it, were about to get caught." Said Lacey, as they were about to run down the hall the door opened to reveal her father with a frown on his face, behind him were Genevieve and Derek with their arms crossed and a smile in their face. While Edaline had her arms on her hips while frowning, and Fallon had her hands covering her mouth since she was laughing that they just gotten caught. "COURTNREY!" said all the girls as they raced inside to hug her, except for Kathleen she went towards Derek and Genevieve.

Queen Courtney

"Hi, my dear sisters I didn't know I'd be miss this much?" she said as she hugged her sisters, she had been wanting this hug since she got here. "What are you girls doing here?" asked their father. "We wanted to come see Courtney we missed her so much." Said Hadley "Aw thanks guys I missed you all too." Said Courtney. "How long were you standing there?" asked Genevieve. "And how much did you girls hear?" added Derek. There they go again they always finish each other's sentences, they were meant to be, two people like Derek and Genevieve who love each other and think like each other should always be together, though Courtney. "We just got here," said Kathleen. "Uh-huh, sure you did guys." Said Edaline. "we were your age once too you know." Added Fallon.

"Why don't we discuss this matter later, after dinner." Said Derek "I think it's a great idea." Said Randolph. "I like that idea too, oh and look the time, it's time for dinner lets go everybody." Said Genevieve. They all headed happily to the dinner room to see that they just finished setting the table, and the maids were about to exit. "Your highnesses I was just about to call you." "Thank you, Mary." Said her father and Derek she curtseys to both and headed back to her way to the kitchen. They sat in their places and started to eat, during the meal Courtney wondered where was Tobias? The guards took him whenever they found them, and since then she hasn't seen or heard from him, but now she remembered that whenever that happened her father made them be taken to the dungeon until the king could attend them.

It was rule he put a long time ago, when we were kids, she knew that Genevieve and Derek would will leave law because it could come in handy someday. But she also knew that they never let them starve, sure they did something bad, but they still food to eat, their bread and water three times a day. But whenever the meeting starts again she'll bring that up, and see what they will do about him, after all he did help her and Kathleen escape from his insane brother.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Queen Courtney

After dinner was over Genevieve went with the twins and triplets, to their room to help them change then reunited with us a couple of minutes later. "Okay, so the girls are in the room playing." Said Genevieve "Let's get this meeting started now," said Derek. Before anyone else could speak, I opened my mouth first to say something. "Genevieve, Derek what happened to Tobias?" they both sighted quietly. "Well... you see Courtney since we still have the law that your father stored when you girls were younger, he's in a cell right now, but I've already send a guard to go get him." Said Derek. "Okay, good because he never did anything bad," I was about to say something else but was cut off by my father.

"What do you mean Courtney?" asked her father confused. "Tobias helped me and Kathleen escape from Levi, at first he didn't do anything because he said he was loyal to Thraas. But then he found out what Levi was planning to do and didn't agree, he was ashamed on what his bother did, meaning that he tried to kill you. Till this day, Levi still thinks you're dead, he's planning to take Glidonia over, he also blamed your death on Derek. He put all Thraas, against Derek and is planning to fight till he has Glidonia, so, Tobias told me to be more kind to Levi and listen to him. It actually worked in two ways the first one was that he never laid a finger on Kathleen, nor harmed her, he always made sure she was safe."

"The only reason he didn't let her go was because he didn't want her to go get help and ruin his plans, since she kind of already knew what he was planning on doing. Then Levi started leaving me alone more constantly and trusted me enough that one night Tobias decided that was the night that me and Kathleen would finally be able to escape. While I went to go look for a carriage I passed through a tunnel they had in their stables, inside it had all the secrets on how they would win the battles." What do you mean?" asked Derek confused. "The only reason they always win the battles is because they cheat they bring small men in the battle. Then all the real men are undergrown, whenever the other team thinks they won, Thraas opens the from where the rest of the men are, since the other people have their backs on them they kill them immediately. You guys need to watch out for that when Thraas comes to Glidonia, he also said something else that… it's just hard to say it.

Before she could talk the door opened and revealed an eighteen-tall young man it was Tobias, she raced to go him and hugged him, he was her brother-in-law and she loved him no matter what happened, between her and his brother. "I'm fine Courtney." "Tobias, from what Courtney told us about you it seems you too were fooled by your brother, we offer you protection here if you help us with the war your brother has planted on Glidonia." Said Derek. "Of course, I will help you. And I also want to take this time and apologize, I'm sorry my brother has done this to you guys. Some part of me feels responsible since Glidonia is my home, I feel this is my fault too." Said Tobias. "it's all right Tobias it's not your fault, you had no idea your brother would do this to you." Said Genevieve. "Thank you, queen Genevieve but still I should have done something else." Said Tobias.

"Tobias, you brought my sisters back safe, and you made sure no harm would come to them, I think were in your dept." said Genevieve. "Don't worry your highness Courtney is my sister-in-law, and I promised my parents that whenever I had one I will do whatever it would take to protect them. Even if it meant betraying my brother or Thraas, but my parents always told me that if I did the correct thing Thraas will always forgive." Courtney saw Genevieve nod and then looked at her father, he called the guard Victor. "Victor please take this gentleman to one of the spare bedrooms we have for guests." Said Randolph. "yes sir." Said Victor, both the guard and Tobias exit the room and went to the dormitory.

Princess Isla

"Come on Isla we promised Hadley we meet her there fifteen minutes ago," said Lacey. "I'm coming girls." Isla was in the library reading a book that her sister Genevieve recommended her to read, but lost track of time and was now going to be late for bed. The triplets had to practically drag her out of there, as she passed the stairs she was looking at her mother's painting and didn't see that Victor passed by, until she fell to the floor. She knew what that meant, she had bumped into someone or something, she looked up to see a tall young man standing in front of her. "Are you all right?" He asked she nodded as he helped her get up, he had brown hair and green colored eyes. "Thank you." Said Isla as she got up. "I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going." Said the young man.

"No, it was my fault I need to pay attention to where I'm going, its fine," said Isla. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Tobias. Prince Tobias of Thraas." He said as he bowed down to her. "My name is Princess Isla of Glidonia, it's a pleasure to meet you Tobias." "likewise, Princess Isla, do you happen to know where Victor went he was supposed to take me to my dormitory." "No, I haven't actually, but I can take you there if you want?" "I don't want to bother you princess?" "it's no trouble at all come on." As Isla took the prince to one of the dormitories she couldn't figure out why he was here with Courtney, supposedly he loved his brother and Country. What is he doing here? "if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" asked Isla. "I'm here to help your country, my brother is going to plan something against Glidonia and I can't let him do that." Said Tobias.

"So, you are going to help us why?" asked Isla confused. She saw that he was about to speak but then was cut off by Victor. "your highness I was about to put a search party to look for you." Said Victor. "it's all right Victor he was with me, he would never get lost here without finding any princesses here." Said Isla nearly laughing, both Victor and Tobias laughed at this too. "well I guess your right about that princess, I'll leave you to alone, it seems you have everything under control, you even brought him to the same dormitory I was going to bring him." With that Victor left leaving the two teens chuckling. "Well I guess I should get going my sisters are going to be looking for me soon, and I'll leave you to freshen up." Said Isla, as she was about to leave Tobias took he hand and softly kissed it. "Thank you so much, and have a goodnight princess Isla." "have a goodnight prince Tobias." Isla raced out of the place where Tobias room was located and went towards hers and Hadley, since most of her sisters were getting married so soon they changed their rooms a bit. What use to be their room is now a ballroom place, Edaline, Fallon have their room, while she and Hadley do, so did the triplets, but they were still close to each other so they were never really separated.

As she reached the room, she entered to reveal Hadley, Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey. "what are you guys doing here?" asked Isla confused. "Finally, you made it I was wondering what took you so long?" asked Hadley with a smirk on her face. "well I'm finally, here aren't I?" said Isla. The other girls shrugged and then went on to playing a game, later Hadley told the triplets to go change into their nightgowns and go to bed. At first, they didn't want to but then for some reason left a couple of minutes later when Janessa told them a secret, they left off running to their room. As I was looking at my hand Hadley saw this then smirked at me. "What are you thinking about Isla?" "Nothing, Hadley." "I wasn't born yesterday something is up tell me, let me guess it was the young man who came with Courtney today right?"

I tried not to make any emotion towards this but she didn't believe me. "I knew it tell me everything!" said Hadley with a smirk on her face and excitement. "there's nothing to tell Hadley," I said a bit annoyed how is it that my sister can guess fast about me, wait I forgot she's my twin we think alike. "Come one Isla, tell me!" now I was getting a bit annoyed with her, I'll tell her eventually just not today. "just drop it Hadley and go to sleep." I said as I throw her one of the pillows on the bed, "Fine, but I'll get that info real soon you'll see." I just rolled my eyes at her and got comfortable in my bed and closed my eyes hoping that my dreams are about to begin shortly.

sorry it took so long guys I had a busy week so anyway I decided that instead of one chapter I would give you two. What was Courtney going to tell the rest before the girls came in? Will Tobias actually help Glidonia? And what is going on with Isla and Tobias? Could it be more than just a friendship we see? Find out on the next chapters, Love you guys.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Queen Courtney

I was finally glad that the case of Tobias was solved and that Derek and Genevieve took time to listen instead of locking him up, since the rest the of the girls already went to sleep she thought it was finally time to tell them what Levi threatened to do. "What is it Courtney? I know you still haven't told us something yet, it was when the rest of the girls interrupted." Said Genevieve, she knew she was right, her father looked at the confused and was starting to worry. "It... It was when Levi was keeping me hostage, he said he knows the truth on how my mother died." As she paused for a moment her father as well as Genevieve, Edaline and Fallon were shocked and surprised, no one knew that story except their father and the older ones.

The twins nor the triplets knew exactly how our mother died, all papa told them was that she had died shortly after the triplets were born from a terrible cold she had gotten. "What did he say?" said papa. I must remember to not be to descripted, first papa was in critical conditions, second since Genevieve is pregnant she can't have too much bad news or thing, because it will be bad for her and the baby. "He said that if I've ever said a word to what he was planning he would make Lacey suffer." "What?!" said both her father and Genevieve, "I won't let that happen, I'll put every guard on duty to make sure nothing happens, I promise you we'll do everything to keep them safe." Said Derek, Courtney could see a bit of relief in Genevieve as her father. "Thank you, Derek." said her father. "But Derek he said he would tell her the truth of how our mother died, that Lacey would know that our mother really died after she gave birth to her."

Both my father and Genevieve were afraid, they never wanted Lacey to know about that because if she did she always remember herself as the girl who killed her mother whenever she was born. "What else did he say?" asked her father, "that's all he said papa." Said Courtney worried. "I think that's enough for one night." Said Fallon. "Come on papa, Fallon and I will help you take you to your bedroom." Said Edaline, their father nodded and said goodnight to all and they retreated, she though she should too. "Goodnight Genevieve and Derek." "Goodnight Courtney" they both said, and she retreated to one of the rooms she had shared once with Delia.

Princess Lacey

I must hurry back to my bed before Janessa and Kathleen find out in gone, as little Lacey was walking she passed the room where her father and older sisters her having a discussion. She was going to keep going until she heard her father and speak, "What did he say?" she quickly put her ear on the door and started listening carefully to what they said. "He said that if I've ever said a word to what he was planning he would make Lacey suffer." She heard what Courtney said and gasped as her father and Genevieve did too. Until she heard Derek speak, "I won't let that happen, I'll put every guard on duty to make sure nothing happens, I promise you we'll do everything to keep them safe."

She knew she could count on him, that he would always protect and care for them as her father has done for them, she was about to leave until she heard Courtney say. "But Derek he said he would tell her the truth of how our mother died, that Lacey would know that our mother really died after she gave birth to her." That did it after little Lacey heard this she went to running to her room crying and thinking, did I kill my own mother? It's my fault that my mother is dead then? When she reached her room, she went inside hoping Janessa and Kathleen were asleep, as she entered, the room was dark but the only light that was on was her lamp that was on top of her drawer.

She got on top of her bed, she tried to go to sleep but she couldn't, all she could think about was what Courtney said "But Derek he said he would tell her the truth of how our mother died, that Lacey would know that our mother really died after she gave birth to her." Lacey was hugging her knees with her head down, she was devastated and sad after what she just heard, she wishes she had someone to hug her tight and kiss her. But all she was stuck with was suffering, as she noticed tears forming and coming down her cheek she looked into the black night sky filled with stars.

Queen Genevieve

As Genevieve and Derek headed to their room, she stooped by the rooms of her sisters, to check on them one by one. She checked the twins, they were fast asleep, since the triplet's room was next she didn't think she would need to check because it was passed their bedtime and they usually always sleep on time. But as she passed through the door she and Derek heard a small cry coming from inside the room, they entered the room to see little Lacey crying in her bed. They got close to her and sat at her bed, that's when she finally looked up to see Genevieve and Derek. "Hey, Lacey what's wrong?" asked Genevieve with concern and lifting her head up a bit. "I... I know everything Genevieve," said Lacey looking like she was going to cry again.

"I didn't mean to hear, I'm sorry it just happened," said Lacey as tears were coming out of her eyes. Genevieve saw that Derek wiped away Lacey's tears and starting hugging her, she did the same then touched Lacey's cheek, then Lacey turned around her head to face her sister. "What's wrong Lacey?" asked Derek. "I was walking in the hallway coming back to my room, when I passed the room where you guys were having a meeting. Genevieve, am I the reason mother is dead?" asked Lacey with tears in her eyes. "No, of course not Lacey," said Genevieve. "but I heard that whenever I was born mother died a couple minutes after, and..."

"Yes, Lacey mother did die a couple of minutes after you were born but it wasn't your fault," she said gently rubbing Lacey's cheek. "Mother died because her heat couldn't take anymore, I mean look at us were twelve princesses, there was a certain time and amount mother could take about having us. But after she had me, they told her it wasn't certain that she would live if she has more of us, so when she was pregnant with the twins and survived. Mother decided to have her last and final child, which was you three, whenever she had you three we didn't see her afterwards since she had passed on. But you know what she told me," "what?" said Lacey.

"she told me a child is a blessing, she didn't care if she made it or not all she cared was that you three would be born healthy, she never regrets having any of us. Don't ever think that, and even though mother isn't here you still have papa, me, Derek and the rest of our sisters, mother loves you with all her heart and I know that if she were here she would always sacrifice herself for us, because that's what mothers do. Remember what I told you a couple of years ago, Lacey, that mother always told us big or small, there a difference only you can make. Never think that it's your fault mother died, it's not your fault nor it will ever be." Genevieve looked up at Derek who was smiling and proud of her. A second later Lacey hugged both Genevieve and Derek, "Thank you, Genevieve, Derek, I know that you'll be great parents."

When they parted from the hug Genevieve helped Lacey get into her covers, then kissed her goodnight as did Derek. They quietly exited the room and headed to theirs, when they entered their room Genevieve went to change, she put on her thin strap nightgown. Since tomorrow she would be five months pregnant she would need to have a visit from the doctor to see how she was doing, even though she felt fine she needs to check every now and then. Something surprised her as she was changing, her belly looked even more bigger than usual, she wondered why? Maybe it was her dress, because whenever she put on her nightgown she felt more relaxed, whenever she had her dress, it started to feel more tight with each day her belly grows. As she exited the fitting room she had in her room she wondered.

"That's weird?" "What is Genevieve? Hey didn't you have your belly smaller?" said Derek kindly trying not to upset her. "that's the thing, I… I think it's the dress I was wearing, because usually when I put it on now It feels tight, then when I change into my nightgown it feels relief. You know like… it doesn't feel tight anymore, I think I'm going to talk to a seamstress about making me bigger dresses so they can fit me better." "I think that would be the best thing to do Genevieve." Said Derek as he hugged her, then carried her bridal style to their bed. "Derek I can walk you know?" she said smiling at him. "I know you can, but you look tired so I decided to save you the trouble." he said Smiling back to her.

As Genevieve sit up and put her head and back towards the bed frame, she took out a book she had on the nightstand and started to read it for a bit while Derek went to take a quick bath. After a while when Derek was done and came back to the room, he lay down next to Genevieve, as she saw him she put her book away in the nightstand. She was about to say something when he cut her off by kissing her gently on the lips, then she felt the baby move inside of her, as she parted ways from Derek he put a hand in her belly. He suddenly smiled while feeling their baby moved. "the baby has been quiet all day until now." Said Genevieve.

"I love you Genevieve."

"I love you too Derek." As they both snuggled into bed together.

Here's the next chapter guys, what do you think will Happen next? Love you all :-)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Queen Delia

"I wish there was something else I would help you with you with Delia, I feel useless only sending men to our home without me going." Said Blair. "Blair with the help you and Brayan are giving us is enough, plus you just had a baby you need to fully rest to regain all your strengths back. I promise you that as soon as I arrive to Glidonia I will write to you, to inform you everything that is going on, I'm surprised Genevieve hasn't send a letter to you yet?" said Delia. "She has, she said that her pregnancy is going well and that how much longer until I become a mother. It takes two weeks for the letters to arrive so she'll get it soon saying that I already have my baby, and I'm happy that her pregnancy is going well. I also said I hope she tells me more about the battle that's going to happen soon." Said Blair.

"that's good I think that one of the reasons why she hasn't told you anything is because she probably still thinks you're pregnant, and doesn't want to cause you worry. Or disturbance since that could be bad for the fetus whenever a woman is pregnant." Said Delia. "Probably, have a safe travel Delia, please every time you stop to a village drop of a letter so they can send it to me, that way I can be calm to know your safe." Said Blair. "Okay, Blair." "Promise me that Delia!" "Yes, I will Blair, don't worry everything is going to be all right." Said Delia as she hugged her sister for what seemed to her for the last time, then hugged her brother-in-law Brayan. "We'll miss you Delia, be safe and you know you are always welcome here." Said Brayan.

"thanks Brayan, Goodbye guys, thank you so much for everything." Said Delia as she stepped into the carriage followed by dozens of soldiers, half where from her kingdom with Edmond. While the other half is from her sister Blair and her husband Brayan, they were either in horses or in carriages, some are behind her and some are in front.

King Willard

"I can't believe it!" said Willard as he threw his glass cup against the wall, he has just gotten a letter from King Derek. Saying thank you for the offer, but right now he wasn't going to make an arranged marriage for any of the triplets, he feels they are too young. That whenever the time comes he'll see what needs to be done, besides if they find someone special they want to be with, he won't separate them for an arrange marriage. "He refused the offer I made him for love? No one marries for Love anymore, it done because kingdoms need to be united, or they will soon go bankrupt." Willard walked around thinking what he should do, he wanted Glidonia to himself but didn't know what to do.

Just then Robespierre entered the room, "What happened here Willard?" he said as she looked at the floor, shattering glass covered it up, he knew that whenever he did that meant that something or someone didn't agree to what he said. "Robespierre, when is the trial for king Derek and queen Genevieve?" "It's tomorrow at noon in the courtroom of Glidonia, all the kings and queens will be there, except Levi. I discovered he is still planning on his revenge to take over the kingdom, since his wife Courtney left him too." "What about the judge? His wife left him? How come?" asked Willard. "I found out it was because she found out of his plan and didn't like it, what about the judge there's going to be one."

Willard slapped Robespierre in the back of the head, "of course I know that there's going to be a judge stupid, that's not what I'm asking. What I'm saying is that who's the judge going to be? What's his name? and he let his wife leave just like that?" said Willard. "the judge is going to be the duke Reynolds, and no she escaped with his younger brother, he helped her escape because he too found out what his brother is doing and doesn't agree with him either." "Well…Well…Well it seems our dear friend Levi is getting out of control, why don't we join him, in this dear so he calls battle. When we win, I'll have someone murder him and that way the kingdom will be mine," he said chuckling. "Robespierre, please make sure they have my carriage ready for travel in twenty minutes, were going to the meeting, pack something. We'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon, I'll make sure that during those six hours of carriage traveling, I'll think of something to say both king Derek about the court. And king Levi about joining his war, it will be easy convincing Derek but as I said before, Levi isn't a fool and won't fall easily."

As king Willard started thinking he decided to write a letter to Levi, explaining that he wanted to join in at his battle to take Glidonia, and was planning to give him as many men as he needed. Also, he was going to attend to the court to see how things would turned out for king Derek and queen Genevieve, and that he will soon send him another letter with information on what had happened. Whenever he finished the letter he gave it to Robespierre, so letter would be send immediately and Levi could get it as soon as possible, then he got up from his chair and stared out his window, to see the run rising. "King Derek, I hope you're as good as your father-in-law was at fighting and debating on the arguments, because you are soon about to get out of the thrown chair, and pay. You are going to regret not taking my offer, and I want to be there whenever you beg for mercy." Said Willard as he chuckled to himself while watching the sunrise.

Here is the next chapter you guys, I'll try to post the next chapter by 10 o'clock or tomorrow. anyways What will king Willard do? Will Levi easily fall for the trick that Willard is planning on him? Does he really think he will win and Derek will plead for mercy? or will he gain a surprise like everyone else will too? Love you guys! :-)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

King Derek

I woke up to the light of the sun, I quickly realized that the curtain was a bit open, I didn't really mind I think this looks nice and it's a nice way to wake up. I turned around to see Genevieve sleeping she's so cute whenever she's sleeping, she looks so peaceful. He knew that since the beginning of her pregnancy she's been sleeping a lot, but that's normal, and its better they get their sleep now because whenever the baby is here it will be very difficult for them to get a goodnight sleep.

As he got up from the bed he tried to more as quietly as he can, he didn't want to wake up Genevieve, but as he got up he noticed that she was awake. "Hey, sleepy head." Said Derek as he kissed Genevieve in her cheek. "Hey, what time is the court situation?" "at noon, but…. I'm not liking the idea of you going, especially in your condition." "Derek I'll be fine, besides it's my duty as the queen of Glidonia, and to our people too." "all right Genevieve, but promise me that If you feel tired well come straight home." "Okay, then." Said Genevieve as she got up from the bed.

She is now five months pregnant, but she looks like she's six, it was time for her to get her check up again from the doctor, they decided that every month she would get a check up to see how she was doing. As they finished getting ready, they left their room and headed to his father-in-law room, they usually always walked together to breakfast. When he reached his father-in-law room they entered the room to watch him putting down some papers in his desk. "papa, are you doing? Are you ready for breakfast?" said Genevieve. "Yes, I was just looking at some papers." Said Randolph.

"I was thinking on going to court with you guys, so I was collecting papers and seeing what we can use for advantage." Said Randolph. "but papa, you don't have to come with us. Courtney and Tobias will come; besides you need to rest and save your energy, we can manage its better you rest." Said Genevieve. "That's nice of you to think about me Genevieve but you'll need my help, and I'll have to say I'm more worry about you my daughter. It's not good for a pregnant woman especially for a queen to do or take this much work, it not healthy you need to slow down." Said Randolph. "I try to tell her Randolph, I even advised her to stay, but she doesn't want to." Said Derek.

"don't worry about that Derek she can be stubborn most of the time, she gets that from her mother." "all right papa, I'll slow down. But don't worry about me, like I told Derek I'll be fine, and we made a deal that if I feel tired I'll tell him and I'll come straight home." Said Genevieve. "all right then Genevieve, but don't hold back because of us being at court." Said both Derek and Randolph. "I won't promise." They both nodded and headed to the diner room to eat breakfast.

Princess Isla

As I woke up due to the noise Hadley was doing, you know sometimes I stop to wonder, since she's your twin she should know that you love to sleep in she's your sister for goodness sake. "Hey sleepy head get up." Said Hadley as she tossed a pillow to Isla at her head. "all right then." Said Isla as she got up and changed into a long light green strapless dress filled with glitter in both the top of the dress, and the skirt of the dress. While she was brushing her hair, she saw that Hadley was wearing a light orange pink dress, with a two-inch finger shoulder strap. Both glitter in the top and a bit all around the skirt, while she was putting on her bracelets she saw her sister done not only with her hair, but also with her makeup.

"Well…. Well, Well, Isla are you finally going to tell me what was happening to you yesterday?" asked her sister while smirking. Isla just looked at her sister through the mirror, then got up from her vanity and started to walk to the door when she stopped by her sister's bed. "There's nothing to tell Hadley," said Isla. "of course, there is, come on I'm your twin I thought we tell each other secrets?" said Hadley. "come on let's go to breakfast they are probably waiting for us." Said Isla as she started to walk down the hall, and Hadley following her. When they arrived to the door and opened it they saw that they weren't the only ones who also entered with them, the triplets had also arrived the same time they had.

They all sat down in their places first was her papa, followed by Derek, Genevieve, Lacey, Edaline, Courtney and finally Tobias. When they continued to the other side starting with her father was Kathleen, then Janessa, Fallon, Hadley then lastly was Isla, once she saw who she was sitting in front of she felt her cheeks burn a bit. She quickly looked down hoping no one noticed, they all took their seats and began eating, there was Scrambled Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Cheese Danish, Fresh Fruit, toasted bread, orange juice, tea, water, and milk. As Isla was biting a piece of fruit from her fork she saw Tobias looking at her, he stared into her eyes for a while then smiled at her. She looked away causing it to break the eye contact, she looked down at her plate but then saw her sister put her glass of orange juice on the table then felt someone kicked her leg.

"so, that's what happened?" whispered Hadley. Isla pretended he didn't hear her and continued to eat from her plate.

Queen Genevieve

As Genevieve was eating and listening to the conversation Derek was having with her father she turned around and noticed something, Lacey's plate looked as she had not eating anything from it. "What's wrong Lacey?" she asked her sister with concern, her sister then looked up and saw her sister's blue eyes, sure most of them had blue eyes. But Lacey's had one thing that the rest didn't really have, she had our father's eyes. "Are you not hungry?" asked Genevieve. "No, that much." Said Lacey. "Just eat what you want Lacey, you don't have to finish it all you know." "Okay, Genevieve."

Genevieve saw that the twins were playing some sort of game, then saw that Hadley whispered something to Isla and she pretended that she didn't hear, then looked up at the young boy Tobias who was sitting in front her. She then concluded, she had been Isla's age once too and the same thing happened to her with Derek. Besides she caught the young teen girl slightly blushing, she wonders for how long that has been going on for, she also wonders how the two met because she hasn't seen them talk. After breakfast was over both Derek, Genevieve, her father, and Courtney went to go get their coats to start heading to the court. When they were about to leave, she saw Isla coming to where they were standing, with Tobias, she saw that they looked happy together talking and enjoying each other's company. She was so happy that one of her sisters finally found her first love, she saw them share a hug as she existed the door with her husband.

Prince Tobias

Prince Tobias was walking with princess Isla, he enjoyed her company. "So, you're going to have to go to court Tobias?" "Yes, I have to, it's the right thing to do Isla." He told her. "I wish I could go and support you guys," "No, Isla it will be safer if you stay here, please." "All right Tobias, I'll be waiting here for you guys to return, be safe all of you." Said Isla as she hugged Tobias, they then parted ways, Tobias could see the princess slightly blushing, he then exited the door and headed to the carriage. The carriage was big enough to carry all the six of them, Genevieve, Derek, Courtney, Randolph, and him, he sat next to the window and was staring into the blue sky.

For some reason, he was thinking about princess Isla, he enjoyed having her company, she was really a special girl. "Tobias, are you all right?" asked Genevieve. "Yes, Genevieve I'm all right." "Tobias, when we return there's something I want to talk to you about." Said Genevieve, Tobias nodded to Genevieve and continued to watch the blue sky.

Sorry it took so long guys i've been very busy these last few days, but i will continue to try to post more chapters soon. What will happen in the Court? Why is Tobias thinking of princess Isla? What will Genevieve want to talk to Tobias?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Queen Delia

Before Delia left the little town, she was in she had gotten a message from her husband that he was going to meet her at Glidonia, because he had gotten a letter to be a jury. With the charges that king Derek was facing, the meeting was today at the court center, at exactly noon. She was surprised but also happy she would get to see her husband, it's been at least two months since she's seen him, and she really missed him a lot. She didn't worry that much because the town she was just leaving was the last one, the next one they would head to was the center of Glidonia. Although it was close to noon, but she knew that somehow, she would make it, then she would be able to talk to her sisters.

Two hours had passed and they still hadn't reach their destination yet Delia was getting quite annoyed ridding on the carriage. But then again who wouldn't, she had been ridding one for at least a month first when she went to Blair's kingdom, then now she was going to Glidonia. As she was reaching for her small bag that carried her small things she noticed that the carriage stopped, at first, she worried, she then hid a small knife she had in her purse. But then the door opened and she relaxed because she saw that it was only her driver Devin. "What's the matter Devin? Why did we stop?"

"Where here your highness." Said Devin. "But, this isn't where the center of the court is?" "No, it isn't your highness but, you see there are two paths here a right that's to the court. While the left side is to the palace of Glidonia, and well… the way to the palace is at least two more hours or less, but it would depend. So, we decided that I will lead the rest of the soldiers including myself to the palace of Glidonia, and stay there until you return with the rest of your family. While you head to the left, to reach your family there and be on time." Delia was a bit confused on this, like if they were going to the left, then how was she going to reach court on time? "Who's we Devin?" "did you miss me?"

Delia Heard that voice and recognized it from anywhere it was her husband, she raced out the carriage to hug him. Now she understood she and her husband would be riding in the same carriage that brought him, while the rest of the people would be heading to the palace. "Oh, Edmund I missed you so much." She said not wanting to end the embrace. "I've missed you too Delia, At least we have a couple of days before I head back to our kingdom, Delia I hope that during these few days that were here you'll be able to solve all your problems and be ready to come home with me." "We'll…... well see Edmond although I wish for the same."

Delia turned around and said goodbye to Devin and entered the carriage with her husband they both talked as they headed their way to the court, when they arrived they were surprised to know that they weren't the only ones there. They were surprised to see Ashlyn and her husband as well as Blair's husband, it was obvious that she wouldn't come. She had just given birth to their baby Gabriella, and she was still very small and needed her mother more now, or at least for the first three months. "Ashlyn? Atticus? Brayan? You guys are here too?" asked Delia. "Delia?" cried Ashlyn as she went to hug Delia. "hi to you too Ashlyn, it's been quite a while too." Said Delia.

"Yes, it has been how have you guys been?" asked Ashlyn. "We've been good Ashlyn, what about you guys?" asked Edmond. "We've been good Edmond, thanks for asking" said Atticus. "Hey Brayan, Blair didn't come with you?" asked Ashlyn. "No, she just had baby Gabriella so she's still in recovery." "Well congratulation both of you." Everyone head the voice and turned around and saw that it was Genevieve. "Genevieve?" both Ashlyn and Delia went to hug Genevieve and Courtney. "I've missed you guys a lot." Said Delia "so have we." said Courtney. "any room for me for my two other girls?" said Randolph "papa?" said both Ashlyn and Delia as they raced to hug their father. "I thought you were dead papa?" said Delia. "Well I would be if it wasn't for Derek, he saved me, I still have a couple more years to go."

Delia looked at Derek with amazed, she knew from the start that he would be a great match for her sister Genevieve and she also knew that the day they got married it would be a new start for everyone. "Really, wow thanks Derek, I knew from the start that you were great for our sister Genevieve." said Ashlyn and Delia. "but I still don't understand papa, what happened?" asked Delia, "well tell you more when we get back to the castle they meeting is about to start." They all entered the room and took their seats ready for the meeting to start.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve entered the room with her husband and the rest of her family, the family took a seat on the top of the places where the audiences where, while they stood in the middle of the room in front of the judge. The duke Reynolds was about to speak but before he did he checked the papers first. "King Derek and queen Genevieve to what do I owe the pleasure on having you both on trial for? Ahh yes, maybe it has to deal with the fact that your being accused of the death of our old king Randolph!?" at that moment when he said that I felt nothing but anger, how dare they accuse him and go with what Courtney's husband said only because he was a prince, and Derek wasn't."

"My husband did no such thing duke Reynolds, I'm sorry but it is you who is mistaken or very bad informed." Said Genevieve, the judge seemed surprised by this as well as the other kings that had come. "I beg your pardon Queen Genevieve?" said duke Reynolds. "It is true what my wife said duke Reynolds, I did not try to kill my father-in-law, besides what would be the benefits into doing that?" said Derek, "well since you already married on of his daughters, that would give you an advantage since you were the heirs to the throne, and that you could finally take the kings place and do whatever you want with Glidonia." Said duke Reynolds.

Genevieve rolled her eyes she felt so much anger, they thought that Derek only married her for her being a princess, and that just because Derek wasn't a prince, he would be capable of doing something a like that. "May I ask you who told you those things or even told you that my husband was capable of doing something like that?" "No one gave these Ideas they are just fact that we can conclude your highness, and I thought you were aware, it was your brother-in-law Queen Courtney's husband, king Levi." Said duke Reynolds. "He's Lying!" said both Tobias and Courtney, everyone is the crowed looked at them and where surprised. "what do you mean by that Queen Courtney and prince Tobias? I thought you two would be with Thraas? Not against it?"

"Duke Reynolds I will speak on behave of Thraas, because only I know the truth about what really happened? Said Tobias. "and I will speak on the side of Derek, I've known him since he was a little boy, like Genevieve." Said Courtney. "Very well. I would like to hear Queen Courtney first." Said the Duke. "Derek has to be the best man, that my sister could have met, his father was our shoe cobbler, every time they would bring us our shoes he would stay a while with us and play. My father also knew him very well, he completely trusts him, even before Derek and my sister got married he helped us rescue our kingdom back from cousin Rowena. She is my father's cousin she was poisoning my father in order to take our kingdom, and Derek helped us defeat her and take back the kingdom, he sacrificed his life to help us save our kingdom. He didn't do it to just rule Glidonia, he did it because he wanted to help us and he wanted to see my sister happy, because he loves her." Said Courtney.

Genevieve was amazed how much Courtney knew about them, she was so proud that her sister was in their side and was helping them out, she also saw that the judge as much as the other kings and queens were amazed by their story. "My…my…my what an interesting story, but how do I know that you're not just making it up to cover the mess your brother-in-law made?" said the duke. "Because I was there when he saved my life." Said Randolph, Genevieve saw as her father came in to the court room and everybody just stared in amazement, they couldn't believe that my father is still alive. "Randolph what? How? King Levi said that king Derek had kill you?" said duke Reynolds. "Well that is where your wrong dear friend of mine, he didn't try to kill me, he saved my life.

At my daughter's wedding, someone poisoned my food, and as I was chocking he quickly reacted and I spit the food out, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him." Said Randolph, the duke seemed to be more surprised by this then he ever would have expected. "How do I know they aren't making you say that dear friend of mine, maybe they looked you up in the dungeon as a prisoner and told you to say these things if not they would have killed you." Said Duke Reynolds. "because I know what my brother was really doing?" cut in Tobias. "I'm listening Prince Tobias?" said the judge. "My brother informed me that he was the one that tried to kill Randolph, he said he said he wanted to do it to blame it on king Derek, that way he could take over Glidonia. That's what he wanted from the start, also that's one of the reasons why he also married Courtney, I knew that it wasn't right I was going to tell him not let princess Kathleen go. He was keeping her hostage as a weapon for his wife, like if she didn't do what he told her to do she would blackmail her by telling her that he would hurt her sister if she didn't listen to him. He even threatened to kill me if I said a word to anybody, or even tried to help out Courtney, I decided to take the risk and help out my sister-in-law because Levi told me that he killed our father in order to take the kingdom." Said Tobias.

Genevieve saw as everybody in the room gasped, they were all surprised, they never thought that king Levi would ever do something like that, Genevieve decided to give the letter that King Levi had send to her and her husband. "So, you could see that he was also threatening us with Courtney I'll give you this letter that he send us, he said that if we don't give he will hurt my sister." Said Genevieve as she gave the duke Reynolds the letter, the judge was surprised he never thought that someone would be capable of hurting his own family, "He also declared us war, my kingdom is in danger right now king Edmond and Queen Delia have agreed to pass us some soldiers to help out with the war Duke Reynolds." Said Derek

"My…my…my I never would have managed anything like this especially from him, king Derek you are dismissed from here, no charges will be held against you, I think I speak for all the kings and Queens here that King Levi is out of control. If he is ever to put a foot in Glidonia he will be put in a sell, and we will quickly contact you to decide what is best to do for him. But also as the judge for the civil rights of demands and laws we will contact him and arrest him immediately, as for you prince Tobias, I give you your kingdom for you to rule. Of course, you will have someone help you with making decisions until you turn twenty-one and have your coronation, there for making you the king and ruler of Thraas, I've spoken and stand with my word case close I hope you all have a wonder rest of the afternoon." Said Duke Reynolds

Genevieve was so happy that the first part was over, that they had believed her and Derek and he was now free of charge and that Tobias was going to get his kingdom and that they are going to put the cards down and deal with Levi. "We did it Derek." Said Genevieve as she kissed her husband, when they parted ways she went to go hug her father, because of the win they made.

King Willard

Was amazed at what had just happened, he knew that for one thing king Levi was not going to like what had just happen. He left the room before anybody saw that he was there watching everything, he left the building and jumped on his horse. Then he disappeared into the orange yellow sunset.

Sorry it took so long guys, I've been very busy lately, test are coming up in my school and i have to start studying. But I promise that when the test are over which would probably be between the ends on May I will continue to write more fluently, that is why I made this chapter longer for you guys to enjoy. I also want to thank you for being patient, anyways what will King Willard do? How will Levi react to this? and Will he continue to threat Derek and Genevieve? Will he still go on with the war to try to take Glidonia to himself?and What will Derek and Genevieve do next in order protect their kingdom? Love you guys, and as always thank you. ;-)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve and her family had just made it back to the castle, she was glad that the judge was on their side and now they could take on Levi if he ever so ever put a foot in Glidonia. "There is to be a celebration tonight, we must celebrate the justice that was given to king Derek himself, as it was to Glidonia as well." Said Delia as she stared at her husband, "What a wonderful Idea!" exclaimed Randolph, "I'll send a letter to everyone in the village so they all know about it and will be ready tomorrow night." Said Edaline and Fallon as they appeared from the garden. "Hey you guys are back I took it as everything went smoothly then?" said Isla as she came from behind Edaline, immediately I could see that Isla was happy to see Tobias as well as he was to see her.

"Yes, everything went well, in fact we were just talking about hosting a party tomorrow to celebrate." Said Derek. "We are?" said Janessa, "That's awesome!" exclaimed Kathleen, "This is going to be fun!" cheered Lacey. "so, is it official that everyone is outside?" said Delia. "No, Hadley is inside she's finishing your dinner, she send the maids home early because she and Isla wanted to prepare you guys food…. You know to celebrate." Said Fallon "Then why are you not with her Isla?" asked Edmund. "We each decided to make our own type of favorite foods, with no help from each other. But we did have a bit of help form the triplets." Chuckled Isla. "Wait a minute its already night time why aren't you three in bed?" said Genevieve to the triplets. "because we wanted to wait till you guys got home." Said Lacey, "besides we want some of Isla's special chocolate cake!" exclaimed Janessa.

Genevieve looked over at Derek as the rest of the other people laughed, he nodded swiftly to her as she took a quick glance over at the girls, what got Genevieve a bit mad was that they had their pouty face. She hated whenever the girls did that to her, because when they did it was hard for her to tell them no, she softly sighs as she said, "fine, but after dinner its straight to bed girls." "YAY! Thanks Genevieve you're the best said Kathleen and Janessa as they rushed inside. "Why don't we all go inside before the rain starts to fall harder." Said Derek, everyone nodded and started heading inside, both Derek and Lacey helped Genevieve as she started walking up the slippery stairs, then they headed to the dinner room, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Prince Tobias

"Here it is guys." Said Isla Tobias saw this and was astonished it wasn't just a normal dinner it was more like a feast there was chicken, roast beef, shrimp soup, biscuits, molten lava cake, cheese cake, nuts, chocolate chip and sugar cookies, and for drinking it was milk, water, juice, and wine for the people who could. "Welcome everyone, well what are you waiting for sit down and dig in guys." Said Hadley and Isla. Everyone took a seat and started to eat, each stared taking bits of food from the middle, the ate drank and chatted, Tobias was even enjoying himself, he always felt comfortable talking with Isla. "Everything is very delicious, thank you Isla, you too Hadley."

After the dinner was finished all the adults left to the library to discuss what they should do about the war that is soon going to occur, meanwhile he and Isla decided to take a walk around the castle. They both they came upon the library, they opened the door, saw that no one was there and entered, they got comfortable near the fireplace. "Tobias…" asked Isla "Yes." Said Tobias. "How did your mother die?" asked Isla. "She died when I was young, about eleven years old, she had come down with the influenza, then one cold winter night she passed on." Said Tobias a bit sad. "I am sorry Tobias." Said Isla. "Don't worry Isla, this is actually the first time I've talked about her. Since she passed I never really talked to anybody, and I want to thank you for that, you're the first one that has ever asked me how I feel and made me talk." Said Tobias as he took a hold of Isla's hands and kissed them.

"Thank you for keeping me company," just as Tobias was about to say something they heard a noise, "ding" It was the clock it was fifteen minutes to eleven-o'clock. "Come on Isla, we should get to bed its getting pretty late." Said Tobias, then he and Isla both stood up and headed to their rooms, as they reached Isla's room they shared a hug said their goodnights and parted ways.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve is sitting her vanity brushing her hair, waiting for Derek to some from the library, she was so happy, just then Derek walked in. "Derek" Said Genevieve as she stood up and gave her husband a welcoming hug. "I'm so happy we won the court case." She said. "So am I honey, but now I'm afraid we must get ready for the war that Levi has put upon us." Said Derek as he saw Genevieve get a bit worry or sad. "Hey don't worry honey, we'll be ready whenever he wants to attack." Said Derek as Genevieve nodded and shared a hug with him.

"Just remember that whatever happens I'll always love you Genevieve." Said Derek.

"I'll always love you too Derek." Said Genevieve as they shared a kiss, then went to bed.

Here's the next chapter for you guys, I'm happy to say that I finished half of my finals already, so I'm going to try to write more. Since I won't be that busy for awhile, since the rest of the finals are in May. I'm also going to speed up the time in, such as months and maybe even years for further chapters. What will Derek do in order to prepare for the war? Will they succeed? What will be Levi's next move?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 _4 months later_

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was looking outside her open doors that lead to the balcony, she enjoyed the fresh air, she was now nine months pregnant and was due any day now. She seemed to be spaced out, she didn't even notice that her husband Derek was standing right next to her, he extended one of his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Then he used his other one to put around her round stomach, she turned around to look up at Derek's eyes. "Derek I'm worried…. It's been four months since we've had an attack, we have been happy for quite a while. I'm afraid, I think Levi is planning on doing something terrible." Said Genevieve.

She saw Derek looking at her with a bit of worry in expression, "Don't worry about it Genevieve, and if he was planning something, I would never let anything happen to you two." Said Derek. She was happy to hear that but, something inside her was telling her that they better be prepared because she feels that something is about to approach them. "why don't we take a walk around the gardens, before dinner." Said Derek. "All right then, let's go Derek." Said Genevieve. They walked around the gardens, and stopped by the fountain where they had their first dance as husband and wife, they took a seat, then Genevieve started smiling, Derek noticed her smiling.

"What is Genevieve?" said Derek. "It's nothing, just… just that I remember when my sister's and I got are new shoes the day before Rowena arrived, remember that day?" said Genevieve. "How could I not remember that was the day Felix went behind my back and told me that I ruined my chance with you, whenever I gave you your shoes then went with the twins to help them with their shoes. He seems to be enjoying himself with Twila, I hope they don't run into trouble with the veterinary, but I think they'll be ok for now." Said Derek. "went behind your back? Oh, you mean when he said before you gave me my shoes, I thought it was cute. At least you didn't have older sister, whenever night came my sister's and I had a little chat about you." Said Genevieve

Genevieve saw that Derek surprised about this, "Really?" asked Derek. "Yes, they were all making fun of me because they saw passed me, they knew that I liked you. And started asking me questions trying to see what I say about you, for instance Fallon would talk about how you cute you are, obviously back then I didn't want then to know anything since I wasn't sure if you liked me too. So, I just told her if thought you were then I agreed, then Ashlyn said that maybe the problem was that you weren't a prince." Genevieve saw that Derek was hit by this because it was true, before they got married he was a shoe cobbler. "And that was true Genevieve, I wasn't I sometimes even wondered if it was even possible for you to love me, I was nothing but a cobbler." Said Derek. "But I told her that I didn't care that you weren't a prince, a king, or an emperor, and till this day I never nor will ever regret marring you." Said Genevieve. "Really? Genevieve." Said Derek.

"Of course, Derek I love you and will never regret marring you." Said Genevieve.

"I will always love you too Genevieve." Said Derek.

King Levi

He watched as his soldiers, they have been training for four months now, thanks to the warning that Willard send him, the soldiers have had enough time to train. They were sure that they are now ready to fight, "My dear Levi are you certain that we are ready for battle?" asked Willard. "Yes, I am positive, we trained long enough." Said Levi. "but what if something happens?" Said Willard. "Like what?" said Levi as he looked at his window. "I hope you are ready king Derek this time you won't be so lucky, I will take away the kingdom."

"Don't you mean 'we' will take his kingdom?" Said Willard, Levi turned around and laughed at him. "Are you serious? I'm the one who married Courtney, I've planned this since day one. All my guards are fighting except for the ones that that live here in the castle, all you did was warn me and put a few guards. So, if you think about it it's my kingdom, if you want you can be second in command while I rule. Your other option would be to leave, and I know you wouldn't betray me because everyone who ends up betraying me dies." Explained Levi.

"What about your brother? Are you capable of killing him too?" asked Willard. "Well you see now that one is a challenge, you see he's my brother, but he betrayed me like my wife did. If they don't die they be given a punishment, I can't have my brother fall in love with some _stupid_ _girl_!" said Levi, he was about to continue until Willard cut him off. "Why? What would happen if he fell for some girl? She's just a girl, who knows maybe she'll even be a peasant?" said Willard Levi looked at him as if he was about to kill him.

" _YOU IDIOT_! _YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU_!? If he falls the girl can easily be a princess, he's surrounded by them every single day! If they get married becomes king in the princess land, but if someone is already ruling he can take back this kingdom! Especially because he'll have a wife by his side, and if the _GIRL_ is a peasant or a princess it won't matter, if this wife of his give him a…. a… _Heir_ I'm done for! That would make him have every right to have the kingdom back unless he states that he doesn't want to be king, but he will never say that. As for me my wife left me, how in the hell I'm a supposed to have a… _Heir?_ My lovely wife can't do anything, we took a vow at our dear wedding, we stay together until the day we die." Said Levi.

"What are you going to do then Levi?" asked Willard. "I'm going to have to send my brother, with my dear parents." Said Levi. "Levi!? Are you serious?! Surely you must be joking?" exclaimed Willard. "How do you think I feel Willard!? He's my own flesh-in blood Willard! But he has betrayed me and now he must pay, if it's not him maybe he'll have someone for me to have fun with." Said Levi as he continued to watch his guards prepare for the battle that is about to occur.

 _Sorry it took so long guys I've been really busy with school, but I'm happy to say that next Friday is my last day of school. So I'll be able to write more, I'll try my very very best to post another chapter by Thursday. What do you think will happen next? Will Levi really kill Tobias or Isla? When will he attack? Genevieve and Derek's baby is due any day now, is it a boy or girl maybe even twins? I'll see you guys on Thursday or Friday the latest, LOVE YOU ALL GUYS. :-)_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Prince Tobias

Tobias was walking around the palace talking with princess Isla they've been discussing what was going to happen, these last few months have been pretty calm and that worried Isla. "Tobias what do think is going to happen?" asked Isla, Tobias looked into her soft dark blue eyes, they seemed worried. "I don't know Isla, but let's not worry about it yet, I'm sure Derek will handle the situation, he always handles things well. If it will calm you down a bit too, before Delia and her husband leave Derek, Genevieve, Edaline, your father, Fallon and I will have another meeting to discuss what will happen." Said Tobias.

"All right then, but please tell me what happens. I don't like this, especially for Genevieve, she is due any day and all this is not good for her." Said Isla. "all right Isla, but only if you come with me to a stroll in the gardens?" said Tobias. Tobias saw how Isla quickly turned a shade of red and turned her face around, something about him loved when she did that. "all right Tobias, but with one condition." Said Isla. Tobias frowned he was surprised and wondered what was Isla's condition, he was a bit worried of the condition she would put. "And what is that condition Isla?" asked Tobias. "That we push up the stroll in the gardens forward," said Isla. Tobias was quite puzzle at this, he didn't quite understand to what Isla was saying. "I don't think I follow, what do you mean Isla?" asked Tobias.

Isla was smiling at this, "I mean that before we take a stroll around the gardens we should have a picnic, then we can take a stroll around the whole garden." Said Isla. Tobias smirked at her finally understanding to what she meant, he was about to answer her when he heard the triplets running around laughing. "Hey, Tobias are you and Isla going for a stroll?" asked Janessa "Or date?" asked Lacey. "OH ME! When did you guys become official?" asked Kathleen. "Uh..." said Isla then she was cut off by Hadley, she was glad that she came in.

"Hey, come on Janessa, Kathleen, Lacey." Said Hadley. "Yes?" asked the triplets. "Go on run along, it's almost dinner time, why don't you Janessa and Kathleen find Fallon and Edaline and tell them to get ready for dinner. I think they are at the library?" said Hadley. "Ok, hey Janessa I'll race you there?" said Kathleen as she took off running. "Hey, no fair you started early, oh well I'll beat you anyway." Said Janessa as she ran to catch up with Kathleen, when she disappeared Hadley turned to Lacey. "Hey, Lacey why don't you go find Genevieve and Derek, I'm sure they'll be very overjoyed to see you, and you can tell them dinner is almost ready." Said Hadley, Lacey nodded and said "Ok." Then took off running as well.

Hadley then stood there smiling at us, and was about to leave when Isla spoke up and interrupted the silence. "Hey, wait for me Hadley!" said Isla, she then turned around and looked at me. "I'll see you at dinner?" asked Isla. "of course, I'll see you then." Said Tobias, with that she left with her sister Hadley, I decided to hear to my room as well and get ready for dinner.

Princess Lacey

Mph, I wonder where they can be? Janessa and Kathleen probably already found Fallon and Edaline and where already getting ready, the good thing was that I planned ahead. I had already changed and am wearing a light purple lace dress it had two purple flowers on it, one on the left thighs of the dress while the other one the right, at the bottom of the dress skirt. As I was running I heard some talking at the end of the wall and saw that it was them, Genevieve had on a light Blue strapless dress it had blue flowers as decoration on the top left side of the dress.

While Derek had on a light blue shirt with long pants the same color and black boots, I guess they went to change and that is why I couldn't find them. Oh well now I did, I started to run towards them, I was so happy to see them that I didn't notice that the carpet had a bit of a bump. Until I fell to the floor I hit my knee so hard that I started to cry a bit.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve and Derek were walking along discussing about what they think their baby's gender is, when suddenly, she heard a soft cry. "Derek, do you hear that?" said Genevieve, Derek looked at her with concern but then heard and understood what she meant. "Yes, it's coming from the corner of the hall." Said Derek, as he and Genevieve headed to the end of the hall. Then they stopped and saw little Lacey crying on the floor, Derek looked at Genevieve then looked at Lacey. "Hey, Lacey what's wrong?" asked Derek, Lacey then looked up and saw us kneeling in front of her. "I-I-I was trying to find you guys, and…. When I heard you guys, I was running, then I didn't see that there was a slight bump on the carpet a-and I-I fell." Said Lacey as she was sobbing in tears and trying to catch her breath as she was speaking.

I quickly looked at her knee she had scratched it a bit and was bleeding, with a small bruise around the cut. I looked at Derek, and he seemed to understand to what I was about to say. "come on Lacey let's get you cleaned up." Said Genevieve, as she helped Lacey get up Derek saw the bump on the rug where Lacey had tripped and quickly fixed it, that way no one else would get hurt, especially Genevieve. "Ouch!" said Lacey, Genevieve noticed that Lacey couldn't get up or walk properly because of the injury she had on her knee. Luckily Derek saw and heard what was going on and understood, he quickly grabbed Lacey and helped her get up. But instead of letting her walk, he carried her and brought her to our room, then he gently placed the on the bed, while Genevieve went to go get the supplies she needed.

When Genevieve came back she had a washed wet cloth she carefully cleaned Lacey's wounds then placed a bandage on her knee. "There you go Lacey all better." Said Genevieve as she was throwing a way the trash or putting it in the laundry the cloth. "Thanks Genevieve, you too Derek." Said Lacey, both Genevieve and Derek smiled then helped Lacey stand up. "come on Lacey let's go to dinner before papa thinks I'm in trouble again." Said Genevieve smiling as Derek chuckled to what his wife said. "Ok." Said Lacey, as the three entered the dining room they saw that almost everyone was already there. "There you guys are, I was beginning to wonder where you guys were?" said Randolph.

"Papa was about to send out a search party." said Delia as Genevieve and the rest of her sisters including her husband were laughing. "I told you Lacey, were fine papa. We just had a bit of an accident, but we fixed it in time and now we are here." Said Genevieve, as her father looked at them with a confuse look in his face, but then he just laughed as the rest. They all took their seats and started eating dinner, they had chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, peas, rolls, and for desert they had macaroons, ice cream, and brownies to drink some had milk others wine or water.

"What took you so long Lacey?" asked Janessa, as Genevieve was eating she heard the triplet's conversation since Lacey was sitting next to her. "Well like Genevieve said we had a bit of an accident." Said Lacey. "what happened?" asked Kathleen as she took a bite of her food. "I was running then I tripped and fell, I scratched my knee and then they took me to their room and cleaned my wounds and then we came here and that's it." Said Lacey. "Oh, that makes sense, papa was about to send everyone looking for you guys, he thought that maybe Genevieve had gone into labor or something." Said Janessa.

Lacey had laughed when Janessa said that because she told them that Genevieve had told her the same thing, everyone else was enjoying themselves Tobias, Hadley and Isla were talking as well as the triplets to each other. Then it was the rest of the adults, they were all talking about what their next step would be that way they don't need to have another meeting before they go to bed. They also made sure not to talk to loud since the twins and the triplets were there, they have decided to wait for Levi to arrive, since he would be arriving soon they won't have to wait long.

Then when he gets close to the palace they would attack, the good thing for them was that the village was to right side of the palace. which meant that the main road when people would travel was to the left so the first place they would pass was the castle. Then a few hours later they would reach the village, so they won't have worry about him attacking their village, they would put a few guards around the entrance of Glidonia. They would be camping until they arrive, Courtney said that Levi usually sends off a warning to the people he's going to go to war with, it takes about a week for the letter to arrive.

So, if he sends a letter then he won't arrive a week after the letter arrived, by that time we'll be ready. When everyone agreed on what would happen they all decided to go to bed, Genevieve was in her and Derek's bed reading a book, she decided that before she would go to bed she would read a little. When her husband came from changing into his night clothes they both sat talking in bed, he would put a hand on her stomach, and talk to her and the baby, then he felt the baby moving.

"Oh, Derek I'm so nervous, what if something happens." Said Genevieve. "there's no need to be worried, I'll always be by your side no matter what, I promise you and our child that I'll never leave you two, ok." Said Derek. Genevieve nodded to what Derek said then they got comfortable in bed, he put a hand round her chest and the other one around her stomach, while Genevieve hugged his hands.

"I love you Genevieve, and I will always be with you." Said Derek.

"I love you too, so much Derek" said Genevieve as she fell asleep in his arms.

 _Here is the next chapter guys, sorry that I didn't post it yesterday, I was having Internet issues and couldn't post it, but luckily I got it fixed it today. The next chapter will be posted either Wednesday, the latest would be Thursday, since this week will be the last week of school I will have more time to write chapters. What do you think will happen, will Levi send the warning to give them enough time? When will Genevieve have her baby? What would it be? Till next time, I love you guys! :-)_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve woke to the morning sun shining inside the room, she and her husband had just woken up and are getting ready to head for breakfast with everyone else. As Genevieve was doing her hair there was a knock at the door, "come in." Said Derek as he stepped out from the dressing compartment and Genevieve stood from the vanity, as the door opened it showed a member of the board. It was Louis, he is a member of the court and also a guard at the castle, he's undercover in case something happens in the castle. He had a slip on his hands and a worry look on his face. "Good morning Louis, what's wrong u look worried?" Asked Genevieve as she looked at Derek, and saw that he was a bit concern to what he had to say now. "Good morning your majesties, I know it's a bit early but... A message just arrived this morning, it's from king Levi." Said Louis as he handed the letter to Derek.

As Derek read it Genevieve saw a worried and serious expression, she waited for him to speak. "Tell the other guards that after breakfast I will go talk to them, we need to get ready." Said Derek. "Derek what's going on?" Asked Genevieve confused, Derek looked into her soft blue eyes and tried to think how to tell her. "Genevieve, he's coming Levi will be here in Three days, we need to prepare ourselves for this battle." Said Derek, Genevieve is a bit worried especially with their baby almost being here. "Don't worry Genevieve, we'll be all right nothing is going to happen, thank you Louis." Said Derek as he hugged Genevieve, and Louis bowed down at them and then left to tell the guards what Derek told him to tell them. Derek and Genevieve then went to have some breakfast although she wasn't hungry she had to eat something for the baby, as she took a seat her long white dress was on the bottom of the chair. She had long sleeves with a pink rose at the end of the sleeve and green colored vines around the bottom, showing her "cute pregnant belly" as Derek would say.

The table was quite chatter, Genevieve looked at her husband as she rubbed his hand, he gave her a look that said he wouldn't tell anyone yet since the triplets were there as for the twins. But they didn't really worry about the twins because they were getting older and needed to know about the movements, but yet they still don't tell them everything. They were eating scrambled eggs with biscuits, pancakes, waffles, sausages, fruit, and to drink there was milk, orange juice or apple, tea, or coffee. As Genevieve was eating she and the other adults were talking softly about what to do, but Derek hadn't told them about the letter yet. She heard the triples talking about having a little tea party in the gardens, she remembered when she was their age, girls at that age are so calm and joyful to have around. While the twins were talking to Tobias, but Hadley seemed to join in the conversation once in a while, she was also seeing that Isla and him are coming closer. She doesn't mind but sometimes I see that she feels left out, but she tries her best to fit in if it's either with them, or the triplets, Edaline and Fallon, or Genevieve, because Delia and her husband are leaving today after Derek has a talk with everyone. Ashlyn and her husband are back at their kingdom with their kids, Blair is in the same position especially because they just had their new born daughter. But she does write to them often like Genevieve, while Isla does once in a while, I didn't have a problem with Tobias being around my sister or them getting closer. The problem was that whenever everything goes back to normal, Tobias will go back to his kingdom and Isla will stay here, and I don't think I can stand it seeing her heartbroken.

"Genevieve, will you play with us today?" Said Lacey with her little puppy eyes. "Where playing tea party today, in the gardens." Said Kathleen. "Although we aren't sure if we are going to bring our table to sit on, or use a picnic blanket to have simple tea party." Added Janessa, Genevieve saw them making their faces, she smiled at them because whenever they did that she couldn't say no to them. "Alright girls I'll play with you, at what time will this tea party take?" Asked Genevieve. "At three!" Exclaimed Janessa. "Alright then, I have a couple of things to do first anyway, but don't worry I'll finish by three." Said Genevieve. "Yay!" Exclaimed the triplets. "Don't worry we need time to plan the party anyway." Said Kathleen, after everyone had finished breakfast, some went their own way, the triplets went to go prepare their tea party, Isla decided to spend time with both Hadley and Tobias they had decided to go horseback ridding. But they also knew that they would have some guards watching them to make sure they are safe, but Derek had also told them to keep their distance and unless they seemed to be in danger or needed help they are not to interrupt them. Then there were the adults they had all hold a meeting before Delia and her husband leave to make sure what they are going to do? And Derek also took the time to tell them about the letter that had arrived this morning about Levi's warning.

Queen Courtney

"Your highness you can have as many men as you need for this war." Said King Edmond. "Thank you for the gesture King Edmund but... we don't know how many we'll need?" Said Derek. "It won't matter as long as Levi doesn't get away with this, he must not win." Added Delia. Courtney saw as everyone was agreeing on what to do, when Derek had told them about the letter she could felt but feel disgusted, how could have she be so blind? Her father and Genevieve had probably talked about it before she even met Levi, but she knew her father meant for her to be happy. But for her to get married quickly and not truly know him was just awful, her sister got married to wonderful men, but she married a monster. She can't help but feel this is all her fault, maybe if she was less of a bookworm, but wait bookworms are usually smart? Maybe the thing was that she needed to be a bit more open minded like her sister Genevieve.

She watched as her sister sat in a chair with one of her hands over her belly, and the other one was resting on the handle of the chair. Her sister didn't deserve all this pressure, she must be heck of a worry, her husband Derek is being a bit pressured, and she can't stand to see him like that. Besides she's due any day hopefully not the night now day of the battle, she shouldn't worry too much because it's not good for the baby. "I'm so disappointed, I thought he would never do this, especially to his own father." Said Randolph. "Don't worry papa, when I heard this I also couldn't believe it, I thought he was a nice person, but people surprise you all the time." Said Courtney. "I suppose that's true, I want to take this opportunity to apologize to you Courtney and Genevieve." Said Randolph, that had done it Courtney couldn't let her father feel responsible for what happened to her. "But why papa?" Asked Genevieve. "Because you warned me again Genevieve and I didn't listen again." Said Randolph. "Oh, papa, there's no need for you to apologize to me, you are always trying ur best and all I wanted was for Courtney to be happy." Said Genevieve. "Yes, I but-" Said Randolph, but was cut by Courtney. "No, stop. Papa it's not your fault you shouldn't blame yourself for something you that you thought was right. I was blinded too papa, I should have gotten to know him better, instead of just for first impression, it's not your fault papa." Said Courtney as she hugged her father.

"We need to get going back to our kingdom but I will leave you quite a few guards to fight." Said Edmond. "I think I might have an idea about how many we'll need, before Tobias and I escaped we saw the place where they have the history of the wars. And there usually had the number of people that died and the survivors, the number of people that died were 150, while the number of survivors was 200." Said Courtney. "So, in total we'll need about 350?" Asked Genevieve. "We'll actually need like about

400 honey, that way we'll have an advantage of a couple more." Said Derek. "It's done, right? We only have 250 soldiers!" Exclaimed Fallon. "But remember Delia brought 100 more and then another 100 from Blair's kingdom." Said Edaline. "So, in total that makes 450 soldiers!" Exclaimed Delia. "That means we'll take the advantage and wait for them to arrive, we'll attack when they least expect it." Said Derek. "But you all must remember to be absolutely quiet until Derek gives the signal to attack, other wise they'll know you guys are there and try to attack or blow up the place. And if that happens some soldiers will die taking away the advantage that we have on them." Added Randolph.

After they all agreed on what the plan was we all headed outside, to say our farewell to Delia and her husband and thank them for the help that they gave us. As they left I couldn't help but feel terrible, they left their kingdom and duties to help us because of me. "Courtney?" Said Genevieve, Courtney turned around and looked at her sister. "Courtney what's the matter?" Asked Genevieve, then she saw Courtney crying slightly, that was it Courtney couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm sorry Genevieve, this is all my fault!" Exclaimed Courtney. "What are you talking about Courtney?" Asked Genevieve as she was hugging her sister. "Hey, look at me this isn't your fault ok, you had no idea this was going to happen. No one of us did, but we are here to help you, that's a vow that Derek and I took when we became king and queen of Glidonia. But most importantly we vow to protect our sisters from every terrible thing, this war is because of you but also us, remember that Levi tried to frame Derek and he tried to hurt papa, you and Kathleen. This war is to free and protect everybody he hurt or even tried to, and that way Tobias can claim his kingdom back and rule with no difficulty, this isn't your fault Courtney and don't you think that for a second." Said Genevieve. "Ok, thanks Genevieve." Said Courtney as she and Genevieve went inside the castle.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was in her room getting ready for the little tea party she was going to have with the triplets, she decided to play with them before their happiness ends for a while. As she was making her way to the garden she couldn't help but think of her sister, poor Courtney, she seemed to be taking this terrible. She decides that she needed some distraction she went to her room and knocks on the door, then came out Courtney. "Hey Courtney, I was just on my way to the garden to have a little tea party with the triplets, why don't you come and join us?" Asked Genevieve, she saw Courtney looking at it puzzled, then finally said "I-I don't-" Genevieve knew that she was going to say that so before she even finished she cut her off. "Oh, come on Courtney please, I know for one thing the triplets will the happy as well as you new nephew." Said Genevieve with a smirk. "All right, let's go." Said Courtney as they walked Courtney helped Genevieve down the stairs to the garden. "Genevieve how do you know it's a boy?" Asked Courtney. Genevieve laughed a bit first. "I don't I just assume, because from what I've been reading I think it is. Like my belly is a bit larger than normal for girls but then again it can be a girl, but I think it's a boy because I eat more food but they aren't that sweet. Most people say if you eat more sweets is a girl, but then again it can be a boy, I just picture the baby as a boy when I sleep and see him in my dream." Said Genevieve. "Oh, but either way I know you and Derek as well as the rest of us will love it either way." Said Courtney. "You got that right." Said Genevieve.

"Genevieve! Courtney! Your here." Exclaimed Lacey. "Welcome to our tea party" said Janessa. "Let me show you to your seats, we decided to have it on the table instead of the grass, we can do that another time when the baby is here! " Exclaimed Kathleen. Genevieve saw that they had tea, crumpets, cookies and cake, then the five of them sat down and were having fun playing tea, when suddenly I hear a familiar voice. "Hey, Genevieve you have a little tea party here?" Asked Derek as he kissed her cheek. She was so happy to see him, and her father of course, they had gone to where the entrance of Glidonia is so he can make plans on how things will be organized and placed. "Will you play with us?" Asked Lacey. "Please Derek please?" Asked the triplets, he did have a long day and could use a distraction, besides he can't say no to them either. "As you wish." Said Derek as he bowed down to the princesses and took his seat next to Genevieve, as his father-in-law took a seat next to Courtney. They were all playing having fun enjoying the time they have laughter everywhere. They continued until it was time for dinner, that's when they all went back to their rooms to change and have a nice family dinner.

 _Here is the next chapter guys sorry I took so long, but I'm finally out of school so I'll be posting more often. the next chapter will be out either Tuesday or Thursday, what do you think will happen? Is Genevieve correct will she have a boy? Did Levi really send out the correct information? Will Derek win the war with his soldiers? Till next time, I Love you guys :-)_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

King Levi

It won't be long before I officially make Glidonia mine, Levi thought but then his though were interrupted by Willard. "Levi? Have you finally decided on what you're going to do?" asked Willard, Levi looked at him confused. "What do you mean Willard?" said Levi. "about your brother?" said Willard. "OH, you mean that, well he has two options just like king Derek, my brother either chooses to surrender the kingdom passing it to me and he dies. Or I will kill one of the princesses, I imagine it has to be one of the twins he probably loves, there are about the same age, and have spent a long time together." Said Levi.

"What about king Derek? I don't really think he has many options?" said Willard, Levi rolled his eyes at him with irritation, how is it possible that he had teamed himself the stupidest person ever. "YOU FOOL, Derek and his wife ARE EXPECTING, he has two he gives the kingdom to me and the rest of his family leave the place forever and never return. Or we'll kill their _Heir_ , that little brat should have been born already or should be born by the day we arrive, if it's not we'll kill both queen Genevieve and their little brat. As for my queen before you ask, she either comes and rules with me or dies." Said Levi.

"Levi, is it really in you to kill a pregnant woman? Even your wife? Or brother?" said Willard he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Levi. "SHUT UP, Willard I ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU, it has to be done that's the only way I'll get my revenge back." Said Levi. "What type of revenge are you talking about Levi?" asked Willard, said as he looked at Levi holding a pink rose ring, he was wondering what was the revenge he was talking about? "That is a story for another time Willard." Said Levi. "But?" said Willard but then he was cut off by Levi. "IT'S PERSONAL?! WHAT PART DON'T YOU GET?" Yelled Levi, he didn't like it when people wanted to know his businesses. "Ok, ok I get it gesh drama queen." Said Willard as he rode his horse forward to get away from Levi.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I'm_ _coming to get you!" said twelve-year-old Levi, he was happily playing hide and seek with the princesses of Glidonia since his parents came to talk about businesses, and find a way to see if they can unite their kingdom. "tag your it!" exclaimed the twelve-year-old princess, Levi was confused he had seen this princess always sitting down and reading he never really talked to her, he didn't even know her name. He only knew princess Ashlyn, Blair, Delia, Edaline, Fallon, Genevieve, and the twins although he didn't see them that much because they were always inside playing with Tobias. "Um, excuse me who are you?" asked Levi._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Courtney." Said Courtney, Levi didn't really know what to do, he had never from all the times he's been here seen the girl come out of her shell, he decided to give her a chance. "Do you want to play with us?" asked Levi "I would love that." Responded Courtney, all the children played in the garden, then they moved to where the fountain was. He was having the best time of his life until someone arrived to ruin his fun._ _"_ _Hey, look who it is?" said Fallon, everyone suddenly turned around to see a tall ten-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, have you guessed who it was?_

 _"_ _Hi Derek." Said eight-year-old Genevieve, she was quite shy whenever she would talk to Derek. "Hello princess Genevieve." Said Derek as he bowed down. Genevieve didn't really like it when the people in the village including Derek bowed to her. "You don't really have to do that Derek, it's just me." Said Genevieve. "Hey Derek." Said Ashlyn, Blair, Delia, Edaline and Fallon as they all starred at Genevieve with excitement, Levi did not like it one bit when he was here and Derek came. He loved to get all the attention form the princesses especially from a specific one, and every time Derek came all the girls were charmed by him. "I brought you all shoes as you requested." Said Derek as he revealed the princess's ballet shoes._

 _"_ _You're amazing Derek." Said Genevieve. "I'm glad you like them." Said Derek as he was giving the princesses their shoes. Then they all went to put their shoes, and Derek was about to leave when Ashlyn and Edaline stopped him. "Derek, can we order another pair of the same shoes? Because knowing us we'll have them wore out by the end of next week." Asked Ashlyn as she looked at Genevieve who was happily dancing in her shoes. "Of course, I'll bring them by the end of next week." Said Derek. "thanks Derek." Said Edaline with that Derek had left but was taking one last glance at Genevieve as she did the same and they waved goodbye._

 _"_ _Oh my, so much love and drama here, 'You're amazing Derek'" said Fallon as she was elbowing Genevieve and mimic to what she said. "What are you talking about Fallon?" asked Genevieve. "Oh, come on Genevieve you know exactly what I'm talking about, just admit it." Said Edaline. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about?" said Genevieve a bit more nervous this time. "Derek is so cute, admit that you like him, because if you don't I will give it a try." Said Fallon while grinning at Genevieve. "Fallon? Come on do think he'll pay attention to you, I mean your nine years old?" said Delia._

 _"_ _He's ten Delia, but I doubt it he'll pay attention to me I think he like's Genevieve like she likes him." Said Fallon nearly laughing. "I-I do not." Said Genevieve a bit nervous, and at that instant all her sisters were laughing. "Yes, you do little sis, you can't fool me remember I'm older than you and I know these things." Said Ashlyn. "I think he likes you" said Blair. "don't be ridicules, besides he never notices me. Let's... just get back to playing with Levi." Said with Genevieve, but as they looked for him he wasn't around anywhere. Levi was inside the castle making his way to the room where he was staying, there he wouldn't have to hear about the girls talk about Derek, he was tired of the girls always talking about. He wanted to get revenge on him some way or another, he couldn't let Derek steal all the attention he got from the princesses especially his princess, "I swear even if it kills me that someday I will be your ruler." Said Levi._

 _End of flashback_

"I swear I'll make you pay Derek." Said Levi as drank his water and got on top of his horse and started to ride it faster than everyone else, he was close to Glidonia he was sure that if they kept going without stopping they will reach the palace by early morning, sunrise. Since they had stopped for a while some stretched, other ate, and others slept, that way they won't have to sleep at night and will get to their destination faster, thought Levi as they moved themselves into a huge forest.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was walking with Lacey to her room they were going to get ready for dinner together, since Genevieve found it harder and harder to change by herself and walk alone. Occasionally she would start to have contraptions, every time that would happen she would stop stay still and breath, that usually stopped it for a while. When they finished, Genevieve had on a light purple dress that showed a bit of her shoulders with long sleeves and a bit of a long flowing tail, Lacey had on a pink dress with white flowers on the bottom of the skirt. They were about to leave when Genevieve felt something wasn't right, she looked down at her dress and saw that it was wet, her water had just broken she was now in labor.

She took a seat on the bed and started to breath heavily. "Genevieve what's wrong?" asked Lacey all worried. "Lacey, I need you to stay calm and I need you to go get help." Said Genevieve as she was breathing heavily, she saw Lacey quickly run out of the room to get some help. She tried to stand up to move to the center of the bed but she couldn't move. She heard someone passing and heard the familiar voices "Come on Fallon or we'll be late for dinner!" exclaimed Courtney. Without wasting anytime Genevieve spoke up, "Fallon? Courtney is that you two?!" said Genevieve, they both heard her and entered the room. "Yes?" Said Fallon. "What's wrong Genevieve?" asked Courtney as they entered the room they finally understood to what was happening. Genevieve took a few deep breaths, hoping that would help, "Genevieve oh my! Let's get you into bed comfortable." Exclaimed Fallon.

Just then as they had finished Lacey showed up with the family doctor, her father and Derek who quickly raced inside and sat next to her, she felt a bit better now that Derek was there with her. "Good evening queen Genevieve, I see we meet each other sooner than we expected, Fallon could you bring me some towels and Courtney could you bring me some hot water." Said the doctor they all moved quickly and did as the doctor told them.

King Derek

Derek was sitting next to Genevieve as they went to grab the stuff, he was holding her hand as he though, he worried. What if something happened to Genevieve? Or their baby? There were sometimes whenever some women would give birth they would die or the child, he also wondered if he is ready to be a father, he's worried that he might fail them both. Just then Fallon and Courtney arrived with the stuff the doctor had asked, as well as the rest of the girls. "All right thank you Courtney and Fallon, but now if you all don't mind you should all exit the room." Said the doctor.

Derek looked at Genevieve and she looked at him worried and a bit scared as if she was telling him not to leave her side. "Queen Genevieve it is up to you if you want your husband to stay or not." Said the doctor, Derek looked at Genevieve and she quickly nodded. "Yes, please." Genevieve said to Derek he nodded and said to her, "I'll be right here, I won't go anywhere." Said Derek. "You are lucky my boy, whenever my dear Isabella was in a good mood at birth she would allow me in, but then there were times when she was mad that she kicked me out." Chuckled Randolph.

Derek hearing this chuckled slightly as did Genevieve, "Well then lucky me." Said Derek, "You never told me that papa." Said Genevieve, Derek noticed that she was trying to make a conversation as way to distract her a bit before her father had to leave with her sisters. "Oh yes, when she was about to have Fallon she was so mad for some reason that she kicked me out, but with you Genevieve she was mad, but she was also scared she didn't want me to leave her, but just like your mother I know you'll do great dear." Said Randolph as he exits the room. "All right then let's get started." Said the doctor.

Nine hours had passed, Genevieve had been at this since eight and it was now the crack of dawn five in the morning for hours you could hear her cry out of exhaustion. But the doctor said it was normal since this is her first time giving childbirth, once in a while they would take breaks, whenever that happened either Derek would step out to inform everyone, Or Randolph would come in and ask, since everyone was outside. Sometimes her contractions would be so hard that she thought she would have their baby, but no that meant that whenever the baby would almost be here it would be worse.

Then there were times whenever her contractions would slow down and would go backwards, it would take a couple minutes but then shortly enough they would start to go forward again. Another hour had passed it was now six in the morning "I-I can't any-anymore!" exclaimed Genevieve as a few tears also escaped her eyes. Derek was watching her he looked so tired and was a bit pale, he hated seeing her that way. "Yes, you can Genevieve come on one more push." Said Derek, as he took a hold of her hand, she squeezed it and after that one big push, there was a loud cry echo of a new born baby.

"Congratulations your highnesses it's a healthy baby boy." Said the doctor, Derek was so happy as he thought he is now a father of a healthy baby boy and he couldn't be even more happier as he hugged his wife Genevieve.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was so tired she was already about to give up, but her husband encouraged her to one big push during her last contraction, then she heard an echo of a new born cry. She had done it, she was so glad that her husband is with her because thanks to him she didn't give up and they are now parents. "Congratulations your highnesses it's a healthy baby boy." Said the doctor, Genevieve was so overjoyed she is now a mother she though as she was breathing heavily. Her maids quickly helped her change into a cleaner light blue strapless gown it had purple petals around the top of the dress as well as the sleeves, but the sleeves were only half way to her shoulders then the rest of the sleeve is a bit puffed with petals on top as they are on her waist.

When they finally finished dressing her and her hair was in her normal style, and the doctor had finished cleaning the baby he turned around and headed towards Derek and her. "Here you go your highness." Said the doctor as he gave them their baby. When he did he was preparing to leave, but said that Genevieve should rest, then as he opened the door he saw all the family in the door and stepped aside and let them inside.

"Aww he's so cute!" exclaimed the triplets with joy "Shhh! You'll wake him up." Said Fallon. "he's adorable Genevieve." Said Courtney. "Thanks girls." Said Genevieve. "what are you naming him?" asked Hadley, after that I looked at Derek and we both smiled we had already discuss with what names if it was either a boy of girl. "We have decided to name him Henry." Said Derek smiling at Genevieve. "prince Henry what a wonderful name." said Randolph. "Thank you, papa." Said Genevieve she was about to say something else when little Henry yawned and opened his eyes, Genevieve was surprised at this and looked at Derek.

"Derek look." Said Genevieve, Derek looked at her then at Henry, he saw the same thing she saw and was astonished. "He has your hair color Derek." Said Genevieve smiling at him. "And he has your soft light blue eyes Genevieve." Said Derek as he kissed his wife's head. "hi there Henry, momma and daddy love you and we will always be here for you." Said Genevieve as she kissed little Henry and continued to hold him for a bit longer before giving him to Derek.

 _Here is the next chapter guys, so Genevieve finally had the baby. Where you guys right or not? I'm debating on whether I should the story should have a longer end or not. For now I think I will but I'm still not completely sure, I will determine my choice when I hear after you guys the readers. The next chapter will be posted either Thursday or Friday, till next time Love you guys!:-)_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

King Derek

I was overjoyed with Genevieve we finally had our little Henry, I was so happy when he opened his eyes to reveal that he has his mother's eyes, soft light blue eyes. "Aww he's adorable!" said Lacey. Derek was about to say something when he heard a sound he feared, it was the bells that he heard for the first time six months ago. "Oh, my goodness!" said Courtney. "Derek! Is that the bells?!" exclaimed Genevieve worried. "I'm afraid so Genevieve all of need to get to safety." Said Derek. Suddenly some of the guards came rushing in.

"Your highnesses we got some news on the border of Glidonia, Levi has arrived and passed. Some of his men are now fighting with our own in the border but some managed to pass and are on their way to the castle, we need to get you all undercover now!" said one of the guards. "Derek!" said Genevieve all worried. "It's going to be ok Genevieve I need you to take care of Henry and protect yourselves ok." Said Derek. Genevieve nodded at him the ran with Henry with the rest of the group as he saw her disappear wondering if he would get the chance again to see his beloved wife and son.

"All right men prepare for battle." Said Derek as he finished preparing himself he joined the rest of the men outside the palace there were already some soldiers in battle, he fought with the rest but didn't pay much attention as he was trying to find Levi. As he struck one on the soldiers, and he fell he spotted Levi he saw him on the staircase of out the castle doors with Willard, they both entered the palace at that moment he could only focus on one thing. Quickly he helped some of the soldiers then asked them for help to enter the castle to find Levi and Willard, but asked a few soldiers to stay outside the castle in case more intruders would come, they quickly got inside hoping they weren't too late.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve didn't want this to happen again, to be torn apart from her husband because of another war, but she knew that sooner or later it was bound to happen especially with the threat Levi had purposed. She raced with Lacey, Janessa, Edaline, Courtney they had to find Isla everyone else was already secured, at least she hoped they were. They were about to make a left turn but heard a familiar scream, it was Isla it was coming from the right corner of the hallway. They all turned that way to find Levi fighting his own brother, Genevieve was about to say something when Levi punched Tobias into a wall making lose his balance and fall to the floor unconscious. "NO!" yelled Isla, as she quickly raced to Tobias.

"He's dead and if he's not he'll be soon enough my dear little brother was never ready to face me, by the way he stepped in to save you and the way how you look and treat him I can see that I wasn't mistaken. You my dear are indeed the third person I was looking for, and oh, what's this my dear wife Courtney, my sisters-in-law Janessa, Lacey Edaline and…. Genevieve." Said Levi chuckling Genevieve was glad that Levi didn't see her son Henry, she knows that for now she got lucky. Her son is fast asleep so he doesn't make noise but as soon as he wakes up it will be a problem, she'll just have to hide him a bit more longer till Derek comes to find them, she just hopes he doesn't take too much time because any second now Henry can wake up and make noise.

"What do you want Levi?" asked Edaline. "How brave of you to speak first Edaline all though I want nothing from you, Willard lock them all up in a dungeon cell except her." Said Levi pointing at Janessa. "Take her with the rest of my family to the other cells, I will be there shortly." Said Levi, Willard did as Levi said he put us in a cell. Shortly afterwards Levi arrived, and started to separate us two by two he put Courtney and Isla in the cell next to the one we were, he was about to leave but something had caught his attention, it was the thing I was most scared about he saw Henry. "Let's see what do we have here? AW look at that is this my little nephew?" said Levi

As soon as he said that Genevieve felt nothing but anger running through my blood, how dare he get close to her son and even say that he's his nephew. "Get away from my son!" said Genevieve as she moved her arms to the right to make sure Levi wouldn't touch him. "You've changed so much, your chattier now since the last time I remember you?" said Levi. "Maybe because from the start I never trusted you, but I had no other choice my father and yours were very good friends, plus you had a wedding with my sister." Said Genevieve. "Oh, yes, and must I say your father was a very stupid man as my father to believe in me, and because of that they are now both dead." Said Levi trying to provoke her, Genevieve couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My father is a wonderful man, as was yours! The person only who is stupid here is you!" yelled Genevieve.

Genevieve saw that Levi had a confused expression. "What are you talking about Genevieve?" asked Levi. "didn't you hear Levi? Our father is alive." Said Edaline. Genevieve saw that Levi changed his expression he was now mad with anger he was throwing the cups that they have for the prisoners. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Yelled Levi. Suddenly Henry started to stir and woke up crying, Genevieve then moved him around in her arms, she saw that Levi was about lose his temper, that's when she acted with rush, quickly she gave Henry to Edaline to hold. "Because king Derek managed to save him." Said little Lacey. "WHO ASKED YOUR OPINION?! HUH? NOTHING MORE THAN A USELESS CHILD. HOW DOES IT FEEL HUH?! TO KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER!" yelled Levi at Lacey as if he was about to hit her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, OR EVEN TRY TO LIFT A HAND TO HER AGAIN!" yelled Genevieve as she stood in front of Lacey. "Again?! WHY IS IT THAT YOUR STUPID HUSBAND ALWAYS HAS TO RUIN MY PLANS! I'll deal with you three later." Said Levi as he slammed the door and left.

King Levi

Levi had just about enough of Derek, or as he referred him to King Derek the cobbler, since they were children he always had a thing for ruining his life and today he was to pay for everything. He reached the other dungeons that were closer to the exit stairs that lead them to the inside of the castle, to see the rest of his beloved family. "Well…Well…Well, my eyes do see, its true then you are still alive Randolph." Said Levi as he entered his cell he didn't have worry because he took the precaution to separate them as well it was Fallon and Randolph in one while in the other one it was Hadley with Janessa and Kathleen.

"What do you want Levi?!" asked Fallon while standing in front of her father, at the site Levi couldn't help but chuckle. "My…My Fallon you've gotten less dumb than last time we've saw each other. But its nothing I want from you, I just came to tell your father that if he said his goodbyes to his daughter's Courtney, Isla Genevieve and his grandson little Henry?" Said Levi with a grin. "Oh, Edaline and Lacey Mph? I'll have to think about that I can kill them but that will be to easy, you'll probably have them visit you guys soon

." Said Levi as he was leaving and chuckling. "Levi If touch or hurt any of my daughter's including my grandson I swear you'll regret it." Said Randolph, Levi suddenly stopped and turned around to look at his father-in-law. "are you threating me Randolph? May I remind you that you are in a cell, I'm out here and let's see the son-in-law that you chose to be king will be dead by dawn, so you can't do anything to stop me!" said Levi as he left to where he had left Genevieve and her sisters.

Prince Tobias

prince Tobias was still unconscious on the ground his brother had punched him hard, but the thing was that he was having what felt to him like a vision. Ever since he was a boy he saw visions at first, he didn't believe it he thought it was like a dream, but when he told his mother she told him he had a gift. The gift to see into the future or to the present right now, like if someone he cared about was in danger he would see it. That was when he saw a terrorizing image of Isla, she was with her sister Courtney in a cell and Levi was there with them first, he separated them.

Then it was as if he was seeing through Isla's eyes, he was seeing that his brother was beating Courtney, he had slapped her. "My dear Courtney we have come a long way from the first day we met, remember that day? How could you, you were always in your books, but now since you'll die anyways in this cell I'll tell you, that boy that you met when you were eleven." Said Levi, as he threw her onto the ground making her fall into a long slumber. Then he left the cell locked it and moved to the one in front to where Isla was standing, she looked frighten and walked backwards to the bricks. "What do you want from me Levi?!" said Isla slightly crying, why shouldn't she be though, Levi was hurting her, he was holding her hand just a bit more down of her wrist.

"You know Isla you could have been with your family right now but no, you had to go into my brother's life! I know for a fact that he's not dead he'll wake up soon which means I need to hurry and kill you before he wakes." Said Levi as he was preparing to do something Isla tried to break free. "but why?! I didn't do anything." Said Isla scared. "Let me tell you a story maybe this way you'll understand first, your sister Courtney won't survive long as the rest of your family who is down here. Derek will be dead by dawn, as his son unless I decide to raise him as my own with Genevieve although I doubt she'll want to but we'll have more kids anyway. My brother will be destroyed, which means he won't be able to rule MY get this MY KINGDOM! Since you'll be dead he won't get the chance to rule with you! I'll run both kingdoms and everyone will know me as the only king Levi, and that about sums it." Said Levi.

"you're a monster Levi!" shouted Isla. "I know Isla now any last words? Mph guess not." Said Levi, he then didn't do much any difference than he did with Courtney, he hit her, slapped her and threw her to the brick wall. Then the second time he threw her to the bricks and bucket that where stored onto the far side of the cell and she too fell into a deep slumber but before leaving Levi had stabbed her back with a small knife he had, then exit the cell locked it and moved on to the end of where the rest of Isla's family was.

 _What will happen next, will Tobias wake up? Did or will Isla die? will Courtney and Fallon be ok? will Genevieve be forced to be Levi's be partner? Will Levi succeed at killing Derek? till next time guys. OK, so sorry guys I took so long, I had a family emergency to go to, and I came back on Saturday and started to finish the rest of the chapter. Sadly this will be the last chapter I post for now, I am leaving on vacation for two weeks and won't be back till July 9. But don't worry if I get chances to get inspired more I'll write and then when I return I'll post a few chapters, since I don't know if I'm leaving either Wednesday of Thursday I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Megan Lyle. I know your birthday is on Wednesday and I want to wish you a happy early birthday hope you have an amazing day, Love you all :-)_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

King Derek

"Uh?" Said a familiar voice that Derek heard, he gave the signals to the guards to have their weapons ready just in case. Then as he and the guards turn they saw none other than Tobias, he was unconscious on the floor and he was just starting to wake. "Tobias? Tobias are you, all right?" Said Derek as he was shaking Tobias in order for him to wake up. "D-Derek?" Asked Tobias confused. "Tobias, what happened?" Asked Derek with a bit of worry. "I-I-It was L-Levi. He's... here in the castle, and he took everyone to the dungeons and... and... I had like a vision." Said Tobias. "What kind of vision?!" Asked Derek worried of what the answer might be. "That he hurt, Courtney and Isla. We need to get to the dungeons quickly!" Said Tobias. Derek and the rest of the guards quickly raced out to where the dungeons were, they opened the door and headed down the stairs. They saw a few unopened cells empty then they heard a noise, "Come on Fallon, you can do it!" Said the little voice, Derek then suddenly recognized the voice it was Janessa.

They all raced and saw them in two cells Fallon and Randolph in one cell, while Janessa, Kathleen and Hadley were in the other cell. "Derek! We're over here." Said Fallon as she saw a shadow coming from the side. "You found us." Said Janessa, then as Derek was about to help them someone stopped him. "No Derek, you go on ahead with a few guards. Leave the rest of them here and they'll help them get out." Said Tobias Derek wanted to convince Tobias to wait for a while but then he remembered what Tobias told him what was happening, then quickly nodded. "Hey Fallon, the guards are going to stay here and help you guys get out, Tobias and I have to move on a head because. -" said Derek but then was cut by Fallon.

"Because Genevieve, Isla and Courtney are in trouble don't worry Derek, I don't know where they are but... Levi usually always comes from the very back of the dungeons stays here a bit then leaves again. I think he's keeping them hostage there, and Derek, Tobias please be careful." Said Fallon. Quickly without any delays they both went with a few guards, they were about to go to the end of the dungeons when they saw a familiar blue colored skirt. They moved closer to see Courtney on the floor, then they saw Isla, she however was another story. She has Bruce's in her wrist, arm, a cut in her forehead probably because she fell or someone pushed her to the bricks and "Oh no!" Said Both Tobias and Derek as they saw that she had been stabbed.

"Antonio get princess Courtney and the rest of her family to safety to a familiar room, call the doctor." Said Derek to one of the guards. "Yes, your highness." Said Antonio as he bowed down, draw out his sword slammed the lock and carried Courtney to where the rest of her family was. "Tobias, I'm going to need you to be strong, she'll be all right have faith. Take her with the rest of her family and Sam and I will-" said Derek but then was cut off by Tobias. "No, I'm coming with you Derek, this is my brothers doing I want to stop him and I want to know why all of this." Said Tobias as he turned towards Sam. "Can you please take her to her family Sam and make sure a doctor sees her right away." Said Tobias. "Of course, your highness." Said Sam as he took Isla and followed Antonio as Derek and Tobias raced towards the end of the dungeons.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was rocking little Henry to sleep he has be a bit cranky and why not he needed to be changed. But since Levi locked them she couldn't do anything, so she had to talk to him to see if that would calm him down. "Shhh, what's wrong Henry? I know but mommy can't do anything for now honey, but I promise you I'll try to get us out." Said Genevieve as she was moving a bit. "How long have we been here for?" Asked Lacey. "According to a few calculations we've been here for the entire day, the sun is almost setting it would be just like around dinner time." Said Edaline.

"You know Henry you are adorable your mommy and daddy love you." Said Lacey. "He's going to look just like his father Derek, but have his mother's eyes." Added Edaline, as Genevieve was about to say something someone beat her to it. "Aww look at the family, it's a shame most of you won't be living for long." Said Levi as he walked from out the shadow and towards them, then Genevieve quickly gave Henry to Edaline to hold.

"Why are you doing this to us Levi? What caused you to be so mean and cold hearted? You know you can't keep us locked away from the world forever?!" Said Genevieve. "Let me tell you a little story." Said Levi as he pulled out a rose ring. "A wedding ring? What does that have to do with any of this?" Said Genevieve, then she saw Levi take out the key and unlock the door, he stepped inside and took out his knife he was heading towards Lacey. "Don't touch her! Levi!" Yelled Genevieve. "I wasn't going to hurt her just bate you know, it's always easier if you have a bate, especially if they love them so much." Said Levi with a smirk, he officially was crazy.

"Anyway, it's not just a wedding ring Genevieve, this is a symbol of how everything started." Said Levi as he got closer to Genevieve he was about to rub her face with the knife but then was stopped. "Don't you dare touch her Levi!" Said Derek everyone quickly turned and looked at him, Genevieve took the opportunity went with Edaline she gave her Henry back and then left towards Derek, everything was fine till Levi caught Lacey's arm.

"Lacey! No!" Said Edaline, "let her go Levi!" Said Tobias, at this Levi looked surprised. "Well... well... well if it isn't my little Stupid brother Tobias, how you been? Oh, did you see the little gift I left you?" Said Levi with excitement, that he forgot that he was holding Lacey. She took a chance and let herself free and raced to Genevieve and Derek. "What is he talking about?" Asked Genevieve confused. "Didn't you know?" Said Levi. "Know what?" Asked Edaline. "I took out your sister Courtney and Isla, hahaha. Hopefully they are dead but I know that's not possible what I do know is that one will not live, that will probably be Isla." Said Levi.

Genevieve was frightened at this what did he mean by that? "What did you do to my sister?!" Said Genevieve, I beat her, stabbed her who know she might be dead by now, hahaha." Said Levi. "Shut up!" Said Tobias as he drew out his sword ready to fight Levi. "Oh, come on now little brother she was no good for you either way, I did you a favor." Said Levi. "Shut up Levi! You don't know anything about me, you can't say what's good for me and what's not!" Yelled Tobias. "Very well then why don't we settle this little thing here man to man? No weapons just your skills." Said Levi, Genevieve didn't like the sound of that, she was now worried about Tobias what if something happens to him?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Prince Tobias

Tobias was tired and sick of it all since he found out about his brother he wanted to fight him since he didn't listen, and now with what happened to Isla and her family he had enough of his brother. "Come on brother what are you waiting for?" Said Levi, but Tobias luckily found a way to outsmart him. He tried to make it to where Levi would lose his guard, and he did. "I knew it, your weak Tobias." Said Levi as he was about to pick up something Tobias quickly without hesitation punched Levi making him fall to the ground. Then Levi jumped on him and kept punching him, he was filled with so much anger, he was about to punch him for the ninth time when someone grabbed him. "Tobias stop, that's enough. Let it go." Said Derek as he was pulling him away from Levi. "Guards blind him and lock him up in a cell." Said Derek.

The guards did as they were told and Tobias couldn't help but feel better but he also felt terrible for punching his own brother. But he chose his own path and he wasn't going to let his brother ruin his destiny. "Derek, where are the rest?" asked Tobias. "don't worry Tobias they are all fine a doctor is now also helping Isla, come on let's go, the guards will take care of Levi." Said Derek, as they made a turn towards where everyone was Genevieve ran towards Derek. "Derek, Tobias are you both all right?" asked Genevieve all worried. "Yes, we are fine." Said Derek as he continued to hug his wife, then with a worried look Genevieve turned to Tobias.

"The doctor is now with her now Tobias, let's just have faith that everything will turn out all right." Said Genevieve. "this is all my fault." Said Tobias, as he sat down on the closest chair. "Hey, Tobias this wasn't your fault, you had no idea what your brother was capable of." Said Genevieve as she handed Henry to Derek hoping it will make him stop crying. "I guess, but I should have stayed away from her and all of you, maybe if I did they wouldn't have gotten hurt and separated." Said Tobias.

"Tobias do you remember a few months ago when I had a conversation with you, about my sister Isla." Said Genevieve, as Tobias nodded. "what was that you told me." Asked Genevieve. "I said that I really liked your sister and that I would do my best to protect her, and cause her no harm." Said Tobias. "exactly, that's when I knew that you'll be a perfect person for my sister." Said Genevieve. Tobias was about to say something when he saw the doctor come out the door that lead to the twin's room. "What's the news doctor?" asked Genevieve. "Well, according to the test I did on her she lost a lot of blood, but I managed to stitch her up. She's going to have to stay in bed for quite some time, until her wounds heal, she's resting for now." Said the doctor. "can we see her?" asked Janessa. "My recommendation is you wait until tomorrow, but yes you can see her just remember not to make her talk too much as I said, she's weak and needs time to get better." Said the doctor. "Thank you, doctor, would you please follow me there are couple of more people you need to see." Said Derek as he and Genevieve headed towards where the other injured people were.

"Tobias." Said Hadley.

"Yes?" said Tobias.

"I think you should be the one to go see her first, she might wake up soon and would want to see you and know what happened." Said Hadley. "Thanks Hadley, and don't worry when she wakes up I will tell her everything." Said Tobias as he nodded to Hadley and entered the room to where Isla was resting, he saw her laying there and felt a tear escape his eye. As he strokes her hair, "I'm so sorry Isla." Said Tobias, and at that moment Isla opens her eyes. "T-T-Tobias?" asked Isla. "Isla, your awake." Said Tobias. "W-W-What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself." Said Isla. "we'll talk about this later for now you need your rest, please just rest." Said Tobias as he kissed Isla's forehead and she feel back to sleep.

King Levi

Levi was blinded and locked away in a cell or so he guessed, he knew that his punishment would probably be death since he was banned from Glidonia. But before that can happen he has planned something in mind before they try to kill him, but he had to think of a way to get out quickly before they kill him. He had agreed with king Willard that he would help him escape if he ever got into the prison. Later, that night he heard a noise and turned towards the left so he could hear better.

"Levi?" exclaimed Willard. "Yes? I'm here Willard." Said Levi. "I came to tell you that I have decided to go with my own path, your idea Is So Stupid and you're a crazy guy. Have fun in your little jail cell until tomorrow because I'm positive that king Derek will have you executed since the judge here also made a rule that if you step a foot in Glidonia you will be executed." Said King Willard. "No Willard wait! You said you will help me! You trader!" Yelled Levi, as he started to scream, then heard the guards came in and had to calm him down and the only way to do that was to tighten his rope arms more and knock him down.

But before he was knocked out he got an idea that would help him escape in case he was caught or would be in trouble, soon to him he would be free and have a connection to get Glidonia into his hands.

I'm so sorry guys, I decided to post two new chapter instead of one, I have been having trouble writing these days, but I will continue to write and post whenever I can. What plan does Willard have in mind? What is Levi's new plan? Was Willard telling the truth about Derek, will he really kill Levi or not? tune in till next time, Love you guys!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A Few days later

King Derek

Derek was having a meeting with the other boards of Glidonia such as, the judge from court, council member Bailey who had been by Randolph side since the beginning, and other kings from nearby kingdoms. "I say we should end him once and for all!" said the judge. "will all due respect judge, the only one who can determine that is king Derek, and I don't think he's capable of that, it's simply too much?" said Bailey who seemed like the only one who thought like Derek, of course knowing Randolph all his life he was basically the only person he trusts.

Because the judge had a really hard time believing him and Genevieve when it came to find out the truth about Levi at first, he thought that they were the liars until Courtney and Randolph helped him realize that Levi wasn't who he thought he was. And now he really thinks that Levi is terrible and must be killed he thinks that's how he'll earn peoples trust and forgiveness, but that's where he's wrong he can pretend like nothing happened, but everyone will always see him as the judge who put his emotion before his job. "

But he hurt everyone inside the castle, even his own brother?" said King Brayan. "and I did say that if he was to step foot in Glidonia he would be killed." Said the judge. "Or arrested." Added Bailey, Derek thought for a moment before he said anything. "how long have we been going with this?" asked Derek, as Bailey turned towards the window, they immediately started the meeting after breakfast and took a small break for lunch after that there was no more break, looking at the sun it was close to sunset. "It's been hours." Said Bailey. "that's quite enough for today we'll continue this tomorrow." Said Derek as he stood up and exit the room not wanting to hear on what they had to say.

He was so tired, as he opened the door to the room he and Genevieve share he saw her sitting on the rocking chair rocking Henry. "Hi, Derek" said Genevieve as she smiled to her husband, and he went over to her and kissed her cheek softly and Henry's forehead. "How was your day dear?" asked Genevieve. "stressful we had a meeting since the crack of dawn and they still couldn't decide about what to do about Levi." Said Derek. "here honey," said Genevieve as she handed Henry to Derek, he took Henry in his arms before asking "Why? Do you need to do something?" asked Derek, as Genevieve laughed for a bit. "No, I handed you Henry, so you can relax, my father told me that when he had a stressful day the only thing that would relax him was carrying us." Said Genevieve.

"Well… now that you mention it, it does help a lot." Said Derek as he was rocking Henry in his arms, "well a baby does help release stress, since it's an innocent human being it releases stress." Said Genevieve. "I don't know what to do Genevieve, I feel so trapped for one thing he deserves to be punished for what he did. But for another reason I... I just can't sentence him to death, I've never sentenced anyone to death, I…I just can't do it." Said Derek, as Genevieve went over to Derek and kissed him softly and hugged him. "I know it's hard dear, but you need to do what you think is best, and no matter what you do I'll always be on your side." Said Genevieve as he put Henry on his crib and headed to bed with Genevieve and quickly fell asleep.

Princess Isla

It had been at least a week since I was close to death, luckily the doctor was able to treat me fast and I recovered in a matter of time, but I still remember as if it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Isla…please, you need to fight. Don't give up that easily, you are the strongest person I know" said Tobias. I heard him saying that and it broken my heart to pieces, especially when he started apologizing. "I am so very sorry, please come back to me Isla." That had done it I had to say something I started to open my eyes and saw him crying, I tried my best to speak but I couldn't speak, until I watched him devastated. That's when I decided to try again, I put my hand on the top of his hair and started moving my hand up and down, then he looked up and this time I could speak._

 _"_ _Never say that again, this isn't your fault Tobias. This was a choice your brother made you had nothing to do with it, and maybe you didn't know, but when you found out you didn't support him. You came and helped us fight against him, sure people got hurt but… it doesn't matter as long as there was justice in between, so never apologize again, it wasn't your fault." Said Isla, after that Tobias only nodded and then kissed my forehead then said, "Go to sleep you need to rest."_

 _After a week, we have been more together than ever we take walks, read books, but I had to try my best since I had gotten stitches I couldn't really move a lot because if I did they would have ripped and all I knew about it was that they hurt like hell. "are you ready to go Isla?" asked Tobias, we were going to take a quick walk before breakfast, since Hadley already gone to the library to do some reading, I nodded then quickly went with him we decided to go to the garden._

 _"_ _Don't you usually dance?" asked Tobias. "Yes, but I can't dance now. "said Isla "that's where I'll prove you wrong come here." Said Tobias as he took Isla by her hand slightly lifted her up till her feet were on his toes, he then slowly started to waltz's her around the garden of her mother. Then stared at her soft blue eyes as she stared at his, he then started to move the small pieces of her hair out of her face. He leaned close to her, they were so close that their lips were only an inch apart, Tobias looked at Isla waiting for her to approve, when she nodded he took a chance and he gently pressed his lips with hers._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Court day

Queen Genevieve

It had been a couple of months since the discussion Derek had with the other members of the court and today finally they were going to decide what they were going to do with Levi. Everyone was eating breakfast even Henry he was now eight months, and he finally had gotten a boost chair and now ate with the rest of the family. Even now and then he tried to stand up and walk but in the end, he would always fall back to his bottom, sometimes he would cry but most of the time he would just laugh. He's also gotten his room, it's the one that's in front of Derek and mine but two doors to the right, it's a nice sky blue with a white crib, a small dresser with a bin to lie down the baby when they change the diaper, and toys on his rug.

"Henry eat your food." Said Derek as he was feeding him, as he got older it kept getting difficult to feed him he didn't really like to eat most of is food, and most of the times he tossed the spoon. "No." said Henry as he tried to toss the spoon but didn't because Derek took it away and he didn't get the chance to toss it. Everyone giggled at this, "Don't worry honey he does that most of the time just leave the spoon on the side of his bowl and when he's hungry he'll eat his food." Said Genevieve. "Genevieve, Derek, can we play with Henry after breakfast?" asked Janessa.

I gave Derek a quick glance as he did to me, we both smiled at each other before saying "Yes. As long you make sure you don't let him play with small toys." Said Genevieve. The triplets nodded as they continued to eat their food, and have conversations like the rest of her sisters, as did her father with her husband. "Don't worry Derek, my boy, all babies are like that I know for a fact that Delia and Edaline were like that." Said Randolph with a laugh, and Derek gave out a small chuckle. "Hadley can you do me a favor?" asked Genevieve. "of course, what is it?" asked Hadley.

"Since we must go to court, can you watch Henry for today? A baby doesn't belong in court either way." Said Genevieve. "of course, I can watch him, it will be fun to spend some time with my little nephew." Said Hadley. Just then Henry started to cry which got everyone's attention, quickly Genevieve stood up from her chair and took Henry out of the chair and placed him on her side caring him. "He's ok everyone he just wants attention like always." Said Genevieve chuckling. As everyone finished breakfast they all headed to get their coats before it got too late to go to the court, the triplets were already outside in the garden with a blanket in the grass.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Said Genevieve to Henry as she kissed his chubby cheek as Derek was tickling his tummy. "He will be fine, don't worry about him. We'll play with the triplets for a while then go inside and I'll put him for a nap around 1 if you're not here by that time, and yes, I know I will change his diaper and check every now and then. Go you two I've got this." Said Hadley answering all of Genevieve's questions before she could even asked them. "Okay, okay, I'll see you around dinner time my little baby." Said Genevieve before kissing Henry's cheek one last time and placing him on to the blanked to where Hadley was sitting with the triplets.

"Are we ready to go?" As Randolph as he examined everyone as they stepped inside the carriages. They obviously needed two indoor ones, because if they would have taken the large outdoor one and it would have rained they would be dripping wet. To avoid that they took two in one carriage it would be Genevieve, Derek, Randolph, and Courtney. While in the second one it would be Delia, her husband Edmond, Tobias, and Isla, even though the doctor advised her not to go because she needed to rest. Even though months passed she still wasn't fully recovered. But she declined it and insisted on going with the promise that she will take things easy. "We're ready papa." Said Genevieve and with that they left making their way to the town square where the court was.

Prince Tobias

"Are you okay Tobias?" asked Isla. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine it's just..." said Tobias as he was about to continue but then was cut down by Isla. "It's okay Tobias, you don't have to explain anything I know it must be hard for you to go through this and face your brother once again." said Isla. For some reason all Tobias could do was nod his head, he was happy and glad that that he found someone who finally understood him. "It is hard, but as long as you're with me everything will be fine, you are my strenght."said Tobias as he placed a small kiss in her hand.

Okay, firstly I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I got too busy with school and my finals. But I am back now and promise to continue the story, every week I will post a least one to two chapters. And I'm so sad since this story is coming to end, but it must be finished. Love you all and the next chapter will be posted next Friday.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Princess Isla

When they finally arrived at the village they exited their carriages and Isla couldn't help but saw that the villagers kept looking at Tobias and Courtney. "Look isn't that the supposed to be queen of Thraas? What is she doing here with prince Tobias?" said one woman. "I heard the king got arrested for mistreating her and her family, and brother." Said another.

"Yes, it was that, but he also tried to kill our rulers to take their family, hope he gets what he deserves." Finally said a third woman, all Isla could do was look at Tobias who heard everything she wanted to tell him something, but he beat her to it. "They're right Isla, I knew you were going to say something but, what my brother gets its too good for him." Said Tobias.

"Tobias Stop it, look your brother may have done terrible things but he's still your brother and I know you still love him very much, as he does too no matter what he did. And" said Isla but got interrupted by Tobias "No, you Isla. I know that you're trying to help but please this time don't defend him. This wouldn't be the first time he's done something like his to get what he wants, you don't know my family, so I'm asking you don't get in my family business." Said Tobias with annoyance in his tone mixed with anger.

Isla didn't know what to say nor do all she did was continued to walk while holding his arm, she was quite mad him for snapping at her when she was only trying to help, so when they entered she let go of his hold and headed towards her sister Genevieve and her father since Derek was now talking to Tobias.

"Are you okay Isla?" asked Genevieve, Isla didn't know how to respond, she only nodded. When she saw that Genevieve was about to say something they heard a loud crash sound, they all turned and saw that it started to rain. "What's wrong Genevieve?" asked Derek who looked at her with concern. "It's… It's the rain Derek, it's a terrible storm I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I don't know what time to be exact I just have a feeling it's going to happen, maybe it's a motherhood thing, I'm not use to being without Henry." Said Genevieve.

"Maybe so, but we better be careful." said Randolph.

"Good thinking Randolph, besides you could be right everyone act with carefulness." Said Derek.

"Come on let's find our seats." Said Isla. They all went to the front to find their seats and as they did Isla could tell Genevieve was nervous and worried to be back again, last time they were here was when Derek was accused of killing our father. "all rise" said a voice. We did as told and then saw duke Reynolds enter the room and take his seat. "let the criminal enter the room." And so, he did having tied his hands and legs with chains, he had been looked up in the dungeons for quite some time of course he received no special treatment they were criminals for crying aloud.

"king Levi you are accused of trying to murder our former king Randolph and blaming our new king; Derek. Attacking Glidonia, abusing your own wife and brother, killing Robespierre and your own father, how do you plea?" asked duke Reynolds.

Before Levi answered he observed the entire room and gave us all a look with his dark eyes, and then looked at the duke. "Not guilty." Said Levi, and as he did everyone started to chatter making the room sound as it there was a ruckus. "QUIET IN THE HALL." Said the duke. "Mr. Levi, we have proof that are guilty all these things and many more." He said. "Well, then prove them because I clearly don't ever remember doing any of them, for starters I love my wife. I would never lay a finger on her as my brother." Said Levi, he was going to continued but got stopped by Bailey.

"Not possible my Duke!" he said. "I beg your pardon?!" asked Levi, the sound he made was clear enough that he was getting upset, with that Bailey looked at Courtney and she stood up and walked towards him.

Queen Courtney

"Courtney tell them how you were treated as a queen at my palace!" said Levi nearly yelling. "You never truly cared about me…...why should I help you?...You said you loved me, but you didn't…. all you ever did was abuse me… you also said that if I spoke to anyone you would hurt my sister Kathleen, who you kidnapped during our wedding ceremony, u used her to get to me!" said Courtney with tears in her eyes. "YOU LIAR! WHAT KIND OF WIFE ARE YOU?!" yelled Levi. "QUIET MR. LEVI! When you're in my court room you will respect women, it seems to me you have quite the temper? Queen Courtney these are very serious accusations, are you sure you know what you're saying?" said the duke.

Then out of nowhere Courtney extended her arm and lifted the sleeve of her dress to reveal some terrible scars, everyone who saw this was surprised by this even the duke. "did you think that what you did to me would vanish and go unpunished Levi?! Do you believe me now duke Reynolds?" asked Courtney, and indeed he did you could see the look he had was not pleasant.

"That easily could have been from other things my dear Courtney you were quite clumsy at the palace." Said Levi. "I can prove you did this to me dear husband," she said as she looked at the direction where Derek, Genevieve and the doctor were. "those witnesses will test against you." Said Courtney finishing her response.

Courtney sat down with her sister as the doctor now took her place, to be question by Bailey. "Doctor when you first treated princess Courtney after the battle that Glidonia had because of the attack of Levi how did she look like?" asked Bailey. "well… she was very hurt that's for sure. In fact, she was just like her sister young Isla they both had severe trauma, Courtney had been cut that's for sure, blood was all around her arms.

She was covered with bruises and had hurt her left ankle and broke the right side of her ribs, the pain she was in I'd say she was either kicked or thrown into something hard or sharp." Said the doctor.

"And what about princess Isla?" he asked. By this Courtney was almost in tears again she couldn't bare to hear what she had been through, she felt a bit guilty that her sister had to go through the same pain she did just because she didn't think as smart as her sister Genevieve. "Princess Isla like I said was also in trauma, but hers were more severe than her sister, it was as if they wanted to kill her with intentions." He said.

"can you describe it please?" said Bailey. "she was covered with bruises, scars, broke some ribs, had head trauma, and was stabbed twice. It's a miracle I call that she's even alive I'd say." Said the doctor. "THAT'S A LIE." Exclaimed Levi. "MR. Levi Quiet down! I'd say we take a ten-minute recess for lunch then come back, case close." Said duke Reynolds as he claimed and left the room, Levi was taken back to his cell and everyone else went to either town or the main hall for the break.

what will happen next? Why is Bailey interested in Courtney's story so much? What will the judge decide? what happened to Willard and Robespierre? Part 2 will be out this Tuesday guys since it will be my birthday i decided to give you guys a treat. Love y'all till Tuesday.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Queen Genevieve

"The duke had spoken, and everyone went to take a break they went towards the main hall since it was raining inside, then one of the maids that worked in the palace with them had brought them their lunch in picnic baskets. "My queen I brought you and your family your lunches." She said. Genevieve turned and smiled at the girl "thank you Stella, but please call me Genevieve. We've been friends since we were young, it's Genevieve." She said as she smiled at her friend. "Sorry Qu- I mean Genevieve, but you were a princess then now you're my queen and I don't want to disrespect you." Said Stella.

"Stella you could never." Said Genevieve. "Ok, Genevieve. I have some news for u, when I was at the palace princess Edaline was watching young Henry, when..." Said Stella but then stopped. "When what Stella?!" Said Genevieve almost shouting, she was worried something had happen to her son, he was now her first priority, she loved him so much. How was it that when she just left something had happened to him. "Stella what happened to my son?!" Asked Genevieve again.

"he was playing with the triplets and took a fall, we asked for a doctor and he's fine he just received a scratch on his knee, it wasn't too bad, but it didn't look good either." Said Stella. "Is he taking any medications?" Asked Genevieve. "Yes. Princess Edaline gave him the medication then put him to rest in his crib." Finished Stella. "Ok thank you Stella, and sorry for shouting, it's just-" Said Genevieve but was then interrupted by Stella, "it's ok, ur a mother now, his mother. Mothers worry a lot about their children and it's normal, I wish my mother worried about me like you did with Henry." Finished Stella. Genevieve didn't know what to say all she did was hug Stella, her mother had died a while back, and didn't really care for her, she had let her starve all because she wasn't over her husband's death.

"I should get back, hope you guys enjoy your lunch." Said Stella. "Thank you." Said Genevieve as she waved good bye to her friend Stella. "Ok listen up, we did so good the first part, now on with the second one." Said Bailey as he was eating a sandwich I had given him, as well as the rest. "Tobias you would be the next one to go up, then it will be Isla and finally Genevieve. King Derek we won't probably need you for this but we're saving you for an emergency." Said Bailey, we all nodded and continued to eat our food peacefully before we had to go back in.

Back at the palace

 _2 hours earlier_

Princess Edaline

"Ok Henry, mommy and daddy just let what would you like to do? Look at me I'm going crazy talking to a baby, you can't probably understand me." Said Edaline feeling somewhat weird, she picked up Henry from the grass and was about to take him inside when someone stopped her. "No, please Edaline. Let us play with Henry just a bit more." Said Janessa. "It looks like it's going to rain girls, I think it's better to pack it in, you can continue the tea party another day, or in your room or even the ballroom." Said Edaline although she saw that the girls were said about that, but they did as they were told. "Here let me help you." Said Edaline she put Henry down for a few seconds to help the triplets, when Henry started to crawl away from the girls, he reached the stair and tried to walk them up.

"There you go now let's hurry girls before... we're Henry?!" Exclaimed Edaline she turned and turned to find the little guy trying to go up the stairs, she raced to his side. As she was about to pick him up Henry tripped and fell from the step down, the good thing was that nothing terrible had happened because she had caught him in time. Then Henry started to cry, "Henry are you ok what's wrong?!" Asked Edaline as she was bringing him in closer to her chest. "Fallon! Fallon!" Yelled Edaline, as Fallon came out running from the main hall inside the castle. "What's wrong Edaline?" She Asked then looked at Henry.

"What happened to Henry?" Asked Fallon. "Go get a doctor and quick Fallon." Said Edaline as she took Henry inside and headed to his room, and as she was the triplets had just finished bringing their stuff in and the rain had just begun. "He's alright princess Edaline, just a little scratch on his knee, I'll give you some pain meds to help since he must have a headache, and for the knee. Clean it every 2 hours until it slowly starts to heal properly which will be for approximately for a day, two at most." Said Philip, he was the doctor's son he was training to be a doctor as well, he was covering the sick or injured people since his father was at court. "Thank you, Philip." Said Edaline. "Anytime miss." He said and left, but before he did he took one last glance at Edaline then left. "What was that about?" Asked Fallon as she was looking at Edaline suspicious. "Nothing?" Said Edaline.

"Oh yes there is something is going on, spill out before the whole family starts heading, you like him, don't you?" Asked Fallon. "What no?! Shut up I don't want you to start a rumor." Said Edaline she didn't like it much when her sister was asking her questions on this, she wants to forget about the past. "Yes, you do, I saw you. Edaline at some point you're going to have to move on, look I know u don't trust men after what happened with Miguel, but that... it should make you stronger. He's the one who is later going to regret it I promise you that." Said Fallon before she got interrupted by Edaline.

"Fallon, he left me at the altar for another woman, that was a while back I can't forget it that easily." She said. "No, no, come on Edaline that was almost two years ago. You need to move on what's it also really about? Is that you're afraid he'll hurt you too? Or is it because he's a commoner Doctor?" Said Fallon as she looked as Edaline who had tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared Fallon." Finally Said Edaline as she was hugging her sister and crying her eyes out. "You know there's nothing wrong right, Derek was a shoe maker and he's happily married to Genevieve, papa accepted it." Said Fallon.

"He sacrificed himself for our kingdom, he helped us, papa had to repay him somehow. Plus, he and Genevieve are king and queen now, papa gave them the title, so they are always going to be in good financial and traditional rulers." Said Edaline. "I promise you that things will change, they will get better, but you have to try, don't let one experience bring you down, besides papa just wants your happiness and so does Genevieve. I doubt she'll leave you to die if your ever in trouble, she'll always help you." Said Fallon. As she continued to pat Edaline in the back as she finished crying and took a look at Henry before he decided to wake up and make a mess.

what will happen next will Edaline find love again? what will happen to Levi? Will Henry really be okay? Why does Bailey seem interested in Courtney?


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Back at court

Everyone was eating when they heard the bell in the hallway, which meant that it was time to get back into the court room. "We'll come back please bring the accuse one." Said duke Reynolds, as they brought Levi in he looked terribly, his hair was a mess and had gotten a bruise on his eye.

"He probably got it during the break for lunch, must have mixed in with the rest of the criminals." Whispered Randolph to Derek.

"All right I hereby start the session again, we continue on." Said duke Reynolds Bailey automatically got up and was about to continue his argument on Levi. "Mr. Levi isn't it? you claim you love your brother and that you would die for him isn't that right?" Asked Bailey "Yes?" Said Levi a bit of nervous but not caring at the same time.

"and you swore to always tell nothing but the truth today?" asked Bailey. "Well, yes but…. Your honor how is this relevant?" asked Levi. "overruled, you better be going somewhere with this Mr. Bailey." Said the duke as Bailey nodded his head. "well, how do you claim to love and die for your brother if you almost killed him and his closest friend Isla?" question Bailey, Levi looked so puzzled at first the simply laughed.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He simply said. "Your honor allow me to bring in Prince Tobias of Thraas." Said Bailey as Tobias looked terrified and concern probably because he knew his brother would rat him out.

"welcome prince Tobias, how are you?" asked Bailey, Tobias said nothing for a while, maybe he was insulted for what Bailey had asked him. "how do you think I feel? I believed my brother I trusted him and he betrayed me?" said Tobias but then Levi spoke. "I never betrayed you!" he yelled. "you killed our father!? Mistreated Courtney, almost killed Isla"- "I wouldn't have never tired anything with her, but of course you left, I had to do something!" yelled Levi not noticing what he had just done. "why did you stop Levi? You're already done for might as well confess everything you've done." Said Bailey.

"fine! Yes, I killed my father I wanted to be king. I had to get him out of my way, but I also had to find a queen," he said as he looked at Courtney. "I remembered that Randolph not only had a daughter but twelve of them, sure enough I could take one. Courtney seemed the less intelligent one, always reading and never thinking about the reality, she's too naïve to say or do anything, especially defend herself." He was saying to Bailey, the 22-year-old brunette duke, who seemed very annoyed and disgusted at him, it looked as if he wanted to break every bone in his body.

"we were married a few days after my father's death, I not only did I want my kingdom I also wanted Courtney's, but the stupid of Randolph had other plans. He named his precious Genevieve and husband the next rulers, I couldn't just stay there. So I decided to poison the king, everything was supposed to go perfect he would die and the next rulers would be crowned, I would start to question and give Derek the blame for killing the former king. Then I would step in and take the thrown with my wife, obviously things didn't go as plan, I kidnapped princess Kathleen to threat my wife. If she wouldn't be a good wife her sister would get it, but then you brother had to barge in, you betrayed me! You helped them!" exclaimed Levi.

"it was the right thing to do brother! You're mentally sick how could you keep a little girl in the dungeon's?! and hurt your own wife?" asked Tobias, but Levi only laughed at this, and looked over at Courtney who was in tears. "I NEVER LOVED HER! She was useless, I only used her, she was my easy target." Said Levi. "what about princess Isla?" asked Bailey. "as I arrived at the palace I was aware that they knew of my attack, Willard also wanted Glidonia so he offered to help but backed down when he couldn't get his way and Robespierre followed orders.

Till the day of the attack, instead of telling me that it was all clear he went to give a former card warning Derek that were outside. I had to do what I had to, I killed him he betrayed me." He added. "Your sick brother. Are you even hearing yourself?" asked Levi. "No, it's you brother I did this for us, you were never to meet any girl what so ever. They play with you, they always pick you last, if you wouldn't have gotten to attach to her I wouldn't have hurt her nor you, one of you had to die. You are my brother I love you, so it had to be her, why do you think I only knocked you unconscious?" said Levi.

"I had to get to them, all of them were in the dungeons, separated obviously I saved my best for last. I had to tech my dear queen a lesson for abandoning me, Isla had to die, that way you would be locked up again." Said Levi as he finished saying what he had to say or, so he thought. "but why?! If I wouldn't have gotten attached to Isla it would have probably been with another princess or village girl, I have to be married by the age of 21 anyways." Said Tobias. "NO! YOU FOOL! YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN MARRIED! BECAUSE I KNEW THAT COURTNEY WOULD PRODUCE ME A HEIR, SO IF YOU MARRIED THERE WERE WOULD BE MORE CHANCES OF YOU HAVING HEIR. AND IF THAT HAPPENED MY PLANS WOULD BE RUINED!" he exclaimed loud.

"you would prevent me happiness for your selfishness? Oh, brother how low have come." Said Tobias shaking his head. "you don't understand you're too stupid to know what I'm talking about brother, if you have a heir they'll replace me in MY kingdom that my father left in my hands. And even if they do replace me I would have Glidonia, because of Courtney tied knot with me." He said, as Bailey stood from Courtney's side.

"what about Queen Genevieve? If her husband would be in jail she would still be queen, plus she was a son, what would you do?" asked Bailey, which only made Levi laugh.

"isn't it obvious? Pick one or the other if it was Courtney her sister and nephew would die in a terrible accident, or I would simply give the kid a way and kill her. Or kill Courtney or lock her up in a dungeon, people would simply think she's dead which would give me the chance to marry Genevieve and we rule together." Said Levi. "but what if she didn't want to? Plus, her husband would be in jail, she would still be married?" asked Levi. "she either marries me or her son dies, and Derek wouldn't be a problem, I'll either send someone to kill him, or get a paper for their separation. What I want is what I'll get if must get my hands dirty to get what I want I will do it, especially to destroy my enemies." Finished Levi as he was giving Derek an ugly stare.

"I don't know who you are anymore you're not the brother I grew up with ten years ago, nor will you ever be. I can't believe were even related your just pure evil, you aren't nor will ever be my brother, I never want to ever see you again." Said Tobias as he stood up from the chair and exited towards where Isla was.

"do you have anything else to add Mr. Levi? Why did you do it?" asked Bailey, but all Levi could do was stare at Genevieve and Derek. "Has the jury heard enough because I know I have," said Duke Reynolds as they nodded their heads and handed the note to the judge. "former king Levi I as well as the jury find you guilty, you're sentence the rest of your life to be in jail for murder and assault's, the kingdom passes to your former brother Levi when reaches the age of 21. Earliest 18 only if married, I here also separate you formally from Princess Courtney, she is free from your knot, case close." Said Duke Reynolds.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" exclaimed Levi. "take him away!" said Duke Reynolds "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! YOU HAVENT HEAR THE LAST FROM ME GENEVIEVE AND DEREK I WILL DESTROY YOU TWO!" Exclaimed Levi as they took him away.

Levi finally confessed, he was sentence for life in jail, but will he really stay in jail? What did he meant that Derek and Genevieve will pay? how will he get them back? Will Tobias and Isla make up? does Bailey have feelings for Courtney? will Edaline and Fallon find happiness? till next time. Hi guys, thank you much for being patient and supporting me I'll try to get the next chapter next Friday, if you have any ideas or suggestions you can always write them down and I'll try to see if it can happen. Love you all.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve couldn't believe what had just happened, for one thing she was glad Levi was now being held captive. But the other thing was that his threat scared her a bit, she turned toward husband as they all stood up preparing to leave. "what a day this has been" said Randolph. "at least we get to go home now, everything is finished." Said Derek, Genevieve suddenly gasped she forgot to tell Derek what had happen to henry. "Derek, I forgot to tell you, when Stella came to bring our lunches she told me that henry got hurt." She said but was interrupted by him. "What?! Is he ok?" exclaimed Derek with worry.

"Yes, he's fine he only received a few scratches but no serious things." She finished and saw Derek relaxed his muscles. "okay then." He said. She looked to see outside, and it was still raining, good thing they had brought the closed carriages. The drivers hopped out of their front seats to open an umbrella so no one who would get on the first carriage would get wet, which was Delia, Edmund, Tobias, and Isla. Then for the second one it was Genevieve, Derek, Courtney and her father, "were ready." Said Randolph as the carriages began to roll to the palace.

Princess Edaline

 _An hour later_

"there here! There here! Come on, come on!" said Janessa who was hurrying to the door to reach her family. Meanwhile Edaline heard and took Henry in her arms and walked towards the door as the rest, Henry had woken up earlier and had ate a small snack, but it was close to dinner time so they almost had to eat they were probably already getting the table ready. They reached the door and saw that since it was still raining they just observed through the window, "look Henry, its mommy and dada." Said Edaline as she pointed them out through the window.

The door opened and they entered the main entrance to be welcomed by the girls. "welcome home!" said the triplets as they raced to hug their father, Genevieve and Derek, as well as the rest of their sisters. "Here's Henry Genevieve, he was no trouble at all, well most of the time." Said Edaline while laughing as she was handing him over. "I heard he took a fall?" asked Derek, which got Edaline a bit of nervous. "He did but the doctors son, Philip came and checked him. He said he is fine just a little scratch at his knee and forehead, he gave him some medicine and he slept it off and woke up just fine. About an hour ago, he was also a bit hungry and I gave him a little snack snice it's close to dinner time, but that's mostly it." Said Edaline.

"Okay, thank you Edaline." Said Derek as he took Henry from Genevieve's arms so she could take off her coat. "well I don't know about the rest of you all but I'm starving let's go to the dining room and hope the food is ready." Said Randolph as we walked accompanied with the triplets.

Princess Isla

We all made our way to the dining room and were speechless, there was food alright but it was a celebration feast, there were as if you could feed an army. There is; turkey, mash potatoes, biscuits, gravy, chicken soup, and the glasses everywhere with either water or wine. Everyone took their seats and started to eat, it was funny how Henry acted. Genevieve had placed him in his seat and handed him a bowl of mash potatoes with gravy and cut little pieces of chicken, more like five pieces, since he was small he couldn't really chew his food.

He started to eat more now, and stopped throwing his food all around the floor, he was really starting to grow up it feels like just yesterday that he was born and now he's almost a year old. I slowly and casually turned my eyes to the right and notice Tobias siting next to me, figures I thought, we haven't spoken to each other since the morning. Nor I think we will for a while, I think I'll just give him some space for the moment.

"Can you pass me the gravy." Asked Hadley, as I picked up the bowl passed it to her, then I put it back and continued to eat like the rest. About half an hour later when everyone was done they began departing one by one, the last ones were papa, me, Derek, Tobias, and Hadley. Genevieve had left a few minutes ago to put Henry to bed the little one was so tired, when I saw Hadley ask me if I was ready I nodded to her and got up from my seat. As we exited the room and were about to go up the stairs I felt someone hold my hand.

I didn't get to scared because I knew that touch, there was only one person who would ever hold my hand like that. "Isla…. Can we talk please." Said Tobias, I looked over at him and then Hadley. "I got some things to do I'll see you in the room." Said Hadley as she departed, I then looked at Tobias eyes and then the floor. "Please Isla…." Said Tobias, as I nodded and continued to walk, and listen to what he had to say. "Isla please, I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier I shouldn't have, you were just trying to be supportive." Said Tobias. "It's all right Tobias, I get it… it wasn't my business in the first place I'm sorry if I got in the way." Said Isla. "no that's not it Isla" said Tobias but didn't quite finish because I cut him off.

"I'll stay out of your way, I won't get involved in anything that isn't mine anymore. You probably want your space, so I won't bother you anymore." Said Isla but wasn't quite finished since Tobias cut her off this time, but only slightly because she did the same to him. "But... Isla?" he said. "Good night prince Tobias." And with that Isla went to her room crying, she opened the door and raced to her bed. "what's wrong?" asked Hadley. "It's nothing Hadley." She replied drying her tears. "no, I'm your twin Isla I know when something's wrong. Don't you trust me? Come on tell me is it Tobias?" she asked as Isla nodded. "didn't you guys make up?" asked Hadley.

"no." said Isla as she sobbed in tears. "didn't he apologize to you?" she asked. "He did but I decided to give him space, he snapped at me, he clearly doesn't want me in his business." Said Isla. "that's not it Isla he was probably stressed, and he apologized already, and Isla don't do this to yourself. Look I'm not going to tell you what to do because that's not my place, but I'll give you some advice, Tobias won't be here for much longer he will soon return to Tharaas. You may never see him again, I know you love him and he loves you, you guys should work things out and enjoy the time you have." Said Hadley as she got up from Isla's bed and headed to her own.

Queen Genevieve

Finally, she thought as she was making her way to her room, henry was making a fuss and didn't want to sleep. But he finally did, and she closed the door to his room and opened the one to her wardrobe to change quickly, she was tired from all day she was ready to lie in bed with her husband. Till she had just remembered something, "dam it." She said. Today was the day she and Derek had finally accomplished another year of marriage, it was their fourth anniversary. She was thinking about what to say to Derek, she opened the door to their room to find Derek walking back and forth.

"Derek?" she asked, as he suddenly looked up ashamed, "Derek what's wrong?" she asked him. "I am sorry Genevieve today is our anniversary, and I had completely forgotten I planned the day but forgot it was today, its just we had the trial and everything that I…" said Derek but then was cut off by Genevieve as she kissed him, so he could calm down, at first, he hesitated but then gave in. "Shhh Derek its ok really to be honest I forgot to, honey we don't have to do something big we can simply do something simple here." Said Genevieve.

"alright then, but I still get to do my plans for another time." He said as she smiled and said "deal." Genevieve smiled then brushed her lips against her husband. Parting lips for a moment, Derek slowly started taking off her robe and removed his hands from around Genevieve's waist. As he gently lay her onto their bed, Genevieve put her hands on his neck as both gazed into each other's eyes while having nothing on to cover their bodies. Holding each other a little tighter, the kiss became more passionate. As Genevieve used her legs and wrapped them around the male's waist. Their desires for each other grew with each moment that passed.

"Love you so much Genevieve, and I always will." Said Derek.

"I love you too, happy anniversary Derek." Said Genevieve.

Locking lips, the two became one with each other and made love.

hi guys here's the next chapter, is it all really over? will the family finally get their happy ending? or no? will Isla and Tobias make up? Will Edaline and Fallon find Love will Delia and Her husband have kids? till next Friday. love you all very much. ;-)


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

King Derek

Derek woke up one morning to the light of the sun that went through a place in the curtains, it didn't bother him much in fact when that happened he just turned down to look at his wife. Genevieve was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful, he loved watching her sleep, she was his angel to hold and protect. He gave her a soft kiss in her forehead and then heard a knock at the door, he quickly got up and put his rope on. He opened the door to see Gabriel his trusted guard, with a card in hand. "I'm sorry to awaken you so early sire, but this note had just arrived at the palace and they told bring it to you immediately." Said Gabriel as he handed the card to Derek.

"no, it's fine Gabriel." Said Derek as he grabbed the card that Gabriel had given him and started to read it, when he was half way through reading it his eyes already had a worried look, and he was growing more worried as was close to the end of the card.

"How did this happen? What do they mean he escaped?!" questioned Derek, he couldn't believe what had just happened, yesterday they were celebrating the injustice of Levi to only find out he's gone. He escaped the night everyone was asleep, when he was being transported to his cell like the rest of the criminals.

"I want maximum security everywhere, a guard in every place of the castle entries from the outside and in the gardens, windows, and please don't alert anyone in the family yet. Just take is as an order and say you don't know why if they ask, I know Levi he'll try anything to get revenge, I won't let him harm my family." said Derek as Gabriel nodded and headed his way to complete Derek's orders. Once the guard was gone Derek headed to the wardrobe to change and quickly meet the rest but was stopped when he heard something. "Derek?" said a familiar voice he knew, he turned around to face his wife.

"Derek what's going on?" asked Genevieve once again, he looked at he and couldn't bring to tell her. "Derek…... he…. He escape, didn't he? Don't lie to me Derek, please." Responded Genevieve. "Yes. He did." Said Derek as he saw his gasp. "but don't worry honey, we will catch him, and I alerted the security no one is to leave and enter the gates without my permission, and every royal who leaves will be escorted by guards. We will catch him I promise you he will not hurt any of us on my watch." Said Derek as he kissed his wife before saying, "I'll meet you for breakfast Gen, I have to take care of a few things before I go." said Derek as he kissed her one last time before leaving.

As Derek closed the door to the room he and Genevieve shared he passed by Randolph and Edaline. "Derek My boy where is Genevieve?" asked his father-in-law. "she stayed in behind with Henry to get him ready, plus I have to do somethings before breakfast." Said Derek, as he saw that Edaline seemed confused. "Derek is everything all right?" asked Edaline worried. "I…. its better I tell you all after breakfast, but for now just don't…. don't leave the estate without telling me or without a guard." Said Derek. "Derek you're scaring me now?" said Edaline. "don't worry, I promise I'll tell you everything after breakfast." Said Derek and they nodded and headed their way as Derek went to meet his right-hand guard.

Queen Genevieve

Something about Derek saying the truth about Levi send chills one her spine "We will catch him I promise you he will not hurt any of us on my watch." Said Derek, but she couldn't help but worry for her son and children to come afterwards a criminal was out, even though Derek had promise to protect them how long would he be able to do it though. It won't be long before Levi would want to make an army again and this time take away her husband away from her. Just then Derek kissed her cheek and said, "I'll meet you for breakfast Gen, I have to take care of a few things before I go." After he left she got up and made her way to Henry's nursery.

Henry was about to be one year old in one week, the time went by so fast it felt like just yesterday I held him in my arms for the first time, I took him out of his crib and changed him into a cute blue and white long-sleeved shirt with tan shorts and some black shoes. Henry couldn't walk yet but at least he could stand for at least a minute before falling down but practice makes perfect, I took him into mine and Derek's room and put him on the rug and handed him his block to play with while I changed. Just as I had finished I heard a knock at my door, I quickly picked up Henry and went to the door to answer it.

"Hi Genevieve, are you ready?" said Lacey, at this Genevieve looked at her sister but couldn't help but smile and laugh at what she said, it was usually the other way around. "What do you mean Lacey?" she asked. "I am here to escort you and my nephew Henry to breakfast, and before you say anything the orders came from Derek, so you should just obey." Said Lacey. Genevieve would have said something but then Lacey would start asking questions and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell her sister yet what happened. "Alright then let's go." Said Genevieve as she walked with Henry in in her arms and his feet at her thigs.

"By the way you look very pretty Genevieve." Said Lacey as Genevieve thanked her sister and admire the long purple flowy dress she had, the dress was long that it had a tail in the back and they were covering the front of her feet. "do you know what's for breakfast this time Lacey?" asked Genevieve. As her sister walked while thinking. "I don't know…... I think maybe its eggs. Genevieve I can't believe Christmas is in three weeks." Exclaimed Lacey with joy. "yes, it's so close by did you hear the heavy snow we had this night its almost 4 ft of snow, very deep and the lake turned into ice." Said Genevieve.

"Maybe we can later go ice-skating?" asked Lacey, as Genevieve remembered what happened this morning, she smiled and told Lacey she will see. As they reached the dining room they saw that the twins had arrived same time as them. "We'd though we would be the late ones." Said Hadley, as she and Isla entered and took their seat like everyone else and then started eating, it felt like a feast because the table has; bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles, cereal with grains, fruit, soup, with juice, milk, coffee, tea, and just simple water. "Genevieve can we go play outside please?" asked Janessa.

Genevieve didn't know what to say she only looked at her husband who gave her a soft nod, "Yes, you may but…. Only for half and hour, its too cold out and you girls could get sick, after breakfast wait 30 minutes before going out. I will ask one of the available guards to go with you." Said Genevieve, as the triplets were confused about this.

King Derek

After breakfast the triplets went to get ready for the snow, while Derek made his way to the study room to wait for the rest of the adults to get there. "what has happened?" asked Cortney confused. "this morning I received news from the court stating that Levi has escaped as he was being transported." Said Derek. "How can this be?" stated Randolph. "we don't know exactly what happened yet but one things for sure are in danger." Finished Genevieve. "How badly is it Derek?" asked Hadley. "Were up to the point where I need better protection and more people on guard that is why I am adding new officials to the castle, so there won't be a resin for people to leave." Finished Derek.

"What do you mean?" asked Isla. "there is going to be a doctor living with us for now." Added Genevieve. "Do we know him?" asked Courtney. "Of course, he's right outside as well as the rest." Said Derek as he left to open the door to reveal two men and a young gentleman. "this is doctor Philip you all know him, I have talked to him and he has agreed to take a position here, to his left is my right-hand guard Phoenix, I trust him in hand with my life. He will be circling the palace and gardens, if you ever need him for anything just call him, he will be station with the rest of the guards." Said Derek.

"Lastly, the guy next to him is Cole, hunter Cole. I know hired him because for once I believe and trust him, he was my father's friend son, he is here just as Phoenix, and that is to protect you all. Although he won't always be around in the palace during the day, his job is mostly to hunt down Levi around the woods near us with his crew, but he will always return in the afternoon with any news." Said Derek. "times are coming difficult, so we need to keep are eyes and ears open." Added Genevieve. "No one leaves and enters the estate without my permission, we can't risk losing any more people." Finished Derek, as he turned around from the Glass windows towards everyone as he finished the last sentence.

"Derek what if he tries to go to Tharras, I think I should leave?" asked Tobias, Derek knew that it was a matter of time before Tobias had to depart back to his own kingdom, but he knew that will not be possible right now. "No, Tobias, you are barely a young man you don't know the first thing about ruling a land son." Said Randolph. "He's right about that Tobias, you should stay here till things get sorted out." Added Genevieve. "Besides I don't think he'll try to go back everyone Knows what he did, he is basically banned from Tharaas as well. If they see him they'll kill him." Finally said Derek.

"I don't know, there's no one I have left as family that can take over for awhile it's just me." Said Tobias. "Tobias, if you Leave and Levi knows your on your way bac he will try to kill you, and then legally he can get his place back because there won't be any rulers left unless…..." said Fallon but then stopped and without making a scene she rolled her eyes at Isla, and then Derek understood what she meant. "unless I would have a wife who would be with carriage." Finished Tobias. "Tobias, you are like a brother to me. You helped me escape from your brother and helped me saved my sister and then stood up against your own brother, for that I owe you gratitude. Please I beg you to stay it will be safer for you, until we find your brother you aren't safe." Said Courtney.

"Tobias if you want we could write to the council in your home town explaining the situation and they could ask for your help here send letter to know what's going on and you could write back what orders you want them to do." Said Derek as looked at the boy. "But what if they don't want to listen to me? After all I'm a lad." Said Tobias. "If you want I could help you, I am the closest ally and king that is next to your kingdom, they'll have to listen to me." Said Derek. "You'd really do that for me?" questioned Tobias. "Of course, I would, you helped my family and kingdom when I needed it, I think it time I return the favor to you." Said Derek. As he looked at Tobias and he smiled to him and said, "Thank you Derek, you truly are and amazing person." Said Tobias.

Did you really think the story ended there? I am back guys sorry it took awhile but this past week I had state finals and was studying my butt off, and then I was stuck. But I am back now with new ideas and will continue to add a few new characters, just sit on tight, I will try to update when I can guys hopefully I can update on Friday I will try my Best. Anyways Levi escaped what will happen, will Levi be found soon? will Tobias leave earlier than expected? Will he and Isla make up? Wha about the new guys who are they will they fall for any princesses? till next time Love you guy. ;-)


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Queen Genevieve

They had spent at least an hour talking what they were planning on doing and have come to an agreement that Derek would take over of Tharaas, while Tobias was were under protection. He was going to send some Glidonia troops to protects its borders, towns and the castle as well as take a few business trips to make sure everything was running smoothly. He made a promise and he will keep that promise, Genevieve also saw that while her husband presented the new troops some of her sisters reacted weirdly. Edaline seemed like she was about to die as if she was scared of something.

Fallon on the other hand had a small smile on her face as soon as Derek introduced the hunter, she was always the type of Romantic person but couldn't yet find her other half. Maybe she will now, and then there was Hadley and Isla. Isla was probably mad with Tobias because all she did was look over at him but didn't say a word, but she tried to show no emotion when he said he wanted to return she looked crushed. But acted as if nothing happened but she was my sister I could see her through her, since they came back from court they didn't speak to each other.

Hopefully, they'll solve their problems soon. Maybe I should have a talk with them after all he won't be here forever they should spend as much time as they can because they will have to be torn apart soon. But hopefully they'll unite again, then there was Hadley, I noticed she looked at the other boy was next to Derek the guard. It was pretty strange because Hadley was never the big fan about boys, probably because something happened to her like Edaline, but no one knew except for her and Isla, since they are twins they share everything.

When everyone left the room I decided to stay behind with Derek, I put Henry in the rug and let him play with his toys while I waited for him to finish talking with the new men. "Well I think that is it. I have some new men in training as well they will arrive this evening, but for now you may walk around to get to know the palace a bit. Lunch is around two hours or in the dinner room, I would love it if you guys would join us, but if you want you can also eat with the rest of the guards." Said Derek.

As all the men nodded one spoke before the rest. "Derek where would our dormitories be at?" asked hunter Cole. "Phoenix, knows the palace better than anyone he's been here for a while, he will lead you to your stations with the rest, I would recommend that hunter Cole is close to the guards in case there is something he can inform them immediately. And Philip I would love to station you next to their place as well, but it will be the first room of the hall." Said Derek. The rest of the men nodded and made their way out of the room and followed Phoenix to the destination.

"You did well, you know." She said to her husband. As he turned around to face her with Henry in his arms. "Really? I feel like all this isn't real, like I don't think I can handle all this, I feel like I might fail all of you." Said Derek. "You won't, Derek… I've known you since we were little kids. You're a fighter, and a hero you'll always be one, especially to me and your son, we believe in you and so should you." Said Genevieve as Derek simply smiled to her and kissed her cheek. "What would I do without you?" he asked as she giggled and he took her lips.

Knock… Knock

Just then they heard a knock at the door, Genevieve had an idea of who it could be. "Come in?" said Derek. The door opened to reveal the triplets all warmed up and ready to head out. "Duty calls, sorry…. I promised the triplets we would head out to the snow and play for a while." Said Genevieve to Derek. "When was this? I'm not so sure that's a good Idea Gen." said Derek.

"Come on Derek its close to Christmas, besides well be alright we won't be far, we'll be in the garden. Only instead of surrounded by flowers it will be snow, and the twins are coming why don't you come with us?" said Genevieve. "I'm sorry I can't I have a bit of work to do but meet me for lunch?" said Derek. She smiled and nodded as she kissed her husband before leaving.

"Queen Genevieve?" said a familiar voice she turned around and saw phoenix. "Phoenix? What is it?" and what have I told you about calling me queen? My husband and you grew together you guys basically raised each other, we are family now, just call me Genevieve. "of course, Genevieve. I'm sorry, you've got a letter from Queen Delia." Said Phoenix as he handed her the envelope. She and her husband had left the afternoon that court had ended by taking the emergency transportation, which was the flying carriages and had arrived the next day as soon as Levi escape. We had send a messenger with news and they had just responded back.

"is something wrong Genevieve?" asked Kathleen. "No, everything is fine. Delia is finally expecting and just wants us to know, come on let's go before it gets late." Said Genevieve, she hated lying to her sisters, but they mustn't find out the threats, eventually she wasn't lying that much Delia was finally expecting after 3 years of marriage with her husband. As they got outside Genevieve noticed that the three new guards that had come out of training were already outside, as if they were waiting for them. Surely it was Derek who was behind all this, ever since Henry was born he made sure they always had the same protection no matter what.

Genevieve had put down Henry and he was playing with the snow putting it in his mouth trying to eat it was so adorable, he tried to stand up but then he fell. He was able to stand up but with support only, so she grabbed his hands as he walked for a bit, then looked up to see the triplets skating inside the frozen fountain. They were still learning so they didn't skate in the back with the rest of the girls because the speed they go they will make them fall, before my attention returned to Henry I saw the twins out for a stroll as one of the guards made its way to them. "Genevieve can I talk to you?" said Fallon as I nodded and put Henry on my lap as we took a seat on the near by chairs.

"What's wrong Fallon?" said Genevieve. "well, its about the meeting this early…" said Fallon as she got a bit nervous, but Genevieve knew what she wanted to ask. "Its about Hunter Cole isn't it?" said Genevieve while smirking. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone yet?" said Fallon scared and worried. "because I saw the way you looked at him and how he looked at you when Derek introduced him." Said Genevieve.

"So, do you think I should try to get closer to him?" asked Fallon, while Genevieve quickly chuckled. "You and Edaline as well as Isla need to sort out these issues." Said Genevieve "All right then, thanks Genevieve." Said Fallon as she left, and Genevieve returned her attention to her son and the triplets.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Princess Edaline

Edaline was inside the castle roaming the halls, watching the snow fall, she could see her sisters and nephew playing in the snow. And remembered the fun times when they all played together with their mother, she turned around he corner not looking and suddenly bumped into someone. It was Philip, she was about to run away but Philip noticed and stopped her from going anywhere else. "Edaline, I mean your highness. I am so sorry, I should have been looking towards my where a bout's" said Philip.

"No, it's…. it's my fault I should have seen where I was going, are you alright?" asked Edaline. "I'm fine, are you?" Said Philip. "I'm fine…." Said Edaline as there was an awkward silence before Edaline she spoke for what would seem the last time. "Well… I must be off then." Said Edaline as she was prepared to walk away, "No, wait… Uh… I thought we could have a small talk, please Edaline. In some way I feel like I owe this to you" said Philip. "Philip, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to hear it yet." Said Edaline as she walked away form him holding back some tears.

She made her way to the library hoping no one would see or hear her but she heard some people in there as she was in one of the shelves crying and was going to try to sneak out but stopped when she heard some familiar noises. "Hunter Cole, may I have a word with you?" asked Fallon. "Of course, your highness." Said the hunter. "well…..." said Fallon but then was interrupted when they heard some books fall, that's when Edaline realized that they noticed she was there.

"Uh… sorry I didn't know anyone was here, I guess I should have checked before entering the room, I… should go." Said Edaline but then Fallon spoke up. "No, its fine I should leave I promised Genevieve to help her with the kitchen." Said Fallon as she quickly left the room. "Edaline are you ok?" asked Cole. "I'm ok, its just been a bit hard all that has happened this past year." Said Edaline.

"Oh. Well, don't worry everything will solve out, I'm here to help you any day you need, I'm going to head out now and search for in the forest we have behind." Said Cole as he left.

Princess Hadley

Hadley and her sister Isla were outside walking in the snow when they came to a bench to stop and decided to sit for a while. "Isla, I think that you and Tobias should sort things out, the ball is coming soon, and I think you two should solve your differences." Said Hadley. "Hadley, I appreciate that you worry about this, but this is our situation and we'll solve it the way we can, he made it clear that he doesn't want me to interfere with his life, so I will stay out of it." Said Isla.

"But Isla I know you two, your both suffering and its not good for neither of you. You should both suck up your pride and get over it, because when the time comes he will leave, or did you forget he has a kingdom to get too? You two should spend these times together instead of fighting, you're wasting perfectly good memories on this. If I had someone, trust me I wouldn't be doing what you two are because it seems to be pretty stupid to me." Said Hadley as she got up and left Isla to think about what was going to happen between her and Tobias.

She walked through the meadow that opened a door that lead them back in from her mother's pavilion when Rowena had destroyed the tiles and main entrance. She was looking at one of the flowers when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder it was hunter Cole and Phoenix. "your highness are you alright?" asked Cole.

"yes, I'm alright." She said. "Great, well I'm going to keep on with the search enjoy your day princess." Said Cole as he departed. "princess, it's not a great idea for you to be all alone here with the circumstances." Said Phoenix.

"It's ok phoenix, I'm not alone anymore." Said Hadley as this confused phoenix. "I don't think I follow princess?" said phoenix which made Hadley laugh. "Your out here with me, aren't you? So therefore, I'm not alone and stop calling me princess my name is Hadley." Said Hadley while she was chuckling. "well its princess Hadley." Said phoenix.

"you got that right, but I'd prefer that close by friends call me just Hadley." Said Hadley as she was chuckling.

"You consider me as your friend?" said phoenix confused but then again it sounded like he was happy to hear what Hadley had said. "yes, of course." Said Hadley as she gave phoenix the biggest smile she ever gave to anyone which only made phoenix blush slightly. "so…. I heard that you guys throw a ball for Christmas? Is this true?" asked phoenix. He may have been Derek's right hand, but he never spend Christmas here since he was young and spend it with his family.

But now that Derek needed him the most he moved into the castle for awhile or at least I think. "Yes, we throw one every Christmas eve, we invite some close friends and relatives and spend time, it's been a tradition. My mother created this before she died, and after her death we use this as a memory of her like an anniversary of her death. Plus, it was how she met my father, so she has always liked balls, she wanted us to find love the way she did, she wanted us to be happy." Said Hadley almost crying.

"Hadley? It will be ok? I know what you're feeling, I too lost someone important to me." Said phoenix. "really who?" asked Hadley. "my father, he died from influenza nine years ago when I was 8, he died six moths after my brother was born. Then I had to help my mom take care of my younger siblings since I was the only one left, I had an older brother, but he disappeared along time ago and we never heard from him again. He went on to search and tried to search a better life for us, but he left five years ago and never came back, so it was me. I had to help her care for my little sister and baby brother." Said Phoenix.

"how old are they now phoenix?" asked Hadley. "my sister is 12 years old and my baby brother is 9 and I'm 17, my oldest brother today would be 24 years old" finished phoenix. "So, your brother has been missing for nine years?" questioned Hadley. "Yes, and my mother went crazy because she had lost my father with a six-month baby and then two months later she lost her fifteen-year-old son, so I had to step in." said phoenix.

"phoenix, I don't know what to say except that I am so sorry, it must have been really hard for you, phoenix if your living here for a while how would you help your mother?" asked Hadley.

"Brandon, every early morning he comes with me and I deliver a bit of my check to my mother I also made sure they have food." Said Phoenix. "since when have you two been friends?" said Hadley. "ever since I can remember, both are dads were friends and served with king Randolph but unfortunately his dad didn't make it. Although his mom remarried he never forgot his father and decided to join in with king Derek to feel closer to his father, plus his stepfather and him never got along." Said phoenix.

"you grew up in the village as Derek, didn't you? He treats you like a little brother I heard that he has helped you." Said Hadley. "I lived two houses next to his workshop." Said phoenix as Hadley seem to remember since she went to go visit Derek once. "was it the small house with two windows that was next to the woodcutter's cottage?" asked Hadley.

"Yes, the green one. I worked at the woodcutters for a while there, before going to work with Derek, before I earned a bit of money since I was a kid, but Derek was there for me. He would sometimes share the food his mom made and even payed me a bit more than what I was supposed to earn." Said phoenix.

"He probably considered you family" said Hadley. "you're the first one I told about this Hadley…. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you…...if I may I would love to be the first person to take you out on the dance fool if you want?" Said phoenix. "Yes! I mean… I would love to." Said Hadley as she gave phoenix a quick kiss on the cheek making him slightly blush. "I should probably get going lunch is almost here and I should go." Said Hadley as she was going to leave but then phoenix stopped her.

"I'll go with you, its not good for you to be walking here alone." Said phoenix as the two left together chatting and laughing.

so sorry guys i've been gone for two months almost three already but I took a break that I needed but also have great new ideas for the future, anyway will there be something more than just a friendship for Hadley and phoenix?

Will Isla forgive Tobias and give him a second chance? Will Edaline let Philip explain what happened to them years ago? will Fallon and Cole fall in love? will Levi be captured and who is Phoenix lost brother? till next time Love you all.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Princess Isla

Isla was all alone walking towards the library she had just come back inside from being with her twin sister Hadley, she was thinking to what her sister had told her and wonder if she was right or not. Tobias had informed her to stay away from the trial, that she had no business in intruding, that it was family business and for her to stay away. She loves him, so she had to respect his wishes but what if he only said that because he was frustrated?

But still that was no excuse, he had hurt her and even if they talked it out she isn't sure of what she wants. Because her sister was right, he won't stay here forever, the day he leaves she will be crushed and what if with the distance he forgets about her? Maybe it's a pass time for both, after all she never left the castle that much and she rarely attended balls. The only time princes came up to her was when they throw the Christmas ball, other than that no one, sure maybe some village boys but she doesn't seem interested and most do it because they want the thrown not her.

She was deep in her though that didn't notice that she bumped into her father until she looked up. "Oh, Papa? I'm sorry I need to be paying attention to where I go, don't worry papa I remember princesses need to look to not bump into people." Said Isla, while her father only frowned in confused. "Isla, darling is ok. The real question is how you are feeling?" asked her father.

"Why do you ask papa?" said Isla as she tried to look happy, but she knew her father could see her perfectly.

"Isla, I know when your feeling sad I'm your father and I can probably guess why too. But don't worry I won't bring it up, all I'm going to tell you is that are you sure your making the correct choice by not listening to that boy?" asked her father. "Papa, how do you know about...?" said but then was interrupted by her father's smile and chuckle.

"Isla…. Everyone in the castle knows how you feel about that boy and what he feels for you except you both, I know something must have happened because he's usually with Derek or the guards now. I won't get into this mess but if you want some advice as your father, then listen to the boy, but if you want a mother's advice, I think we both know where you should go." Said her father.

"Genevieve" they both said, as she remembered her older sister was now a mother but to her and the rest of her small sisters she was always like a mother especially when Rowena was here. She cared for them as if they were her own daughters, hopefully she and Derek have a girl soon. "Ok thanks papa," said Isla.

"You wanted to know how I know…. The boy came to me, Derek, and Genevieve one afternoon. Two weeks before the trial and we talked, but I think that's something you two should talk about." Said her father and then left.

This was something she wanted to know and went to look for Tobias, she raced and found him coming out of the door from where Derek was at. "Tobias? We need to talk." Said Isla as Tobias turned around and looked a bit worried but simply said

"Yes we do, Isla I'm sorry the way I spoke to you I should have never done that. I was just frustrated with what happened with my brother, but I know that's no excuse, that's why I'm going to prove to you that I am sorry." Said Tobias. "Tobias, I heard you had a talk with my father and sister what was that about?" she asked as she just froze.

"Who told you?" he asked worried as she just got surprised. "so, it is true then?" she told him. "Yes, I promise I was going to tell you but…." He said but didn't have the courage to say the last word.

"Tobias, tell me what that was about." Demanded Isla getting worried. "Isla, I will tell you but… you need to listen and need to know that I am so sorry" Said Tobias.

 _Flashback_

 _It happened two weeks before the trial it was in the library, someone had just called me._

 _"_ _Tobias? Come in my dear boy, we've been expecting you" said Randolph. "Good afternoon your highnesses, what can I help you with?" said Tobias. "I think there are some things that need to be cleared up for." Said Genevieve. "Tobias, firstly I want you to know you aren't in trouble, I just want to know your intentions? I know your brother betrayed and hurt you. But since you turned 17 about a week ago you're the next ruler of Thraas and need to pick on a wife soon as well and I see your very close with my daughter Isla." Said Randolph._

 _"_ _We just want to know if you have any plans on courting her?" asked Derek. "Because if you do we would like to know sooner than later." Added Genevieve. "Well, to tell you the truth yes. But at the same time, I don't know, I know I'm only to stay here for a bit then I must return to my kingdom, and I don't want to hurt her when I return." Said Tobias. "I see, but like I said you will need to find a bride soon." Said Randolph. "I don't know how things run in this kingdom, but I would like to make some arrangements." said Tobias._

 _"_ _You mean like an arrange marriage?" asked Genevieve, looking at Derek with concern as Tobias slightly nodded. "We do not do arrange marriages in this kingdom anymore, when I stepped in as king I banned from doing that to any of my sister in laws. They will only marry the person for love not for any arrangements the kingdom needs, because me as their king is my responsibility not theirs." Said Derek as Genevieve simply smiled to what her husband had just said, and Randolph looked proud as he knew he picked the perfect pair to run the kingdom._

 _"_ _It's not a complete arranged marriage, I would simply like the honor to court Isla the right way. And when I return she will stay here but she will be off the market and if everything goes well I would love to have her as my wife, but if things don't turn out like expected I will repay you with some money for your trouble and wasting the time she could have had to look for someone else." Said Tobias as the three of them stayed there thinking to what he had said._

 _"you're basically asking if you could rent her then?" said Genevieve._

 _"Not exactly." Said Derek as she just gave him a look._

 _"_ _How could you guys not see this? It sounds like that." Exclaimed Genevieve._

 _"Genevieve, I know you care a lot for your sisters, but I think this sounds like a good idea, we both know that they have interest in each other. I don't see how this could go wrong they will be getting to know each other and if it doesn't work he needs to pay for what happened." Said Randolph._

 _"papa?! How can you allow this? Derek?" asked Genevieve as she turned towards Derek._

 _"Honey, I agree with your father that you care a lot for your sisters, but this is a family manner and as long as it isn't an arrange I made I can't do anything." Said Derek._

 _"_ _Genevieve, its basically an arrangement or an agreement they will do if they want to, all that matters is that we know about it. I'm in, you have my permission to fully court my daughter but if you hurt her in any way like your brother did to Courtney, I will hunt you down." Said Randolph as he looked over at Derek and nodded._

 _"I'm sorry Tobias, its nothing I have against you its just…. Its my sister to me this sounds like an arrangement and it seems wrong this is something you have to talk to her, so it seems like you both would want this. But fine, even though I have a bad feeling about this." Said Genevieve as she smiled broadly._

 _"_ _Thank you, your majesties and don't worry I have faith this will end up great, but may I ask a favor, please don't tell Isla any of this I want to tell this personally and when the day comes I want to be the one to tell her." Said Tobias as they all nodded before he bowed and excused himself and left the room to go with Isla._

 _End of flashback_

"So, there you have it Isla that is what happened." Said Tobias, Isla couldn't believe what she heard, her father, sister and Derek knew and didn't tell her anything. But then again, her father was right when he told her that this was something that she and Tobias needed to talk about, she wasn't mad with them, but she was with Tobias. She was mostly astonished, she couldn't believe that the boy she loves would do that, Genevieve was right after all that didn't sound right.

"Isla say something please." Said Tobias worried.

"Tobias, how could you? I though you were better than this?" said Isla as tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry at the time I wasn't thinking but now I see and.." he said but was interrupted.

"You were renting me! That's what it sounds like what if I did end up getting married with you would you have still payed them?!" said Isla as tears stroll down her cheeks, as he only looked down ashamed which only concluded to what Isla had though which was worse she least expected this from Tobias.

"You would have bought me then! You would have bought yourself a bride! Do you know what that means?!" she said frustrated.

"yes, I do know what that means and I'm so sorry, but why I don't see why you're getting mad? If you'd be my wife in the future its because you would want to no one is forcing, you." Said Tobias.

"yes, it would be my choice, but you still be paying my family if we do end up getting married and if we don't! I'm am not a prize or some furniture you can buy Tobias. If someone told me this about you I would have never believed it, Tobias, I can forgive you for what happened the day on of your brother's court day." Said Isla as she wiped a tear and tried to get courage to speak again.

"But I don't think I can forgive you for trying to buy or rent me, I just can't especially not today." Said Isla as she was prepared to leave but Tobias stopped her.

"I know what I did was wrong Isla, and I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but I will try like hell for you to forgive me and I will fight for you Isla." Said Tobias as Isla looked at him with anger and disappointment.

"Get the hell away from me Tobias!" exclaimed Isla as she raced away and went to her room crying.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Hunter Cole

He had just finished his patrol and is now returning to the headquarters where they had been stationed, with the guards. As he entered and didn't see one of the guards he got scared and immediately started to look for him and then he jumped out as he tried to scare him. "Hey brother." Said Gabriel.

"shh, not so loud or they'll hear you." Said Cole, as his little brother smiled and laughed. "No one is here yet and I still don't see why we can't tell anyone were related?" asked Gabriel.

"because it's no one's business to begin with plus I don't want them to think that I'll only protect you and not the rest of the guards." Said Cole as his brother shrugged and then they saw the door open to reveal Brandon and Phoenix.

"Hey Gabriel, what are you doing here? There are a lot of princesses to watch and take care of if you know what I mean." Said Brandon as we winked. "Derek will kill you if he ever hears you say that." Said Phoenix.

"He has a right to though those princesses are hot and gorgeous especially the queen, I can see he got lucky." Said Angel as he entered the room as well. "Watch it dude that's Derek's wife respect her as your queen or I'll make sure you do." Said Phoenix getting upset as Angel only rolled his eyes and left the room again.

"What about you Cole? What do you think of these princesses here?" asked Brandon. "I'm here to protect and try to catch the person who king Derek assigned to me, not for anything else." Said Cole, as the guys smirked. "are you sure buddy? Me and Brandon saw you with princess Fallon earlier in the library as we passed by." Said Phoenix, as his brother Gabriel tried to do the same thing.

"Aww, is someone falling for the princess? Its ok if you are." Said Gabriel. "I am not!" exclaimed Cole. "Why are you shouting if there's nothing to hide?" said Brandon with a smirk.

"Besides I saw the way you looked at her and let's say I saw you having difficulties trying to talk to her." Said Phoenix as he and the rest started laughing. "What about you and the blond with the blue dress?" said Cole to Phoenix and he quickly stopped laughing and started smiling. "Hadley? You mean, yes? she's great she understands me completely, much better than my ex and she was a real pain in the ass." Said Phoenix. "So, your falling in love then?" asked Gabriel as Phoenix looked at him confused.

"to tell you the truth I don't know but if I am so what? I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of, everyone finds love eventually." Said Phoenix while he was looking at Cole, while he just rolled his eyes Cole was never a big fan of love, he knew what he was getting himself into when he chose this job. This job required all the time in the world and if he were to fall in love or even marry he doesn't want his wife or child to feel like he abandon them, plus this may require him to travel and its very risky.

He remembered when the pressure was too much for his mother that it made her lose herself, his dad disappeared and was never found again, the only thing they found was a piece of his clothing. Everyone declared him dead, and it destroyed his mom, and he doesn't want his wife to go through that, so he has decided to lock up his heart and not open it to anyone. But his brother worried for him even though he told him not to, that if he ever gets married and has kids he will become the uncle that travels to go on missions.

"Come on Gabriel we'll show you around the castle, because we both know Cole will leave again on patrol soon." Said Brandon. "And I have to go report to Derek." Said Phoenix, as he got up and left and Cole made his way out as well.

Queen Genevieve

"There you go Henry, now your all warm and toasty." Said Genevieve as she and her sisters had come back inside and changed her son, so he would be all warm, and she saw that he was tired and feed him some milk before putting him in his crib, so he would take a nap.

 _Knock… Knock_

Suddenly there was a small knock at the door and she went to open it and it was the twins, Hadley was hugging Isla as she looked like she was crying. "Genevieve, we need your help." Said Hadley, as she nodded and invited them in, she noticed that they saw Henry sleeping and gave her a look. "It's ok girls, he's sleeping and now a day's he can sleep through anything as long as we don't shout too much, but anyways what happened girls?" Said Genevieve.

"Isla should go first, something happened to her, when I got to our room I found her in her bed crying and I can't get her to stop crying." Said Hadley worried as Isla continued to softly cry, and Genevieve got close to her sister and hugged her and placed a hand at the top of her head. "shh, its ok Isla. Take a deep breath and calm down, tell me what happened?" asked Genevieve, as Hadley grabbed some tea for her twin sister and placed it in the nightstand and she grabbed the chair form Genevieve's vanity and sat down. "It's…. Tobias…..." she said shaking.

Then Genevieve remembered and was crushed, he sister probably found out what she and Tobias as her father talked about. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" she asked Genevieve as she brushed her hair with her hand and Hadley looked confused.

"Because he asked us not to tell you, that this was something you two had to discuss alone." Said Genevieve.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" asked Hadley "Tobias wanted to buy me or rent me or whatever it's called it's the same in the end." Exclaimed Isla as Hadley was surprised and looked at Genevieve.

"Isla…... even if it was, you love Tobias and he loves you." Said Hadley.

"No, what he did isn't love. Its more of a possession, or obsession." Added Isla.

"Isla, there's a difference and to be sincere do you know that it was a tradition for this kingdom. Mother and father were the last to be united by this, Derek recently took this law away, the law was because Glidonia was going broke and if they charged for the princesses we would earn money back." Said Genevieve.

"But what about you and Derek? Did he have to pay for you too?" asked Isla. "No, because he had payed papa by helping and protecting us when we were saving the kingdom from Rowena." Said Genevieve.

"Maybe your still young to understand or your just like mother, she never liked this idea because she though it would mess with our happiness, but that's a prize as a princess. Derek took out the law for the triplets and you two, this time its your choice, the rest as well, but Ashlyn, Blair, Delia decided to go along with this because they fell in love with their husbands now. They listened to their hearts and that's what I want you to do sweetie, listen to what you want to do with your life. If you want Tobias to court you, we'll make arrangements and say there is no pay. But if you choose not to that's ok as well, just don't make a mistake and lose the person you love the most." Said Genevieve.

"can I have time to think about this?" asked Isla. "Of course, take as much time as you need but don't take more than the necessary." Said Genevieve as Isla nodded and got up and left the room probably to take a walk.

"Now what about you Hadley? You said you needed help as well?" asked Genevieve, as Hadley smiled. "Yes, I do but its kind of a surprise." She said giggling, as Genevieve noticed this and laughed herself, then Hadley told her what she wanted to do and that made Genevieve smiled.

"That's a great idea Hadley, but I think you should ask Derek for help as well, I have to get on decorating for the ball its in two days, but thanks for the heads up now I know I need to make extra food and get last minute presents. I will go with you on that day if I can if not you can take the royal sled with the one of the new guards, but I'd prefer it be Gabriel. I don't trust most yet." Said Genevieve.

"what do mean by that?" asked Hadley.

"Nothing its fine." Said Genevieve.

"Genevieve is something is bothering you, tell Derek immediately, he'll solve the problem." Said Hadley.

"I know thanks Hadley." Said Genevieve as her sister hugged her before leaving and closing the door as Genevieve moved towards her son and was watching him sleep and remembered something that had happened earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _She was outside with her son talking with Fallon, they had just agreed that Fallon would buy any presents that were left, while she would oversee decoration and Edaline would be helping her cook the feast for the first half since most of the servants leave the day before to be with their family around the holidays._

 _"_ _Okay, then I'll leave you be Genevieve I'm off to make something new for me." Said Fallon as Genevieve knit her eyebrows and laughed her sister had made herself some weird creations over the years._

 _Then suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder she turned around and it was angel, the new guard. "What is a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" asked Angel. This surprised Genevieve and made her feel a bit uncomfortable she knew the difference between humor and just being creepy, and this was totally also crossing the line. "What can I do for you?" asked Genevieve trying to get away from him._

 _"_ _Don' t back away my dear sweet queen, I'm just making sweet conversation with you, are you afraid?" he asked with a smirk._

 _"_ _No, it just makes me feel uncomfortable. This can be shown as a disrespect." Said Genevieve._

 _"_ _I've done no harm your highness." Said Angel as he was getting more and more closer to her she checked to see if her son was still in his playpen, she was going to say something, but Angel raised his hand and started brushing her hair gently the way Derek does it._

 _She had to think of something quick before this got way out of hand. "Angel what are you doing? Get away…" she said but he interrupted her by placing a finger by her lips shushing her._

 _"_ _Shhh." He simply said, hen quickly dodged him and snaked around him and grabbed her son. "May this never happen again, or I will have to inform my husband of your bad behavior." Said Genevieve as she walked away with her son._

 _End of Flashback_

"Don't worry Henry mother will always protect you and for herself she'll find someone or simply tell daddy." She told her son as she watched him sleep peacefully. She heard another knock at the door and told the person to enter and he did it was Phoenix.

"You called your highness?" asked Phoenix. "Yes, Phoenix what do you know about Angel?" asked Genevieve. "did something happened your highness?" asked Phoenix.

"Do you know anything about him?" she asked again. "Well not much I do know that he came from Thaaras, that's his home town but other than that nothing much, but a word of advice, keep away from him your highness I don't trust him at all." Said Phoenix.

"Don't worry Phoenix I will, I don't trust him either. Phoenix may I ask you a favor? Could you possibly be the head guard of me and Henry? Without my husband knowing, I don't want to worry him if nothing happens." said Genevieve.

"Of course, your highness. But are you sure you don't want to inform your husband?" Said Phoenix. "No, first I want to make sure." Said Genevieve as Phoenix nodded.

"That's all phoenix you may leave and thank you." said Genevieve as Phoenix bowed and left the room as Genevieve sat in the bed as she watched her son sleeping in his crib.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

King Derek

Derek was in the main studio going over some papers when he heard a knock at the door, he looked up to see who it was, and it was her sister in law Hadley. "Hello Derek, are you busy?" asked the princess. "hey Hadley, no I'm just going over some papers, what's up?" asked Derek. "Well, I came to ask you a favor and tell you something." Said Hadley as she was telling Derek her plans for what she wanted to do for Christmas and he got surprised but loved the idea.

"What do you think?" she said. "I love that idea; did you tell Genevieve in advance as well?" asked Derek.

"Yes, and she told me to ask you too." Said Hadley. "Well, its alright with me you can take the royal sled and get the place ready." Said Derek as he wondered what the second thing was about. "the next thing is that Genevieve is acting a bit weird, can you keep a close eye on her please." Said Hadley.

"Of course, thank you for telling me I will fix this." Said Derek as Hadley smiled at him and then left to go get the things ready.

 _Knock…. Knock_

"Come in." said Derek as he knew who it was, the door opened to reveal his trusted friend Phoenix. "Phoenix, just the person I was waiting for, how long have we've been friends for? Like brothers?" asked Derek, while phoenix chuckled at this "since I can remember you helped me when I was 8 to stand up for some kids that were bullying me one day after school, why?" asked Phoenix.

"I've heard that you and Hadley have been getting a bit close?" asked Derek in a teasing way.

"Oh? You've hear that huh?" asked Phoenix. "Yes, I did and she's basically my little sister now, I just want to know your feelings towards her." Asked Derek. "I don't know how to tell you thins but It feels like love at first sight to me, when I talked to her and saw her for the first time I felt something special like something clicked." Said Phoenix with loving eyes as Derek could see that he was falling in love with Hadley, and Derek smiled at him.

"That my friend is love." Finished Derek. "You're not mad, are you?" asked Phoenix worried.

"Mad? No, I just wanted to make sure how you felt about her, are you going to ask her father permission to officially court her?" asked Derek. "well… I want to do the right thing, but I also want to know how she feels about me if she feels the same then yes, if not I will let her be." Said Phoenix while Derek simply smiled at him. "like a true man." Said Derek.

"I learned it from you, you taught me to be fair and true, your son and wife are lucky to have you as a role model. And speaking of your wife Derek I have something to tell you." Said Phoenix.

"What is it Phoenix?" asked Derek worried. "If I were you I would keep a close eye on her I feel like something is not right here and she and Henry could be in danger." Said Phoenix, as Derek suddenly got confused. "Huh? You know you're the second person who's told me this and don't worry I will, plus I need you to do me a favor since I hired Angel I feel like somethings not right. Could you investigate him for me? facts on where he was born, family last job, that sort of thing." Asked Derek.

"Of course, I will notify you if something happens." Said Phoenix. "Thank you." said Derek as they continued to discuss somethings before he departed to his wife.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" asked Derek as he reached out and kissed his wife as she only shrugged. "Did something happen?" he asked, and this got her attention. "Why… why do u ask?" she said as she made her way to the vanity and started brushing her hair. "Gen, if anything is bothering you tell me please, I don't want anything to happen to you or our son." He said as she looked at him and smiled then got up and walked to him.

"You need to be calm…. Nothing went wrong, I… I just took in consideration of what you said earlier and came to a conclusion that your right, so if its ok with you I want Phoenix to be mine and Henry's personal guard till this is over." Said Genevieve.

"Okay, I also asked him this early before coming back with you." Said Derek as she smiled and pulled up closer to him, and he hugged her. He knew Genevieve well, she was hiding something and if she didn't want to tell him was either because she fears something that could happen or because she thinks its no big deal. But he doesn't care he's going to try to figure it out what it is eventually, he just hopes that it won't be too late once he finds out, he got ready for bed then joined his wife in bed and drifted to sleep.

Doc Philip

Philip had enough of this he needed to find Edaline and solve this quickly, as he made his way to his dormitory he found her half way there, he looked at her she was reading a book. 'she's so beautiful, still with everything that happened.' He though as he made his way towards her. "Edaline." He said, and she looked up, she was going to leave again but he had stopped her by grabbing her hand gently.

"No please, Edaline. We need to talk, let me explain." He said as she looked at him in the eyes and said. "like hell I would let you. We have nothing to talk about, you made it clear." As he looked depressed. "Please, Edaline. I was stupid back then, but we were barely in our teen years. I made mistakes just like everyone I'm not perfect and neither are you." He said.

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes." She said. "I am so sorry for what I did to you, I shouldn't have done that. I was young, and I know that's no excuse but hear me out. My intentions where never to hurt you and if I could go back in time I would change it." He said but then Edaline had cut him off.

"But you can't because that's impossible, Philip you knew my feelings towards you when we were young, and you never seemed to care, you acted like you loved me and then not. You played me, and you knew how I figured that out? I saw you kissing Emily, she was one of my best friends." Said Edaline, tearing up.

"No, Edaline I never played you. Yes, in the beginning it was hard because I didn't know what I was feeling for you, but then it hit me, and princess Emily wasn't your friend she was using you to get to me because she loved me. But because I love you she tried to seduce me, what you saw she planned it because I told her that day that I was going to tell you everything and then when I heard you she kissed me." Said Philip very depressed he felt so destroyed.

"When I left she came to find me and told me that you had kissed her and that you weren't a good match for me, and I kicked her out because she had betrayed me, you said Love?" asked Edaline.

"Yes, Edaline from the moment I never saw you again my whole world fell. I never saw anyone else I just dedicated my life to working hoping someday I could see you again and ask you to forgive me, for not talking to you sooner I gave up too quickly when I should have fought for you more." He said as with his fingers he lifted her chin and wiped away a tear.

"I never stopped loving you and since most of my life was lost I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, please forgive me and I still hope there could be a chance for us? Don't answer me now, but please think about it." Said Philip as he kissed her cheek and left to his room.

Princess Edaline

Edaline looked as Philip left she couldn't help but cry she never wanted those memories to come back they had always haunted her, it was killing her in the inside, but it was time to face It, but only time could tell if she can forgive him and they can try again.

 _Flashback_

" _I... can't believe that you did that?!" said Edaline angrily. "It wasn't my fault Edaline, he just came up and told me that he loved me and kissed me and said that you were just a game to him." Said Princess Emily. "It doesn't matter you knew I love him and did this to me, aren't you supposed to do that." She said._

 _"_ _You know what Edaline I told you these many times but you're too good for him, you're a princess he's a commoner. You have everything what does he have to offer you? He could just be use as a toy." Said Emily as Edaline gave her a look._

 _"_ _What the hell are you talking about?" she said, "Oh honey, your stupid aren't you, surely, he's hot n cute but he has nothing to offer me, if he did he be off with me." Said Emily smirking. "You know I love him and you still would take him away from me?" she asked while her friend smirked._

 _"_ _Oh, come on Edaline have you seen yourself?! Your almost too fat I'm a bit more skinnier than you and don't have any scars or freckles on my face, plus the way you dress and the hair. Compared to you I'm a barbie doll a goddess." Said Emily._

 _"_ _Stop it!" said Edaline she didn't want to hear this again she knew Emily was very popular and every prince who met her wanted to marry her immediately, her skin was normal peach color and her hair was long and blond, her lips looked like the soft color pink. It was true she was skinnier than her, but she was still pretty her father had told her she looked like her mother and everyone wanted to marry her._

 _"_ _Just get out you aren't my friend! You never where you just used me, get out!" she screamed at her and Emily smirked before replying._

 _"_ _You're such a bitch, you're never going to find anyone who loves you, your too ugly and without me your nothing." Said Emily as she left laughing._

 _End of Flashback_

Some tears fell from Edaline's eye and she remembered the memory of her ex friend she never liked her, and she always made her feel terrible she feed up on people's misery, she had also though that maybe it was a lie that he had kissed her first but was never sure. All she could do was think about Philip and then she whispered the three words she never though she would say again. "I love you." She said as she headed to her room.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 _Three days later, Christmas eve_

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve woke up to find the bed empty, her husband wasn't by her side and then she remembered it was Christmas eve. He had to organize a couple of things before the ball began, as so did she. She got up and got dressed and headed to the dining-room and gave served herself and son breakfast, she had to hurry there wasn't much time left.

"Hi Genevieve." Said Lacey as Genevieve looked up to smile at her. "Good morning Lacey, sleep well?" she asked as Lacey nodded. "will there be chocolate cake at the party Genevieve?" she asked.

"Huh? I don't know… I think so, Edaline is helping with the cooking today, why don't you, Janessa and Kathleen help her out in the kitchen and make yummy deserts." Said Genevieve.

"Can we really help her?" asked Janessa as she was coming in the room followed by Kathleen. "Of course, you all can, I need lots of help, besides the more help the faster I finish." Added Edaline as she walked out of the kitchen.

"just make sure to go get ready an hour before the ball starts or you won't have time to get ready." Said Genevieve as they all nodded.

"There's my favorite nephew." Said Courtney walking in as she took a hold of Henry. "You say that about all of them." Said Edaline chuckling.

"What can I say, I love my nephew and nieces." Said Courtney as she was playing with Henry, after everything that had happened she had finally found some peace, she felt a bit more happy with everything that happened with Levi. But she was still a bit hurt from what happened but from what I see Bailey has been there for her as well, making sure she feels better, maybe they would end up together she though.

"Thanks again for taking care of Henry, Courtney." Said Genevieve as Courtney just smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it I'm happy to help any way I can, besides I love being with Henry." Said Courtney.

"Do you ever think about having children Courtney?" asked Hadley as she walked in.

"Maybe… I do love children, but I need to find the right person for that." Said Courtney.

"Oh, I don't think that will be hard, I see what you've been up to." Said Fallon with a smirk while Courtney pretended not to listen and went back to Henry.

"Do you know you have very nosy aunts Henry?" said Courtney to him as he only laughed.

"Come on Courtney, we all know something is going on between you and Bailey, what is he again?" asked Edaline.

"isn't he a duke?" asked Hadley.

"I think he is." Said Fallon Smiling. "I have nothing to say here, come on Henry lets go and play." Said Courtney as she took him, and Genevieve only smiled she loved that she and all her sisters still had great communication.

"Well… everyone let's get to work we have a big day ahead of us." Said Genevieve as she got up and headed the list of the food to Edaline as she smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Then she headed the list to Fallon of the presents. "Fallon, I need you to go buy some last-minute presents for me." Said Genevieve.

"Of course." She said as she looked at the list and got confused.

"were having special guests and Hadley will go you to pick them up in the royal carriage sled." Said Genevieve as she handed a letter to Hadley.

"give this to his mother and this will tell her everything and she should bring, Phoenix already left so by the time you get there he will be gone. It's better to go now than later that way Courtney and you can help then get ready for the ball." Finished Genevieve.

"alright then are you ready? Hadley?" asked Fallon as she nodded excited and they left to do their errands and Genevieve got ready to decorate, she and Isla worked on the Ballroom what used to be their room. They put up the tree where the flower stones used to be and had Tobias and Philip put some tables by the entrance that would be where the food and refreshments would be at and did more preparations through the day.

Princess Edaline

 _Boom! Crash!_

Was all that happened. "girls be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourselves." Said Edaline as she reminded herself that they were almost done they only needed a few more deserts to be done.

"Well, it looks like were almost done thanks for the help girls, we just need a few more deserts then you can go play for awhile before going to change." Finished Edaline.

"Can we make some cupcakes?" asked Janessa. "what about chocolate cake or pie?" said Lacey.

"Or cookies." Said Kathleen.

"Well…. We have enough pumpkin pie, pudding and oh yes we need more cookies and cupcakes and then we can make some cake, Janessa you mix the batter for the cupcakes." Said Edaline as she looked at the list.

"Lacey and Kathleen make the batter for the cookies and I'll make the cakes batter." She said as they all nodded and started working, a few hours passed, and they were at the last batter and the triplets had just filled up the pans and Edaline was with the last cake batter.

"It smells amazing here." Said Philip as he entered the kitchen, Edaline couldn't help but stare at him, it had been three days since they talked, or he has tried to get close to her. She though he had given up but maybe he hasn't yet.

"Thanks Philip, we were helping Edaline cook and bake all day." Said Janessa.

"She's just stirring the last cake mix." Said Lacey.

"That's enough girls, thanks for the help. You can go on and play for awhile but then you have to get ready for the party." Said Edaline.

"Before we go, can you the pans in the over for us Philip?" asked Janessa.

"Yeah, were not allowed to be near the over and Edaline is busy." Said Kathleen and they all left giggling.

"Girls?! I'm sorry, Philip you don't have to do it I'm almost done here I can do it." Said Edaline. "No, its fine I have nothing to do I'll help you out, its no trouble at all." Said Philip as he put then pans in before Edaline had the chance to say anything.

As she finished she put the batter in a pan and inserted it into an oven, when she looked behind her ready to do the dishes, but Philip already did them. He had just finished and was just standing there now looking at her as she was looking at him, nothing was said there was just silence. "Thank you… for helping me with the kitchen you didn't have to do that." Said Edaline as she smiled at him after their talk she felt a bit better she didn't have the though of having to run away.

"It was no trouble at all, I helped my mother bake and cook so I'm familiar with the kitchen." Finished Philip.

"Oh, that's awesome… will you be at the ball?" asked Edaline hoping not to be too obvious.

"Yes, my family usually always spend it here, so I will meet them here soon… would you like some help decorating the cupcakes and cake?" he asked.

"Don't tell me your good at that too?" she asked with a smile. "Well…. I don't like to brag but yes, I am." He said with a smirk.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" asked Edaline as Philip though for a moment. "Croquet." He said chuckling. "What? No way! That is like my favorite game I use to play it all the time with Delia, it's a very easy game to play how do you not know?" asked Edaline.

"I just never learned I saw people play but I was never taught so therefore I never learned." He said as he and Edaline both laughed. " _Ding!"_

"Great just in time the food is ready." Said Edaline as she and Philip took out the deserts. "Where is the decoration things? Oh, found it." asked Philip as Edaline was surprised.

"You're going to stay?" asked Edaline.

"I told you I was going to help you, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself it's a lot of work besides I'll probably be stuffing my face with these deserts too. So, might as well help you." Said Philip causing Edaline to smile as they both started Decorating the deserts.

Princess Hadley

"Here we are Hadley, do you have Genevieve's note?" asked Fallon. As Hadley nodded excitedly and raced to the door, she was over joyed, she knew this was one present she knew Phoenix would love. She knocked the door and a small brunette hair girl opened the door, it must be Phoenix's little sister she resembles him a bit. "Hi, you must be Phoenix's little sister, right?" said Hadley.

"I am Phoenix's only sister, who are you?" she asked. "I am Hadley, and this is my big sister Fallon, is your mom around?" she asked.

The little girl nodded and smiled as she called her mom and she came up to the door with a little boy behind her, she had also had brunette hair which made Hadley know where they got the brown hair from. While the little boy had black hair, he probably got it from their father. "Hello, can I help you?" said the lady.

"Charlotte it is right? My name is Hadley, and this is my sister Fallon, we have come to escort you and your family to help out with a big surprise." Said Hadley as Charlotte got confused. "I don't understand?" said Charlotte. "My sister Genevieve send this letter for you." Said Hadley as she handed her the letter.

 _Dear charlotte,_

 _You probably know me by the title of Queen Genevieve, but in shorter words I am Genevieve, my husband king Derek and I would love it if your family would join us for this Christmas year. My sister Hadley talks with your son Phoenix, our personal guard and Derek's best friend and she got the idea of wanting to surprise him this Christmas year by bringing in his family. It would be an honor if you accept to be out private guest and stay with us at the palace, it gives us a chance to get to know each other. It would be my pleasure to meet the woman who had helped my husband when he was a child, please bring a few things you might need but we have most things here. Please accept our offer and help my sister Hadley surprise Phoenix._

 _Sincerely, Queen Genevieve_

When Charlotte finished reading the card she was shocked. "So, that means you are…..." said charlotte as she was beginning to bow down but Hadley stopped her.

"No, Charlotte please. You don't have to bow down." Said Hadley as she picked her up.

"But, you two are royalty, the princesses of Glidonia." Said Charlotte as the little girl got excited. "They are mama?" asked the boy.

"Yes, Liam dear. Lilian dear go pack somethings were going on a trip." Said Charlotte. "where mother?" asked Lilian. "To the palace." Said Fallon.

"Would you like that?" asked Hadley as she kneeled.

"Well hurry up and pack up a few things then, the royal sleep is ready for whenever you are." Said Hadley as Lilian and Liam went to pack with excitement. "Thank you so much your highnesses." Said Charlotte as Hadley smiled.

"Charlotte is no problem at all, but between you and me you can call me Hadley." She said as she went over and helped her, whenever they finished they carried the things to the carriage and headed on to the palace.

"Don't you have coat men?" asked Lilian. "Yes, we do but they have the days off all this three days since yesterday since its Christmas, we give our staff the day off and the guards, but we keep some of the ones that want to stay." Said Fallon as the little girl nodded.

Queen Genevieve

Couldn't believe the time it was two hours before the party and everything was ready, the tree was in the middle beautiful decorated, tables around the entrance with plates, glassware, punch as well as more drinks. Food, deserts and there a few tables with Christmas cloths with chairs on the far side to not block the center for the dance floor, the red carpet at the entrance and the walls decorated with lights and bells and a few of Genevieve's surprises.

"Great done, now I can go and get ready." Said Genevieve as she went to her room to get ready the triplets were ready and had the things she told them to collect.

Genevieve put on a long dark blue dress with sleeves and the top shirt and bottom of the dress decorated with golden patterns of leaves, her hair was in braided bun with lose curls. As she puts the brush down she sees the door open it was Hadley with Charlotte, her daughter, younger son, followed by the rest of my sisters.

They brought their stuff to get the girl ready, Charlotte and themselves, Derek was going to work on the boy, he must have send Phoenix to change already so he should be here any minute.

"Charlotte, my name is Genevieve, and these are the rest of my sisters, Courtney, Edaline, Isla, she's Hadley's twin and the triplets Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey." Said Genevieve as they bowed down and then rose.

"Thank you so much for coming." Said Genevieve as Charlotte smiled, and Derek entered with Henry, and raced to hug Charlotte.

"Derek, you've grown so much since last time and are know a father, your mother would be so proud of you if she was still here." Said Charlotte as she smiled.

"Thank you, Charlotte, I came to collect Liam, he's getting ready with us and then I'll bring him back, so you guys can walk together to meet Phoenix." Said Derek as Charlotte nodded, and they left, and the princesses did their work.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

General Pov

"Done." Said Genevieve as she put down her brush, she had just finished Charlotte's eyeshadow as charlotte looked at herself in the mirror she was so surprised she felt like crying and Hadley handed her a handkerchief. "No, Charlotte please don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." Said Hadley as she cleaned her and then helped her stand up she looked beautiful, she had on a Dark light blue dress with black strings on.

She had on black heels but not that high and her hair was in a bun with curls long earrings and a golden necklace that Hadley had given her. "Thank you, Hadley, this is too much I feel bad for taking it." Said Charlotte as Hadley shook her head. "No, its fine Charlotte like I said before you deserve this and more, please accept my gift." Said Hadley as she smiled to her. "alright then thank you Hadley." Said Charlotte as she gave her a hug as well as Lilian, because she had also received a small gift from Hadley it was a small golden locket with a flower painted at the front.

"Are we ready?" asked Genevieve as they all nodded and left the room and as Genevieve closed the door Derek came up to her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then handed her Henry he was all well dressed up like Derek very princely or king wise. "Charlotte? You look amazing." said Derek as she turned around and hugged him.

"this feels like a dream, I mean here in the palace with the queen, king and the princesses attending a royal ball. Wearing these clothes with my children, watching you with your family, from just one left you went to covered in family. If your mom was here she would be very proud." Said Charlotte as Derek smiled at her. "Ever since she died, you took me in and never let me starve, you were like a mother to me and for that I thank you." Said Derek as Charlotte smiled and grabbed her children's hand followed them to the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the royal family." Said one of the former assistance as everyone looked up. "King Derek followed by his wife queen Genevieve and their son prince Henry, and the princesses of Glidonia." He said as everyone clapped, and Randolph could see that some formal men were staring at his daughters, suck as Philip, Phoenix, Cole, Tobias, and Bailey he hoped his daughter would soon find their happily ever after soon, when they entered Hadley quickly spotted Phoenix and rushed to him.

"Phoenix." Said Hadley as he smiled to her. "You look very beautiful." Said Phoenix making her blush, she had on a light sky blue puffy dress with a tail, sparkles on the top of the shirt with white earrings and lose curls with her princess crown.

"Thanks, you do too. Phoenix I have a surprise for you, can you follow me please." Said Hadley as she was leading him closer to the door. "Hadley you didn't have to get me anything." He said as she smiled.

"I know, I wanted too, come on in." she said.

As Charlotte, Liam and Lilian entered the room, Phoenix was shocked it was till Liam raced to hug him that he reacted. "Phoenix." Said Liam and Lilian as they raced to hug them, and he hugged them back. "I'll let you guys catch up." Said Hadley as she left happily. "but how?" asked Phoenix.

"It was Princess Hadley's idea." Said his sister Lilian. "I missed you guys so much, Lilian you look very pretty and Liam you look dashing, why don't you guys go get some cookies while I talk to mom." Said Phoenix as they nodded and left.

He still couldn't believe it his sister could pass off as a princess she was wearing a brown and red dress with flowers top right of the dress followed by a line, gold earrings and a necklace and a half up and down ponytail with lose curls.

"Mom you look amazing but how did you guys end up here?" asked Phoenix. "I missed you too son, and before I answer that honey I need you to tell me who Hadley is?" asked Charlotte.

"Hadley…...she's the best person ever known she's like my best friend, when I feel lost I find her and always talk to her I guess you could say I." said Phoenix but was cut by his mom. "Love her?" she finished for him as Phoenix stopped for a minute.

"Uh, I don't." he said but his mom cut in again.

"Oh, stop it Phoenix I'm your mother, I know these things, you love her and by the looks and thoughts maybe she does too." Said Charlotte.

"You think so mom?" he questioned his mom as she sighed and turned him around, so he would be looking at Hadley.

She was talking with her sister Fallon and Tobias. "Son, she's the one that brought us here, she knew it would make you happy, they even invited us to stay for a few days. She's a keeper, I know she's a princess but by what she did it looks as if she doesn't care about your position, fight for her because I know you two would make a great couple." Said Charlotte as she hugged her son and they reunited with the rest.

Later on, it was time for the royal waltz and everyone was into pairs the king and queen, started before each pair got to ask the princesses to later join in.

Philip had asked Edaline to dance and she accepted they were dancing as her white and orange gown with white flowers twirled with her hair left in lose curls and her tiara. Then there was Fallon and Cole she was wearing a pink strap dress with her hair in a bun and dangling earrings, it took awhile for him to ask her in fact it was his brother that had convinced him to dance with her because he knew that they like each other.

There was Lilian and Gabriel, Randolph and Charlotte, Courtney, and Bailey, he was the first to ask her when he saw her with her dark blue dress with sparkles on the top, but they decided to let Derek and Genevieve open the dance floor before they danced. Then there was Hadley and Phoenix, he had asked her to dance as she was talking to her sister before she pushed her to dance with Tobias.

Her sister's hairstyle was like hers only she had it half up and down then she had the lose curls, dangling earrings and her dress was a simple dark purple two-piece dress with black heels and her crown.

The triplet's dresses was almost the same but different although they did have their tiaras with dangling earrings and lose curls, Janessa had on a dark blue dress with jewels on the top, but it was a one side dress. While Kathleen and Lacey had the same style dress it was shoulder length sleeves with sparkling jewels, Lacey's was the color of Periwinkle and Kathleen was the color of a sunset, orange pink.

Phoenix

Phoenix felt so happy we wondered what he had done to deserve to meet someone so special like Hadley, his mother was right he was in Love with her, but does she feel the same about him? Or was it just a confusion, he needed to know. But how could it be just friendship she had done something so meaningful to him, she brought his family for the holidays and was always there for him. He though as he looked at her teal eyes and her beautiful smile, she really out did herself tonight.

"Do I have something on my face?" said Hadley smiling, as that made Phoenix snap out of his thoughts.

"No, you just look very beautiful." Said Phoenix as he saw Hadley slightly blush. "Thank you." She said as he quickly stopped her.

"No, it is I who has to thank you, you have made me the happiest person on earth. Seeing my family was the best present I could have gotten." Said Phoenix as Hadley smiled.

"Well you still have your mother so, you should enjoy her while you can, because I would give anything to have my mother to be here with us today." She said.

When the song ended they bowed to each other and then exit to one of the doors of the ballroom that lead to the balcony, the next song started as he slightly left the door open.

"Wow look at that sight." Said Hadley.

"Yes, it's a beautiful sight isn't it?" said Phoenix as he took her hand and joined with his and with the other one he slightly rubbed her check as he looked into her eyes, he could see the full stars shining. He was about to snap from his thoughts when she did the same with her other hand.

Phoenix didn't know where this could end up, for one thing he remembered what his mother told him.

"Phoenix I'm your mother, I know these things, you love her. She's a keeper," said Charlotte.

At that moment what his mother had told him clicked and he leaded in closer and took her lips, it seemed as time had stopped for a bit as he was kissing her lips that tasted like heaven and he held her like the most precious jewel.

Then they parted for some air as he looked at her and was about to say something when Hadley pulled him in and kissed him, then she slowly stared parting her lips away.

She then looked at him and he too could see that behind her shinning eyes there was something going on, "What took you so long?" she said as she hugged him and was about to kiss him again when.

 _Crash!_

They quickly turned around and hurried back inside, to see Tobias and Brandon about to fight.

Sorry I haven't updated guys I've started school and now am busy but don't worry I will continue to write I won't stop publishing till this story is over which is coming sooner than you realize :-(. But anyways why were Brandon and Tobias fighting? Will Levi ever make an appearance again? Will Courtney, Fallon, Edaline, and Isla solve their problems and officially stay with their men? till next time, Love you all.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Princess Isla

Isla was standing from the sides, she was looking at her sister's dance with her partners. Both the ones who were good and ones with problems, in this case it was Edaline and Fallon they were still trying to figure that out. While the rest were good for now, she envied them, she wished she could go back to that happiness and calmness but inside she knew she couldn't.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Tell me the truth Isla?" Said Randolph, he had been asking Isla what had happen because he needed to know the truth. "Papa we... we had an argument about what you guys talked about behind my back." She said angry but also still hurt as her father only looked confused. "What do you mean by that? You like him don't you Isla?" He asked her._

 _"_ _I do papa, but... it seems like you are selling me because he is paying you." She said annoyed. "Isla, sweetie that's how it is being done, you know why? Because that's how the kingdom gets some of the money it may not have, it's a payment because if he didn't take you someone could have, and it would save the kingdom because of its alliance. I thought of any of all people you would know this?" Said Randolph sternly._

 _Isla said nothing and only thought for a moment. "Isla, I need to know if he was fully courting you?" Her father asked. And she closed her eyes to hide away her forming tears. "Why does it matter papa?" She said. "Because it does it determines your future, and happiness I know happiness when I see it and you two have it but are too stubborn to realize it." He said. As Isla turned her head to aside far away from her father and slightly nodded her head up and down._

 _"_ _He asked me a few days after I was better from when Levi made the attack, he was courting me and said that he wanted to make official with you, Derek, and Genevieve. But then I told him to wait till the trial, then when that came we were in bad terms and well then this happened and now it's Christmas Eve. it's another year that I'm alone, I'm sick of all the bad luck coming to me." She said angrily and frustrated._

 _"_ _Last question my dear, Was there ever a kiss in between all this?" Asked her father as Isla pulled her head up and tears were noticeable as well as her puffy red eyes. "Yes." She said as another tear fell, and her father smiled broadly. "Very well, you shall marry him then, that will be my final word till now." Her father said as she quickly protested. "What?! Why?!" She exclaimed._

 _"_ _Because I know that boy and he's a great suitor for you, plus If any royals find out about the kiss you will have to be alone for the rest of your life, I am not leaving this world without seeing all my daughters happily married as for the triplets I know Derek will make the right decision. But while I live I will make sure you will get your happy ending just like your mother made me promise her, so you are marrying Tobias unless you find someone else, which u doubt so that's it end of discussion Isla." Said Randolph as he left his daughter to do what she needed for the party_.

 _End of flashback_

In the end she knew she couldn't complain because she did love Tobias, but it still hurt her that he tried to buy her and even though no one sees it she still feels like they treated her like and item. When she saw Tobias coming her way again she panicked, he had asked her recently to dance with him. But she denied and said she had to wait for most of her sisters to dance because that was indeed their tradition, it was oldest to youngest after the king and queen.

"Isla would you dance with me?" Said Tobias as he gave her a soft smile. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever and it would be rude and not princess wise to except a dance from her 'fiancé', but she had no choice she looked at his charming eyes and simply nodded a yes and followed him to the dance floor. The song next song began, and they started dancing, she wasn't looking at him however, she was looking at her sisters, they were all officially dancing.

"Why won't you look at me Isla?" Said Tobias, as this only made her questioned herself. "Maybe because I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do since most of my life is already sold." She said as she finally looked at Tobias, he was confused.

"What do you mean Isla?" He questioned again? "You'll find out soon enough." She said as the dance ended, and she was going to walk away. "Wait, don't you want to have another dance?" Asked Tobias.

"No, thank you. You may be the person who I'm going to be stuck with but that doesn't mean I have to dance with you all night, I'd rather be alone or with someone else." Said Isla as she left Tobias.

Isla walked away to the tables to get something to drink, then she saw someone come her way, it was Brandon one of the new guards Derek hired. "Hey Isla, what are u doing here all alone?" He asked her.

"Hey Brandon, it's fine I'm tired the whole preparations and the royal dance I had has me tired out." Said Isla as he smiled at her.

"Is that all Isla?" He asked, as she knew what he meant.

"It's ok that you don't want to tell me but anytime our need someone I'm here for you." Said Brandon as he softly stroke her cheek, this made Isla feel a bit uncomfortable. She was already to be married it wouldn't be or does it look right for a guy to be this affectionate with her, "do you want to dance?" He asked her as and she looked over to see Tobias, he seemed to not like this, but her duties of princess didn't allow her to deny him at least one dance.

"Alright." She said as she thought that one dance wouldn't hurt.

As she danced with him she could see Tobias standing there not liking this, when the song ended she was about to leave but Brandon hold on to her. "Oh, come on Isla one more dance?" Said Brandon as she was about to respond but Tobias came in between.

"May I cut in?" Said Tobias as Isla was staring to worry.

"Dude don't you see that she's dancing with me?" Said Brandon. "The rule is that no princess can deny at least one dance, and she gave you one dance. Now I believe it's someone else's turn." Said Tobias angrily.

He then pulled Isla a bit more closer to him and asked her "Is this what you meant? Is he the reason why you didn't want to dance with me?! Now I see why you we're so bothered in marrying me?!" Said Tobias frustrated.

"What?! Of course not!" Exclaimed Isla. "Get your hands of her she doesn't want to be with you!" Said Brandon as he wanted to throw a punch but threw a plate instead and it missed Tobias.

 _Crash!_

Oh no! Though Isla they were going to have a huge fight, she had to do something quick. "No! Stop!" Said Isla as she got in between them and tried to convince Tobias to stop, she then saw Phoenix and Hadley head there was as well as Derek, Genevieve, and her father.

"Hey Brandon, buddy stop, come with me." Said Phoenix as he tried to calm him down and took him away from Tobias.

"What has happened here?" Asked Randolph worried.

"I agree, I will need to hear both sides of the story tomorrow, Brandon meet me tomorrow at my office, but for now I suggest you and Tobias stay away from each other." Said Derek.

He nodded and left with Phoenix, while Isla looked annoyed and took Tobias outside. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Exclaimed Isla.

Prince Tobias

Tobias was so upset with that happened he didn't know what to think, he thought Isla loved him but then this and then what happened when he wanted to court her it was officially too much. "What is wrong with me? You should start with yourself, you say you love me but then you get upset that I want to court you and then are talking to Brandon?!" Said Tobias

"first of all you have no control over my life, you may have won but for now I am free to do what I want!" She exclaimed this confused him again.

"There you go with that again, what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about?" He asked her.

"Don't act so innocent you agreed with my father well congratulations, you know I don't see why you would get so jealous? You're going to marry me either ways, or what are you going to have me locked up all the time like your brother did with my sister?!" She exclaimed as it all clicked.

"I never agreed to anything with your father, it's true I did wish you could become my wife but because you want to not have to! And do you believe I would keep you locked in like my brother?! What kind of person do you think I am?!" He told her, he had enough of this it was all confusing this had to stop.

"You know what, I can't take any of this anymore, whatever happens in your future it's because of you. I'm done with this! your free to go and do what you want! Be happy with whoever you want." Exclaimed Tobias as he yelled not looking back but he could hear a soft cry and he knew exactly who it was from, he wanted to turn around so many times to hug her and kiss her. But now he knew she wanted nothing to deal with him, he made his way to Derek and Randolph.

"I want out, I need to get back to my kingdom as soon as possible I might have a plan to trap my brother once and for all." Said Tobias as they looked at each other and seemed interested.

"Tobias are you sure?" Asked Derek.

"Yes." He Said.

"Well... then whenever you have your plan fully complete." Said Derek but was cut by Tobias.

"I already know it I just need to know how desperate you want to capture him." Said Tobias as he saw Derek looked over to see Genevieve and Henry.

"Anything." Said Derek, as Tobias nodded "meet me tomorrow at my office to discuss this plan." Said Derek as Tobias nodded and left.

King Levi

Levi came back into his lair from hunting, it had been a couple of days since he escaped from prison. When Willard had visit him, he send him a present but didn't think he was going to be the one getting surprised, all his food was wearing out and clothes. His job was now hunting and stealing, he was still in Glidonia but it was the far of end, he knew it would be only a few days before Derek would know his location and would trap him.

Luckily, he moved places every time he found a new place, he had to get back to Thraas. But since everyone knew he killed his father and tried to kill his brother as well tried to take over another kingdom he's a wanted man, he needed some new allies and needed them fast. Just then he saw some guys walking his way, it was Angel, he was the one that had found him when he had fainted a few weeks ago and carried him to this cave.

"Angel my dear friend how are things going?" Asked Levi smiling.

"Eh, you should go and joking the Christmas party, you could see your brother enter his first fight." Said Angel smiling as this caught his attention, since his brother never fought.

"What do you mean Angel?" Questioned Levi.

"He was going to fight one of the guards I think Brandon was the name, apparently they both like the princess Isla and we're going to have a duet. But Derek and Phoenix came and stopped them along with the princess, and I think they had made an arrange marriage together because Randolph wanted to make the union with that kingdom in honor of your fathers last wishes." Said Angel as he took a bite of the food he brought.

"What does that old man mean?! Me and Courtney are still married!" Exclaimed Levi.

"That's the thing, you two aren't married anymore the judge called a separation in your matrimony since you were convicted of violence with her. The throne was also passed down to your brother he would be the official ruler, but he's under Derek's protection right now until you are found." Said Angel as Levi took a bite of his food.

"How can this be?! The throne belongs to me I'm the oldest, what about my 'dear queen'?" Asked Levi as Angel laughed.

"Which one?" He Said.

"Courtney was dancing with Duke Bailey I think that's his name, seems to me that they are going to become something. While Genevieve, well... let's just say she's been very moody lately as well as paranoid, you can't be with her without her freaking out but she's still happy with Derek." Said Angel as Levi threw a vase across the wall, and it made a huge eco noise.

"They think that I will let them be happy?! Well they are so mistaken, go back the day after tomorrow. tomorrow you need to contact every evil villain you can from here and any area that would join me in taking my kingdom back. Even if you have to offer them the most gold that they could have!" He said as Angel was taking notes.

"They are going to regret the day they decided to mess with me, because if it's till the day I die, they will never have their happily ever after." He said as he turned away and headed to the dark shadows.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Phoenix

"What the fuck has gotten in to you Bradon?! Are you nuts?! Everyone knows that Tobias is crazy for Isla and she loved him too." Said Phoenix.

"So, what? That doesn't mean I can't give in, I have to try at least. Besides I heard they are in a fight and I haven't seen them close these few weeks." Said Brandon.

"So, what? Brandon, if they are in a fight or not that doesn't concern you! Plus, I think she's already in to marry the prince in a few years." Said Phoenix.

"What?!" said Brandon as phoenix covered his eyes and nodded.

"Then I will fight for her and!" said Brandon but phoenix stopped him.

"No, you will not the king already decided this, well the former one did, Randolph. Besides this isn't a fighting range its arrangement that Randolph always wanted to do with king Laurent before he died. Sorry man but you never had a chance with her just except defeat and move on." Said phoenix as Brandon nodded.

"Trust me girls will come your way again soon." He said.

"What if I try with Hadley next then?" said Brandon with a smirk as phoenix got serious but knew his friend was kidding, it killed him, and his veins boiled anytime anyone wanted to be with her.

"Bro don't even try or think about it or I will kill you." Said Phoenix as Brandon laughed.

"Just stay out of trouble or Derek will have to cut your head off." Said Phoenix as he laughed which this only made Brandon laugh even more, they knew Derek would never do that, it was the expression for being in trouble with him.

"alright then I'll keep it cool, I'm a head to sleep I have an early shift tomorrow you should return back with your girl before anyone takes her away." Said Brandon as he left and laughed at phoenix.

As he was going to return he spotted Angel no where to be seen for awhile now, he thought that was very odd because he was never send for a mission and he didn't want to leave either. He made his way back in and at least Derek was With Genevieve and Henry, he was in relief, he didn't like it when Derek wasn't around because something was fishy to him about Angel, especially when he was around the queen.

He spotted Hadley talking with his mother, oh boy he thought. He could tell from the laughter their sharing his mother had told her some things about him, he made his way but not to close to try to hear the conversation.

"Well hello there son, please come in closer I was just talking to Hadley about your little brother trying to bake." Said Charlotte as he came in closer and rested his arm on Hadley's waist.

"Mom, you don't have to..." he said but was cut by his mother.

"Have you ever baked Hadley dear?" she asked, and he listened too because he also wanted to know a few things about her.

"Yes, in fact I helped in baking that chocolate cake that Liam and Lilian are eating." Said Hadley.

"really? Well how is it kids?" asked Charlotte as she took a bite from Lilian's cake.

"Mm, that is one delicious cake, how did you learn to cook?" asked Charlotte.

"My mother, she taught us a few things before she died, I was young very young when she died but I still remember most things she taught us." Said Isla.

"Really? Like what?" asked Phoenix he knew that none of the girls liked to talk about their mother because it got them sad, but she had him now and they understood each other's pain, so he knew that after the first time she talked to him about her mother she would never feel that same thing again.

"many things, like how to read, bake, sew, paint or draw, even though I wasn't good at it I was naturally better at using stilts, sewing, baking and dancing. But dancing is in all our blood, it was mother's favorite thing to do but the one who has her talent is Genevieve." Said Hadley.

"I never knew that." Asked Phoenix, as Hadley chuckled.

"you never asked." She said.

"Mama, I'm tired." Said Liam as he was rubbing his eye."You want to go to bed already?" asked Hadley as he nodded.

"Come on then, I'll take you to your rooms." She said as she lead them, there was something about Hadley that had Phoenix stumped. She didn't care like most princesses or girls he met about his social status or how his family was, she was mostly a simple girl like she explained.

They reached, and end and she opened the door to reveal a large room with a huge bed, and a closet door to the right of the bed, she opened that to reveal a big wash room. "this bed, closet and washroom is for you Charlotte and for you kids yours is at the start at the door that's on the left of the room." Said Hadley as she opened the next door and it was like the first room, but it was a bit more smaller, but it still had a closet full of clothes with a washroom, a huge bed, and a door on the right.

"this room is for Liam, I though he would feel better if he were closer to his mother, and finally Lilian your room is the door at the back of the room." Said Hadley as they opened the door to find the same as the previous rooms, but she had a small balcony.

"wow, this is amazing, Hadley this is too much, we can't accept this." Said Charlotte as Hadley smiled. "You have to, kings orders, no take backs." She said as the three smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, you Derek, and his wife have no idea how much this means to us." Said Charlotte and she hugged her.

Phoenix Decided to leave his family in the room and he and Hadley made their way back to the party, they returned to their first spot before they were interrupted.

"You're an amazing person, I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done to me and my family. You barely know us, why would you help me and my family?" questioned Phoenix although he guessed he wanted to hear it from Hadley lips.

"haven't you guessed yet? I thought it was obvious when the whole thing happen" she asked, and he simply shrugged and chuckled.

"maybe I know, but I want to hear it from you, the whole thing was a kiss." Said Phoenix as he stroke her hair.

he could see her eyes shining better than any star, "Phoenix…." Said Hadley as she closed her eyes and pulled her head down as Phoenix bend down to join both their heads together, he had one hand on her cheek while the other one was at her chin. He pulled her up as she whispered the three words he always wanted to hear from her.

"I Love you." She said as he pulled her in close and clashed his lips with hers and said those three words back to her.

"I Love you too." He said, as they kissed under the stars and moon.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve loved this day, ever since the first Christmas she and her husband shared, she always looks up to the next one, to her this was an excuse to be in her husband's arms to dance. She had put their son to sleep, because it was passed his bed time but sine she didn't want him to be alone she was going to turn in as well. But Charlotte had offer to take care of him for the night since he was like her first grandchild, since Derek was like a son to her.

The song ended, and they bowed and went over to get a drink when she saw through the window that her sister Hadley was having fun with Phoenix, but when she tried looking for Isla she found her sitting down. With the triplets sitting with her.

"Honey, I have something to discuss with Tobias and since the party is almost over I'll meet you back in our bedroom." Said Derek as she nodded, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he left she made her way towards Isla.

"Girls, its late papa made his way to bed you three should too tomorrow is Christmas and you want to get up to open presents, don't you?" said Genevieve to the triplets as they nodded but also protested. "But Genevieve." Asked Janessa.

"Can't we stay up?" said Kathleen.

"Just for a little bit more?" added Lacey.

"No, I'm sorry girls but its late come on off to bed." She said as they all grown and made their way to bed. "What's wrong Isla? You don't look so happy." She asked her sister.

"I'm fine Genevieve, I just…. I missed our mother." She said as Genevieve took a breath she knew what she was feeling, she too missed her mother. Everyday but during this time specially, she even wished she could have been at her wedding and meet her son and Derek.

"I know I miss her too, but I'm always here for you and if you need someone you have me, and mother to talk to, even though you don't think so she's always listening to us, guiding and protecting us." Said Genevieve as Isla smiled and nodded.

"Genevieve, what do you think on arranged marriage?" asked Isla, as this surprised her. "Where does a question like that come from?" she asked her sister.

"Papa arranged me and Tobias to get married in a few years or sooner." Said Isla as Genevieve began to understand.

"Well, that's great news isn't it?" she asked her sister as she shrugged.

"Don't you love him?" she asked her. "I don't know what love is anymore, I trusted him, and it feels as he betrayed me." Said Isla.

"Well, to answer your question I don't like arrange marriages at all, but I see that pap did it out of love, he also picked Tobias because we all know you like him and he likes you there's no lie about that. If you didn't love him papa wouldn't have arrange that, he doesn't like seeing you two suffer but you both are stubborn. Either way it's not till a few years unless you guys say otherwise, Isla I want you to think about what you want and feel for him, if you say you don't have strong feeling about him I'll help you cut if off." Said Genevieve.

"I think it's already over either way." Said Isla as Genevieve got confused. "What do you mean Isla?" She asked her.

"Tobias and I had a fight earlier after he and Brandon fought, he said he couldn't take it anymore that I was free to do what I wanted that he would talk with my father about the arrangement he didn't even know about." Said Isla as Genevieve understood everything now, why she was sad and why Tobias wanted to talk with Derek, he wanted to return to his kingdom.

"Isla he's planning on returning back to his kingdom and trust me on this you need to talk to him before he leaves, or you will never see him again." Said Genevieve as she left to let her sister think about it.

Cole

Cole felt more than just a hunter today, he felt like he was apart of a big family something he didn't feel in a long time. He had send his brother to sleep he was still a bit mad with him for pushing him to dance with Fallon, he had nothing against the princess he just didn't want to get attached.

"May I sit with you?" asked Fallon as he turned around surprised that the princesses had come to keep him company in the garden, he simply shrugged at her.

"If you wish too your highness." He said.

"Ugh?! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Fallon, not princess Fallon on your highness, its Fallon, Cole, were friends you should start calling me Fallon." She said as he chuckled.

"Sorry, but you have to admit you are a princess." He told her. "I am only a princess by title, but I am still human, I can do what most people can do." She said as he gave her a laugh.

"Sure, you can princess, you wouldn't even last a day at the wilderness." He said.

"I bet I can." She said as Cole turned around to face her and with one hand he touched her chin and brought her closer to him they were so close that their noses were touching.

"Fallon, you're a princess your life is at the palace, you don't know the life outside your perfect world, your life is here princess not at the woods, in case you ever do end up there you would die." He said as he stepped up and began to walk but Fallon stooped him.

"Put me to the test." She exclaimed.

"What?" he asked surprised. "put me up to test." She said.

He was so surprised that this princess wanted to compete with him, to him this was a surprise because no one dared to compete with him. "You'll quit on your first try and run home screaming." He said with a smirk as she stood up and got closed to him.

"like you said I'm a princess, but I also and a girl who is determined to do what she wants if she chooses to." She said as she looked at his eyes and said those words to him so confident.

"Take me hunting with you." She said as he was shocked.

"absolutely not, my job is to protect you all not to get you killed. Besides that's half of it I'm here to track down Levi, not teach you things that you may be hopeless at, you're just a pretty face." He said as she frowned at him.

"I may have a pretty face but I'm also full of surprises, if you let me I'll show you tomorrow." She said as he raised an eyebrow at her, for one this doesn't sound like a good idea to him, but he now knows that indeed this princess is stubborn.

"Fine, tomorrow after dinner we go, only because dinner is earlier than usual." He said as he was about to leave but Fallon gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and as he was about to tell her something she took off running, he tried to snap out of it but couldn't and simply smiled as the princess left.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

General pov

Lacey woke up the early morning by the sun shining through the window she looked outside, and it was snowing before she realized it was Christmas. "Hey, Janessa, Kathleen wake up! Its Christmas!" she exclaimed as her sisters got us and quickly changed and raced out of their room.

"Woah! Slow down girls make your way to the breakfast table first." Said Edaline as she was going downstairs as well, when they reached downstairs everyone was already sitting down.

There was waffles, Pancakes covered with syrup, eggs, bacon, sausages, biscuits, fruit, oatmeal, French toast covered with butter, with coffee, tea, orange juice, milk, or water. The breakfast was a quiet place for some but not all, papa Genevieve, Derek and Charlotte had conversations while Hadley and Phoenix did too like Phillip and Edaline, while Courtney and Fallon talked since Bailey, Cole or Gabriel weren't here yet.

But the most silent ones were Isla and Tobias, no one knew what happened except them and Genevieve, she hoped they would figure it out, it was Christmas a day were everyone should be happy.

When everyone finished breakfast, they made their way to where the Christmas tree was and saw the wonderful presents that lied there, and everyone started searching for their own. Firstly, they looked for them then when everyone had theirs that's when they would open them, Genevieve noticed that Charlotte, Lilian, and Liam where just sitting down and eating more Christmas cookies. She quickly got their presents as well and headed towards them as Charlotte looked surprised.

"here these are for you guys as well." Said Genevieve as she handed them their presents as well.

"For us?" asked Lilian as Genevieve nodded. "thank you! Thank you so much!" said both of the children, they were used to only two presents each Christmas but this time they probably had as much as ever. They had twenty presents, so it was ten for each, just like the triplets, not counting the other five that Charlotte also had.

"Thank you, Genevieve, if it haven't been for you and Hadley we would have never experience the greatness of Christmas with your family." Said Charlotte smiling the best she's ever smiled in weeks. "Were family now Charlotte, even if my sister and Phoenix don't want to say it to anyone, we both know they love each other." Said Genevieve as they both looked at them.

"Here you go, this is for you." Said Edaline as she handed Philip a present she had personally made for him thanks to Genevieve. "Edaline, you didn't have to get me anything." Said Philip as Edaline smiled, he was always too kind, since the discussion they had before they decided to give each other another chance to see how things would go.

"I know, but I wanted too." Said Edaline as Philip opened it, it was handmade gloves and a neck scarf. "Edaline they're so awesome where did you get these?" asked Philip.

"I made them." She responded with a smile, as this surprised him. "What? how?" he asked her as she laughed. "Well… I had a bit of some help and even with that the needle won a couple of times, but now I'm alright." She said as she held up her fingers as they looked like nothing had ever happen to them.

"I… I don't know what to say…. Except thank you… thank you Edaline these are so wonderful." Said Philip as Edaline smiled with joy and was about to leave but Philip has stopped her. "I… to have something for you." He told her as she was surprised to hear this, "something for me? Really?" she asked as he nodded and handed her a small box, she opened it to reveal a pair of beautiful dangling earrings and a white Teardrop hat.

"Philip these are so amazing and beautiful, were on earth did you get them?" she asked him as he smiled at her. "those are a secret, I never reveal them." Said Philip. "Well, thank you Philip they are very lovely." She said and smiled while she looked over to her sister Fallon, she had just gotten a gift from Cole.

"What is this?" she asked him as he handed her the gift and she opened it to reveal a pink bow with arrows.

"Oh! I remember now, I thought you didn't want me to be with you." She told him. "That was before, but I know that it doesn't matter how I try you won't give up." Said Cole. "That's right, you cannot change my mind so might as well join in." said Fallon as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah, so I might as well help you." Said Cole.

"Thank you, Cole here this is for you." Said Fallon as she handed him a box and he quickly took a step back. "I couldn't." he said as she smiled and set a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't take this gift I will be offended and would have to tell you its orders." She said sarcastically and then smiled as Cole simply rolled and moved his head towards the sides as he took the gift and opened it to reveal a picture frame with a picture of what seemed to be his brother Gabriel and his parents, he was shocked towards this.

"How did you get his picture of my family? And How did you know Gabriel was my brother?" he asked her.

"You think you're the only observant here? I see how you are with him its how my sisters are with each other, plus he looks a bit like you. You both have your mothers' eyes, but you have your father's appearance more while he has your mothers. I talked to him way before I talked to you and he told me about your parents and the only thing you guys had left was that small picture, so I decided to give you guys a better picture, hope you love it, happy Christmas." Said Fallon as she left smiling and left Cole speechless.

Queen Genevieve

Many more presents were passed that morning mostly everyone was happy but Tobias and Isla, they seemed to miserable but there wasn't much we could do they won't listen so all that can be done is give them support. We ready all the Christmas letters we got from our family, Ashlyn is going well with her kids Lucille is going well and learning how to speak while Aidan is starting to crawl and walk a bit more now.

Blair is happy with her daughter and she's the same as Aidan beginning to crawl a bit, and there's Delia, she has big news indeed for us. After trying for so long and giving up last time heard she is currently pregnant.

Which was the best news ever being pregnant is a blessing and the most wonderful things in life, she says she thinks it might be twins because she's currently two months pregnant and feels some sickness already. Hopefully she gets better she thought as she went to look for her husband he had disappeared with no trace, when she was about to give up she heard a door open from the studies to reveal her father and husband they had seem to be talking about something.

"I don't know Derek?" questioned Randolph. "I don't either, but I think it is the only way." Said Derek.

"what is?" questioned Genevieve they had had obviously not seen her passed by and looked nervous now. "Nothing, dear its nothing." Said Derek as he looked at Randolph.

"I'll be on my way, I promised Lacey I would play with her." Said Randolph as he left while Genevieve just looked at Derek with her arms crossed and frowning.

"What?" he questioned. "Your hiding something from me what is it?" she questioned as her husband smiled at her. "Its nothing honey really." He added. "promise me something." She told him as he nodded.

"you won't leave me alone." She asked as Derek smiled at her. "Of course, I promise." He immediately told her as he pulled her in for a kiss and she didn't hesitate to it, then they parted.

"But seriously you can't tell me anything that happened between you and papa?" Asked Genevieve as she was concern because whenever this happened there always was a flaw. "I'm sorry honey but I can't, It could put you in danger but all you need to know is that I will be traveling soon. I don't have an exact day yet, but it will be after Henry's birthday so in two months." Said Derek as Genevieve dot a bit annoyed.

"Again Derek, we agreed that you wouldn't decide anything when we're on holidays, especially Christmas. Why can't this wait?" She asked him.

"I know but not it can't." He said as she only got upset even more. "So, you can't tell me what your planning or even going and it can't wait?! We agreed on no secrets Derek, why did you start with this now?!" She exclaimed. As Derek simply shrugged.

"If everything goes well you will know in time if not you will know when the time comes." He simply said as she then walked away with a worry, what did he mean by that? She wondered.

She went to go look for her son since he was the only one who gave her comfort when she had a disagreement with Derek, it was her son after all. He had his father hair but her eyes, but that's not all he also had his smile, in a way she was calmed by him.

"Hi Isla, how is Henry doing?" She asked as she smiled. "He's the best nephew there is, but I feel like he needs a friend to play with soon." She said with a giggle as Genevieve glowed with laughter.

"Good one Isla, for now I don't know he's too young to say anything but maybe in the future." Said Genevieve.

"Have you thought about more kids? Perhaps a girl?" Asked Isla as Genevieve thought for a moment. "maybe, I've thought about it, but I haven't really talked about it with Derek, but for now Henry is all I need." Said Genevieve as she took Henry and slightly lifted him up it was hard to believe that he was almost one, it seems like it was just yesterday she had him and things took a bad turn and now they were all happy. Everything was too quiet which worried her even more when Derek didn't want to tell her the plans he had in stock.

Princess Isla

Both Isla and Genevieve played with Henry as Isla suddenly sighed, which made Genevieve concern. "What's wrong Isla?" she asked her. "Nothing. I've just been thinking a lot about the choices that I've made or things that happened to me." She said with a board smile.

"what have you though?" asked Genevieve. "well…... I went to go visit mother, I told her everything and stayed with her for awhile and then she helped me Tobias and I did things the wrong way, him for trying to buy me and I for not listening." She said.

"what are you going to do then?" asked Genevieve.

"Well, like you've said before, there's a difference only we can make, I've decided to let things cool down, of we get through this maybe there's hope for us if not then it wasn't meant to be." Said Isla as Genevieve was pretty astonished on what she heard.

"I love him Genevieve, but I feel like things got way out of hand and this space will help us with time, we need time to think things through." Said Isla.

"well, I'm glad you figured out what to do, but how long is it going to take? And does he know about this? Or are you guys just going to start fresh?" asked Genevieve. "Well, I think I should talk to him." She said as Genevieve smiled.

"I think he's over at the stables if you need to go see him." Said Genevieve. "thanks, I'll go see him right now." She said as she made her way over there as she was arriving she heard some voices, she quickly sneaked somewhere since she didn't know who it was yet.

She then saw that it was Tobias and one of the maids that worked in the castle her name was Tiffany, she was the pretty of all the rest, she had beautiful long hair the color of a blond. She seemed to be talking to Tobias in a flirty way which this didn't go well with Isla, she must have heard that they ended their 'relationship' and she probably wanted to jump on his bones. "So, I was thinking we could probably go somewhere later tonight, I have the night off." Said Tiffany as Tobias frowned and slightly smiled.

Isla wanted to do something, but she knew for one she had no opinion because they weren't together anymore, and she had no right, but still she looked at them as Tiffany gave him a kiss on the cheek as he just stood there, she had enough.

"Tobias?" she said as he turned around to face her. "I came to talk to you, but you seemed busy, so I'll leave you alone." She finished. "but Isla?" he said but Sophie hold on to him even more.

"Don't worry Tiffany won't get in trouble this time." She said as she left.

She couldn't believe it, this is what feared her even more, but she knew that once it was over he had the freedom to be with who he wanted. But of course, it still hurt her, how fast was for him to forget her and all the time they had together, "forget him!" she said to herself, 'if that's what he wants he's free to do so, but he will not make fun of me again' She thought as she made her way back to her room.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

 _Later that afternoon_

King Levi

With each day that was passing Levi was growing impatient with Angel, things didn't turn out fine and he was forced to live in the cave, he wasn't allowed to live because if he did the Glidonia guards would find him and immediately put him in jail. He was trapped inside like a caged dog while Angel was his public eyes, he was getting men to put to guard but this was taking so long, in the mean time he was thinking of a plan to take back Thraas and Glidonia and he had gotten one as soon as Angel took a step inside.

"Well? What news do you have for me?" asked Levi with hope. "nothing big, but I heard that king Derek will be making a trip don't know where, but I do know that it won't be for a while." He said as Levi smiled wickedly "Good, find out more about this trip where who, and try to get involve, we will make this the last trip Derek will ever make." Said Tobias as he smirked and laughed with happiness.

King Derek

"Derek, I'm going to come clear with you this could be the stupidest idea you came up with since you decided to make mudballs. Are you completely sure about this?" asked Phoenix as Derek nodded. "I get that your trying to help me, but Derek I too don't trust angel." Said Tobias.

"Neither do I, but I feel like he's the main source for us to get with your brother, have you noticed that he's usually here only when there's planning he left a while ago." Said Derek as they all looked at each other, Randolph, Phoenix and Tobias were all there discussing the plans.

"We will make him think that he's going in the plan, I put Cole in charge of him he will follow him and take us to him, he will also follow us when he take the trip, but he will be behind, so no one sees him. We will wait for him to attack with some of his men, which he is probably creating we will switch carriages before going and won't tell Angel about it." Said Derek as Tobias and Phoenix seemed confused.

"What do you mean Derek?" they asked as Derek pulled them in close to tell them the plan.

"We have to find a carriage that wouldn't mind if it is destroyed, as well as old clothes. We make sure Angel is the one driving as I and Tobias enter then Phoenix you and Brandon will follow Cole on a horse and an extra, then Tobias and I will jump into the back horses that you and Brandon have without him noticing. The guards will follow till they attack is when we go in we will stay hidden till then and surely Levi will be waiting that is when we'll attack." Said Derek as everyone understood.

"Derek, I love the plan but what if something happens to you?" asked Randolph. "Yes Derek, I don't want anything to happen to you for helping me with my kingdom." Said Tobias.

"don't worry about it, and Randolph I need a favor from you and Phoenix, if any case something happens to me I want you both to help Genevieve and protect her with my soon." He said as they all started to get worried now.

"Derek maybe you shouldn't." said Phoenix but Derek stopped him before he could continue.

"No, the day I married her I decided to help any alliance of the kingdom that needs it. I accept the risk it will also protect Genevieve and my son, it is my duty as king to protect my people and the kingdom of Glidonia." Said Derek as Randolph couldn't have been more proud of his son in law he knew that he had picked the right ruler.

"Also, Phoenix keep your family here were they will be in better protection." Said Derek as Phoenix nodded. "I knew I made the right choice when I choose you and Genevieve for rulers." Said Randolph as Derek was pleased.

"are we clear for the plan?" he said as everyone nodded. "But who will inform Brandon and Angel?" asked Tobias, he still didn't like Brandon and for that because he wasn't too happy that he was going to help him, but he knew that he can't do it alone.

"Phoenix you tell Brandon when I call Angel in, so we know that he's not listening in the conversation." Said Derek. "That's all, if you have thing to do your free to go, Tobias I think Randolph and I would like to have a word with you about what happened at the party yesterday." Said Derek.

"Firstly, I'm sorry about that Derek and second it won't happen again, either way Isla and I aren't together anymore." He said as Derek was confused.

"What? Why not? What happened?" asked Randolph. "I don't know much but what happened that night she seemed so done with everything, that I decided to give Isla her freedom back." Said Tobias. "Well, if that's what happened then that's fine all I wanted to know is what happened." Said Derek while Randolph wasn't too happy about this.

"I don't know what has gotten between you too, but maybe you should give each other space." Said Randolph.

"What do you mean Randolph its obvious she doesn't want to be with me, if she did do you think she would have already forgiven me? I gave her freedom to choose who she wants to be with." Said Tobias as Randolph smirked at him.

"You see son you gave her space because its official your getting married unless she calls it off, she hasn't so there's something that's going to happen. You should give her space, she will come talk to you when she's ready or she'll do something, trust me you'll know." Said Randolph.

"be patient she will return to you she just needs time to think, believe me when its real love it comes back it always does." Said Derek as Randolph nodded.

"what does that mean? Are you in the dog house Derek?" asked Tobias chuckling. "something like that." He said as Randolph and Tobias busted out laughing.

"She wants me to tell her the plan, but I can't tell her it will only put her in danger." Said Derek. "You told her about a planning?" asked Randolph as Derek shook his head. "Nope, she's Genevieve, she knows when something is up." Said Derek.

As they all knew it was true. "I am going to write her a letter in case of anything happens." Said Derek. "Derek when will this take plan?" asked Randolph.

"Well for sure I'm not sure yet but I do not want to leave till Henry's birthday passes so about two months or so, it gives us time to prepare and get men to help us out." Said Derek as they all nodded and continued to talk more about the events.

Cole

"well, I'm ready Cole." Said Fallon as Cole looked at her in a pink outfit that looked similar like his. "Where did you get that?" he asked her.

"I made it, don't you like it? it's a hunters gear which is what I will need to help you hunt." He said as he rolled his eyes, which annoyed her because she hated when he did that, and he liked to tease her. Of course, he liked it she made it very tight and he couldn't help but look how beautiful she looked in it. 'snap out of it, she's a princess' he thought to himself.

"First I'll teach you how to use the archery, since you obviously can run, and I'll be using the knife's to cut." He said as she took the bow and arrow and released it to the target she did that for the three they had, and it was right in the middle, then took the knife and threw it to the tree and it landed right in the middle. He was totally surprised by this he didn't expected her to be this good.

"What's next? Take me on a run with you now?" she asked in a flirty way.

"But how?!" he asked with astonishment and excitement.

"I'm a princess remember, father made us take this task in case we were ever in trouble, I'm good in archery and aiming while my sisters exceed in other things like my sister Blair she's an expert at riding. You thought I was messing with you but now you believe me now let's go on a run!" she said annoyed as she started walking to the forest.

"Oh, my goodness." Said Cole he probably just felt him self feel even more attracted to her now.

They both made their way to the forest on foot since the horses usually make a lot of noise, they ran for awhile then walked through the whole time he wasn't listening to what Fallon was saying all he could do was look at her. The suit fit her tight that gave her body a very nice form, her beautiful hair was in a high ponytail, but he knew he wasn't supposed to she would be able to adjust to his life style. Suddenly they came upon some trees and he knew that they stopped, and he didn't recognize the place since he didn't see where he was going in the first place.

"Why did we stop?" asked Cole, as Fallon put her hands on her waist. "because you haven't paying attention to a word I've said." She said annoyed as he rolled his eyes, but he saw that instead of her getting more annoyed she smiled and frowned at him. Then she began to get close to him this started to make him feel strange, his heart started to beat fast.

"What are you doing Fallon?" he questioned her as she giggled and put a finger on his lips before shushing him, she he then hit what seemed to be a wall he was then trapped.

She got close to him till their lips were just two inches away, he wanted to take her at that moment and kiss her, but he didn't she simply kissed his cheek instead and raced off leaving him in shock.

He looked at her again and she was looking at him nervous, she held a finger to her lips and told him to come closer he thought 'what now'. When he reached where she was they saw Angel he was a few feet away from a cave sitting on a rock surrounded by men that looked like trouble.

"Thank you all for coming today, that's enough for today come tomorrow and we'll continue to train for the battle you'll have with Derek with your leader Levi." Said Angel as their eyes widen in shock, they raced back to the castle to tell Derek, but marked the place by tying string in hidden places to remember where.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Princess Fallon

"That traitor!" Whispered Fallon as Cole grabbed her hand and lead her out a bit far away, so they wouldn't hear them. "We need to tell Derek right away." Said Cole as Fallon frowned. "Do you really want to go tell Derek now or do you want to wait and see what else we can discover." Said Fallon as Cole shook his head. "It's too dangerous Fallon, we need to go tell Derek now before they discover us!" Exclaimed Cole with a whisper.

"You there pick up the sword and battle with me, it's time you get a test to see how good you are!" Exclaimed Levi as this surprised them.

"I thought he had died." Whispered Fallon to Cole.

"No, he's in hiding why do you think Derek send for me? So that I can uncover him, and I did, it took a while, but I did." Said Cole as they both looked at the battle they were having the results shocked them.

"Not bad, but focus a bit more on concentrating, do that and you'll be good." Said Levi.

"Brothers, I thank you to help me take what is mine and if we succeed I will prize you with the best riches of all. Just remember my brother prince Tobias will be captured before killed, and king Derek is mine to kill." Said Levi as all the men cheered and applauded, suddenly Fallon felt someone pull her away.

"Cole we have to go back and see what they're doing." Said Fallon and Cole didn't listen to her he kept on walking while holding her arm.

"Cole? Cole!" She Exclaimed as he snapped.

"No! Princess Fallon I don't think you understand how dangerous this is, this isn't a walk in the picnic for you. I could have stayed and watched but I have you to take care for." He said as Fallon got frustrated.

"I don't need you to watch over me! I can take care of myself!" Exclaimed Fallon.

"I know you think you can take care of yourself, but you can't you're a princess who has never been in nature nor know what you have to do to suffer!" He Exclaimed as she was about to say something, but they heard a noise from the bushes and raced back to the castle.

She runs like there is no going back she doesn't even look back till she hears a noise, it's one of the men they spotted from the camp at Levi. He trapped Cole she was going to go help him, but he made her a sign to hide and leave.

"Leave him alone!" Said Fallon as she grabbed her bow and arrow and set it ready to let go.

"Ha-ha! Who are you supposed to be? Go run along and I'll forget I ever saw you." Said the tall guy.

"I'll repeat it one last time leave him alone or you die here!" She said as the guy continue to laugh.

Without hesitation she shot the arrow and it landed straight at the guy's chest making him drop on the side, she looked at his dead corps on the side and then stared at Cole. "You alright?" She Asked still upset with him.

"Yes. Thank you." He said as she nodded. "We need to leave before anyone hears us and suspects, either way theirs a robe tied to the tree so I this place is already recorded and it's where no one can see it." Said Fallon as she continued walking.

Cole

He couldn't what just happened he had insulted the princesses' skills and less than five minutes she proved him wrong, she could have flee and leave him, but she didn't. She saved him, 'maybe I was wrong about her? Perhaps this girl has some potential in her after all.' He thought to himself. They had reached the palace and raced back the knocked at the door where Derek was.

He knocked, and it opened to reveal Randolph, Derek, and Tobias. "Cole? What can I help you with?" Asked Derek he hasn't noticed that Fallon was still with him until Randolph said something.

"Fallon? What's wrong?" Said Randolph. "We saw Levi. We found him." Said Cole as their eyes widen.

"You found him? Well that was very fast work Cole" Said Derek.

"Do you know exactly where?" Asked Randolph as he was about to answer him, but Fallon spoke. "Exactly, no. But we did tie a ribbon to one of the trees, so we would remember where we were." Said Fallon as Randolph raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'we?'" He said with a concern tone. "Papa!" Exclaimed Fallon as Derek chuckled.

"I asked him to take me on a run and we went into the forest and he found them, Derek they are building and army to kill you." Said Fallon as Derek looked over at Cole as he nodded. "I believe this is true sir." Said Cole.

"We would have stayed longer but there was a bit of trouble." Said Fallon but was cut off by her father.

"What do you mean are you hurt?" Ask Randolph.

"Well I don't know I haven't checked yet or know, although he did tackle Cole pretty bad." Said Fallon as they were confused, and Cole knew he should be the one to explain.

"Princess Fallon helped me as one of the guys from Levi was about to kill me, she shot him with an arrow killing him, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her." He said as Randolph and Derek were surprised.

"Fallon?! My Fallon in the forest and using weapons? Goodness child I barely even recognize you? How did she do?" Exclaimed Randolph with excitement.

"She did very well sir, I would say an expert for someone who's never been to the forest in a long time." Said Cole. "She takes after her father." Said Randolph with a chuckle.

"Derek... I'm really worried about you." Said Fallon as Derek shrugged.

"Don't worry Fallon everything will be alright, but I do need a favor from you. Don't tell Genevieve any of you what you saw or heard. I don't want to risk having her in danger, as for Levi don't worry we have a plan for that, but I want to make sure Angel isn't listening." Said Derek as Cole nodded.

"We don't have to worry about that, today is his day off and he's not here." Said Fallon. Derek then told Cole the whole plan and he too thought it was a crazy plan like Phoenix had said and he tried convincing him, but there was no going back. He was destined to finish this.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve hated fighting with Derek, but she had enough, they were supposed to work together to help their nation. But Derek only kept her in the dark, plus it was Christmas she had hoped they would spend more time together but he's not even taking a break for the holidays.

"Fallon? How are you? And what are you wearing?" Asked Genevieve surprised.

"Oh, hi Genevieve. I'm wearing a hunter suit, I went out with Cole on a run." Said Fallon.

"Oh, that's great, how did it go?" She asked her sister. "It went great." Said Fallon a bit worried and that caught Genevieve's attention, whenever her sisters did that it's because something happen, and they don't want to tell her.

"Is everything alright Fallon?" Asked Genevieve with concern. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Said Fallon as Genevieve only frowned, she was about to say something else but felt someone tugging her dress. She looked down and it was Henry, she picked him up immediately.

"Henry, how is mommy's little boy? Where is your sitter?" She asked. "She is right behind you." Said Edaline chuckling.

"How does a little boy flee from you Edaline?" Asked Fallon laughing while she smiled.

"Well you see he didn't actually I was carrying him when suddenly he started crying because he saw his blanket, he grabbed it and every time I would pick him up he would cry. Then he started crawling I think he's trying to find Derek." Said Edaline smiling.

This concerned Genevieve her son was too young to understand, but if something had happen to Derek while he's this young would he ever know him?

"Genevieve? Are you okay?" Asked Edaline as she nodded. "Well, why don't we take you to your papa then. What do you say Henry?" Said Genevieve as her son giggled and smiled while holding his blanket with his other hand.

"See you later girls." Said Genevieve as she went towards where Derek was which was the study room.

King Derek

Derek was standing looking at the map and tracking the places they would go when they reached the forest, the places Levi and his army could be hiding. Randolph has left earlier to stretch a bit and to rest, since he was in the elder stage.

Suddenly he heard a couple of notices outside, then there was a knock at the door. The door then opened to reveal Genevieve and Henry with a tray of food, he was probably so busy that he must have forgotten about lunch. "Henry, how my big boy." Said Derek as he picked up his son, he was almost a year old now, he can stand up by himself but can't walk yet he usually ends up falling after standing up.

"Since you didn't go to lunch, we decide to bring you the food, so you may continue working. A maid would have brought it, but I think Henry wanted to see his father for a bit." Said Genevieve as she was about to leave.

"Genevieve, wait." Said Derek as she turned around he could see sadness she was trying to hide, he hated seeing her like that.

"Yes?" She finally spoke to break the silence.

"Do you want to stay a bit, so we can talk?" He asked her as she took a breath.

"Derek... I think it's better this way, because if we talk it's going to lead to an argument and I don't want to argue in front out son." Said Genevieve, Derek could see that he hurt her but if she knew what he was going to do and there was a risk he may not come back he knew that would hurt her even more.

"Genevieve please, let's talk about it." He said as she turned around from the door and headed his way she pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him. Derek put Henry down in the middle of them with his blanket so Genevieve and him could talk.

"What's wrong Gen?" He asked her as she slightly smiled.

"Derek you know what's wrong, I don't like you working on Christmas it is a day dedicated to the family not work, plus you intent to keep me shut out of things I feel like you don't trust me anymore." She said looking at his eyes.

"I am sorry honey, but you have to think that I also have people to keep in mind. But I guess your right maybe I could take a day off from all this, and it's not about shutting you out, it's to protect you, I don't want anything happening to you or our son." He said then someone entered the room it was Randolph.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't know you were here Genevieve, I'll be leaving if you want some time alone." Said Randolph.

"Actually, we'll be leaving with you. I realized we have many days to work this out, we can discuss this tomorrow." Said Derek as he took Henry and lead them all out.

"Why don't we go play in the snow?" Said Derek as he saw Genevieve smiled for the first time today. 'I will make it up to you in case I don't come back, I promise it will be the best' thought Derek as he was getting ready to go play.

Cole

Cole went over to his room with his brother followed by Fallon and Philip he was to be examined to make sure he wasn't too badly injured, but he knew he probably was. "Alright Cole take of your shirt and let's see the damage?" Said Philip as he looked at Fallon.

"I can leave if you want." She said preparing to leave but he stopped her. "No, it's ok you probably remember more than me." Said Cole as she nodded.

As he was taking off his shirt he could see her from a far blushing, he loved making the princess feel that way it was sort of amusing to him.

"Ouch!" Said Cole as Philip touched one of his ribs.

"Yep that's a broken rib alright and a couple of cuts on your back, you'll need stitches for that and bandage it up with this lotion I'm giving you." Said Philip as he finished bandaging him up he was about to leave but gave something to Fallon.

"Make sure he takes these pills they will help for the pain and if anything happens call me, I suggest you stay in bed for a week." He said as he rolled his eyes and Fallon nodded.

"You heard him, don't worry Philip I'll make sure he does." Said Fallon as Philip nodded and left. "Are you going to be my nurse now?" Asked Cole jokingly.

"Do you want me to be? Because I think someone else would do a great job at it the only thing is that they are needed." Said Fallon as he slightly chuckled.

"Fallon I want to thank you again for saving my life, I know it wasn't your job to do it, but you still did it and for that I owe you and I will never doubt you again." Said Cole as Fallon smiled.

"Well thank you for showing me around, I know it wasn't your job to do so and you still did so thank you." She said and gave him two pills with water like Philip had instructed, it was supposed to make him sleep so he would heal faster. Fallon was about to get up when Cole pulled her in and o sat back down in his bed.

"No, please stay..." He said as she just looked at him with sudden eyes.

He didn't know if it was him or not, all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw her soft brown eyes, somehow they always seemed to sparkle when she saw him, or he looked at her. Was it a dream or not he knew he wasn't supposed to fall for her he made a promise to himself, so why is he feeling this way towards her? The last thing he saw was her smiling and looking straight at him as he fell asleep thinking it was the pills.

Sorry it took so long guys but again I run a busy schedule but don't worry I will continue to write as always love you all!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

 _5 days later_

Princess Fallon

It has been five days since the incident that occurred in the forest, Cole was getting better but then again the recovery was slow. Since his ribs we're the ones that were fractured the record time for that wasn't always the easiest. But something was troubling her, it was Cole had told her the day he was hurt.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _No, please stay... don't leave me." Said Cole as she took a seat and he instantly fell asleep from the pills he took._

 _End of flashback_

'What does it mean? Did he only say that because he took the pills or is it because he meant it' thought Fallon as she put the book down and saw that Courtney was also in the library with her.

"Courtney, I didn't hear you come in." Said Fallon as Courtney smiled. "Oh sorry, I just needed a quiet place to think for a moment." Said Courtney.

"Is everything alright? Court you know you can always tell me anything." Said Fallon. "You remember Duke Bailey." Said Courtney as Fallon nodded.

"Yes, I remember him." Said Fallon.

"well he actually had a moment with me." Said Courtney as she began to tell her sister what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Courtney and Bailey were walking through the garden admiring the sunset, suddenly Bailey took a hold of her hand. "princess Courtney I think it's been too long, but I must confess you something now, but first I must know if I can trust you." Said Bailey as Courtney's eyes widen._

 _"_ _Yes." She said wondering what he wanted to tell her._

 _"_ _firstly, I am so glad that you are no longer married to that insane man Levi, and secondly I must confess you something." He said as she grew a bit more inpatient._

 _"_ _Yes, I am also glad that issue has been addressed to but now I'm worried about the war. Hopefully Derek wins and gives back the other kingdoms, because I've also heard that Levi followed a path his father did in his past. When their mother died, and he remarried to the princess Cleo of Glidonia he took over that kingdom as well, but mysteriously she too died three months after he took the kingdom and since no former ruler from her side claimed the thrown they kept it and Levi has now full control of it." Said Courtney._

 _Suddenly Bailey looked depressed. "What's wrong bailey?" asked Courtney._

 _"_ _What have you head about that kingdom? What do you know about it?" he asked with a sound of hope._

 _"_ _Nothing much, but when to the village a woman told me she escaped from there because the kingdom is a mess Levi destroyed the town and the people are starving." Said Courtney._

 _"_ _Courtney… my real name isn't Bailey, I'm not a duke. My real name is prince Alex, I am the former prince and rightful ruler of Genovia, my mother was Queen Cleo." Said Alex as Courtney eyes widen she was thinking the worst right now was he just like Levi? Did he only use her and her family for his own good?_

 _"_ _What?! Why didn't you tell anybody? Why are you just telling me this now?" she asked worried._

 _"_ _I know you have lots of questions and I am willing to answer them, when my mother got remarried I was away in school training to be a king, but she never mentioned to tell me she was remarrying, and they would take the kingdom with it. I found out the day of her wedding by my friend Stella, I met the guy and his sons they were young but they though I was a friend of their dad's I guess, I came to you guys because I knew we could unite. If you ever need something in Genovia I have a couple of connections." Said Alex._

 _As Courtney turned away from him and tried to push her tears away, she felt betrayed, she had always tried to help that kingdom ever since she heard of the disaster its been, she recently discovered Levi owned that place and yet she couldn't do anything for all those people._

 _"_ _In anyway have I ever tried to lie to any of you all, in fact I told Derek the day the trial ended, and he told Tobias. He has agreed to give me back my kingdom that belonged to my mother and now is mine as soon as Levi is out of the picture." Said Alex._

 _A couple of tears escaped her eyes, how could this happen she though her heart had earned a lesson with Levi, never again must she ever feel anything for a guy. If it is true then why does she feel so terrible being lied to was it because since he lied to her once that he could do it again? Or is it because she got attached and maybe she though he did too, but it was all a lie? She suddenly felt an arm touch her shoulder and one on her waist to turn her around, she knew who it was, but was looking at Alex's boots, as he lifted her chin up and they locked eyes._

 _"_ _But then things started to also change, one thing that is for sure and that is not a lie is that I have developed something special for you Courtney." Said Alex as he wiped away her tears._

 _"_ _Through the days passing they seemed to grow stronger and no matter how I try I can't get you out of my head… I don' know how else to say it but, I…. I love you Courtney, I want you to become my wife and queen." Said Alex as Courtney felt as if her heart stopped for a minute, she couldn't even speak._

 _"_ _I….. I…" was all that came out._

 _"_ _You don't have to answer right away, please think about it and tell me when you have an answer." Said Alex as he left Courtney to think._

 _End of flashback_

"and that's what happened? Wow! Well what do you feel for him court?" asked Fallon, as Courtney shrugged.

"I don't know I think that with everything I've gone through, I'm scared to open and admit my feelings again." Said Courtney as Fallon got up to hug her sister.

"I know what you mean, but you deserve to be happy, especially with what you've been through, don't lose that opportunity." Said Fallon as Courtney nodded.

Queen Genevieve

Genevieve was heading to the studies, she knew that's the place she would go to find her husband, she didn't like it one bit that he didn't inform her of any movement he was planning. She was the queen of Glidonia she also needed to know what was happening with the kingdom. She opened the door to see Derek reading some papers, he however didn't notice her enter until she locked the door. "Genevieve what are you doing here?" Asked Derek as she smiled happily and walked up to him.

"What can't a wife come find to see her husband? Plus, I came to see if you needed help with anything." She said.

"Well that's nice of you but no thanks I'm all done here." Said Derek as she frowned.

"Derek, why don't you let me help you?" She asked him.

"The less you know for now is better Genevieve, but I promise that after all this is over I'll tell you everything." Said Derek as she signed.

"Fine but, you owe me." She said as she was getting closer to Derek. She saw that he was still organizing the papers when she sat down in his lap, he was confused for a second and didn't understand.

"Gen what are you?" He said but was cut by her.

"Shh, don't say anything Derek or I will get upset with you and I don't want to be. Don't say anything and just go with the flow." She said as she started kissing him and he responded to her by kissing her passionately. It look as if he wanted her the same time and moment she needed him, something inside her was telling her that she should worry about her husband. It was like she knew something terrible was going to happen and Derek wouldn't be with her anymore, she decides to make the best with her husband who knows it might be the last.

Derek slowly started to untie the bow she had on the back of her dress and started unzipping her gown, as he continued to take off the top part of her gown. Putting his hands-on Genevieve's waist as she pulled him closer to her, she started to unbutton his shirt. Revealing his chest, she then was going to remove his pants but then he laid her onto the small couch they have in the room. Genevieve put her hands on his neck as both gazed into each other's eyes, Holding each other a little tighter.

The kiss became more passionate. As Genevieve used her legs and wrapped them around the male's waist. Their desires for each other grew with each moment that passed.

"I Love you" Said Genevieve.

"I love you too and I'll always be here with you." Said Derek smiling as he kissed her again.

Queen Courtney

'What should I do? This is too complicated' though Courtney, I don't want to get my hopes up, but the girls are right I do deserve the right to be happy. Maybe I should give it a try thought Courtney to herself, she went to go find the king Alex. She found him talking to her father.

"Well my boy I must say you have been a wonderful help to us, especially my daughter Courtney. But this time I can't enter fear this is her choice not mine, if you want to be with my daughter you have my blessing, but you'll have to get hers." Said Randolph.

"I guess I'm the one with a say here then." Said Courtney as she entered the room.

"Thank you papa, I will handle things here." She said as her father left being proud of his daughter.

"So, you were looking for me? Was that it princess?" Asked Alex as she slightly blushed.

"Well I guess I am then, I was wondering if you like to join me for some tea?" She asked thinking it was a horrible excuse and maybe a bad idea too. 'I am such an idiot this is stupid, no guy would ever say yes to this, I hope I didn't embarrassed myself with him now.' Thought Courtney.

"I would love too, it gives us a chance to talk as well." Said Alex as Courtney nodded and started heading towards the library again. As they got to the library they sat down in the couch they have, and she poured him some tea, but was shaking a bit. 'hopefully he doesn't notice' she thought but when she looked up it was too late he raised an eyebrow and looked curious.

"Are you alright Courtney?" He asked her as she smiles 'he cares? He actually cares!' He thought in her head with overjoy.

"Yes, I am sorry I don't know what's wrong my hands usually shake when... I'm nervous. But it's stopped when..." she said but then remembered the last time.

"Was it when you first met Levi?" He asked.

"Well... here's the thing I think we met Levi when we were younger? I just don't remember much because our mother got sick and when she died we don't remember much about our past, we just remember her dying, I think it's a trauma we had." She said as he nodded.

"When our mother died my hands started to shake and I would stutter a lot but when we met Levi it changed, I don't know if it was because I started talking to other people. I usually isolated myself with books and forgot about my other life, but when a boy showed up it made me want to fight. I started talking and reading books about speaking up and with a bit of time It stopped, it comes once in a while when it's stress." She said as he nodded but looked at her with concern.

"Your stressed? Why is that?" He asked her as she got a bit nervous. "Well... there's finding Levi and." She said but was cut off by Alex.

"Are you worried about him? Or is it that you still love him?" He said but sounded a bit jealous, this made her smile a bit. "No. Is that jealousy I smell?" She questioned laughing as he smiled to her as well.

"Maybe a little." He confessed.

"It's not that I worry for him, I worry about my family. I don't want my sisters happiness to end, because of me Derek has to go fight what is he doesn't come back alive?" She said with her head down and so sad as if she was about to cry but then Alex put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

"None of this is your fault, do you hear me. Even if you wouldn't have married him nothing would have stopped him from doing what he wanted to do, and Derek knows the danger as well as everyone else. You shouldn't feel guilty for something that isn't your fault." He said as she smiled at him.

There it was again, something inside her was making her feel butterflies. What is this feeling? Could it be love? She never felt this way even with Levi, with him it was like appreciation and love like if you have for a friend. But with Alex it was something different something new that she never experienced, she then saw that he brushed part of her hair of to the side.

Their eyes were face to face, she then noticed him looking at her lips, she didn't know what to do she was completely frozen, after all they were only inches apart. She leaned a bit closer to him as he closed off the space between they had left, she put her arms around his neck as he holder her from her waist.

The kiss they both shared was deep and passionate, they didn't want to break apart, but she could tell he was running out of air like her. As they broke off the kiss they were both breathing heavily, she was about to say something but before she could he kissed her again, he started to then break apart from her.

"Courtney, from the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. I fell for you like you can't imagine, everyone in this world needs someone and I need you. If you'll have me I'll make sure your always treated right, like a true queen that you deserve to be, and if you don't I will understand that too. Just please don't take too much time thinking about it when we can be happy together." Said Alex as he was getting up but then Courtney pulled him down.

"All my life I dream of finding someone who would share the same things I do, when I found Levi I thought I found the guy but... part of me didn't feel right. I guess the only reason I agreed was because my father wanted that alliance, now I don't have to worry about that thanks to Isla. I am free to make my own choice, and I'm not afraid to make a decision. Yes, I will have you like you just said." Said Courtney chuckling at the last thing she repeated from what he said and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Princess Edaline

Edaline was going to the library to read something or maybe see one of her sisters, she was about to go in but stopped when she saw Courtney talking to King Alex. She decided to step back and go in later, she went to the stables instead.

She didn't want to ruin her sisters moment, it must be a shock that she found out he's actually a king, it was hard for most of us but now we k is why he did it. He wants the same as us to end this, and I don't blame him after what Levi did to him as well.

When she reached the stables she saw Thumper, the horse her father had given her when she was 6. They each had their own horse since princesses needed to know how to ride them, of course no one got it as quick as Blair. She loved horses since she could walk, she was the second best according to her father.

She looked over and reached the brush and started brushing him. She suddenly felt a bit of breeze it was the smell of liberty a nice pine smell, she grabbed the horse seater and decided to go for a ride.

She took Thumper to on a ride since he hasn't been out in a while, it felt amazing to get out of the castle and feel the nice breeze, she looked up at the sky and notice there was a bit of smoke. She decided to take a closer peak, quietly she climbed up a tree and stood there.

"WELL ATTACK WHEN THE LEAST EXPECT IT, YOU ARE MEN WHO HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO DEFEND ME AND MY KINGDOM ARE WE CLEAR?!" Said Levi as all the men stood straight and nodded before responding.

"YES, SIR." They added.

"Levi I must return before anyone notices I'm gone, plus I'll see if I can get you anymore information." Said Angel as Levi nodded, and Angel started to leave he didn't come with a horse but walking to avoid the obvious. As soon as he was a bit far gone she jumped on her horse and headed towards the palace to warn Derek, but then she saw him as she was approaching the middle of the forest she stopped.

"My My princess what are you doing out here?" Questioned Angel as Edaline tried to find an excuse.

"I could ask you the same question Angel? You said you would stay and help out not leave, you should have informed Derek if you wanted to leave." She told him.

"I am terribly sorry your highness, but an emergency came up and I had to leave very quickly." Said Angle slightly smirking.

"Odd there's nothing at the end of the woods there's just trees and trees maybe even caves." Said Edaline as she noticed that Angel raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know there are caves? Just how far did you go into the forest your highness?" He questioned.

"Glidonia has always been my home, I practically know every inch. I used to play hide and seek with my sisters." She said getting a bit uncomfortable by Angle's stare. As she was about to leave she saw Angel grab her horse and her wrist, she tried to shack of, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed as he tied the horse to a branch tree with one hand and pulled her down from the horse.

"Sorry, your highness but I don't know what you saw, and I can't risk it either my life depends on it!" He Exclaimed at her he tied both of her hands with a rope and took out a small but sharp dagger, her eyes grew with fear as he was coming towards her.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Philip

"Alright I won't say a word." Said Phillip as he left Cole. He had gone to check on him because Princess Fallon worried that maybe the pills drugged him, she said it caused him to tell her a couple of things he normally wouldn't say. But the thing is that when people have a near death experience it causes their heart and mind to open, whatever he told her must be true. Unfortunately, I have to tell Fallon it was the pills because Cole doesn't want to admit something.

"Ah there you are princess Fallon, I have news. It appears you were right, it's very rare in these conditions but sometimes it does happen to people. I asked him if he knew who his brother was, and he said yes and started to brush his hair." Said Philip hating go lie to the princess as she only nodded.

"Maybe it's the effect on the pills, he needs to just sleep it off right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Thank you again Philip." She said as she left.

Philip was about to return back but noticed princess Edaline, she was inside the stables brushing her horse, she then took him out for a ride, but he wondered why when it was still cold. He looked at the sky and saw clouds coming near, this feared him that meant they were going to have a snow storm. He hoped she would make it back, he wanted to go after her, but he knew that was not his job but then again she could need help.

'She's fearless a true warrior she won't need me' he thought to himself but as he was walking away from the forest he felt something was not right, he had like a feeling she would need his help. He decided to follow her, he left his equipped bag of Medicine, bandages, etc. in the stables and took a horse and headed in her direction.

Princess Fallon

'Of course, he was probably lying, I knew what Cole said and if he doesn't want to admit it that's his deal.' She thought to herself She knows what he said the strangest thing is that her mother had same to their father a long time ago. when they first met mama didn't like the idea of arranged marriage, but it happen either way. One day though she had a high fever papa stayed with her all day and all night, she took the same pills Cole did and she basically told papa everything she felt for him, she denied everything of course when she felt much better. Papa knew it was because she was probably embarrassed, he waited for her to come around and she did.

As she was remembering what he father told them she bumped into someone without realizing it. "Oh, my goodness I am so sorry your highness!" Exclaimed Brandon he had his arm wrapped around her waist, so she wouldn't fall down, she straightens herself up and notices Cole staring.

"Oh, it's alright Brandon it's my fault I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing I'm sorry." She said as he Bowed to her and leaves. She was making her way up to Cole but when he saw her getting close he started walking away from her she called out to him and he didn't respond, what was deal?

She noticed that he was heading to the part of the garden where Genevieve and Derek had their wedding, she didn't want to use her authority as princess because then he wouldn't talk to her as Fallon, he would refer her as a princess.

"Cole!... Cole where are you going!? Cole stop!" She exclaimed as he came to a complete stop. "Why did you walk away from me?! I had something important to tell you." She said as he turned around and looked at her motionless.

"I know that you told Philip to lie at me about you, look if you don't want to face the truth then that's on you! I know what you said, I heard you." She said as he looked away from her and rolled his eyes.

"Coincidence don't you think? The same thing happen to my parents." She said and was about to explain but Cole interrupted her.

"If you know it's a lie why are you telling me this? Anyways it doesn't matter what I said it's all forgotten now, it was a mistake, forget I ever said anything to you, plus it won't happen again." Said Cole as he left Fallon and couldn't do anything except cry and wonder what she did wrong?

Princess Edaline

"Let go of me Angel who do you think you are." Said Edaline she tried to escape his grip, but he was far more stronger than her and on top of that he was a guard. She punched him in the face but all it did was get him angry and he slapped his palm across her cheek. She closed her eyes waiting for the next thing, but something felt odd, it didn't come it actually was a noise she opened her eyes and saw what looked like a horse.

It wasn't hers because Thumper was tied to a tree, it was jacks and Philip? 'What was he doing all the way out here?' She thought to herself, did it really matter though. He made his way towards us and kicked Angel to the floor, and he got off the horse, he helped me up since I brushed against a tree. Then he stood in front of me as if he was my shield, better yet he is my shield.

"If the princess tells you to stay away from her then stay away from her!" Exclaimed Philip as Angel was getting up, he clearly had some blood dripping from his lip, and he cleaned it off but it was still bleeding.

"You have no business here doctor it's between me and the princess, step aside and you won't get hurt!" Exclaimed Angel with a laugh.

"You're joking right? I'm not stepping away I knew from the moment I saw you I couldn't trust you." Said Philip as Angel chuckled again.

"Is that so? Well to tell you the truth I don't like you either doctor, shall we finish this here?" Asked Angel as he was preparing to fight Philip.

"Philip no! You'll get hurt, let's go!" Exclaimed Edaline, as it started to rain it was getting even colder with a lot of snow still melting.

Then thunder was heard and Edaline raced to her horse to calm him down, the poor thing was easily spooked. Then a sound of lightning was heard, it was as if that was the start time because they began fighting after that. Edaline was terrified for Philip because when they were kids he never fought, but surprisingly he was doing so well, when another stuck of lightning hit there was a bright light.

"Cover your eyes Edaline!" She heard the voice and did as told as she felt the lightning vibrating through the ground as she lost her balance. Then it was getting quiet, to quiet there was no movement of fighting anymore. The only thing she heard was footsteps coming towards her, she was surprised that even Thumper was clam. She felt a familiar and soft touch, she looked up to see Philip.

"Philip?! Oh, my you're okay!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tight but not too much as she thought he might be hurt, when she looked at his face he was. Blood was falling from his head and he seemed to be in pain when she put her arm around his sides, probably bruised up.

"Let's go before it starts to get worse he said as she nodded.

"Where is Angel?" She asked as he turned around and looked, he was dead, the lightning had struck him, and he died quickly with his eyes open.

"Wait! Let's see if he has anything about what he's planning." She said as she looked through his pockets, she was about to give up but then felt something. She pulled it out and hid it inside her coat quickly before it got wet, they then jumped on their horses an left to the castle.

When they arrived, they had put their houses away and Edaline helped Philip inside, and they came across Genevieve, Derek, her father, and Tobias. "What happened to you two?" Asked Genevieve worriedly. "Angel, he tried to attack me because I think he knew where he was coming from. He tried to kill me, luckily Philip came and rescued me, unfortunately Angel died he got struck by the lightning." Said Edaline as the rest all seemed astonished.

"Edaline also found a paper that was in his pocket maybe it's the plans they are planning." Said Philip as Edaline took the paper and handed it to Derek, he opened it and looked amazed.

"Wow, this does help us with knowing where he's planning to surrender us, but the plans might change when Angel doesn't return. At least we know how he thinks, and we can predict how he's going to act upon, thank you." Said Derek as Edaline and Philip nodded.

"I'll meet up with you guys later I'm going to help Philip with his wounds." Said Edaline as everyone else nodded and she left to his room, as they got there she helped him take a seat on his bed. She grabbed some towels and started to clean his forehead that was covered in blood, then she started with his arm too he had a couple of scratches and bruises but nothing to serious. She reached for his medical bag and found a lotion for his wounds.

"This is going to slightly hurt but it will make your wounds heal faster." She said as he nodded, she put some in his arm and a bit on forehead too. She was about to ask him to remove his shirt, but he was already doing it, the froze for a second looking at him. Slightly blushing but hoped it wasn't noticeable, she put some on his back and then started to wrap his wounds to cover them up.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Said Philip as she smiled.

"I kind of had too, seeing as you saved my life, I thought this was the way to repay you." She said smiling, she was about to leave but he then pulled her down to the bed.

"It's your turn, let me take care of that wound in your neck first, it's going to get infected if not treated right away." He said as she smiled and stayed still as he cleaned her wound.

"You should get some rest, I... uhm, I'll cover for you today I learned a bit from your dad, so I'll be okay." She said as she left before he had a chance to respond.

King Derek

"Derek what does all this have to do with us taking down Levi? If he finds out that Angel is dead he will change his plan again." Said Genevieve.

"I know that dear but maybe he won't, there has to be a pattern to what he's doing." Said Derek he was trying to study it for a while nothing.

"Look right here!" He exclaimed as Randolph got in closer to check himself. "He's planning on attacking by surrounding us." Said Randolph as Derek nodded.

"Exactly, when they attacked us at the castle they did that strategy but since the queens tunnels opened they got trapped! And if they change it they might do the same thing." Said Derek.

"Derek wait! Remember what Tobias said before, they can also attack from the bottom of the ground we have to prepare that as well!" Exclaimed Genevieve.

This worried Derek he had not forgotten about this, he knew but the plan for that was dangerous he doesn't know if he will come back to her if he does that part of the plan.

"Of course, dear. But remember he isn't at his kingdom so I doubt he will try anything here plus to make tunnels it takes months and from what Fallon and Cole said he's getting ready to attack." Said Derek as Genevieve looked more relieved.

"I'll be back Derek I have to go check on Henry for a bit." Said Genevieve as she left Derek and Randolph alone.

"Derek…. Are you not planning on telling her?" asked Randolph.

"No, if I do she will just worry more or think ahead, I rather have her calm. Besides when she finds out that we have been making tunnels without her knowing she'll kill me." Said Derek as Randolph chuckled.

"plus, the less she knows about the plan she will be in less danger." Finished Derek.

"you plan to leave in nine weeks?" asked Randolph as Derek nodded in one week was his son's birthday, he can't believe it has been a year since he was born it felt like just yesterday he found out that Genevieve was pregnant. He would have loved to have more kids with her, but before he knew he had to saved them all, even if that cost him his life.

Derek heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Phoenix. "Derek…. Were ready, its done. All we have to do is train for nine more weeks with the new equipment and like if it was the real battle." He said as Randolph and Derek nodded.

King Levi

"boss, we have a problem." Said one of the soldiers.

"UGH what is it?!" asked Levi, he was quite annoyed he didn't like to be interrupted when he was thinking.

"Angel was supposed to come back two hours ago and since he didn't we went to look out for him and….. he's barely breathing, it was probably because of the thunder storm earlier." Said the soldier as Levi looked unimpressed.

"DAM IT! BITCH! How did I came to lose my only ticket inside?!" exploded Levi.

"How about we…" said Levi but then stopped when he saw a familiar face, it was angel.

"Angel?! They told me you were dead?" said Levi.

"no Levi, I think I was knocked out for a while, at least that's what happened one time to my father." Said Angel. "What happened?" asked Levi as Angel shrugged.

"I don't remember what happened the last thing I remembered was training some of the men, I don't even remember leaving the premises." Said Angel as Levi nodded and looked that everyone else was looking at them.

"What are you all looking at?! HUH! ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK!" said Levi as all the workers got back to work.

sorry everyone I know it been awhile but as I said I am currently busy but I will continue to write on my spare time.


End file.
